Conversión
by Malleus1984
Summary: Mi propia visión de la historia de Evangelion enfocándola desde el ataque del Octavo Ángel hasta un nuevo final.
1. Tierra Rota

Presento mi primer fic al que he titulado Conversión, lo empecé a escribir para pasar mis ratos libres y la verdad es que he descubierto que me relaja bastante. Mi objetivo es reescribir toda la trama de Evangelion a partir del ataque del Octavo Ángel, algunas cosas no sucederan, otras si pero de diferente manera, otras nunca sucedieron y también otras pasaron y se irán descubriendo. Me he tomado el lujo de introducir un Ángel nuevo en este primer capítulo que ocupara el puesto noveno pero no apartará a ningún otro.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Quien hablaba era la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi y la persona a la que iba dirigida la pregunta era Rei Ayanami, Primera Elegida y Piloto del Evangelion Prototipo 00. Desde el combate contra el Quinto Ángel su unidad había permanecido inactiva mientras era reparada debido a los severos daños que sufrió protegiendo a la Unidad 01 y era la primera vez tras el incidente que se ponía de nuevo a los mandos de su Evangelion.

"Bien..." Fue la escueta respuesta de la niña de pelo azul.

"Comandante. ¿Iniciamos la Prueba de Arranque?"

Ahora Ritsuko se dirigía a Gendo Ikari que permanecía de pie tras la mampara de cristal blindado que separaba la Sala de Control de la celda donde permanecía anclado el Prototipo. Había sido restaurado por completo colocando nuevas capas de blindaje y mejoras para intentar ponerlo al nivel de las otras dos unidades activas, ahora su color era azul para diferenciar este modelo de prototipo del anterior.

El comandante Ikari se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba atentamente al gigante construido por el hombre.

"Maya, comienza con los armónicos dos niveles por debajo de la media, si las lecturas son seguras aumenta hasta uno por encima gradualmente".

"A la orden". La joven teniente obedeció con rapidez las indicaciones de su superiora. A parte de la Doctora Akagi y el Comandante ella era la única persona que estaba en la Sala de Control, al parecer esta prueba había sido planificada con mucho secretismo y aunque no debería estar trabajando no le importaba sacrificar su tiempo libre para NERV.

"Armónicos normales y ajustados al nivel, conexiones nerviosas correctas, el primer índice de sincronización que da Magi es de 38.7 Un excelente resultado a pesar del tiempo de parada y las inhibiciones del anclaje. Muy cercano a sus niveles normales" La operadora dió el informe alegremente dirigiéndose a sus dos superiores.

"Que se mantenga la prueba durante media hora, debemos asegurarnos de que los datos son estables". Respondió Gendo sin desviar la mirada de la unidad 00 que había levantado ligeramente la cabeza al ser encendida.

Dentro de la cabina Rei permanecía quieta, con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en su tarea, si bien físicamente parecía tranquila en su mente se arremolinaban las imágenes de los últimos sucesos que habían empezado a cambiar su vida, en especial la llegada del Tercer Elegido.

Para la joven piloto solo había una persona con la que se sentía cómoda y a la que apreciaba, el Comandante Ikari, siempre era amable con ella y se preocupaba por como estaba y como le iba en la escuela. Recordaba con ternura como había ido a rescatarla personalmente cuando el Evangelion Prototipo había perdido el control. Muy parecido a cuando Shinji, su hijo, había abierto el Entry Plug para ver como se encontraba después de que él destruyera al Quinto Ángel. Recordaba sus lágrimas de felicidad al ver que se encontraba bien y la sonrisa que ella le dió. Para Rei padre e hijo eran muy parecidos aunque sabía que su relación estaba más que deteriorada y sin saber porqué eso la entristecía.

Pasada la media hora la Doctora Akagi se acercó a Gendo para darle el informe que Maya había elaborado con los datos de Magi.

"La Prueba de Arranque ha sido exitosa en todos los aspectos, la sincronización media ha sido de 38.9 fluctuando en picos de -2 y 2. Calculando las variables la sincronización real de Rei sería de 44.7 ligeramente por encima de los últimos datos registrados."

"Muy bien, haga el anuncio de que la unidad 00 pasa a tener el estado de Activa". Respondió Gendo Ikari girando a ver la cara de Ritsuko por primera vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari estaba observando hacia una de las ventanas de su clase, con el brazo apoyado en su pupitre y la cabeza en el dorso de la mano. Su mirada se centraba en la mesa de Rei Ayanami que no estaba presente ese día.

"¡Patético pervertido! ¡La Primera no está y sigues mirando hacia su sitio! ¿Qué clase de oscura obsesión tienes con ella?"

El piloto giró la cabeza para ver a la persona que le dirigía esas palabras, o más bien gritos, aunque no le hacía falta para reconocer la voz de Soryu Asuka Langley, la joven alemana compañera de clase, de piso y por si fuera poco camarada en su trabajo de salvar al mundo de las extrañas criaturas conocidas como Ángeles. Plantada delante de él con un puño apoyado en su mesa y la otra mano en sus caderas miraba al Tercer Elegido con una superioridad insultante.

"Sólo me preguntaba porqué no vino hoy a clase". Dijo asustado de la mirada llena de desprecio de la pelirroja que nada tenía que envidiar al tono de sus palabras.

"¿Acaso eres idiota? Han acabado de reparar la unidad 00 así que probablemente estén haciéndole un Test de Sincronización." El chico se preguntaba si hablaba gritando sobre temas que se suponían confidenciales para recordar a toda la clase que era una piloto de EVA. Aunque tenía bastante clara la respuesta, nunca había conocido a nadie tan egocéntrico.

"Soryu tiene razón Shinji, el prototipo de Ayanami ya está reparado." Cerca de ellos sentado en su mesa Kensuke se unía a la conversación gracias a su habitual habilidad de conseguir información clasificada de su padre.

"¿Ves? ¡Hasta ese cretino se ha enterado! ¿Cuándo vas a espabilar Tercero? ¡No puedes ir así por la vida siendo como eres un piloto de Evangelion!" La pelirroja volvía a la carga.

"¡Cállate niña alemana, Ikari ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo para que vayas tu a molestarle todo el rato!" Desde detrás se oyó la voz de Touji saliendo en defensa de su amigo.

"¿Que tengo suficiente con lo mío? ¿Qué has querido decir?" Dijo Shinji algo indignado, pero nadie le oyó ya que Asuka y Touji habían empezado a gritarse y a insultarse.

"¡En pié!" La voz de la delegada de clase y la entrada del profesor hizo que cada uno volviera a su sitio y se diera por finalizada la discusión, por lo menos hasta el final de las clases.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Capitán Katsuragi veía atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador, aprovechando la poca actividad en NERV se había encerrado en su despacho a mirar las grabaciones de los últimos enfrentamientos contra los Ángeles, y la verdad es que estaba muy contenta de como iban las cosas. Después de unos comienzos complicados el Tercer Elegido parecía que se había asentado en su nueva vida y empezaba a aceptar su tarea de pilotar la unidad 01, además la 02 había llegado desde Alemania y aunque su piloto no parecía llevarse bien con Shinji tenía que reconocer que juntos actuaban de forma más que satisfactoria frente a los enemigos y esperaba que en cuanto las tres unidades luchasen juntas por primera vez los resultados fuesen mejores aún.

El sonido de la puerta corredera abriéndose para que entrara una rubia figura femenina vestida con bata blanca sacó a Misato de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Ritsuko, ¿aburrida? no me extraña, ven y siéntate hace tiempo que no hablamos de nada que no sea trabajo." La Doctora sonrió a su amiga y le respondió. "Lo siento pero no puedo sentarme, tengo que irme ahora mismo y tú te vienes conmigo, pero antes de eso tengo que decirte que el EVA-00 ha pasado de estar Parado a Activo desde hace 5 minutos aproximadamente".

Misato parecía sorprendida. "Pero... no se ha hecho ninguna Prueba de Arranque con Rei...". Ritsuko la interrumpió. "Acabo de estar presente en la prueba, te daré los detalles de camino, date prisa". Dijo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aire 1 a Centro de Mando, reconocimiento visual: Negativo."

"Aire 3 a Centro de Mando, reconocimiento visual: Negativo."

"Aire 2 a Centro de Mando, reconocimiento visual: Negativo."

El hasta hace unos minutos vacío Centro de Mando del Geofront se había llenado de una actividad bulliciosa ante el aviso de la aparición de un nuevo Ángel, todos los puestos estaban ocupados por los diferentes miembros del personal de NERV a excepción del Comandante y Vice-comandante.

En la pantalla principal podía verse la imagen en directo de tres VTOL de las JSSDF que sobrevolaban el área de un valle deshabitado en busca del que parecía ser un enemigo invisible.

"Centro de Mando a Aire 1 inicie maniobra de provocación." La voz que se dirigía al piloto del avión era la del Teniente Aoba.

"Recibido." El avión de combate disparó dos proyectiles sin objetivo aparente que sobrevolaron la zona durante un rato sin que nada sucediera.

Makoto Hyuga analizaba cada dato que mostraba su consola durante el vuelo de los proyectiles para finalmente dar su informe a la Capitán Katsuragi. "No hay ningún tipo de reacción anómala en el área de Echizenga, todos los valores son normales." Los proyectiles fueron detonados en el aire a distancia para evitar que impactasen al no ser dirigidos contra un objetivo en concreto.

"Shigeru, ordenales que se retiren." Dijo Misato cruzada de brazos mientras observaba el desarrollo de las operaciones.

"Centro de Mando a Aire 1, 2 y 3 retírense a la base." Despúes de la orden los tres aviones salieron de cámara rapidamente dejando una apacible imagen de un valle que nada tenía que ver con la amenaza que allí se suponía. "¿Debemos retirar también al apoyo de tierra?" Preguntó el Teniente de pelo largo a su superiora. "No, por ahora que permanezcan en alerta amarilla". Fue su respuesta. "Ritsuko, ¿estás segura de que se detectó a un Ángel?" La Doctora Akagi estaba de pié a su lado y se limitó a mirar a Maya Ibuki la cual procesaba aún datos en su pantalla.

"Hace 11 minutos se detectó una longitud de onda en la zona de Echizenga que aunque débil Magi ha confirmado como de Patrón Azul con una exactitud del 99.9998" Informó la operadora.

"Entonces hay tres posibilidades, que se encuentre en el aire, y las imágenes de satélite lo descartan. Que sea invisible, algo muy poco probable. O que se encuentre bajo tierra, lo más factible en este momento." Analizó Misato en voz alta.

"Nos acaban de llegar los análisis del Instituto Geológico de Tokyo-2 los estoy pasando a los monitores." Avisó Hyuga.

En las pantallas aparecieron varios gráficos superpuestos de la misma toma transversal, cada uno de ellos representaba una medición distinta, pero en todos ellos había la misma esfera roja en el centro de la imagen.

"No cabe duda, se trata de un Núcleo S2." Sentenció Ritsuko.

"Según Magi la zona azul grisácea que hay alrededor de la esfera no es una formación natural y presenta similitudes con ella." Dijo rapidamente Maya cuando el análisis finalizó.

"La prioridad en estos momentos es la destrucción del objetivo al que a partir de este momento será llamado Noveno Ángel, todos los recursos deben ser usados para su eliminación. La unidad 00 ya va de camino." El Comandante Ikari hizo su aparición y tomó asiento teniendo a su lado al Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki.

"Los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 02 están viniendo hacia aquí y los Evangelion están siendo preparados para el transporte." Misato se giró para informar al Comandante. "Sugiero que el área sea despejada para tener un acceso más fácil al objetivo."

"Muy bien Capitán, den la orden a las JSSDF de que se bombardé el valle con una N2." Ordenó Gendo.

"¡Si señor!" Aoba se apresuró a contactar con los militares.

50 minutos después las tres unidades Evangelion se encontraban en Echizenga listas para actuar. El ataque con la mina N2 había arrasado el lugar y donde antes era verde ahora todo era marrón y negro humeante con algunos mechones de azul pálido que revelaban la presencia de la masa del Ángel.

"Shinji, Asuka, vosotros liderareis el ataque, Rei, permanecerás en retaguardia a la espera de órdenes." Misato empezó a explicar el plan y los tres elegidos manifestaron su conformidad. "No hay actividad alguna del Ángel por lo que suponemos que está inmaduro al igual que el Octavo, por lo que el objetivo de vuestra misión es eliminarlo para prevenir males mayores, de todas formas proceded con precaución. Adelante."

Las unidades 1 y 2 comenzaron a moverse, el EVA morado armado con un rifle y el rojo con una lanza, la unidad de Rei permanecía quieta atrás con el resto de las armas.

"No hay ningún sitio donde cubrirse..." Dijo Shinji observando atentamente el escenario.

"No seas cobarde, ya has oído a Misato, no hay ningún peligro en esta misión sólo se trata de destruir un objetivo inmóvil y que no se defenderá. ¡Muy aburrido!" Se quejó la Segunda Elegida apareciendo en el intercomunicador.

"Si, tienes razón." Tras esto Shinji se apróximo a una de las zonas donde el cuerpo del Ángel había quedado al descubierto por la brutal explosión. "¡Misato, voy a empezar a atacar por aquí!" Anunció al tiempo que apuntaba hacia el suelo con su rifle.

"Un momento...¡Algo no anda bien!" Misato se giró preocupada al escuchar las palabar de Makoto Hyuga. "¡El núcleo del Noveno Ángel está empezando a emitir un pulso energético!"

"¿Y eso que signi...?" La pregunta de la Capitán Katsuragi fue interrumpida por un grito que vino desde la unidad 01. "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Con un agudo zumbido un fino haz de luz había salido disparado desde dentro de la tierra para impactar por debajo de la placa pectoral izquierda del Evangelion morado. Como si de un soplete se tratara las chispas empezaron a brotar al contacto del rayo de energía con la metálica protección. Dentro de la cabina Shinji gritaba de dolor agarrándose con la mano derecha la zona de su torso que correspondía a la herida que estaba recibiendo su Eva, la sincronización nerviosa que hacía que pudiera mover al gigante estaba haciendo que notara en su propio cuerpo el daño ardiente provocado por el Ángel.

"¡¿Pero que haces idiota?! ¡Muévete!"

El grito de Asuka hizo que Shinji reaccionara y con gran esfuerzo hizo que su temblorosa unidad diera unos pasos a su izquierda para esquivar el ataque, pero como si estuviese atraido por un imán el haz energético se movió a la misma velocidad que el Evangelion haciendo inútil el intento de evitar el daño.

"Corten los circuitos nerviosos entre la unidad 01 y su piloto." Sentado en su mesa con los codos apoyados en ella y las manos entrelazadas el Comandante Ikari observaba pacientemente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Rapidamente la Teniente Ibuki hizo lo necesario para apagar al EVA, este faltándole la conexión con su piloto dejó caer los brazos, flexionó sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza completamente inmovilizado. Dentro Shinji jadeaba de dolor, ya no era tan intenso pero la quemazón que sentía aún le hacía temblar, sudar y respirar agitadamente. Para sorpresa de todos el rayo de luz desprendido por el Ángel comenzó a moverse por el pecho metálico de la unidad 01 dejando un surco incandescente por donde pasaba hasta que se detuvo en un punto en concreto.

"¡Está buscando al piloto!" Gritó Ritsuko entre horrorizada y maravillada.

"¡Asuka, retira a la unidad 01!" Apareciendo en su intercomunicador Misato dio la orden precisa a la unidad 02.

Tras mirar al Evangelion de Shinji y luego al lugar por donde estaba saliendo el flujo de energía el EVA rojo apreto la lanza en su mano y corrió hasta una falla donde se veía el cuerpo del Ángel. "¡Asuka, retira a Shinji, es una orden!" Le gritó incrédula Misato al ver que la joven hacía caso omiso a sus indicaciones. Con un grito de guerra la niña alemana golpeó fuertemente con la lanza y penetró en la superficie grisácea unos metros haciendo que alrededor aparecieran grietas, un segundo golpe hundió el arma más profundamente pero Asuka veía en los gráficos que se proyectaban en su cabina que aún estaba lejos del corazón del enemigo.

"¡Rei, retira a la unidad 01!" Viendo que la pelirroja no le hacía caso Misato dió la orden a Ayanami.

"¡Si!" De inmediato el EVA azul comenzó a moverse rapidamente en dirección del Evangelion que estaba sufriendo el ataque.

"Aborten la misión, ha sido un fracaso, den la orden total de retirada." Levantándose Gendo salió del Centro de Mando acompañado de su Vice-comandante.

Mientras tanto el EVA-02 seguía en su empeño de llegar hasta el núcleo del Ángel a golpe de lanza. "Asuka, vete de ahí, Rei va a retirar a Shinji y en cuanto lo haga es muy posible que te ataque a, yo de ti me iría cuanto antes." El tono de voz de Misato estaba cargado de enfado y era evidente para la Segunda.

"¡Maldición!" Con furia la unidad 02 dió un último golpe al Ángel dejándole clavada el arma antes de irse del lugar.

La unidad de Rei rodeo con sus brazos a la de Shinji y tan rápido como pudo la fue arrastrando lejos de donde se encontraba el enemigo. El rayo amarillo seguía penetrando su coraza pero a medida que los dos Evangelion se alejaban su potencia fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La piloto alemana caminaba velozmente por los pasillos de NERV, estaba deseando quitarse el plug suit, darse una ducha y sacarse de encima los restos de LCL y sudor que hacían que su traje de piloto fuese aún más incomodo si cabe.

"¡Asuka!" Le gritó una voz a su espalda, cuando se giró vió a Misato Katsuragi que avanzaba hacia ella dando grandes zancadas, por el aspecto que traía parece que no iban a tener una charla muy agradable.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer la orden de un superior?! ¡Shinji pudo haber salido gravemente herido!" Le increpó la mujer a la niña.

"¡Mi trabajo es derrotar a los Ángeles!" La chica alemana no era de las que eludian un enfrentamiento dialéctico precisamente. "No proteger a un idiota que no sabe defenderse y..." "¡No!" La capitán la cortó en seco. "Tu trabajo es pilotar la unidad 02 y eso lo haces para proteger a la humanidad, y para llevar a cabo tu trabajo necesitas la ayuda de tus compañeros y de tus superiores, entre los que me cuento yo. No puedes pilotar pensando que eres la única indispensable, tienes que obedecer y hacer lo que se te diga, nosotros sabemos mejor que tú lo que hay que hacer."

"Voy a darme una ducha." Ignorándola Asuka se metió en los vestuarios y cerró de un portazo.

"Maldita niña malcriada y arrogante." Misato se cruzó de brazos, no había perdido un ápice de su enfado cuando sintió que desde atrás alguien la abrazaba por los hombros y ponía su cara muy cerca de la suya.

"¿A que viene esa cara tan larga Katsuragi?" Le dijo una conocida voz de hombre.

"Déjame en paz Kaji, no estoy de humor." La mujer empujó un poco al hombre para que la soltara.

"¿Enfadada aún por lo de Asuka? Nunca te gustó que no te obedecieran." Dijo Kaji con una sonrisa.

"Es que no entiendo en piensa esa niña, hace unas semanas Shinji saltó dentro de un volcán para evitar que muriera ahogada en lava y ella no es capaz de sacrificar una demostración de sus habilidades para ayudarle." El recordar el suceso parecía que no mejoraba el ánimo de la tutora de los dos niños.

"Todos tenemos criterios diferentes en cuanto a como actuar en la vida, los de Asuka pueden parecerte algo extremos pero te recomiendo que tengas paciencia con ella, seguro que acaba llevándose bien con Rei y Shinji. Por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra nuestro joven piloto?." Preguntó el agente intentando desviar la conversación.

"Oh, Shinji está bien, tiene una fea herida pero ya se la han cerrado con puntos y no tiene dañado ningún órgano, ya le van a dar el alta precisamente ahora iba a ver como estaba." Informó Misato.

"Te acompaño, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, van a informarte de que en una hora tienes que estar en la Sala de Tácticas para la elaboración de la estrategia a seguir con el objetivo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Desde nuestro ataque fracasado el Noveno Ángel ha regenerado la masa perdida en el canal que utilizó para despedir el haz energético y en la perforación causada por la unidad 02, además ha aumentado su extensión asimilando el terreno circundante, desde que despertó de su sopor no ha dejado de crecer, lenta pero constante y progresivamente." El encargado de relatar lo sucedido era Makoto Hyuga que se dirigió a los presentes en aquella sala oscura con una larga mesa donde aparecían y desaparecían pantallas al ritmo que iba dando los datos. Allí estaban el Comandante Ikari, el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki, la Doctora Akagi, la Capitán Katsuragi y la Teniente Ibuki, fué esta quién tomó la palabra después de su colega.

"A este ritmo de crecimiento calculamos que en 17 días hará contacto con el Geofront."

"Eso significa que asimila en su cuerpo el terreno para llegar hasta Adán..." Reflexionó preocupado el profesor Fuyutsuki.

"Eso pensamos." Se limitó a decir Ritsuko.

"¿Cuál es el estado del EVA-01?" Preguntó Gendo Ikari.

"Ha sufrido severos daños en su blindaje de la zona pectoral, tardaríamos casi un mes entero en repararlo completamente, pero si es necesario usarlo a corto tiempo podríamos hacer un arreglo con menos placas." Expuso la Doctora Akagi, responsable del mantenimiento de las unidades Evangelion.

"Esa es nuestra opción. Necesitamos las tres unidades para eliminar al Noveno Ángel." Fué la respuesta del comandante.

"Pero aún nos queda el problema de que hacer con las defensas del enemigo, ya vimos lo que le hizo a la unidad 01 y lo resistente de su masa, aún si desplegar un Campo A.T. es muy fuerte." Puntualizó Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"Uno de los puntos débiles del enemigo es su lentitud, si conseguimos neutralizarlo temporalmente como hicimos con el Séptimo quizá tengamos el tiempo suficiente para que los EVA entren hasta su núcleo." Sugirió el Teniente Hyuga.

"Entonces repitamos la estrategia, detonemos N2 para paralizarlo y las unidades 00 y 02 tendrán tiempo más que de sobra para destruirlo." Dijo Misato.

"Doctora Akagi si este plan es correcto no será necesario apresurar la reparación de la unidad 01, así que dedíquenle el tiempo que sea necesario para una reconstrucción completa. Capitán Katsuragi, ultime los detalles de la operación." Dando estas órdenes Gendo salió de la sala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka se movía intranquila en su cama, la habitación estaba vacía a no ser por la cama y una mesita al lado. Depués del fracasado intento de la tarde de eliminar al Ángel habían obligado a los pilotos a permanecer en NERV hasta que fueran llamados a combate para no perder nada de tiempo, ya que no sabían cuando llegaría ese momento y se habían limitado a poner esos dos accesorios en tres estancias contiguas de las muchas que había sin uso en el lugar.

Tanto ella como Ayanami habían subido a sus respectivas unidades para realizar el plan que Misato les había explicado. Era muy sencillo ellos paralizaban al Ángel con una bomba y ellas lo destruían tranquilamente, pero el Noveno no quiso colaborar ya que a los 59 segundos de la explosión ya estaba de nuevo activo, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de activar los EVAs para desesperación de Misato. Tras unos minutos de tensa calma se dió a las pilotos la orden de salir de sus unidades y regresar al Geofront donde deberían permanecer hasta nuevo aviso. Allí vió la frenética actividad encabezada por la Doctora Ritsuko para poner a punto lo antes posible al EVA-01.

Y así estaban las cosas, entre lo estresante del día "porfavor que gente tan inútil trabaja en NERV ¿es que no saben hacer nada correctamente? nos tienen de aquí para allá sin decidirse" y la pésima comida de la cafetería de NERV "peor que la de Misato y eso es muy difícil de conseguir" la joven alemana no podía pegar ojo, así que salío de su improvisada habitación para respirar, refrescarse o pasear un poco.

Nada más salir se fijo que a la derecha del largo pasillo había una figura que caminaba lentamente con un brazo apoyado en la metálica pared y otro oculto tras su propio cuerpo.

"¿Shinji?" Asuka no había visto al muchacho desde el combate de la mañana. El Tercer Elegido se tambaleó un poco y dejó escapar un quejido.

"Shinji ¿te encuentras bien?" Ella se acercó a ver que pasaba y se dió cuenta de que había pisado algo espeso, pringoso y cálido, asqueada miró hacia abajo y vió que había pisado sangre que manaba de una mancha oscura en la camiseta del joven que agarraba con su mano derecha fuertemente.

"¿Qué haceís vosotros dos tan tarde en pie?" Una voz alegre sonaba desde la otra punta del pasillo. "¿Algo que no se pueda con...?" Al darse cuenta de que algo pasaba Ryouji Kaji se acercó corriendo a los dos pilotos.

"¡Shinji ¿que te pasa?!" Preguntó algo alarmado Kaji.

"No... no es nada." Consiguió decir Shinji inclinado por el dolor.

Después de que Kaji llevara al joven Ikari a la enfermería Asuka fue a los servicios más cercanos a limpiarse la sangre de su pié antes de que secara del todo, luego volvió al pasillo y se sentó en un banco donde permaneció quieta y callada. Vió pasar a una encargada de la limpieza llevando su carro para limpiar la sangre que manchaba el suelo, sin duda ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, hizo su anodino y desagradable trabajo sin protestar y se fué. Rato después apareció Kaji por donde se había ido, sin decir tampoco nada se sentó al lado de la Segunda Elegida.

"Ya sé lo que vas a decirme." La pelirroja rompió su silencio. "Tengo que estar más pendiente de mis compañeros, mis acciones tienen consecuencias y no puedo actuar tan egoistamente o alguien puede salir herido en una batalla." Dijo amargamente.

Kaji sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia él provocando el sonrojo de esta. "Bueno, parece que no te tendré que echar un sermón." Tras unos momentos de silencio añadió. "Asuka, eres una gran piloto, y no sólo lo digo por los combates que has tenido ultimamente, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y sé mejor que nadie hasta donde llegan tus habilidades. No hace falta que demuestres que eres la mejor, sabes que lo eres y eso es suficiente para ti." La niña no respondió. "Lo que te quiero decir es que no tienes que ser tan agresiva siempre, retirarse a tiempo no es de cobardes si con eso consigues una buena recompensa." Tras esto se levantó y desordenó la anaranjada melena suelta de Asuka.

"Por cierto." Añadió. "Shinji se encuentra bien, solo se le saltaron los puntos, mientras dormía debió haber hecho algún movimiento brusco."

"Que idiota." Respondió la alemana.

Kaji sonrió. "Intenta descansar, algo me dice necesitarás todas tus fuerzas." Sin nada más que decir se fué dejando a Asuka sola durante unos minutos antes de que volviera a su cuarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Espero que esta vez resulte, casi puedo sentir el aliento del comandante detrás de mi, si fallamos me despiden seguro." Se lamentó Misato.

"Vamos Capitán anímese, seguro que todo sale bien, esta vez el plan no tiene fisuras." Hyuga intentaba animar a su superiora. Estaba de buen humor, hacía un día espléndido y se había despertado con buenas vibraciones que consiguió contagiar a Maya y Aoba mientras analizaban todos los datos que habían acumulado para repasar todos los pasos a seguir durante el desarrollo de la operación y las variables que podrían aparecer.

"Ojalá tengas razón." Suspiró la Capitán mientras palmeaba el hombro del operador.

Dentro de un amplio ascensor que subía se encontraban Shinji, Asuka y Rei, los tres vestidos ya en sus trajes de pilotos se dirigían a sus respectivas unidades ancladas a aviones de transporte que les llevarían a su destino.

Para Shinji este era uno de los peores momentos que tenía el ser piloto de EVA, casí prefería entrar en combate al larguísimo recorrido en el elevador para llegar a los Evangelion. Nunca sabía que hacer, hacia donde mirar o que decir. Se obsesionaba intentando sacar un tema de conversación, pero siempre se quedaba callado, lo más probable es que Rei le respondiese con un monosílabo y ahí moriría el intento de charla, en cuanto Asuka seguramente le insultase o gritase dijera lo que dijera.

Finalmente el ascenso terminó y las puertas metálicas se abrieron de par en par. Shinji sintió alivio al poder caminar hacia algún punto en concreto, pero una mano se cerró sobre su brazo izquierdo y le obligó a detenerse.

"Shinji, espera." Era su compañera alemana quien se dirijía a él, al oirlo Ayanami que iba delante se paró y giró a mirarles. "Sigue tu camino niña modelo, te están esperando." Le dijo a Rei en tono furioso. Shinji se quedó mirando a Asuka esperando que le dijera algo, pero parecía que a ella no le salían las palabras.

"Asuka ¿ocurre algo?" Finalmente él habló primero.

"¡Perdón!" Dijo ella rapidamente.

"¿Cómo... que has dicho?" El piloto parecía confundido.

"He dicho perdón. ¡¿Estás sordo?!" Le respondió ella.

"N... no, es sólo que... ¿porqué me pides perdón?" Seguía confundido.

"No debí haber desobedecido a Misato, al hacerlo te puse en peligro y saliste herido." Su tono de voz sonaba a que traía las palabras aprendidas.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreir un poco. "No tienes porque pedirme perdón Asuka, tú no tuviste la culpa de que saliera herido."

Asuka se quedó un rato pensando y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. "¡Eso pensaba yo! Y ahora vamonos o la Primera empezará a pensar cosas raras."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Estais preparados?" Misato se dirigía a los tres pilotos.

"¡Si!" Respondieron los tres practicamente al unísono.

Las tres unidades habían sido desplegadas cada una ocupando un vértice de un triángulo imaginario sobre el área central del Ángel. Cada una cargaba con un taladro de grandes dimensiones que habían sido diseñados y construidos en un tiempo récord.

"Abrid vuestro Campo A.T. al máximo, vamos a arrojar siete bombas N2 contra el Ángel, deberías poder soportar el impacto a la distancia a la que estais, así que cuando se despeje el humo y hayamos comprobado la inactvidad del objetivo teneis que ir corriendo hasta el centro, una vez analicemos las consecuencias del ataque os indicaremos en pantalla con un punto rojo donde tenéis que atacar cada uno de vosotros. Si no nos hemos equivocado en los cálculos tendreis aproximadamente entre 6 y 8 minutos antes de que la actividad del Noveno Ángel se recupere." Quién dió todos los detalles fué Ritsuko.

"Si no se equivocan, ahí está la clave..." Le dijo Asuka a Shinji por el intercomunicador.

"Asuka, deja de protestar y concéntrate." Misato sentía que no podía empezar a perder la paciencia tan pronto.

"El bombardero ha abierto la escotilla de carga, pide confirmación para soltar las minas." Informó el Teniente Aoba.

A través del cielo despejado llegaba a su objetivo un avión militar negro de gran embergadura que en cuanto recibió el visto bueno desde el Centro de Mando dejó caer su letal carga sobre la inmensa formación azul grisáceo que manchaba el terreno.

Al hacer contacto las siete N2 produjo una potente detonación y a pesar de que los Evangelion estaban a una distancia prudente y sus A.T. al máximo sintieron el choque de la onda expansiva. Cuando el fogonazo de luz resultante del ataque desapareció y pudieron volver a ver, los tres pilotos comenzaron a correr hacia el centro del Ángel, en sus pantallas aparecieron las señales prometidas y se dispusieron a acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas.

"¡Listo!" Shinji ya había llegado a su destino prefijado y colocando pesadamente la punta del arma en el cuerpo del Noveno Ángel la puso en marcha y comenzó a erosionar la materia gris con un ruido ensordecedor. Poco después Rei empezó a atacar otro punto y finalmente el EVA-02 también taladraba por un tercer lugar.

"Ofrece mucha resistencia." Dijo Ayanami con cara de esfuerzo mientras presionaba el arma.

"La primeras capas son las más duras, a medida que vayais penetrando os resultará más fácil." Misato les animaba desde su puesto.

Asuka era la que más profundo estaba llegando, apretaba con fuerza las palancas en su cabina mientras miraba cocentrada y con determinación como su unidad apretaba el taladro contra el duro cuerpo del objetivo, de vez en cuando apartaba furiosa trozos del cuerpo del Ángel que se desmenuzaban y que la molestaban.

"¡Detecto actividad en el núcleo!" Gritó Hyuga.

"¡No puede ser, solo han pasado 4 minutos 42 segundos!" Se desesperó Misato mirando hacia el cronómetro que había empezado a contar desde el ataque N2.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar Asuka pudo oir un agudo zumbido y ver como su taladro era partido a la mitad por un finísimo rayo de energía amarillo que fue a impactar contra contra el pecho de su unidad.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!" La joven alemana sufrió un espasmo de dolor al sentir en su propio cuerpo el dolor del haz de luz.

"¡ASUKA!" El EVA de Shinji cesó en su ataque y se giró al escuchar su joven piloto los gritos de su compañera.

"¡Idiota, no pares de atacar, déjame esto a mi!" Escupía las palabras con claros tonos de dolor.

Shinji dirigió una mirada suplicante a su superiora a través del intercomunicador, Misato dudaba en que clase de orden dar cuando la voz de Maya Ibuki interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡La unidad 02 está dirigiendo su Campo A.T. hacia ella misma, está obligando al Noveno Ángel a proyectar su energía contra ella!"

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo Asuka?!" Preguntó la Capitán Katsuragi.

"El Ángel... ataca al objetivo que piensa que es su mayor amenaza... si alguna de las otras dos unidades... llega más lejos... la atacará y poco a poco estaremos todos fuera del juego." La piloto apretaba los dientes y sudaba.

Shinji estaba horrorizado ante lo que oía y veía. Alrededor de la unidad 02 el aire ondulaba como en un día de verano y parecía que hubiesen puesto un filtro de cristal rojizo en frente de ella, las chispas salían a borbotones, el sabía mejor que nadie la clase de daño que estaba experimentando su compañera.

"¡Cortad las comunicaciones entre la unidad 02 y las unidades 00 y 01!" ordenó Misato.

"¡Ahora mismo!" Shigeru Aoba se apresuró a satisfacer la petición de su superiora.

"¡Shinji escúchame! ¡Shinji!" Misato intentaba captar la atención del piloto a su cargo. Finalmente el joven dirigió su mirada llena de espanto a la pantalla donde aparecía la capitán.

"¡Tienes que seguir perforando, destruir al Ángel es la única forma de ayudar a Asuka!" La mujer intentaba razonar con el joven Ikari.

Saliendo de su bloqueo y entendiendo que su tutora tenía razón, agarró con decisión las palancas de su unidad y se puso a perforar con odio al enemigo. De ven en cuando no podía evitar mirar de reojo como la unidad 02 se retorcia mientras estaba siendo literalmente cortada a fuego, sus brazos se extendían y contraían, sus dedos chasqueaban y su cabeza no paraba de moverse sin sentido. Sabía que las reacciones del gigante rojo sólo eran el reflejo de lo que estaba sufriendo su piloto y eso no hacía más que aumentar su ira y frustración. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

Rei en su unidad 00 no había dejado de taladrar en ningún momento pero había estado muy atenta de todo lo que había sucedido y se esforzaba en llegar cuanto antes al núcleo del Ángel.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó preocupado Shinji pero no obtuvo respuesta de Misato, ella sabía que no podía decirle las noticias que la Teniente Ibuki le estaba trasmitiendo sobre el estado de la Segunda Elegida, así que se limitó a decirle que siguiera perforando.

Sabiendo que las cosas no podían ir bien Shinji Ikari hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y gritando consiguió forzar el arma hasta que la última capa de la masa del Ángel cedió.

Pudo ver el núcleo esférico y rojo que brillaba por la luz emitida en su ataque contra la unidad 02. Sin perder tiempo arremetió furioso contra el causándole una gran brecha y este de inmediato paró su ataque para volverse la bola roja incandescente.

Misato no necesitaba que alguno de los operadores le dijera que significaba eso, ya lo había visto antes. "¡Salid de ahí! ¡Rápido!" Gritó a todas las unidades.

Las unidades 00 y 01 soltaron sus armas y se alejaron corriendo para agarrar a la herida unidad 02 y alejarse del lugar, ellos también suponían lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Pocos segundos después el Noveno Ángel hizo explosión elevando hasta los cielos una cruz de luz y lanzando con su onda expansiva a los tres Evangelion por los aires hasta que cayeron pesadamente en tierra.

El golpe había sido tremendo, Shinji estaba mareado y sabía que estaba perdiendo la consciencia, lo último que recordó fue a Misato decir algo sobre equipos de rescate, luego cerró los ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando despertó enseguida reconoció que se encontraba en una habitación del hospital de Nerv. No sabía que heridas tenía pero se sentía cansado y tenía molestias en todo su cuerpo, además tenía el brazo derecho escayolado sobre su pecho, seguramente roto. Al no ver a nadie se levanto lentamente, llevaba puesto el típico pijama azul claro de hospital, se calzó unas zapatillas y salió al pasillo. La habitación de enfrente estaba abierta y dentro había una enfermera haciendo la cama, parecía que hasta hace poco había estado ocupada, por lo demás todas las puertas que vió por el pasillo estaban cerradas menos una a dos habitaciones de la suya de donde salían unos murmullos incomprensibles, se acercó y cruzó un poco el umbral. Vió a dos mujeres y a un hombre que hablaban en voz baja mirando hacia una cama donde descansaba con los ojos cerrados una niña pelirroja que tenía la frente vendada. Al ver así a Asuka Shinji se temió lo peor.

Kaji se dió cuenta de la presencia en la habitación del joven piloto y al ver su sombrío rostro dedujo que la escena le había asustado y se acercó a él para tranquilizarle.

"Shinji, no te preocupes, ella está bien, lo lamento debe parecer que estamos es un funeral, sufrió heridas graves pero su vida no corre peligro sólo esta sedada para que descanse hasta que se encuentre mejor." Poniendo amistosamente una mano en su hombro. "Gracias a vuestra eficiente actuación no tenemos que lamentar nada peor." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Asuka... ¿Y Rei?" Shinji se había dado cuenta de que no había visto a la chica de pelo azul.

"Oh, no te preocupes por ella, fue la que mejor salió de los tres, hace poco la dieron de alta y fue requerida por tu padre." Le informó Misato.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros, habeis actuado con valentía y sacrificio." Dijo sonriendo la Doctora Ritsuko, pero Shinji no estaba de humor para recibir halagos.

"Ya se que deberías estar ingresado pero ¿que te parece si volvemos a casa? seguro que te recuperas mejor allí." Sugirió su tutora con una sonrisa al ver el aspecto cansado de Shinji.

"¿Harás lo que te pidió?" Preguntó Kaji a Ritsuko una vez que Misato y Shinji abandonaron la habitación del hospital.

"Terminaré haciéndolo." Dijo la doctora encongiéndose de hombros. "Pero no sé a que viene el pedirme que borre las grabaciones de vídeo y audio de la unidad 02 a partir de que se cortó la comunicación entre los Evangelion."

El hombre sonrió. "Si les echas un vistazo lo entenderás. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?"

Misato se estaba tomando la molestia de conducir suavemente para no molestar al joven Ikari que estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventanilla, llevaba todo el viaje así, la mujer había parado en una tienda a comprar y cuando volvió seguía en la misma posición, parecía que ni siquiera pestañease.

"Ha sido culpa mía." El joven rompió el silencio.

"Tu no tuviste la culpa de que Asuka saliera herida." Respondió tranquilamente Misato sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Antes del combate me pidió perdón por no haberme retirado cuando tú se lo ordenaste." Le confesó Shinji.

"¿Asuka hizo eso?" La conductora parecía sorprendida.

"Se sentía responsable de que hubiese salido herido y por eso se sacrificó ella recibiendo todo el daño." Shinji bajó la cabeza. "Al igual que Ayanami aquella vez, las dos me cubrieron para que pudiera destruir a los Ángeles porque soy un inútil." El timbre de su voz iba en aumento.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos Misato Katsuragi sabía lo propenso que era el niño que tenía a su cargo a caer en depresiones y tenía que actuar rápido para impedir que se convenciera de que él era el responsable de todo lo malo que ocurría.

"Te tienes en muy alta estima si piensas que ellas hicieron lo que hicieron para protegerte." Empezó a hablar con una sonrisa. "Son pilotos al igual que tú y siguen unas órdenes y estrategias precisas y a veces hace falta hacer esos sacrificos." Se puso seria de nuevo. "Además si hay algúna responsable esa soy yo, si mi táctica hubiese sido la correcta todo hubiese salido mejor. Pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez acertaré mucho más." Le dijo mirándole con una gran sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

"Misato... un coche." Fué lo único que le dijo Shinji a Misato en un tono apático.

Al mirar de nuevo a la carretera vió que estaban a punto de chocar con un automóvil que estaba quieto, con un grito dió un volantazo esquivándolo en el último moneto. Misato suspiró mientras frenaba cargándose sobre el volante. "¡Uf!... esta vez ha sido por los pelos..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji, hoy te toca hacer a ti la cena, pero esta vez vete a darte un baño. ¡Yo me encargaré de cocinar! ¡Y no mojes la escayola!" La voz de Misato sonaba desde dentro de su habitación a donde había ido a cambiarse de ropa. Haciéndole caso el piloto se metió en el baño dispuesto a relajarse durante un buen rato, total Misato estaría ocupada bastante tiempo luchando contra la cocina para que al final tuvieran que cenar algo instantáneo.

Se desnudó y pudo ver multitud de vendas, gasas y tiritas que salpicaban su cuerpo, donde no había era en su costado izquierdo. Al parecer habían aprovechado para hacerle cirujía en la herida que ya se le había abierto una vez, y la verdad tenía buen aspecto. Se metió lentamente en el baño y sintió como sus musculos se relajaban y los sedientos poros de su piel se bebían la cálida agua. Cerrando los ojos intentó pensar en las cosas positivas que podía sacar del último combate, por lo menos alguna habría.


	2. A veces ser feliz es algo sencillo

Conversión: Capítulo 02: A veces ser feliz es algo sencillo.

Autor: Malleus

Segundo capítulo del fic. Si en el primero me centré en la derrota del nuevo Noveno Ángel en especial en el proceso de NERV para conseguirlo y en Asuka, en este capítulo me centraré en la figura del protagonista de la serie y en sucesos de su vida diaria y por así decirlo "normal" sobretodo en un acontecimiento que será la trama central de esta entrega.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kensuke estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de su amigo Touji Suzuhara, tanto él como su compañero miraban atónitos la imagen de las tres personas que acababan de entrar a la clase de 2º A. Hacía días que no sabían nada de sus tres compañeros de clase, la última noticia que les había llegado era que estaban recluidos en NERV por algún motivo, o eso era lo que Aida había logrado descubrir.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a que la silenciosa y enigmática Rei Ayanami llegara llena de vendajes y esta vez no parecía tan grave como en ocasiones anteriores, solo tenía la muñeca izquierda vendada y unas cuantas tiritas en sus piernas pero eran sus dos compañeros los que preocupaban a los jóvenes estudiantes. Shinji Ikari tenía el brazo derecho vendado casi por completo, en su mejilla izquierda una aparatosa gasa cubría alguna herida y en el cuello de su camisa podía verse un vendaje en su hombro izquierdo que cruzaba hacia abajo perdiéndose bajo su camiseta azul.

"¡Asuka!" La delegada de clase gritó angustiada al ver el aspecto de su amiga. La joven alemana llevaba la frente vendada y múltiples tiritas en sus brazos y piernas además de una cura en el mentón que pese a darle un aspecto gracioso nadie se atrevía a reirse de ella. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

La piloto empezó a relatar a su compañera un heróico relato sobre como había derrotado a un Ángel a la vez que le salvaba de nuevo el pellejo al inútil de Ikari y a la muñeca Ayanami. Precisamente esta se sentó en su pupitre y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Shinji hizo oidos sordos a la historia de Asuka y se sentó en su propio sitio antes de ser rodeado por sus amigos.

"¿Shinji? ¿Pero que os ha pasado?" Preguntó Touji.

El joven se tomó su tiempo antes de responder cansado de recordar lo sucedido. "Hemos tenido unos días algo duros".

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, los dos amigos de Shinji Ikari se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, apoyados en la barandilla y mirando el paisaje de la imponente Tokyo-3. El joven piloto estaba ocupado acondicionando el aula para la reanudación de las clases y no se reuniría con ellos hasta dentro de unos minutos.

"Creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo penoso que es el trabajo de esos tres." Dijo Touji.

"Si, hace que la idea de ser piloto de EVA no me resulte tan atractiva." Manifestó su amigo de gafas.

"No te entiendo Kensuke, ¿cómo puedes querer pilotar una de esas cosas? Lo único que causan son destrucción y dolor." Le dijo el chico del chándal mirando hacia el horizonte con una expresión severa en su cara.

Kensuke le miro con una leve sonrisa, sabía perfectamente por lo que su amigo estaba pasando desde que las batallas entre Evangelion y Ángeles habían comenzado.

"¿Y cómo está ella?"

"Sigue igual." Fué lo último que Touji dijo durante un rato.

De repente Suzuhara se animó y golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la barandilla metálica se giró hacia su amigo.

"Deberíamos hacerle algún regalo a Shinji, para agradecerle su esfuerzo en protegernos a todos de esos bastardos."

"¡Buena idea!" El otro chico parecía encantado.

"¿De que buena idea hablais?" Dijo el joven del que estaban hablando cuando apareció por la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea.

"Esta tarde después de natación te tiraremos dentro del vestuario de las chicas." Le respondió Touji perversamente.

"Pues no me parece tan buena..." Dijo abatido el muchacho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esta no ha sido de nuestras mejores actuaciones." Quien hablaba era Kozo Fuyutsuki y se dirigía a su viejo colega Gendo Ikari, ambos se encontraban en la Sala de Tácticas acompañados por la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Los tres cargos de NERV visionaban todas las grabaciones de los enfrentamientos contra el último Ángel que había aparecido y no parecián muy satisfechos.

"Ha habido muchos errores en estrategia y planificación, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de rectificar nuestros movimientos en tres ocasiones, nos ha salvado la propia naturaleza del Noveno Ángel pero no podemos depender de eso." Reprochó el comandante.

En esos momentos se podía ver en la única pantalla que con su azulada luz era lo único que iluminaba la oscura estancia como la unidad 01 cesaba en su ataque al ver como la 02 era agredida por el enemigo, esto pareció incomodar a Ikari.

"El piloto de la unidad 01 ha actuado de forma negligente."

"Es sólo un niño, se preocupó al ver que su compañera estaba siendo herida." Dijo la Doctora Akagi.

"Lo sé, por eso debemos apresurarnos en poner a punto el proyecto de piloto automático, si tenemos éxito eliminaremos de una vez por todas ese tipo de debilidades. Ritsuko, avisa a Rei que desde hoy tiene que venir directamente aquí después de las clases." Respondió Gendo.

"Por lo menos podemos sacar algo bueno del enfrentamiento, la habilidad de la Segunda Elegida usando su Campo A.T. para atrapar al Ángel ha sido sorprendente, deberíamos investigar más las posibilidades que nos ofrece este descubrimiento." Dijo el Vice-comandante.

"Ya había pensado en eso y si no hay ningún inconveniente me gustaría realizar algunos experimentos relativos al Campo con las tres unidades." Explicó Ritsuko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mesa cubierta de montones y montones de papeles y carpetas entre las que había montones y montones de formularios, citaciones, avisos, registros, fichas y demás textos burocráticos era lo único que veía Misato Katsuragi desde el asiento de su despacho. Como responsable de operaciones era tarea suya satisfacer las demandas de todos los organismos afectados por las intervenciones de NERV en Japón, definitivamente era la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo.

"Vamos Misato tú puedes." Se dijo a sí misma mientras ponía sus manos en las sienes intentando concentrarse. "Cuanto antes empieces antes terminarás."

Puso delante suya el primer montón de formularios y empezó a rellenarlos pero el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de su oficina la distrajo. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ella asomaba un hombre que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, barba de pocos días y una corbata mal anudada. "¿Se puede?" Saludó alegremente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"¿Qué quieres Kaji? no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías." Fué la manera que tuvo la capitán de saludar.

El recién llegado pasó a dentro de la pequeña estancia y colocó una silla delante de la mesa dándole la vuelta y apoyándo sus brazos en el respaldo. "¿Mucho papeleo?"

Misato suspiró. "Tengo al Ministerio de Medio Ambiente cabreadísimo por los daños ocasionados al valle de Echizenga, los militares preguntando si era necesario usar nueve minas N2, el gobierno local protestando por el corte de carreteras y la limitación del tráfico aéreo durante los días de la operación, tengo que justificar el gasto de material en el trasporte, revisar las transcripciones de las comunicaciones y los informes médicos de los pilotos. Y por si todo esto fuera poco el Comandante Ikari está molesto por los daños en los Evangelion, en especial en el 01." Tras soltar esto volvió a su trabajo ignorando a su ex novio.

"¿Qué tal si te llevo a comer y dejas esto para otro momento?" Dijo acariciándole la mano que sostenia el bolígrafo.

"¡Para Kaji, desde que has llegado no haces nada más que molestarme pretendiendo que nada ha pasado!"

"Sólo te pido una segunda oportunidad."

"¡Pero si fuiste tu quien me dejó! ¡Vete!" Gritó Misato Katsuragi.

Temiendo su ira Ryouji Kaji se levantó dispuesto a irse añadiendo antes: "¿Cenamos junt..?" No pudo terminar la frase ya que vió venir volando una grapadora y cerró rapidamente la puerta para evitar que impactara en su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Esta! ¡Esta es la perfecta!" Gritaba Kensuke emocionado y pegado al escaparate de una tienda.

"¿Tú crees que le gustará?" Dijo Touji Suzuhara rascándose la cabeza sin parecer muy convencido.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Es una auténtica belleza, cualquier chico de nuestra edad querría tener una!"

"No se yo si Ikari es de los que usan estas cosas." El chico del chándal seguía sin tenerlo claro. "Además, es un poco cara."

"Eras tú el que hace un rato dijo que lo que hacía Shinji no tenía precio." Le recordó Aida.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Si nos hemos propuesto hacerle un regalo lo hacemos en serio, a lo grande!"

"¡Bien dicho! ¿Entro yo o entras tú a comprarla?"

En el salón de casa de Misato se encontraba Shinji, acostado boca arriba mientras leía un libro y escuchaba música en su SDAT, cerca de él Asuka miraba la televisión mientras comía una bolsa de patatas fritas y a su lado tenía a Pen-Pen que no perdía detalle de la pantalla. El timbre de la puerta sonó y la pelirroja miró a Shinji esperando que fuera a abrir, como no lo hizo se lo dijo. "Shinji, vete a abrir."

"¡Shinji!" Al no obtener respuesta le gritó dándole una patada en la cara.

"¡Ahhh!" El joven gritó de dolor al tiempo que se quitaba los auriculares. "¿Y ahora qué?" Protestó.

"Han llamado al timbre." Dijo la pelirroja en tono inocente y volviendo a mirar la tele.

Shinji se dirigió a la puerta frotándose la mejilla dolorida mientras murmuraba algo sin sentido. "¿Que estas diciendo?" Pudo sentir la furia de Asuka en su nuca. "¡Nada! ¡Nada!" Rapidamente abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola chicos!" Saludo alegremente al ver que eran sus amigos.

"Jejejejejejejeje."

Shinji dio un paso hacia atrás, no sabía lo que se proponían aquellos dos, pero con esa risa podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

"¡Te traemos un regalo!" Dijo finalmente Touji extendiendo hacia su amigo un paquete envuelto que llevaba escondido a su espalda.

El joven Ikari parpadeó sorpendido. "¿Cómo lo sabíais?".

"¿Saber el qué?" Preguntó Kensuke.

"Que hoy es mi cumpleaños."

"¡No lo sabíamos!" Dijo sorprendido Suzuhara.

"Shinji, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? Felicidades." Era Asuka quien le felicitaba.

"Gracias." Le dijo este para luego volverse a los dos chicos. "Si no sabíais que hoy cumplía años ¿a que viene este regalo?"

"Queríamos agradecerte de alguna forma el trabajo que realizas para mantener esta ciudad a salvo y pensamos que un regalo sería lo perfecto." Explicó Touji.

Shinji sonrió, cuando era más pequeño siempre recibía montones de juguetes por parte de sus tíos en su cumpleaños, por navidad, por sacar buenas notas etc... pero siempre le parecían vacíos y sin sentido, lo que él deseaba era un regalo llevado por su padre al que casi nunca veía ni le hablaba. Con el paso del tiempo ese deseo fue despareciendo al igual que su ilusión por los regalos, para él eran simples formalidades de función social. Pero este regalo... había sido hecho por dos personas a las que apreciaba sinceramente y sin motivo alguno, sólo como una muestra de agradecimiento por hacer algo que él personalmente odiaba más que nada en el mundo, una forma de reparar el sufrimiento con el que cargaba desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo entendía el significado de lo que era un regalo.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Estas palabras sonaron tan sinceras y alegres que sus dos amigos se sorprendieron.

"S...si es una tontería de nada." Dijo Touji apabullado por la reacción de su compañero de clase.

"¿Y a mi no me regalais nada? Yo también lucho." Asuka se unió a la conversación.

"¡¿Y porque habríamos de regalarte nada niña demonio?!" Le gritó Suzuhara.

"Bueno, es una cosa que podeis usar los dos." Interrumpió el chico de gafas con la esperanza de impedir una nueva guerra.

"¿Algo que podemos usar los dos?" Shinji miró a su compañera durante unos segundos y luego se ruborizó.

"¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando pervertido?!"

"Mi..mira Shinji, lo mejor será que abras el paquete y veas lo que es." De nuevo Kensuke intentaba que la calma reinase.

Con mucho cuidado el joven desenvolvió el paquete para descubrir la caja de una videoconsola de última generación.

"Oh gracias, parece divertida." Dijo el sonriente muchacho.

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es lo mejorcito que hay en el mercado, muy nueva y con todos los avances de diseño y jugabilidad, además seguro que te sirve para aumentar tus habilidades de reflejos con el EVA!" El joven experto en productos electrónicos se frotaba las manos.

"Jajajajaja si, seguro." Respondió amablemente Shinji mientras dudaba de que un juego sirviera para eso.

"¿No la instalas? Bueno, deja, lo haré yo, tú seguro que te complicas y acabas rompiendo alguna conexión o algo..." Sin darle tiempo a responder Kensuke fué hacia el televisor para conectar la videoconsola seguido de Asuka que era la que más interesada parecía estar en la máquina aparte del propio chico de gafas.

"Ikari, ¿porqué no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?" Le reprochó Touji cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, la verdad es que nunca le he dado mucha importancia a estas cosas."

"Somos tus amigos y es nuestra obligación prepararte una fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque con el poco tiempo que nos has dado va a tener que ser aquí. ¡Eh Kensuke, hay que prepararle una fiesta a Ikari ¿no crees?!"

"No es necesario..." Pero nadie pareció escucharle porque ya estaban planeando lo que tenía que compar y a donde tenían que ir. En ese momento Misato llegaba a casa.

"Ya estoy en casa. Ah, hola chicos."

"¡BUENAS TARDES SEÑORITA KATSURAGI!" Dijeron los amigos de Shinji a la vez poniendo la misma cara de alegría que siempre ponían cuando veían a la mujer.

"¿Qué haceis por aquí tan tarde?" Se interesó la recién llegada.

"Verá, nos hemos enterado de que es el aniversario de Shinji y le estabamos sugiriendo celebrar una pequeña fiesta en su honor, si no es mucha molestia y si no tenía nada preparado." Explicó Kensuke.

"¿Sugirirendo? Obligando diría yo..." Pensó el aludido.

"¡Shinji, cuanto lo siento! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? ¡Claro, hoy es seis de Junio! Me haríais un gran favor ayudándome a preparar algo. ¡Voy a comprar una tarta!" Y sin añadir nada más dio media vuelta sin dejar a su compañero de piso terminar la frase que intentaba decirle. "Misato realmente no es neces..."

"¡Voy a ir a avisar a Kaji y a Hikari." Asuka corría a su habitación a ponerse ropa de calle para salir.

"Pero..." La opinión del joven ikari seguía sin importarle a nadie.

"Nos vamos, pero enseguida volvemos a prepararlo todo." Anunció Touji mientras se iba con el otro muchacho.

Al verse sólo Shinji finalmente se resignó a que le darían una fiesta, así que pensó que lo más lógico sería ir a invitar a Rei, después de todo eran compañeros de clase y de trabajo, además tenía que admitir que sería un gran apoyo tener a alguien como Ayanami a su lado, la chica no parecía de las que disfrutasen de las fiestas y si así lo hacía le sorprendería mucho. Aún si no sabía como manejarse en la celebración se sentiría cómodo con ella a su lado. ¿Debía también invitar a su padre? No, que idea tan absurda, si no estuvo en sus diez anteriores cumpleaños no estaría en este, por no decir que la idea de su compañía no le agradaba en absoluto, era duro pero era así. No pudo evitar que asomara una sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondría Misato si apareciera su superior por su casa y casi estalló a carcajadas cuando la imagen de su padre con un gorro de cumpleaños sustituyó a la anterior.

Con una sonrisa salió del apartamento, quizá después de todo, la fiesta si era una buena idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aquí es." Dijo el piloto del Evangelion 01 al pararse frente a la puerta de la casa de Rei. Venía acompañado de su amigo Touji Suzuhara al que había encontrado de camino, se había separado de Kensuke para agilizar los preparativos de la celebración y Shinji consiguió convencerle para que le acompañara a invitar a Rei Ayanami. No le gustaba ir de nuevo a su piso sólo, no después de lo que pasó la última vez.

"Parece que no está." Dijo el joven de la camisa blanca tras esperar dos minutos a que alguien respondira al timbre desde dentro.

"A ver, déjame a mi." El otro muchacho se puso delante de la puerta y comenzó a aporrearla. "¡AYANAMI! ¡AYANAMI!"

"¡¿Pero que haces? no seas tan ruidoso!" Se quejó Shinji, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada y se había abierto al ser golpeada. Asomó un poco la cabeza y se decidió a entrar.

"¡Ikari!" Touji se asombró al ver que su amigo entraba en la casa. Pero este le hizo un gesto para que guardarse silencio.

"¿Ayanami? somos Ikari y Suzuhara, la puerta estaba abierta así que entramos ¿de acuerdo?" Ninguna respuesta.

"Déjalo Shinji, no está en casa, vámonos. Vaya si que tiene desordenado el apartamento." El pequeño piso estaba hecho un desastre, con la cama sin hacer, platos sucios y multitud de papeles por el suelo, además un olor a cerrado inundaba toda la estancia.

"No debe de haber tenido tiempo para limpiar, ha pasado mucho tiempo en NERV desde el ataque del último Ángel." Comentó su compañero piloto disculpándose por ella y a continuación tomó una papelera y se puso a recoger los papeles inservibles que cubrían el gris y polvoriento suelo.

"¿Y ahora que haces? no deberías estar limpiando en casa de una chica."

"Cállate y ayuda un poco." Le respondió mientras seguía con su tarea.

"¡Ni en sueños! Eso es cosa de mujeres." Cruzándose de brazos.

Shinji se quedó quieto, de rodillas sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un vendaje usado manchado de sangre reseca, luego miró su brazo izquierdo que estaba vendado. Durante unos breves instantes no se escuchaba nada más que el ruido del tráfico que venía de la calle.

"Deja eso y vámonos de aquí, puedes dejarle una nota en la puerta avisándola de que vaya a tu casa." Le dijo el chico del chándal suavizando el tono de su voz.

"Si, tienes razón." El piloto se levantó y antes de irse escribió en un pequeño papel el mensaje que tenía para ella dejándolo delante de la puerta de su casa.

Los dos jóvenes regresaron al apartamento de Misato sin hablar por el camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Porqué tengo que cocinar si se supone que esta cena es en mi honor?" Protestó Shinji mientras removía una olla llevando puesto un delantal verde. A su lado estaba Misato con un brazo apoyado en el hombro del joven mientras bebía una cerveza. "Vamos Shinji, queremos que sea una fiesta fantástica con comida deliciosa, y de todos nosotros tú eres el que mejor cocina, así que te tocó." Le respondió la mujer alegremente.

"Creo que existen unas cosas llamadas catering..." Suspiró.

En esos momentos llamaban al timbre y Asuka corría a abrir la puerta. "¡Kaji!"

"¡Hola Asuka! ¿Llego tarde?"

"¡Si que llegas tarde como de costumbre!" Le gritó Misato desde la cocina.

"¿Ya gritándome tan pronto Katsuragi? apenas acabo de llegar. Anda Asuka, sé una buena chica y pon esto en frigorífico." Le dijo el hombre a la joven pelirroja antes de irse hacia el salón dejando a la chica mirando estupefacta la gran sandía que acababa de dejar en sus brazos.

Una vez llegaron todos los invitados por fin pudo dar comienzo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shinji Ikari. Sus amigos habían colocado una pancarta encima de la mesa del salón donde se podía leer "¡Feliz Décimo Quinto Cumpleaños Shinji!" Todo estaba decorado alrededor con globos y guirnaldas y la mesa a rebosar de bebida y comida, a su alrededor se juntaron el propio agasajado, Kaji, Misato, que hacía las delicias de Touji y Kensuke con su informal atuendo consistente en una camiseta de asas rosa y unos pantalones vaqueros cortados por las perneras, Asuka y Hikari, la delegada de clase que tenía en su regazo a Pen-Pen el pingüino de aguas termales.

"¿Qué tal si para empezar el cumpleañero abre sus regalos?" Sugirió Kaji. "Aunque no pude traerte ninguno, sólo algo para el postre, acabo de salir del trabajo."

"¡El regalo, sabía que me olvidaba de algo!" Misato se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano al recordar ese pequeño detalle. "Lo siento Shinji, me ocupó tanto tiempo el encontrar una tarta que me olvidé de comprarte algo." Se disculpó su tutora.

"Kensuke y yo ya le dimos nuestro regalo antes." Dijo Touji.

"Perdona Ikari, Asuka me avisó con tan poco tiempo que no pude comprar nada para regalarte." Dijo la chica de coletas avergonzada.

"No hace falta que me deis regalos, sólo con que esteis aquí ya es suficiente para mi." Shinji no decía esto por cortesía, en realidad sentía lo que expresaba con sus palabras, que tanta gente se hubiese juntado para celebrar su cumpleaños era el mejor regalo que podía haberse imaginado.

El sonido de un vaso golpeando contra la mesa hizo que todos drijieran su mirada hacia la chica alemana que compartía piso con Misato y Shinji.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Como siempre me toca a mi arreglar las cosas." Dijo Asuka con un acento Yakuza que habría helado la sangre de cualquiera. "¡Porque yo, la gran Soryu Asuka Langely, tengo un regalo para ti Ikari Shinji!" Soltó señalando al nombrado con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" Corearon los presentes asombrados.

"¡Si! Durante lo que queda día me encargaré personalmente de que disfrutes de tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no te gritaré ni insultaré. ¡Ese es mi regalo!"

"Pero si sólo quedan apenas dos horas para que acabe el día." Dijo el muchacho mirando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda.

"Bueno, dos horas de mis atenciones es algo que no tiene precio."

"¡Aprovecha la tregua Shinji!" Le dijo Kaji guiñándole un ojo.

El joven piloto pronto se arrepintió de haber dudado de la celebración de la fiesta de su cumpleaños, no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de la compañía de un grupo de personas en su vida, lo único que empañaba la cena era que Rei Ayanami finalmente no había llegado.

Asuka estaba sencillamente encantadora, siempre atenta de que no le faltara bebida en el vaso y de que los mejores trozos de comida fuesen para él, le daba conversación y le trataba con amabilidad. Al principio estaba apabullado por el comportamiento tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado de su compañera pero luego pensó que podría vivir así con facilidad, cumplía al pié de la letra su promesa de no agredirlo ni física ni verbalmente, casí se podía creer que la joven piloto era así de no ser por las contínuas peleas que tenía con Touji y que de vez en cuando se escabullía hasta Kaji para hablarle en un meloso tono de voz. Un Kaji que la trataba educadamente pero que sólo tenía ojos para Misato, casi siempre que Shinji miraba hacia ellos siempre estaba susurrándole cosas al oido a la mujer que le rechazaba con malas formas mientras bebía una cerveza detrás de otra.

"Mi pequeño Shinji... aún recuerdo cuando era así y ya tiene quince años." Misato hizo un gesto como señalando la altura de la cintura del joven Ikari en un claro estado de embriaguez.

"Pero Misato, sólo nos conocemos desde hace unos meses." Dijo este con una sonrisa.

"Me parece que alguién ha bebido demasiado y necesita que le de el aire." Kaji agarro por los brazos a su ex novia y la obligó a ponerse en pié y apoyarse en él para salir a la calle pese a las protestas de esta. Antes de salir tuvo la oportunidad de ver como la amiga de Asuka se lanzaba sobre esta para impedir que le lanzara un plato al amigo de Shinji que vestía chándal después de que este hubiera llamado momia a la pelirroja. Aún despúes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento podía oir las carcajadas del hijo del Comandante Ikari, era la primera vez que le veía tan féliz, el agente sonrió, después de todo el muchacho merecía olvidarse aunque fuera durante una noche de su dura realidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Debería darte vergüenza Katsuragi, emborracharte en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño, que mal ejemplo." Comentó en tono burlón Ryouji Kaji.

"Ya podrías haberlo impedido." Se quejó Misato Katsuragi mientras apartaba mechones de su cabello de su frente y caminaba torpemente apoyada en el hombre que la había sacado de su casa.

"Lo intenté."

Ambos caminaban por un parque cercano a los apartamentos donde la capitán tenía su hogar, no había nadie más a esas horas de la noche y corría una agradable brisa de Junio que suavizaba la temperatura del ambiente, la luz indirecta de las farolas no era molesta e iluminaba lo justo para que no fuera peligroso pasear de noche por el lugar.

"Tú siempre intentas las cosas pero nunca las haces." Le reprochó Misato a Kaji mientras se sentaban en un banco.

"He cambiado desde que no separamos, creeme."

"Yo te encuentro igual que siempre, eres el mismo hombre despreocupado y desatendido del que creí estar enamorada."

"Eso ha sido cruel. Ambos sabemos que nos enamoramos profundamente, los días que pasamos juntos desde la universidad los llevo aquí." Dijo golpeandose el pecho con dos dedos.

"Aún sigues siendo tan melodramático." Le contestó ella en tono cansado.

Él sonrió. "Es cierto, siempre te quise y siempre te querré."

"Y por eso me abandonaste."

"Tenía miedo."

"¿De qué?"

"De hacerte daño si me quedaba junto a ti. No soy la clase de persona con la que se pueda pasar una vida normal."

"Tus temores eran fundados porque me lo hiciste." En un tono muy dolorido.

"Y lo lamentaré toda la vida..."

Tras estas palabras los dos se quedaron callados, solo el ruido de las hojas de los árboles al ser mecidas por la brisa rompía el silencio que les rodeaba.

"¿Estás mejor?" Kaji se preocupó por el estado de Misato.

"Si, ya estoy algo más despejada." La mujer se levantó y acomodó su melena.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?" Se ofreció Ryouji Kaji.

"No es necesario..."

Frente a frente el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos de nuevo, sus cuerpos se acercaron y después sus rostros, lentamente el uno se buscaba al otro.

"Indecentes..."

A pocos metros de la pareja se encontraba Asuka que les miraba despectivamente al tiempo que pronunciaba ese adjetivo dirigido a ambos.

"¡Asuka! No es lo que parece..." Fué lo único que pudo decir una sonrojada Misato.

"Sólo nos estábamos despidiendo." Dijo Kaji en tono más tranquilo pero también algo nervioso por la repentina irrupción de la niña.

"¡Las explicaciones sobran!" La joven alemana estaba furiosa y dándose la vuelta se alejó corriendo del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se dedicaba a fregar los platos sucios que había dejado la cena, estaba sólo en la casa. Poco después de que Misato y Kaji salieran y de que Hikari convenciera a Asuka de que romper un plato en la cabeza de Suzuhara era un desperdicio de vajilla, su joven compañera de piso se dió cuenta de que los dos adultos no estaban en el lugar y sin decir nada salió a toda prisa a buscarlos. Sus amigos se ofrecieron a recoger todo lo de la fiesta pero amablemente él les dijo que ya era tarde y que deberían irse, él se ocuparía de limpiar todo. Tras unos minutos de soledad oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y vió entrar a Asuka.

"¿Y Misato? ¿Aún no viene?" Se interesó.

La Segunda Elegida se quedó mirando a Shinji seriamente, este tragó saliva. Luego miró hacia el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las 00:02 horas y le miró a él de nuevo.

"¡IDIOTA!" Le gritó antes de encerrarse en su cuarto dejando a su compañero con cara de que nunca entendería lo que había pasado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente la pelirroja alemana se desquitó de las dos horas que había pasado siendo amable con su compañero de piso, durante todo el trayecto desde su casa a la escuela le fué gritando, insultando y echándole la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba en el mundo. Con todo lo acontecido en el día de ayer Shinji había bajado la guardia y no estaba preparado para un ataque con semejante despliegue de artillería germana que hacía que su cabeza retumbase haciéndole aparecer un dolor de cabeza a primera hora de la mañana, no era una buena forma de empezar un día.

Afortunadamente para él nada más entrar en el aula Hikari Horaki se presentó ante ellos para darle las gracias a Shinji por invitarla a la cena de anoche y se llevó a Asuka para hablar con ella.

"Gracias a ti por venir." Dijo con doble sentido un aliviado muchacho.

Ya con su compañera de ojos azules sin que le incordiara se acercó al pupitre de Rei Ayanami.

"Hola Rei."

"Hola Ikari."

"¿Leiste la nota que te dejé en la puerta de tu casa ayer?" Le preguntó el chico.

"Si, lo lamento, estuve hasta muy tarde en NERV, no pude ir al apartamento de la Capitán Katsuragi." Explicó la piloto.

"Que lastima... me hubiera gustado mucho que hubieras estado con nosotros, me lo pase muy bien pero no fué completo porque faltabas tú." Shinji creyó ver un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible.

"¡Espera!" Dijo el joven de repente y acercándose a su mesa sacó su fiambrera sacando algo de ella.

"Toma, sobró este trozo de tarta y ya que no pudiste venir por lo menos probarás el pastel." Dijo ofreciéndole con una sonrisa, uno de los dos trozos del pastel de cumpleaños que había sobrado, uno se lo había llevado él y el otro Asuka para la hora del almuerzo.

Ayanami tomó el envoltorio de plástico que contenia el trozo de postre y se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos rubí.

"¿Te gusta la tarta de nata?" Le preguntó.

"No lo sé..." Mirando aún el pastel.

"¿Nunca la has probado? Seguro que te gusta, tienes pinta de que te guste el dulce. Bueno, ya empiezan las clases, nos vemos." Dijo Shinji dándose la vuelta.

"Ikari."

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias..." Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"No hay de que." Con una gran sonrisa volvió a su asiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya por la tarde en casa Shinji hacía sus deberes en la mesa de la cocina, desde allí podía ver a Asuka y a Hikari en el salón, estaban sentadas delante del televisor jugando con la consola que Touji y Kensuke le habían regalado a él, de hecho la delegada de clase vino expresamente para ese propósito llamada por su amiga. Sus agudos chillidos y el ruido de los juegos le distraían de su tarea pero era tan aburrida que disfrutaba viendo a las dos chicas divirtiéndose con esos absurdos juegos, tanto que estuvo tentado en unírseles pero sabía que aunque oficialmente la videoconsola era suya si estaba en manos de Asuka no podría tocarla. Quien no estaba nada contento con la situación era Pen-Pen quien había sido echado a la fuerza por la alemana mientras estaba viendo un interesante documental en la tele para que las chicas pudieran conectar el juego y ahora vagabundeaba por todo el piso buscando que hacer.

"¡Eres muy lenta Hikari!" Decía Asuka manejando el control que permitía manejar un coche en la pantalla del televisor.

"¡No es justo Asuka, me has golpeado por un lado!" Se quejaba la otra niña mientras su propio cohe se salía de la carretera.

"¡Tienes que estar más atenta!"

Shinji tenía apoyado su brazo vendado en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en el dorso de la mano, no miraba a sus libros de texto, estaba más atento a la competición de las dos chicas.

"Oye ¿Que te parece si nos jugamos algo en la siguiente carrera?" Sugirió la chica de coletas.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Asuka parecía excéptica.

"Pues... mmm... si yo pierdo te llevaré el almuerzo a la escuela durante toda una semana."

"¿En serio? me parece bien, ¿y si pierdo yo tengo que cocinar para ti?"

"Jajajaja no, que va, mejor otra cosa." Hikari se quedó pensando un rato. "¡Lo tengo! Si pierdes tú tendrás que besar a Ikari." Dijo riendo por su ocurrencia.

Al fondo se pudo escuchar el ruido de una cabeza impactando contra una mesa de madera.

"¿En serio quieres que bese a ese idiota?" Dijo la pelirroja señalando hacia donde se encontraba Shinji.

"Vamos Asuka, no es tan feo." Su amiga seguía riéndose.

"Esto... chicas, estoy aquí, puedo oiros..." Decía Shinji desde la cocina mientras se frotaba su dolorida frente.

"¡Acepto el reto! pero que sepas que no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra mi." Sentenció Asuka ofreciéndole la mano a su rival.

"¡No estés tan segura!" Aseguró esta apretando la mano que le ofrecián.

Y así la carrera comenzo, una carrera de videojuego que para un joven piloto de Evangelion se había convertido en la más importante de la historia. Shinji miraba nervioso como se desarrollaba el desafío, él no veía dos coches, veía unos labios corriendo contra una fiambrera, ninguna sacaba una distancia clara a su oponente, a veces los labios iban en cabeza pero pronto eran adelantados por el recipiente de comida y viceversa. Al final llegó el gran momento, la última recta, ahí se decidiría todo. Los labios iban en cabeza por muy poco, el corazón del joven Ikari latía más fuerte de lo normal, si eso acababa así... Pero Asuka no había dicho su última palabra, Shinji se fijó en que tenía un dedo sobre el botón de turbo, la piloto de la unidad 02 no se iba a dejar ganar con facilidad. De repente los labios empezaron a perder velocidad, resulta que al final la chica alemana no iba a tener que recurrir al turbo para conseguir la victoria. Asuka ya empezaba a saborear su triumfo y Shinji a tranquilizarse, pero sin que nadie lo esperase, los labios giraron bruscamente y golpearon a la fiambrera por la esquina inferior izquierda echándola fuera de la pista. Finalmente el coche de Hikari pasó por línea de meta en primer lugar.

"¡Eso ha sido trampa!" Se quejó la pelirroja.

Shinji se levantó de su silla como activado por un resorte al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, tres palabras vinieron a su cabeza.

"¡OH!"

"¡¡DIOS!!"

"¡¡¡MÍO!!!"

"Yo... ¡Tengo que salir!" Acertó a decir.

"¡No! Tú no te vas de aquí Ikari. Asuka, perdiste, ya sabes lo que te toca."

"¡No es justo, has hecho trampas!"

"¿Qué pasa Asuka? ¿Es que no te atreves?"

Shinji sabía que con esas palabras de Hikari estaba perdido, no había nada mejor que tocar el orgullo de la niña alemana para conseguir que hiciera algo. Con el corazón en un puño vió como esta sin decir nada se levantaba y caminaba hasta donde estaba él.

"¿A..a..suka... no irás a..?" Intentó moverse hacia atrás pero quedó atrapado al chocar de espaldas contra el frigorífico, antes de que se diera cuenta tenía los labios de la chica pegados a los suyos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos Shinji miraba la cara de Asuka, los labios de ambos habían hecho contacto y el chico no se atrevía a hacer nada hasta que sintió como la joven pellizcaba una de sus nalgas haciendo que él abriera la boca para soltar un quejido, momento en el que ella aprovechó para besarlo en serio. El joven piloto sentía como el sonrojo de su cara iba en aumento, sentía tanto calor que estaba empezando a sudar, con los ojos medio abiertos veía los ojos cerrados de su compañera y más lejos a su amiga que sonreía disfrutando de la escena. Estaba arrinconado entre el cuerpo de Asuka y el electrodoméstico, tenía las manos levantadas a la altura de sus hombros, con las palmas extendidas hacia adelante como si estuviese siendo apuntado por un arma, no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento mientras escuchaba dos voces en su cabeza.

"¡Vamos! aprovecha el momento y disfruta." Le decía una.

"¡Ni se te ocurra! haz cualquier cosa y te mata." Replicaba la otra.

Finalmente la chica alemana dejó de besarle y se dirigió a junto de su amiga que no paraba de reir. "¡Cómo cuentes algo de esto te mato!" Le amenzó. La delegada hizo el gesto universal de tener los labios sellados mientras seguía riendo.

"Me parece que te gustó" Dijo Hikari mirando su reloj. "¡Estuviste besándole durante 48 segundos!"

"¡¿Lo cronometraste?!" Gritó Asuka indignada.

El joven piloto decidió que ese era el mejor momento para desaparecer de escena y sigilosamente se deslizó hasta su cuarto llevándose consigo sus libros de texto.

Una hora después se atrevió a salir al no escuchar ningún ruido, supuso que las chicas se habrían ido de comprar o a dar un paseo. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia el pasillo, nada. Lentamente se dirigió hacia la cocina para beber algo y regresar rapidamente a la seguridad de su cuarto, pero su plan fué truncado miserablemente cuando al girar la esquina del pasillo se topó directamente con Asuka que le miraba con cara de odio y tenía los brazos cruzados.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?!" La chica evidentemete no estaba de buen humor.

"¡Fuiste tú la que me besó a mi, yo no tuve culpa!" Aunque Shinji sabía que llevaba todas las de perder en una discusión no pudo evitar replicar.

"¡No podía quedar como una cobarde delante de Hikari, tenías que haberte negado aunque yo insistiera!"

"E...es que fué todo tan repentino... no sabía que hacer... perdón." Se disculpó.

"¡Aún tengo tu horrible sabor en la boca!" Dijo restregando asqueada su brazo por su boca. "¡Qué manera de malgastar mi primer beso!" Y tras decir esto se encerró en su propia habitación.

"Tu... primer beso... también ha sido el primero para mi." Susurró Shinji llevándose su mano a sus labios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante las clases del día siguiente Hikari cumplió su promesa de no hablar sobre lo que había pasado la tarde anterior en casa de Shinji y Asuka, estos tampoco lo mencionaron ni siquiera entre ellos, era mejor así, el chico era demasiado tímido como para alardear pero lo que realmente se lo impedía era el miedo a la paliza que se podía llevar si lo contaba.

Con la promesa interna de olvidar todo ese asunto Shinji Ikari se dispuso a afrontar un nuevo día de su vida de adolescente, un día que irónicamente empezó con una clase de Filosofía donde el tema a tratar era algo que había empezado a comprender hacía sólo un par de días: La Felicidad.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como podeis haber leído en este capítulo suceden muchas cosas de la historia original aunque todas han sido modificadas, por ejemplo la fiesta que hay no es en honor al ascenso de Misato ( que no ha sucedido, el último ataque del ángel no ayudó a que ganase méritos ) si no por el cumpleaños de Shinji, lo que da una pista sobre el orden cronológico de acontecimientos que me obliga a estar más atento en ese detalle de la temporalidad.

Touji y Kensuke tienen un peso importante en este capítulo porque de su idea de hacer un regalo es de donde se empiezan a desencadenar todos los acontecimientos, son los que, por así decirlo, tiran la primera ficha del dominó. Quería darles algo más de importancia sobretodo en las historias de la vida cotidiana de Shinji cuando todavía no van las cosas mal.

La escena del beso entre Shinji y Asuka me pareció muy divertida de hacer, poner a un testigo del suceso, en mi caso elegí a Hikari porque sé que no se va a ir de la lengua, era algo que tenía claro desde el principio ya que le daba un toque gracioso que era necesario para una entrega de corte ligero y humorístico como esta.

La relación entre Kaji y Misato ya empieza a cuajar desde un principio, veremos que pasa con ella, por ahora me he limitado a lo que ya se conocía por la historia original.

Detalle para estar atentos: Hay una línea sacada directamente del GOS ¿Os disteis cuenta?


	3. Corazón Frío

Conversión: Capítulo 03: Corazón Frío.

Autor: Malleus

Ya he llegado al tercer capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me habeis dejado reviews y que os interesa la pequeña historia que estoy contando. No la dejaré sin acabar os lo juro. (De hecho el capítulo final ya está acabado, sin corregir y abierto a modificaciones conforme pasen los capítulos, pero acabado de todas formas.)

Hablando del capítulo va a seguir la estela del segundo, relaciones personales y situaciones cotidianas, sin más dejo que lo leais. Se agradecen reviews de todo corazón.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"El objetivo está a punto de hacer contacto con el núcleo urbano de Tokyo-3."

Anunció el Teniente Shigeru Aoba desde su puesto en el Centro de Mando del Geofront. A través de las gigantescas pantallas del lugar todos los presentes podían ver como una gigantesca criatura de color verdoso y figura parecida a la de una araña había salido del océano para dirigirse moviendo sus cuatro largas patas hasta la ciudad-fortaleza.

"Asuka, Rei. Estad preparadas, en cuanto os de la señal atacad al Ángel, como desconocemos sus habilidades la tática a seguir será la estándar. ¿Habeis entenido?" Las dos chicas asintieron después de que hablase su capitán apareciendo sus imágenes por el intercomunicador.

"Shinji, ¿quieres decirles algo?" Dijo Misato dirijíendose al chico que tenía al lado. Estaba vestido con ropa de calle ya que no iba a participar en esta misión, su unidad, el EVA-01, seguía en estado de Parada mientras la reparaban tras el daño sufrido en el combate contra el último Ángel que había aparecido, esta vez sólo tenía que mirar desde el Puente de Mando como se desarrollaban las acciones y eso le angustiaba más que estar subido al Evangelion esperando a que la pelea comenzara.

"Tened cuidado." Les dijo a sus compañeras.

"Gracias Ikari." Respondió Rei.

"Ikari Shinji, el gran orador del siglo XXI." Dijo Asuka con mucho sarcasmo. Varios de los operadores soltaron alguna risita lo que hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco. "En serio... ten cuidado." Insistió.

"Tranquilo, estaré a tiempo para que me hagas la cena." Le respondió la piloto alemana mientras hacía el símbolo de la victoria con dos dedos y guiñaba un ojo.

"El objetivo se encuentra en el distrito H-14." De nuevo la voz del operador de pelo largo se elevaba sobre las otras voces.

"Confirma la posición de nuestras unidades." Ordenó la Capitán Katsuragi.

"Unidad 00 situada en el distrito H-7." En la pantalla se podía ver la imagen del Evangelion azul tras una barrera armado con un rifle de positrones.

"Unidad 02 situada en el distrito H-9." Ahora se veía a la segunda unidad agazapada tras unos edificios sosteniendo un hacha en sus manos.

"El objetivo ya ha alcanzado el distrito H-13." El enemigo seguía avanzando por la ciudad, en la parte superior de la pantalla había un texto anaranjado donde se podía leer: Objetivo: Décimo Ángel.

"No detectamos que haya desplegado un Campo A.T." Informó Hyuga.

"Que el ataque no comienze hasta que el Décimo Ángel no esté más cerca de los Evangelion." Ordenó el Comandante Gendo Ikari con su tono de voz tranquilo y grave que hacía que Shinji sintiera escalofríos al sentir a su padre a su espalda y el estar a tanta altura unido a la cavernosidad del Centro de Mando hacía que sus palabras martillearan en su cabeza.

"¡Está cruzando el distrito H-11!" Gritó Aoba.

"¡AHORA!" Misato daba la orden de comenzar con la operación a sus pilotos.

Saliendo de la protección que le daba la placa blindada el EVA-00 se colocó en frente del enemigo que estaba unos kilómetros alejado del lugar, levantó su rifle dirigiéndolo contra su cuerpo. Dentro Rei Ayanami fijaba el visor en su objetivo y cuando las dos dianas se juntaron y brillaron al fijar con precisión el blanco, la chica apretó el gatillo de los mandos de su unidad y tres bolas incandescentes de energía salieron a toda velocidad del arma que sujetaba el gigante azul.

Los disparos atravesaron con celeridad el espacio que separaba a los dos contendientes pasando al lado de la unidad 02 para finalmente impactar contra el cuerpo del arácnido Ángel. Tres explosiones casi simultáneas acompañadas de fogonazos púpuras pudieron escucharse por toda la ciudad, el resultado fue que una de las largas y fibrosas patas del enemigo se partió haciendo que se tambalease.

"¡ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!" La unidad de Asuka comenzó a correr hacia el Ángel herido, este al ver al Evangelion abrió la multitud de ojos que poseía al tiempo que retrocedía en un intento de defenderse.

"¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" El Eva rojo arremetió con furia trazando una curva ascendente con su hacha de forma tan rápida que parecía que no había tocado el cuerpo del enemigo, pero tras un segundo de incertidumbre todos pudieron ver como el Ángel caía, dividido en dos mitades, cada una hacia un lado.

"¡El Décimo Ángel no presenta ninguna actividad!" Anunció un victorioso Makoto Hyuga.

"¡Bien hecho!" Shinji levantó un brazo para felicitar a sus compañeras.

"¡Asuka, ¿estás segura de que ha sido eliminado?!" Preguntó Misato a la piloto.

"Si, eso creo." Respondió con tensión la muchacha, aun recordaba la última vez que partió a un Ángel en dos y como al poco se había regenerado. Pero tras un rato se dio cuenta de que este estaba muy muerto.

"¡Ja! Creo que tengo el nuevo record de rapidez!" Se jactó la alemana.

"Nosotros hemos acabado nuestro trabajo, ahora que se encarguen las autoridades locales de la limpieza. La alerta roja queda anulada." Con estas palabras el Comandante de NERV se retiró a su despacho.

"He de reconocer que esta vez ha sido rápido." Dijo una sorprendida Misato Katsuragi aún mirando hacia los restos mutilados del que fuera un Ángel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por uno de los muchos pasillos que formaban el laberíntico mapa del interior del Geofront caminaba con paso firme la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, iba a reunirse con su vieja amiga Misato Katsuragi pero por motivos laborales, el último ataque había sido resuelto de manera tan rápida que no le había dado tiempo a llegar al Centro de Mando y ahora tenía que enterarse de los detalles de lo ocurrido por medio de la capitán.

En esto su teléfono móvil sonó. "Akagi, diga." Era una recepcionista que le avisaba que una persona estaba esperándola en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, al parecer era algo urgente.

Ritsuko llamó a Misato para disculparse y decirle que ya se verían luego, algo repentino había surgido y no era mentira.

Tomó un ascensor y llegó al nivel donde se encontraba su destino, le indicaron que en una de las oficinas le estaba esperando un hombre, ella estaba estrañada, no tenía programada ninguna cita a esta hora.

Cuando entró a la oficina se encontró a un hombre de unos treinta y muchos años, vestido con traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata oscura, al ver entrar a la mujer se levantó educadamente de su asiento para saludarla.

"Buenas tardes Doctora Akagi." Dijo con un tono de voz ácido.

"Shimada Masa..." Respondió esta bastante sorprendida.

El hombre sonrió divertido. "Me esperaba una reacción así."

"¿Qué hace aquí? Si viene por lo del asunto del Jet Alone pierde usted el tiempo, NERV no tuvo nada que ver en el mal funcionamiento de la máquina por mucho que insista para ocultar su incompetencia." La mujer se sentó frente a su interlocutor una ez se dió cuenta de que debía recuperar su compostura.

"No seré tan incompetente cuando me han llamado para unirme a NERV."

"¿Cómo dice?"

El hombre sacó un pequeño montón de folios de una cartera y se los ofreció a Ritsuko, parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de soprender a la Doctora. "Mirelo ahí, Nippon Heavy Industry Solidarity ha sido subcontratada por NERV para apoyar a su Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, por eso me presento ante usted ya que es la coordinadora de dicha sección."

"No he sido informada de esto." Manifestó con claro enfado la Doctora Akagi mientras ojeaba el contrato.

"El propio Comandante Gendo Ikari fué quien contactó conmigo."

"¿Y que quiere de mi?"

"Verá, el primer cometido que ha recibido mi equipo es el de mejorar el cañón de positrones usado en la operación Yashima, necesitaremos los planos del prototipo, los informes de rendimiento, un hangar espacioso y evidentemente el propio cañón. Nuestra estimación es que conseguiremos bajar su consumo energético en un 99.91 y su potencia tan solo se reducirá en un 2.2."

"¡Eso es imposible!"

"Sólo déjelo en mis manos." Dijo Masa sin perder su sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El joven corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, los pulmones le ardián aunque ignoraba el daño completamente, jadeaba como si fuera a caer rendido por falta de aire pero tenía que llegar cuanto antes a verla._

_Allí estaba ella, sentada en la cama apoyada su espalda en el respaldo, miraba como perdida la ventana donde entraba una fría brisa que dañaba los pulmones del recién llegado que tomaba aire a bocanadas,_

_"¿Qué... qué haces aquí?" Dijo ella cuando notó su presencia._

_"T...tenía... qu...que verte..." Todavía le costaba hablar._

_"Pense que ya te habías ido." Su voz sonaba triste._

_"No." Se acercó a la cama. "No puedo irme, no puedo dejar lo que más quiero aquí."_

_El rostro de la joven se iluminó y sus ojos brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas que empezaban a invadirlos._

_Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras se escuchaban dos palabras surgidas de dos pares de labios distintos pero a la vez. "Te quiero."_

"¿Pero que clase de estupideces son estas? Nunca pasan cosas así en la vida real, me parece increible que sigan haciendo películas así." Se quejó Asuka que estaba sentada viendo la pantalla de la Sala de Proyecciones donde emitían la película, pero por el tono de su voz y la intensidad de su mirada parecía que sus quejas eran por costumbre y no porque en realidad sintiera lo que decía.

"A mi lo que me parece increible es que aquí tengan películas." Confesó un extrañado Shinji Ikari sentado a la derecha de su compañera alemana y a la izquierda de Rei Ayanami.

"No creas, este lugar fue diseñado como una fortaleza y refugio, es normal que tengan algún tipo de entretenimiento no todos somos igual de aburridos que tú, algunas personas necesitamos algún tipo de diversión. ¡Quita!" Le dió un manotazo a la mano del chico cuando intentaba coger algunas palomitas de la bolsa que tenía ella. "¡Cómprate las tuyas!"

"No entiendo porque corría tanto si su novia no iba a abandonar el hospital." Comentó la chica del pelo azul haciendo que sus dos compañeros mirasen hacia ella sorprendidos de la fría y acertada lógica que usaba para algo tan trivial, cosa que normalmente no hacía, durante toda la emisión había permanecido callada.

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la sala dejando entrar luz artificial que clareó la pantalla hasta hacer que no fuera visible. La silueta de una mujer apareció en el umbral.

"Ya hemos acabado con vuestros datos chicas, ya podeis iros, además necesitamos este lugar." Dijo Misato mientras encendía las luces. "Rei, tienes que ir a junto el Comandante Ikari. Asuka, Shinji, yo tengo que quedarme un buen rato aquí, nos vemos en casa más tarde."

"¿Porqué se queda Rei, pasa algo?" Preguntó el Tercer Elegido.

"Son ordenes de tu padre, sólo sé eso." Le respondió su tutora.

"Pobre Shinji, se va a quedar sin su paseo con la niña modelo por culpa de su papá." Dijo la pelirroja sarcasticamente.

"¡No es eso!" Protestó un avergonzado Shinji.

"Disculpen..." Ayanami intentaba abrirse paso através del atasco que había delante de la puerta de salida. El joven Ikari se quedó mirando como se iba, siguiéndola con la vista.

"Me gusta este lugar, creo que vendré más a menudo, me pregunto si tienen cine en aleman..." Se oía a Asuka mientras se iba de la sala.

"Ultimamente Ayanami siempre se queda por las tardes en NERV, es extraño ¿no?" Preguntó Shinji a su compañera piloto mientras iban de regreso a la casa que compartían.

"¿Sigues dándole vueltas a eso?"

"Es que... ¿Porqué no nos mandan a nosotros quedarnos?"

"Ella es la que peor rango de sincronización tiene, quizá se deba a eso." Dijo Asuka con algo de malicia.

"A lo mejor... Por cierto lo hicisteis muy bien contra el Ángel, hasta Misato se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo eliminasteis." El muchacho cambió de tema.

"Dirás que lo hice bien, la Primera se limitó a disparar desde lejos. YO fuí la que se avalanzó contra él para eliminarlo."

"Bueno Asuka... disparar también es..."

"Además, no necesito tus alabanzas para saber que lo he hecho fantásticamente." Le interrumpió con su habitual arrogancia.

Shinji giró la cara. "Te prefería como eras en la fiesta del otro día..." Susurró bajito para que no le oyera.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Nada!" Tragando saliva.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un elegante bar de copas de Tokyo-3 se reunían dos amigas después de un largo día de trabajo, había poca gente, a primera hora de la tarde se había decretado una orden de evacuación y todavía la metrópolis no había recuperado la cotidiana y frenética actividad a la que sus habitantes estaban acostumbrados.

"¿Te refieres al tipo del Jet Alone?" Preguntaba una sorprendida Misato a su amiga.

"Si, que el Comandante lo haya contratado es casi hasta divertido." Le respondió Ritsuko.

"De todas formas el problema es tuyo, está en tu departamento así que a quien molestará será a ti."

"No cantaría victoria tan rápido si fuera tú Misato, Shimada tiene que mejorar el cañón de positrones que fué idea tuya, así que irá a preguntarte a ti."

"Aguafiestas." La miraba de reojo mientras bebía de su vaso.

"Hablando de compañeros de trabajo. ¿Dónde esta Kaji? Creía que se nos uniría aquí." Preguntó la doctora.

"No le he llamado." Fué la escueta respuesta de la capitán.

"¿Aún sigues enfadada con él? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creía que me habías dicho cuando llegó desde Alemania que todo estaba olvidado ."

"No quiero hablar del tema." Respondió esquivamente.

"Está bien, como tú quieras." La mujer rubia sonreía. "Entonces seguiremos hablando de trabajo me temo, la misión de hoy fué resuelta de manera muy eficaz, un nuevo record para NERV."

"Si, estoy muy contenta, al principio creí que íbamos a tener problemas, ya sabes, esas dos no se llevan muy bien." Misato suspiró. "Pero lucharon bien juntas y después de todo eso es lo que cuenta. Por no decir que la moral de Asuka se ha elevado entre los elogios que recibió por su actuación ante el Noveno Ángel y la rapidez con la que actuó contra este último."

"Hablando de eso, me gustaría tener a los tres este fin de semana para realizar unos experimentos referentes al Campo A.T."

"¿No te importaría que no fuera hasta la semana que viene?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Oh, por nada, cosas mías, pero mejor que hasta el lunes no los hagas."

"Bueno, como tu quieras, siempre acabo haciendo lo que me pides."

"Graaaaaaaacias Rit." Respondió la Capitán Katsuragi con una gran sonrisa. "Una última pregunta sobre el trabajo. ¿Qué está haciendo Rei todas estas tardes? No aparece nada en mi agenda."

"Deja eso también para la próxima semana..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viernes por la mañana y no era un día cualquiera, para los alumnos de instituto era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano y se notaba en el ambiente. En la clase de Shinji Ikari todos estaban alegres y comentaban sus planes para el verano, Kensuke intentaba convencer a Touji de que se uniera a él en una excursión militar."

"¡Vamos, será divertido, acamparemos en un bosque alejado y haremos incursiones!" El chico de gafas estaba emocionado.

"Kensuke... no me gustan esas cosas, me parece muy extraño estar dos chicos solos apartados del resto de la gente." Le respondió el del chándal dejando entrever lo que pensaba.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Cerca de la puerta la delegada Hikari Horaki interrogaba a Soryu Asuka Langley sobre que era lo que tenía planeado para las vaciones, la chica alemana le respondía que seguramente tendría que quedarse en casa por si atacaban los Ángeles y parecía que eso no le hacía mucha gracia. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia el pupitre de su compañero piloto poniendo una mirada que Shinji podía leer a la perfección. "No te necesito Tercero." En clara alusión al hecho de que él no había participado en la derrota del último enemigo aparecido, aún seguía con eso. Para no ser menos intentó responderle con una cara de "Yo tampoco te necesito" pero la auténtica maestra en ese arte era la pelirroja y sólo consiguió poner unas cuantas muecas sin sentido que hicieron que se rieran de él.

El sonido de tener un mail nuevo en todos los ordenadores personales de la clase hizo que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus sitios para ver de que trataba el boletín interno que acababa de llegar.

_"A la atención de todos los alumnos de segundo grado:_

_Con motivo del cierre del presente curso ha sido organizada una excursión en Ayase durante la cual los alumnos de 2-A, 2-B, 2-C y 2-D se alojarán en un albergue y realizarán diversas actividades monitorizadas referentes a las costumbres deportivas y artísticas de la zona. La excursión tendrá una duración de dos días (Sábado y Domingo). El punto de salida será la estación de trenes del distrito G-1 a las 6:00 horas del próximo sábado, se regresará a las 19:00 horas del próximo Domingo en la misma estación._

_El coste de la excursión es gratuito. Cada alumno deberá presentar un formulario firmado por su padre, madre o tutor legal._

_Remite: Secretaría del Centro."_

Y con el anuncio llegó el caos. Todos los alumnos de la clase se pusieron de pié y corrieron a comentar con sus amigos la gran noticia, pronto el aúla se llenó de gritos, silbidos y planes en voz alta. Sólo tres alumnos permanecían en silencio y tranquilos. Para Rei era su estado normal, pero Shinji y Asuka estaban así porque sabían que esas cosas no eran para ellos, ya se habían perdido un par de salidas con sus compañeros por tener que estar de guardia para NERV. A la piloto alemana le disgustaba pero al chico japonés incluso le aliviaba, le daba pereza tener que pasar un fin de semana entero con el resto de alumnos de su curso.

"¡¿QUE PODEMOS IR?!" Shinji y Asuka gritaron la pregunta a la vez, aquella tarde nada más llegar a casa, Misato que estaba enterada de los planes del instituto les había dicho que esta vez si podían ir con sus demás compañeros. Aunque la sorpresa fue la misma para los dos jóvenes el tono de la voz era diferente, mientras la chica parecía encantada había cierto deje de malestar en el chico.

"Si, como el último ataque fue ayer pienso que no habrá peligro en que vayais a esa excursión, no atacan tan seguido." Explicó Misato mientras alimentaba a un hambriento Pen-Pen.

"¡Iré a hacer las maletas!" Dijo Asuka antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto.

"Tú también deberías ir a preparar tu bolsa, lleva algo de ropa de abrigo, a donde vais tiene un microclima muy particular, es la única parte de Japón donde aún hace fresco todo el año." Le aconsejó su tutora.

"¿Tengo que ir? no me apetece mucho..."

"Tienes que ir, os vienen bien unas vacaciones y olvidaros de todo lo que esta pasando, seguro que volveis con más contentos y con energías renovadas."

"¿Ayanami también vendrá? Ultimamente pasa mucho tiempo en NERV."

"Me encargaré personalmente si hace falta de que vaya. ¿Mejor así Shinji?" Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"No pienses mal Misato." Le contestó algo molesto e incómodo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía frío, mucho frío, un frío como nunca había sentido en su vida Shinji Ikari, ahora sabía a lo que se refería su compañera de piso y tutora cuando le dijo que llevara ropa de abrigo. A parte de su uniforme escolar habitual solo llevaba puesta una chaqueta bastante ligera y se estaba helando. La cosa iba a peor porque tanto él como sus compañeros ascendían por un sendero hacia la cima de un monte para llegar hasta unas instalaciones turísticas en las que se alojarían durante el fin de semana y cuanto más alto estaban más frío hacía.

Por lo menos no era el único que tenía esa sensación, todos los niños que estaba en la excursión temblaban por la baja temperatura. ¿Todos? No, había una joven pelirroja que estaba encantada por el lugar. Asuka había dicho que le recordaba a Alemania y que los japoneses eran unos quejicas, que en su tierra natal era normal que hiciera muchísimo más frío, realmente parecía de buen humor.

El joven piloto de la unidad 01 seguía su camino torpemente, abrazándose y frotando sus manos por sus brazos para darse calor mientras sus dientes castañeaban y su cuerpo temblaba. Sin esperárselo un cuerpo de mujer le abrazó por detrás pegándose a su espalda.

"¿Qué ocurre Shinji, tienes frío? ¿Y si después me meto en tu cama para darte calor?" Le susurró una voz a su oido.

Shinji quedó paralizado mientras sentía como su rostro enrojecía por completo y comenzaba a sudar.

"¡Ja! Ya quedas calentito para todo el día." Se burló Asuka mientras se iba junto a Hikari y sus amigas a comentar la broma tras darle una sonora colleja.

Si, definitivamente ella estaba de muy buen humor.

Cuando llegaron al recinto hubo muchas quejas y lamentos sobretodo del grupo de los jóvenes al enterarse de que habría dos cabañas para dormir, una para chicos y otra para chicas.

"No se que esperaban, sólo somos alumnos de instituto, no nos van a poner juntos a chicos y chicas." Comentó Shinji a Kensuke.

"Si, tienes mucha razón, es un paisaje muy diferente al de Tokyo-3." Respondió el chico de gafas mientras daba vueltas con su cámara de vídeo.

El joven Ikari negó con la cabeza la actitud de su amigo de ignorarle y entró en la casa para dejar sus cosas y preparar su cama. Las habitaciones eran para tres personas y ya sabía que sus compañeros serían Touji y Kensuke, por lo menos así se sentiría en un ambiente más familiar y no tendría que desesperarse al convivir con alguno de sus otros compañeros a los que apenas conocía.

Mientras colocaba sus pertenencias con delicadeza en los muebles del cuarto Suzuhara entró dando un portazo y tirando su bolsa de equipaje al suelo sin ninguna consideración.

"¡Vamos Ikari, los monitores nos van a llevar a hacer escalada por unas paredes de piedra que hay cerca de la fuente!" Anunció mientras agarraba a su amigo del cuello y lo sacaba hacia fuera a rastras.

"¿Escalada? ¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!" Protestó mientras luchaba por permanecer quieto.

"¿Entonces a qué has venido? Se supone que estamos aquí para hacer ejercicio, sobretodo tú que eres un alfeñique."

"No digas eso" Shinji consiguió soltarse. "Me parece bien que quieras hacer ejercicio, pero yo he venido aquí a descansar y eso es lo que haré." Terminó su frase sentándose en su cama.

"¡Eres un vago sin remedio!" Y sin decir nada más cerró la puerta bruscamente y se fué.

Tras acabar de ordenar la estancia del albergue el joven piloto salió a dar un paseo aprovechando que ya todos se habían ido, seguía haciendo frío así que se cambió de ropa llevando unos pantalones de tela más gruesa y una cazadora marrón abrochada, caminaba por la hierba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora, cerca se oía el murmullo del agua de un riachuelo correr, siguió en esa dirección y se quedó quieto cuando vió que en la orilla estaba sentada sobre el verde suelo una muchacha de pelo corto y azul.

Ayanami estaba vestida con su uniforme del colegio, con las piernas flexionadas y abrazada a ellas miraba el fluir del líquido através del canal natural. Ikari dudaba si acercarse a ella, hacía mucho que no había estado a solas con ella y tenía un poco de miedo pero finalmente se le acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, al notar su presencia Rei alzó la mirada hacia él con expresión seria y sus ojos carmesí.

"Hola Ayanami, ¿no has ido con los demás?"

Esta negó con la cabeza, él se sentó a su lado.

"¿A quienes tienes como compañeras de cuarto?"

"A la delegada y a la Segunda."

"Seguro que a Asuka no le ha hecho gracia enterarse de que Rei va a ser su compañera de habitación." Pensó Shinji.

"¿No tienes frío? Ten, te dejaré algo." Comenzó a desabrochar su cazadora al ver que la chica iba vestida como siempre y el ambiente seguía tan fresco como estaba desde que llegaron.

"No, está bien así, en la ciudad siempre hace calor y siempre estoy encerrada. Aquí el aire es puro y hay espacio, es agradable." Mientras hablaba movía su mano tocando la cristalina agua del riachuelo.

"Si, la verdad es que es un cambio que se agradece." El chico volvió a abrochar su prenda.

"Ayanami." Shinji habló después de un tiempo en silencio en el que solo se oía el fluir del agua y la mano de la chica chapoteando. "¿Porqué pasas tanto tiempo en NERV ultimamente, te ocurre algo?" El tono de su voz era de preocupación.

Rei se sentía bien al escuchar la voz de su compañero preocupándose por ella. "Es solo..." Pero recordó que no podía hablar de los experimentos que realizaba. "No es nada."

"¿Rei?"

"Ikari, ¿tú porque pilotas el EVA?"

La pregunta cogió desprevenido al piloto de la unidad 01.

"Bueno.. yo... soy uno de los pocos elegidos que pueden subirse a uno, por lo tanto creo que es mi deber hacer algo por salvar a la humanidad de otro Segundo Impacto, ya hemos pasado por mucho sufrimiento a causa de los Ángeles y si hay una oportunidad de detenerlos debemos hacerlo por mucho que nos haga sufrir a nosotros mismos, es un sacrificio que creo que debemos asumir."

La joven del pelo azul meditó un momento sus palabras.

"La Segunda lo hace por orgullo y yo porque me lo ordena el Comandante Ikari." Parecía que Shinji iba a interrumpirla pero no le dejó. "Tú eres el único que tiene un motivo noble para hacerlo, por eso tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ti Ikari, al igual que otra mucha gente."

El joven piloto se quedó sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, tragó saliva y sonrió timidamente. "¿De verdad piensas eso?"

Ella se limitó a sonreirle suave y calidamente.

Durante un rato no hubo palabras hasta que la joven de cabello azul sacó la mano que había mantenido dentro del agua casi sin darse cuenta, la miraba, estaba algo arrugada y temblaba goteando. Su compañero al verla sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su pantalón y la cubrió frotándola con sus propias manos.

"El frío es agradable, pero también lo es el calor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para ir al trabajo, los dos jóvenes de los que se ocupaba estaban fuera todo el fin de semana y ella podía descansar de los gritos y peleas que había a diario.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó un somnoliento hombre de pelo largo y sin afeitar que estaba en su cama.

"Al Geofront, tengo que trabajar."

"¿En Domingo?"

"Acaba de atacar un Ángel, aún queda trabajo por hacer." Respondió la capitán resignada.

Él se levantó para abrazarla por la espalda aún semidesnuda y besar sus hombros. "Quédate un poco más, seguro que a nadie le importa que lo dejes hasta el Lunes."

"A diferencia tuya yo conozco mis obligaciones." Misato se deshizo habilmente del abrazo.

"Claro, como la de enviar a tus niños lejos para tener la casa sola para ti y traer a tu amante." Le susurró al oido.

"Si de verdad piensas eso eres más idiota de lo que pensaba."

"Deja que te lleve a NERV por lo menos, tendremos algo más de tiempo para nosotros."

"No."

"¿Te avergüenzas de mi?"

"Si."

"Me partes el corazón." Dijo Kaji sobreactuando.

"Acuérdate de darle el desayuno a Pen-Pen, volveré para el almuerzo, nos vemos." Misato terminó de vestirse y se fué dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Kaji se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y le dió de comer al pingüino todavía sorprendido por el extraño que estaba viviendo en su casa. El agente volvió a la habitación de su amante y se sentó en su escritorio, delante de su ordenador personal que encendió.

"Veamos..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo el sol de la mañana de ese Domingo no hacía tanto frío y Shinji disfrutaba las caricias de los rayos del sol en el balcón de su habitación, había sido el primero en levantarse, no sólo de su cuarto, si no de todo el albergue y había salido a respirar el aire puro de las montañas. Finalmente a última hora de la tarde de ayer le habían obligado a unirse a sus compañeros para hacer senderismo, quedó agotado pero llenar sus pulmones con el aire no viciado del lugar le proporcionaba más descanso que una hora extra de sueño. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí quieto sin casi moverse, solo mirando, oyendo y respirando naturaleza hasta que detrás suya la puerta de cristal se abrió.

"Así que estás aquí, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Era Touji acompañado de Kensuke.

"Nada, sólo miraba el cielo, en la ciudad no es tan azul."

"Así que te gusta el azul. ¿Cómo el pelo de Ayanami?" Dijo Suzuhara pegando su cara a a la mejilla izquierda del joven con una expresión de pervertido.

"¿O cómo los ojos de Soryu?" Ahora era Aida quien hacía lo mismo que su amigo solo que apoyándose en su mejilla derecha.

"¡No se puede hablar en serio con vosotros!" Les dejó ahí fuera riéndose mientras se iba molesto de la habitación.

"Te lo juro Shinji, es la niña más autista que he conocido, más incluso que tú." El joven Ikari estaba desayunando fuera de la casa al igual que todos sus compañeros y compañeras, sentado en una piedra plana tenía detrás a la joven alemana que desde que le vió no paró de protestar acerca de la actitud de la otra piloto.

"Ni nos habla, solamente entra en la habitación, se tumba en su cama y ahí se queda, ni se digna a mirarnos. Díselo tú Hikari."

"Ayanami siempre ha sido tímida, a lo mejor no quiere molestarnos..." La delegada parecía incómoda de que la metieran en la conversación.

"Bueno Hikari es demasiado amable como para decir algo malo de cualquiera. Pero es cierto lo que te digo, no la he oído hablar desde que llegamos, a veces me dan ganas de abofetear a esa niña modelo para oirla quejarse aunque se que ni eso haría, es demasiado prepotente como para dignarse a compartir sus palabras con los demás seres inferiores que..."

"¡Cállate Asuka!" Shinji rompió el discurso de la pelirroja. "¡No hables así de Ayanami, no la conoces, no sabes como es, está llena de buenos sentimientos al contrario que tú!"

La chica a la que había gritado dió un paso hacia atrás con cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción. Su amiga se quedó con la boca abierta mirándole y él se dio cuenta casi al instante de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Yo.. yo, lo siento, no quería..." Balbuceó confuso.

Su compañera alemana apretó su puño derecho, su brazo temblaba y su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la furia, parecía que le iba a golpear pero en vez de eso se fué del lugar a paso rápido.

"¡Ikari bien hecho, por fin le has dejado las cosas claras a es endiablada muchacha!" Touji le abrazaba por los hombros felicitándole y rascando su cabeza. "¡Eh Kensuke! ¿Lo has grabado?"

Sin decir nada el piloto se alejó del lugar siguiendo por donde se había ido Asuka con la esperanza de poder disculparse. Después de un rato caminando consiguió verla y aceleró el paso.

"¡Asuka! ¡Asuka!" Él la llamaba pero esta le ignoraba aumentando el ritmo de sus zancadas para mantenerse alejada del chico, tan rápido iba que tropezó y cayó de rodillas.

"¿Te has hecho daño? Deja que te ayude..." Shinji se acercó a ella y se inclinó dispuesto a levantarla del suelo. Pero esta le dió un codazo que le echó hacia atrás y se levantó sola rapidamente dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme Tercero! ¡Y nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas a humillarme de esa manera delante de tanta gente!" Le gritó con una furia que él nunca había sentido mientras le ponía un dedo delante de la cara. Dicho esto la joven piloto dió media vuelta y siguió su camino. Él dio un paso con intenciones de seguirla pero se lo pensó mejor y miró hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, no tenía ganas de volver y ver como todos murmuraban y le lanzaban miradas divertidas, así que se sentó en el lugar y se quedó esperando a que fuera la hora de marcharse.

El tiempo pasó y seguía inmóvil hasta que se dió cuenta de que tenía que ir preparándose para el viaje de vuelta, se levantó y vió como por el camino regresaba Asuka andando igual de rápido que antes, pasó por su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada de odio. Él solamente pudo susurrar "Perdóname..."

Durante todo el trayecto en el tren de vuelta a Tokyo-3 permaneció sólo, tanto Touji como Kensuke y otros chicos habían intentado hablarle para hacer comentarios graciosos sobre lo que había sucedido a la mañana, pero él se refugió en su SDAT y torcía la cara fingiendo estar mirando por la ventanilla.

¿Porqué era Asuka tan cruel? No era justo que hubiera hablado así de Rei, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su propia reacción. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel? Se sentía enfermo al recordar lo que había pasado, no era propio de él y juró no volver a gritar a nadie.

"Creo que tengo fiebre..." Musitó poniendo su mano en la frente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato esperaba dentro de su coche en las cercanías de la estación de tren a los dos jóvenes que regresaban de su fin de semana en la montaña. Vió como la pelirroja se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella arrastrando sus maletas que metió con poco cuidado en el maletero y luego se sentó en el asiento de atrás del vehículo dando portazos. "¡Vamonos!" Dijo malhumorada.

"Esta niña ni en vaciones consigue alegrarse." Pensó la conductora. "¿Dónde está Shinji?" Le preguntó a Asuka.

La tutora de ambos pudo ver como se contenía antes de responder. "El idiota se quedó a ayudar a recoger, volverá en el próximo tren." Respondió secamente cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Sin saber muy bien si eso era verdad pero queriendo evitar una discusión con la chica alemana se pusó en camino hacia la casa de ambas.

Poco después su otro compañero de piso salía de la estación con una maleta en la mano, alzó los brazos y gritó al ver el vehículo azul salir corriendo sin él pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Genial... ahora tendré que caminar hasta casa..."

Cuando por fin llegó a casa se metió directamente en su cuarto, estaba realmente enfermo, las bajas temperaturas habían hecho que se constipara y esto lejos de ser una molestia fué un alivio, así no tendría que enfrentarse a sus dos compañeras de piso. Sólo Misato iba de vez en cuando a ver como estaba pero esto no impedía enterarse de los gritos e insultos que la pelirroja le seguía dirigiendo, esta vez al menos era la mujer mayor quien tenía que soportarlos.

Durante los pocos momentos en el que los dos jóvenes se encontraron los días posteriores Shinji solo insistía en pedirle perdón a Asuka y esta le ignoraba completamente, Misato había preguntado que que pasaba pero nadie respondía así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar que el tiempo sanara los roces entre los chicos a su cargo.

Una tarde después de haber ido por ultima vez de compras con Hikari antes de que su amiga se fuera de vacaciones, Asuka llegó a casa y pudo oir a Shinji en la cocina, al parecer el idiota se encontraba mejor. Sin decir que había llegado se fué al salón y se sentó junto a la mesa para ver la televisión.

"Asuka.. ¿Quieres un vaso de té con limón?" Se oyó preguntar a una voz masculina desde la cocina.

La chica iba a responder secamente que no, pero todo el andar durante la tarde había hecho que su garganta estuviera seca. "¡Traémelo!" ordenó.

El joven entró al salón timidamente y dejó encima de la mesa un vaso del oscuro refresco, un tenedor y un pequeño plato que tenía encima una porción de pastel de bizcocho de chocolate con una fina capa de confitura anaranjada en medio y cubierto de un glaseado marrón oscuro.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó ella al verlo.

"Es un trozo de Tarta Sacher, recordé lo contenta que estabas al ver un paisaje parecido al de Alemania y pensé que te gustaría probar este postre de tu tierra que he hecho."

"¿Me has cocinado un pastel para pedirme perdón?" La chica levantó una ceja.

"S.. No.. esto... es uno de los motivos. Y ya que lo has mencionado te pido disculpas de nuevo, en realidad no pensaba lo que dije sobre ti." Se rascaba la nuca algo aturdido.

La pelirroja se tapó la cara con una mano. "Desde luego tienes unas ideas patéticas. ¡Pedirme perdón cocinando un pastel!"

Después de gritarle suspiró. "Mira, será mejor que olvidemos lo ocurrido, pero no vuelvas a ponerte en ridículo así."

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Ella partió un trozo de la tarta con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca masticándolo con una cara de "Te estoy haciendo un favor."

"Shinji."

"¿Qué?"

"La Tarta Sacher es austriaca no alemana idiota."

"Oh..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo Ikari caminaba con paso firme por uno de los muchos pasillos oscuros que formaban la zona más aislada, segura e inaccesible del Geofront, llegó a una puerta y pasó su identificación de NERV por un lector de trajetas que le dio acceso a la estancia a la que quería entrar.

Dentro estaba en tinieblas, por las paredes se podían ver como se proyectaban unas letras que iban cambiando de combinaciones cada pocos segundos, en el centro varios cables salían de un cilindro de cristal lleno de un líquido naranja, en su interior se encontraba una joven de pelo corto que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Rei, hemos acabado por hoy, vayamos a comer." La voz del hombre sonaba con eco.

La aludida abrió los ojos y le contestó con una sonrisa. "Muy bien."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tercer capítulo completado, como podeis haber visto este se centra en los sentimientos de algunos personajes, sentimientos algo encontrados entre ellos por decirlo de alguna manera. Como prometí he mostrado más de la "vida diaria" sobretodo de los elegidos que es lo que más me interesa.

Ya sé que el combate contra el Ángel ha sido muy corto ¿pero qué esperabais? es Matarael, en la serie la única dificultad que tenía era el apagón y aquí no ocurre. Además así doy una oportunidad para que Asuka y Rei luchen juntas sin la intervención de Shinji.

La aparición del tipo del Jet Alone no la tenía pensada pero se me ocurrió que podría ser una excusa para que NERV obtuviera más mejoras en el equipo de los EVAs y como no me gustan los personajes nuevos rescate a este hombre del capítulo 7. Digo yo que si fue capaz de construir un aútomata gigante algo podrá hacer para mejorar los Evangelion.

¿Sorprende la escena de Misato y Kaji? No creo, se veía venir después de lo último que pasó, aunque esta relación dará para mucho más.

Bonito fin de semana en las montañas, aquí se ha visto un cambio en la actitud del protagonista, ¿persistira? no lo sé.


	4. Recuerdos del Pasado

Conversión: Capítulo 04: Recuerdos del Pasado, Decisiones del Presente.

Autor: Malleus

Y llegamos al cuarto capítulo de mi fic, gracias a todos los que comentais en los reviews. ¡Espero recibir unos cuantos más!

Para quien le interese, haciendo cálculos sobre lo que va a pasar en la historia creo que este fic tendrá una duración de 14 capítulos, así que aún quedan 10 más. No puedo decir cuando acabaré, esta última entrega ha sido rápida a mi parecer.

Hablando de este capítulo decir que está más enfocado a la acción y en seguir presentando acontecimientos que tendrán repercusiones en un futuro, sin nada más que decir, aquí lo teneis.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El verano pasó como todas las monótonas estaciones a lo largo del año, había sido aburrido, tremendamente aburrido. Tan sólo habían dado a los pilotos y altos cargos de NERV cuatro días de vacaciones, el resto tenían que estar disponibles por si surgía una emergencia. Shinji Ikari había pasado esos días en casa con sus tíos, los mismos que le criaron tras ser abandonado por su padre, a los que hacía algo más de medio año que no veía. Estuvo bien verlos, al fin de cuentas ellos eran su única familia y no le incomodaron con preguntas sobre el trabajo que realizaba, seguramente alguien ya se habría encargado de avisarles de que no lo hicieran.

Asuka hizo un rápido viaje a su pais natal, volvió muy cansada debido a los dos larguísimos viajes en avión pero eso no impidió que su humor estuviera como siempre o aún peor, sus compañeros de piso prefirieron no preguntarle como le había ido.

De Rei nada se sabía, probablemente había permanecido en la ciudad pero Shinji la había llamado varias veces desde Tokyo-2 sin obtener respuesta, cuando la volvió a ver no le dijo que había estado haciendo.

Misato despareció sin decir a donde se fué y cuando volvió tampoco lo dijo a pesar de las preguntas de Shinji. Asuka sospechaba que se había ido a algún lugar pariadisiaco con Kaji y eso la enfurecía lo suficiente como para hacer la convivencia de los tres bastante más dificil de lo que era normalmente. Además el ambiente no era el mejor posible, encerrados en la ciudad para nada pues ningún Ángel atacó en el periodo estival, sentían que habían desaprovechado un verano entero. Por fortuna las vacaciones se acabaron, la gente volvió a sus trabajos y los estudiantes a los colegios, la rutina casa-escuela-Geofront era mucho mejor que la de casa-Geofront (a veces.) que los elegidos y demás personal indispensable habían estado siguiendo a rajatabla durante los últimos dos meses y medio.

"¡Hey chicos!" Una chica de cabello marrón corto corría por una calle de Tokyo-3 agitando su mano derecha para llamar la atención de dos hombres que estaban a la entrada de una boca de metro y que se habían girado al escuchar el timbre familiar de la voz.

"¡Ibuki, cuanto tiempo!" Saludó alegremente un hombre de pelo largo.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó el otro hombre que estaba a su lado, de gafas y pelo de punta.

"¿Ibais al trabajo verdad? Podemos hablar por el camino." Dijo Maya uniéndose a sus dos compañeros.

"He estado en Corea." La mujer estaba sentada en el metro, a su lado estaba Makoto Hyuga y en frente de ella agarrado a un asidero del abarrotado vagón Shigeru Aoba. "Nunca había estado y tiene un paisaje precioso, al parecer la reconstruyeron a partir de fotos de antes de la Segunda Guerra."

"Nosotros estuvimos en Okinawa." Comenzó a hablar el chico de gafas. "Ya sabes, lo típico, sol y playa, Shigeru quiso traerte de regalo un bikini muy provocativo." Le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Protestó Aoba.

"¡Hombres!" La Teniente Ibuki se sonrojó torciéndoles la cara.

"Jajajajajaja, era broma, en realidad te hemos traido un recuerdo, un bonito bonsai originario de las islas." Anunció sonriente Makoto.

"¿De verdad? Gracias, yo también os he traido algo, os lo enseñaré en el trabajo." Respondió ilusionada.

Al llegar a su destino los tres se fueron a sus respectivas taquillas en los vestuarios para volver a vestirse con sus uniformes de NERV depués de un mes de descanso de sus obligaciones.

Sobre sus puestos en el Centro de Mando había muchos ornamentos personales y ahora en la mesa de Maya tenía ademas una maceta con un bonsai recuerdo de Okinawa. En la mesa de sus dos compañeros masculinos estaban los recuerdos que ella les había traído de su viaje, unas piedras de la suerte de colores plata y oro.

"Tenemos que dejar de regalarnos estas cosas." Decía el Teniente Hyuga mirando lo sobrecargadas que estaban las mesas.

"Pronto ni podemos ver los paneles." Añadió la mujer de pelo castaño mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

"¿Es que hoy no hay trabajo?" Dijo una mujer rubia que apareció de repente. "Hola Maya, hola chicos." Saludó Ritsuko.

"¡Buenos días Doctora Akagi!" Respondieron educadamente los tres operadores.

"¿Ha tenido unas buenas vacaciones?" Preguntó su subordinada.

"Cortas más que nada. Vosotros teneis suerte de haber tenido un mes entero para descansar, pero ahora vais a empezar a trabajar tan duro como antes. Los elegidos están a punto de llegar para unas pruebas con los nuevos Cuerpos de Simulación, así que seguidme a la Sala de Control número 10."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari, el Tercer Elegido se estaba desabrochando su camisa blanca en el vestuario masculino de pilotos, preparándose para un nuevo test de sincronización cuando por el altavoz sonó la voz de una mujer.

"Shinji, Rei, Asuka. Desvestíos y no os pongais los plug suit, id directamente desnudos hacia las puertas traseras de los vestuarios."

A pesar de estar en una estancia cerrada y bastante alejada de los otros vestuarios el joven Ikari pudo escuchar claramente un "¡¿QUÉ?!" Proveniente de los cambiadores de sus compañeras y emitido por Asuka.

La voz continuó dando órdenes. "Para preservar vuestra intimidad hemos colocado las cámaras en modo de sensibilidad al calor y estareis separados entre vosotros por mamparas."

Nada más entrar por la puerta indicada se encontró por el paso cortado por una mampara de cristal que llegaba a mitad de su cuerpo, detrás un largo pasillo que terminaba en una pared con tres puertas idénticas solo que en cada una de ellas estaban marcadas con una letra S y un números del 00 al 02. Como habían dicho estaba separado de las otras pilotos por unas barreras de cristal, sabía que estaba al lado de ellas al haberlas oído entrar pero también porque los separadores eran de cristal, grueso y difuminado pero podía ver sus siluetas y claro, ellas también podían ver la de él. Avergonzado se tapó la entrepierna con sus dos manos y bajó la cabeza al suelo.

"¡Esto es sin duda alguna lo más humillante que me ha pasado en la vida!" Oyó desde su izquierda.

"Ahora teneis que caminar hasta las puertas que teneis enfrente y meteros en la sala que hay detrás." La voz de la Doctora Akagi se volvía a escuchar a través del circuito interno. Al instante las tres puertas de enfrente se abrieron y la mampara que había frente a él se apartó a un lado.

"¡Oh dios mío...!" De nuevo la alemana se quejaba. "¡¿Por lo menos puede explicar porqué tenemos que hacer esto?!"

"Tenemos que medir vuestra armonía natural para ajustarla a los nuevos Cuerpos de Simulación con los que vamos a realizar las pruebas. La ropa o cualquier otro objeto adulteraría las mediciones."

"¿Y porqué no nos toman las mediciones de uno en uno?" Sugirió Shinji elevando el tono de su voz.

"¡Si, buena idea!" Secundó Asuka.

"Magi está programada para hacer medir los resultados por tres canales diferentes marcados en el suelo por las líneas rojas por donde caminareis, si lo haceis de uno en uno la resonancia que habrá al haber dos canales vacíos hará que el resultado siempre de infinito. Por lo que no es posible esa opción, lo siento." El joven piloto habría jurado que por el tono de su voz la doctora se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

"Todo saldrá bien si miras al frente y caminas al mismo paso que ellas." Se decía mentalmente el piloto de la unidad 01. Tras tomar aire y fijar un punto imaginario enfrente de él comenzó a caminar a paso normal, podía oir las pisadas de las dos chicas a su lado e intentaba seguir su misma cadencia de pasos hasta que vió por su derecha asomar una mancha azulada y color carne pálida, ruborizado aumentó el su velocidad para evitar ver a Rei pero al hacerlo escuchó una queja de desagrado de Asuka que se había quedado más atrás y probablemente podría verle. Aquellos pocos metros de pasillo se le estaban haciendo eternamente largos al joven de 15 años.

Después de llegar a su destino los tres pilotos subieron a unos entry plugs que fueron introducidos en los Cuerpos de Simulación, estos cuerpos eran similares a los de una unidad Evangelion normal pero carecían de blindaje y sólo eran torsos con brazos, de la zona de la cabeza y piernas salía cables que conectaban con la red de NERV. Estos cuerpos artificiales estaban sumergidos en agua y a través de un cristal eran observados desde la Sala de Control por la Capitán Misato Katsuragi, la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi y los Tenientes Shigeru Aoba, Maya Ibuki y Makoto Hyuga.

"¿Más tranquilos ahora niños?" Dijo la Capitán riéndose.

"¡Misato no tiene gracia, mira que obligarnos a pasear por ahí desnudos!" La Segunda Elegida se quejó a su superiora.

"Tranquilízate Asuka, ya pasó el mal trago." Al dirigirse a su compañera Shinji activó el intercomunicador apareciendo una pantalla con la imagen en vivo del interior de la cabina de la pelirroja que casí al instante se cambió a negro con un texto de "Sólo Sonido".

"¡¡¡AHHHHHHH IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!!! ¡¿HAS VISTO MISATO?! ¡¡¡HA INTENTADO ESPIARME DESNUDA!!!"

"¡Lo siento, ha sido la costumbre, fué automático, no lo hice a propósito, creedme!" El joven Ikari intentaba justificarse mientras la sangre invadía su cara ante las risas del personal que observaba.

"Dejad las peleas para luego." La científica rubia se dirigía a los elegidos para que se centraran en su labor aunque tenía que contener las risas. "Asuka, quiero que recuerdes las sensaciones que tenías cuando generaste el Campo A.T. hacia ti misma en el combate contra el Noveno Ángel."

Nadié pudo ver la reacción de la chica ante la orden porque el canal de video estaba cerrado, pero su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se llenaron de infinita tristeza al recordar por lo que había pasado dentro del EVA-02, temblando agarró las palancas de su cabina y obligó a su voz a sonar con fuerza y determinación.

"Está bien."

"El S-02 ha empezado a generar un A.T." Anunció Hyuga.

"Muy bien Asuka, mantenlo así de suave e intenta invertirlo." Dijo Ritsuko mirando hacia la pantalla del operador.

Asuka suspiró y se concentró en repetir la técnica que había usado para atraer el rayo energético contra ella.

"Los valores indican que el pulso energético desplegado está enfocandose sobre sí mismo." En la pantalla del hombre con gafas los gráficos había pasado de estar naranja a rojo y a parpadear números que indicaban la dirección del A.T. con valor negativo.

"Maya, guarda los datos y cárgalos en los otros dos simuladores."

"A la orden."

"Shinji, Rei. Vamos a configurar vuestras interfaces para que cuando genereis vuestro A.T. sea como el de Asuka, así que hacedlo como siempre. Asuka, tú sigue así, lo estas haciendo muy bien."

"De acuerdo." Dijeron los tres al unísimo.

La alemana estaba muy incómoda con la situación, los recuerdos no eran agradables pero tenía que seguir y demostrar que su palabra pesaba más que cualquier mala experiecia, sobreponerse y enseñar a todo el mundo porqué había sido elegida para llevar una unidad Evangelion.

"No deberías pedirle que recuerde lo que pasó..." Le susurró Misato a Ritsuko poniéndose a su lado.

"Es fuerte, puede hacerlo."

"Tan sólo es una niña."

"Los tres pilotos están generando un A.T. similar tanto en potencia, perímetro, composición y dirección." Makoto tecleaba rápido para comprobar todos los datos.

"Buen trabajo Maya, has sincronizado los datos a la perfección." Felicitó la Doctora a su discípula.

"Estoy un poco mareada." La voz de Asuka sonaba débil.

"¿Un efecto secundario de la exposición al propio Campo?" Preguntó Misato.

"Podría ser... Maya ¿cómo está la presión del LCL?" Ritsuko hablaba mientras tecleaba en la consola de Hyuga.

"Normal, no es debido a eso."

"Baja los armónicos 2 niveles."

"Ahora mismo."

"Me está empezando a doler la cabeza..." Ahora la chica pelirroja sonaba cansada.

Misato sabía perfectamente que en los experimentos relacionados con las unidades EVA si algo empezaba a ir mal, por poca cosa que pareciese los resultados podían ser catastróficos así que se alarmó enseguida. "¡Ritsuko cancela el experimento!"

"Un momento, si paramos ahora perderemos todo el trabajo de los últimos meses." Ahora la mujer rubia tecleaba en el ordenador que había estado manejando Maya Ibuki intentando hallar el problema que ponía en peligro al experimento.

"S-00 está aumentando progresivamente la intensidad de su A.T." El Teniente Hyuga habló al descifrar los datos de su pantalla.

"¿Rei que haces?" Preguntó la doctora.

"Mi brazo..." La joven de pelo azul tenía un rictus de dolor y se agarraba su hombro derecho.

"¡Ya vale Ritsuko hay que abortar!" Misato insistió.

"¿Qué ocurre Misato?" Shinji estaba preocupado por lo que oía.

"¡NO!" Se negó la científica.

"¡Es contaminación biológica!" Gritó Aoba que había estado concentrado en encontrar la naturaleza del problema. "¡Ha infectado a S-02 y ha pasado a S-00!" De repente miró hacia la pantalla fijamente. "¡Ha llegado a S-01!"

"¡AHHHHHHH!" El ocupante del simulador gritó llevándose sus manos a las sienes y arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando sintió como si le atravesaran el cerebro con un cuchillo al rojo. Dentro de su cabeza se proyectaron cientos de imágenes en un segundo, la sensación le daba ganas de vomitar.

"¡El LCL está contaminándose, la concentración de oxígeno ha bajado hasta el 67!" Maya dió la alarma.

"¡La operación queda cancelada,apaguen las conexiones nerviosas de los pilotos, eyecten los entry plugs y destruyan los Cuerpos de Simulación, están desechados!" Finalmente la doctora dió la orden.

Las tres cabinas de los pilotos fueron expulsadas de inmediato tras cortar las conexiones neuronales con los cuerpos, pasaron por un conducto de aguas hasta llegar al lago de la pirámide de NERV.

En el estanque en el que reposaban los Cuerpos de Simulación se podía ver un aparato descendiendo por una cadena corredera. Una lente se ajustó al paralizarse el objeto y lanzó varios destellos de luz roja contra uno de los simuladores.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó la científica jefa a la teniente cuando vió que no estaba pasando lo que tenía que pasar.

"No lo sé, el cortador láser parece que no está funcionando."

"Amplía en cien aumentos el zoom de la cámara."

En la pantalla se pudo observar como un haz de láser impactaba contra el brazo del Cuerpo de Simulación 00 pero no llegaba a cortarlo debido a unos destellos hexagonales de color naranja.

"¿Es un A.T.?" Preguntó Makoto Hyuga asombrado.

Ritsuko asintió con la cabeza preocupada. "Dad la alarma, el Décimo Primer Ángel ha aparecido."

Casi al instante las sirenas de alarma comenzaron a sonar por todo el recinto subterráneo anunciando la presencia del nuevo enemigo.

Misato Katsuragi que había salido de la habitación para avisar a los Equipos de Rescate de que tenían que atender a los pilotos, entró rapidamente al oir las sirenas.

"¡¿Un Ángel?!" Exclamó.

"Si, es lo que ha estado provocando las deficiencias." Le informó su amiga.

"La infección se está extendiendo a través de los conductos de refrigeración." Shigeru dió las últimas novedades.

"Tenemos que volver al Centro de Mando y combatir desde allí la invasión." Dijo Misato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las múltiples pantallas del gran recinto donde se tomaban las decisiones tácticas de NERV se podía ver un gráfico que representaba el estado de Magi dividida en cada una de las tres supercomputadoras. Melchior - 1; Balthasar - 2 y Casper - 3. Las tres estaban en color azul celeste excepto la primera que presentaba unas manchas rojas. Justo debajo la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi y el Comandante Gendo Ikari miraban es estado de los ordenadores.

"Desde que se detectó al Ángel se propagó por la red interna hasta infectar a Melchior. 28 sectores han sido ya contaminados y cada vez avanza más rápido, no es como un virus informático corriente, es una entidad inteligente que utiliza la lógica. Por así decirlo está cambiando su Código Fuente a cada segundo y nuestros protocolos de defensa no sirven contra eso." Dijo la mujer.

"Los Evangelion son inútiles contra este enemigo, los he enviado fuera para evitar que sean atacados y he cerrado el lugar, se ha dado la orden de evacuación a todo el personal que no sea necesario. Desconecta la red externa, es indispensable que las copias de Magi de fuera no se vean afectadas. Lo dejo todo en tus manos Ritsuko."

Tras decir esto el hombre se dió la vuelta y se marchó del lugar a paso tranquilo y con una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. La científica se quedó inmovil en el lugar viendo como otro sector cambiaba de azul a rojo.

"Madre, ahora te necesito más que nunca..." Dijo aprentando contra sí una carpeta que había recogido en su despacho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Así que ya estás a punto de acabar con el proyecto Magi." En el tono de su voz podía verse que Ritsuko estaba orgullosa de la mujer que se sentaba frente suya en la mesa que compartían en el restaurante.

"Mañana le daré los ultimos retoques y haremos la puesta en marcha oficial a las 00:00 horas." Comentó su madre saboreando una taza de café.

"Espero que me hayas puesto en la lista de invitados."

"¿Cómo no iba a poner a mi propia hija?"

"Practicamente te has olvidado de mi desde que ingresaste en GEHIRN, si no fuera porque también me uní no nos hubiesemos visto en mucho tiempo."

"El trabajo me absorve, pero siempre intenté ser una buena madre... Te contaré un secreto que nadie conoce. Los tres ordenadores que forman el complejo están programados según una parte de mi personalidad. Mujer, ciéntifica y madre."

"Me halaga eso último."

La Doctora Naoko sonrió. "Por eso quiero que te impliques en el proyecto y seas mi mano derecha en el control de Magi, nadie mejor que mi hija para comprender mi creación."

"Será un honor madre."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los cristales de sus gafas se reflejaban los destellos azules del panel que estaba tecleando la Doctora Akagi, a su lado Maya estaba sorprendida a la velocidad en que movía los dedos su superiora pero también le fascinaba la agilidad mental que demostraba cada vez que interpretaba un nuevo dato o cambiaba de programa.

"¡Este no sirve!" Ritsuko tiró a un lado el pequeño teclado con pantalla marcado con una etiqueta número 27 y que estaba conectado a las entrañas de Melchior con un gesto de desagrado.

"Maya, pásame el panel 33." Ordenó a su subordinada. Pero a esta no le dió tiempo de buscar en el montón de piezas iguales que tenía, los últimos tres sectores del ordenador cambiaron a rojo y el gráfico parpadeó entero.

"Melchior - 1 ha iniciado la secuencia de autodestrucción del Dogma Central." Fué el texto que apareció en todas las pantallas y consolas del Centro de Mando.

Balhtasar - 2 y Casper - 3 anunciaron su voto en contra a la decisión tomada unilateralmente por su igual.

"¡Ritsuko!" Misato corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga preguntando con la mirada que estaba sucendiendo.

"El Ángel ha obligado a Melchior a iniciar la secuencia de autodestrucción, por ahora estamos a salvo, se necesita la aprobación de las tres computadoras para llevar a cabo el comando. Pero si el invasor sigue su curso como hasta ahora..."

"¿Y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo?"

"Lo estamos intentando pero las barreras informáticas son completamente inútiles contra un ataque biológico y es tan pequeño que lo poco que podemos hacer es atacarle con láser y pulsos energéticos que su A.T. bloquea constantemente."

"¡Pero algo habrá que hacer! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que es cuestión de tiempo el que todos volemos por los aires?!"

"Misato... ahora lo que menos necesito es que tú me presiones." Dijo la Doctora con una voz suavizada a propósito.

"Si llegara el momento, debemos desconectar Magi, ten en cuenta esa opción."

"Tal cosa significaría el colapso del orden mundial establecido. Si se apaga Magi todas sus copias dejarían de funcionar, en unos momentos el caos regiría en todas las naciones."

"Mejor eso que la destrucción de la humanidad." Contestó amargamente la capitán.

"El 25 de Balthasar ha sido infectado por el Décimo Primer Ángel." Interrumpió Maya haciendo notar a las dos mujeres la pantalla principal de los ordenadores.

"Ritsuko por favor... date prisa."

Tras dedicar esta súplica a su amiga el suelo comenzó a moverse, varios objetos de los puestos de los operadores cayeron al suelo rompiendose mientras la gente intentaba mantener el equilibrio ante la sacudida que duró unos 5 segundos.

"¡Genial, un terremoto, lo que nos faltaba!" Se quejó la científica rubia mientras salía de debajo del aparatoso montaje de cables y componentes.

"Iré arriba a ver si ha habido daños, aquí parece que no." Después de dar un vistazo Misato se alejó del lugar.

Al ver irse a la mujer de pelo largo y oscuro la Teniente Ibuki se acercó de manera complice a su otra superiora.

"¿No iremos a desconectar Magi verdad?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Por ecima de mi cadáver." La vehemencia de la frase hizo que la mujer más joven se estremeciera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lamento mucho su pérdida señorita Akagi."

El inspector de policía tenía una mano en el hombro de la joven de pelo moreno y corto que sostenía un cigarro encendido en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se tapaba su boca temblando, intentando reconfortarla ante tan terrible situación. Cerca de ellos se encontraba una silueta humana trazada a tiza en el suelo del laboratorio con restos de sangre seca alrededor, último vestigio de lo que un día fue Naoko Akagi.

"Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas." El tono pausado y amable del policía le repugnaba. ¿Qué sabía el de lo que había pasado? ¿Qué sabía él de la relación que madre e hija tenían? ¿Porqué ese tono compasivo con una mujer adulta? No era una niña, las verdades se afrontan no se evitan.

"¿Qué quiere saber? Está claro lo que ha pasado, se ha lanzado desde allá arriba y ha impactado contra el duro suelo abriéndose la cabeza." Sus palabras eran escupidas con resentimiento y rabia.

"Tenemos un equipo de piscólogos especializados en tragedias como la que le acaba de suceder señorita, si quiere puedo concertarle una cita." El hombre estaba sorprendido con la agresividad de la mujer.

"No necesito un piscólogo, conozco a la perfección la mente humana y sé que la mía está en perfectas condiciones." Rechazó. "Y ahora si no le molesta me gustaría quedarme sola, hay mucha gente que puede responder a sus preguntas mejor que yo." El agente hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar a paso rápido.

Ritsuko, rodeó varias veces la figura blanca apurando su cigarrillo, finalmente se quedó quieta mirándola.

"Has bautizado con tu propia sangre la más maravillosa de tus creaciones, ¿eh madre?" Silencio durante unos minutos.

"Habría sido mejor que te hubieras quitado la vida cuando nací, hubiese sido más féliz." Soplando el humo de la última calada.

"¿Porqué lo has hecho?" Las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de la rabia. "¿Porqué has tenido que acabar de forma tan miserable?

¿Qué te ha llevado a desperdiciar de esta manera la mente más brillante de este siglo?"

Tomó aire profundamente y se aclaró la frente sudada. "Tomaré tu desafío madre, yo me encargaré de ellas, aún vives en las tres y mantendré tu recuerdo, todo el mundo sabrá la gran mujer que fuiste ¿contenta?" Dijo con rencor.

"Tu egoismo es el legado que me dejas, me haces cargar con el peso de tu futuro cuando no te dignaste a darme ni un segundo de tu presente o de tu pasado."

"Ritsuko." Su nombre sonó a sus espaldas, la voz era cavernosa y pausada, saboreaba cada sílaba, ella se giró y vió a un hombre de piel y cabello oscuros, vestía bata blanca y llevaba gafas, bajo el brazo cargaba con una carpeta.

"Tu madre había dejado esto a tu nombre." Le ofreció la carpeta que portaba, esta la recogió sin decir ni una sola palabra. "Creo que te unirás definitivamente a nosotros para continuar el programa Magi." La joven doctora asintió en silencio.

"Es un honor tenerte en el equipo, sé que no defraudarás a tu madre, era una gran mujer." Ritsuko se disculpó y se fué del lugar, aquel era un hombre demasiado para ella en aquellos momentos, no sabría decir porque, solamente sentía que miraba dentro de su alma y no sólo la comprendía, lo peor era que se reía.

Gendo se quedó quieto, mirando con una sonrisa torcida el sistema Magi y esperando dejar de oir el ruido de los zapatos de tacón, sacó de su bata un móvil y marcó un número prefijado.

"Despertadla."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami estaba terminando de vestirse en los vestuarios femeninos de NERV, tras haber sido sacados de sus cabinas a los elegidos se les había ordenado abandonar las instalaciones y regresar a sus casas hasta nuevo aviso, sus ojos rojos se fijaban de vez en cuando en su compañera pelirroja piloto de la unidad 02.

"¿Y a esta que le pasa?" Pensaba Asuka mirando de reojo a la Primera Elegida mientras sacaba cosas de su taquilla. Había notado que de vez en cuando la chica de pelo azul le lanzaba miradas furtivas y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosísima.

"Soryu." La voz de la piloto de la unidad prototipo sonaba suave, casi como un susurro.

"¿Quieres algo?" Preguntó la aludida molesta.

Ayanami se quedó pensando durante un momento antes de terminar la conversación antes de empezarla. "Nada..."

La joven alemana resopló y sin decirle nada terminó de abrochar su uniforme escolar y se dispuso a marcharse. Rei tardó un poco en levantarse recordando la extraña sensación que había notado en los Cuerpos de Simulación, cuando empezó a notar el punzante dolor en su brazo su única reacción fue desplegar con más fuerza su A.T. y su única idea era que no podía ser derrotada, estaba llena de... ¿orgullo? nunca lo había experimentado y no sabía si de eso se trataba.

Cuando Asuka abrió la puerta delante estaba Shinji ya vestido con su ropa de calle esperándolas.

"¿Habeis sentido eso?" Preguntó el muchacho.

"Tendríamos que estar muertas para no notarlo." Respondió su compañera de piso. "Cuando vine a Japón sabía que se producían muchos seísmos pero es la primera vez que me toca uno de lleno."

"Tarde o temprano acabas acostumbrándote. ¿Aún seguís por aquí?" Dijo Misato apareciendo por el pasillo.

"Estabamos esperando a que nos llevaras." Explicó el joven Ikari.

"Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que quedarme aquí supervisando el trabajo de recuperación y limpieza, nada importante pero llevará tiempo. Un coche de la Sección 2 os está esperando." Sin añadir nada más se despidió de los pilotos y regresó a toda prisa al Centro de Mando.

"¿Notasteis algo raro antes cuando estabais dentro de las cabinas?" Preguntó Shinji a sus dos compañeras mientras caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la salida.

"No, solo dolor en mi brazo derecho." Respondió Rei.

"Nada." Fué la lacónica respuesta de Asuka.

"Bueno... a mi me pasó algo extraño..." Comenzó el piloto.

"¿Es necesario que nos lo cuentes?" Cortó secamente la Segunda Elegida.

"En serio Asuka, fué raro, tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en mi mente se proyectaron imágenes que no conozco."

"Siempre he pensado que estás un poco loco."

"Sólo recuerdo una, pero me pone los pelos de punta, era una especie de habitación muy blanca y en el centro había una sombra humana colgando del techo atada a una cuerda como si estuviese ahorcada, muy siniestro."

Los labios de la niña pelirroja tamblaron y no dijo nada mientras seguía caminando con la vista al frente.

"Los Evas están conectados de alguna forma entre sí y entre los hombres, la contaminación pudo haberte hecho ver cosas que nunca has vivido pero quizá otras personas si." Dijo Rei Ayanami.

Shinji miró sorprendido a la joven de pelo azul pero no pudo decirle nada al ser interrumpido por Asuka.

"¡¿Podemos dejar de hablar de los Evas?! ¡Todo el rato lo mismo, ya me teneis harta!"

"Lo siento." Dijo un, aún más si cabe, sorprendido piloto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El temblor de tierra que había sacudido el Geofront hizo que una de las trampillas de los accesos de emergencia que comunicaba los diferentes pisos de las instalaciones en caso de falta de potencia energética se abriera, una oportunidad que un hombre vestido con un traje de NERV azul no desaprovechó para sus intereses. Cerrando la trampilla con cuidado comenzó a avanzar sigilosamente por la compleja red secundaria de pasadizos del lugar iluminado por una linterna, había estudiado con detenimiento los planos de la gigantesca base de la organización que se encargaba de combatir a los Ángeles y dudaba que existiera otra persona que los conociese de memoria al igual que él.

Llegó al punto que tenía en mente y abrió una escotilla descendiendo lentamente por unas escaleras atornilladas a la pared, una vez en el suelo escrutó cuidadosamente el lugar para asegurar de que no había nadie, era una de las zonas restringidas y estaba desierta, se acercó a una puerta y la abrió entrando en un despacho. Tenía que reconocer que el ataque de un nuevo Ángel le había beneficiado, al estar Magi bajo mínimos podía recopilar una gran cantidad de información sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Esto es realmente interesante..." Se dijo para él mientras leía el contenido de unos informes que había encontrado en una carpeta. "Así que el sistema Dummy Plug está ya casi completo."

Absorto como estaba en la lectura un nuevo temblor de tierra le cogió por sorpresa haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

"¿Una réplica?" Pensó. "¿Desde cuando son más fuertes que los temblores?"

El hombre puso todo en su sitio de nuevo y deshizo sus pasos para alejarse del lugar, no quería que nuevos movimientos sísmicos le dejasen atrapado o hiciera aparecer a gente por el lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar por segunda vez el gráfico de Bhaltasar cambiaba a rojo por completo iniciando de nuevo una petición para activar la autodestrucción del lugar. Por fortuna para los trabajadores de NERV Casper - 3 aún mantenía su independencia para negar la petición.

"Nos queda muy poco tiempo, cada vez se extiende a mayor velocidad." Ritsuko Akagi estaba realmente abatida, ya lo había intentado todo y no sabía que más podía hacer para parar la plaga que les invadía.

"¡Porfavor Ritsuko no te rindas!" Misato intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

"¡Se ha quedado gente atrapada en el ascensor C de la tercer planta!" Gritó alguien asomándose desde la puerta.

"¡Espero que no sean esos tres!" Refunfuñó la capitán mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha. Al pasar junto a su despacho escuchó que el teléfono estaba sonando y entró para contestar.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Con quién hablo?" Preguntó al otro lado del auricular una voz masculina sorprendida por la rudeza de la respuesta.

"Con la capitán Misato Katsuragi." Respondió ruborizándose por como había contestado. "¿Quién es usted?"

"Soy el director del Observatorio del Monte Fuji, hemos estado intentando abrir un canal de comunicación estándar con NERV pero nos ha sido imposible."

"Estamos teniendo algunos problemas informáticos. ¿Qué querían comunicarnos?"

"Hemos descubierto un objeto extraño en la órbitra terrestres, ese mismo objeto ha desprendido dos objetos de menor tamaño que han caído cerca de Tokyo-3."

"¡Así que eso eran los temblores!"

"Queremos mándarles la información que hemos recopilado pero no hay manera."

"¿Tienen imágenes?"

"Si"

"Mándelas por el fax, debería funcionar."

Quince minutos después Misato se encontraba en el Puesto de Comandancia del Centro de Mando acompañada del Vice-comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki, ambos veían las fotos que les habían mandado. En una un ser de forma alargada de color amarillo y naranja con algo que parecía un ojo en el centro flotaba en el espacio. En la siguiente, parte de su masa de desprendía en dirección al planeta. La última era una foto satélite del área de Tokyo-3 con dos cráteres alrededor provocados por la caída de los objetos.

"Parece que esté probando su puntería." Dijo el hombre de pelo canoso.

"Está demasiado lejos como para que nuestras armas le alcancen, aún así he mandado a los pilotos subirse a los Evangelion." Informó la Capitán Katsuragi.

"Lo he consultado por teléfono con el Comandante Ikari y he pedido que carguen un cohete con N2 que será lanzado en aproximadamente una hora desde Kazakhstan."

"¿Piensa que resultará?" Hasta ahora esas bombas no han destruido a ningún Ángel, solamente han conseguido que..." El sonido se su teléfono móvil interrumpió su frase.

"¿Si?...¡¿Cómo, está seguro?!" Su voz se llenó de alarma.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó preocupado Fuyutsuki.

"Era del Observatorio, el Décimo Segundo Ángel está descendiendo a toda velocidad, calculan que caera en Tokyo-3." Respondió sombriamente.

"Está planeando aplastarnos..."

"Eso si antes no hemos volado por los aires." Dijo la mujer mirando a la pantalla de Magi, casi una cuarta parte de Casper estaba ya en rojo. "Sólo tenemos una opción, intentar que los Evangelion paren al Ángel antes de que haga contacto con la tierra."

"Un poco arriesgado, no sé si están preparados para una operación de tal multitud, por no hablar de la escasez de medios de los que disponemos en estos momentos con Magi practicamente fuera de servicio."

"Habrá que intentarlo, subiré al exterior para dirigir la operación, sólo necesito un equipo teléfonico por satélite y que establezcan la conexión con las tres unidades."

"Suerte Capitán Katsuragi."

"Todos la necesitaremos." Concluyó ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misato ¿crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad?" Comentó Shinji en tono dubitativo. Cuando apareció el nuevo Ángel habían ordenado a los pilotos subirse a sus unidades que estaban estacionadas en los elevadores de salida a la ciudad como medida de protección para evitar la contaminación que estaba afectando a NERV.

Lo que el joven piloto no esperaba era las indicaciones que les había dado su superiora, el plan, si se podía llamar así, era simplemete una locura.

"Alguna siempre hay Shinji." Respondió no muy convencida a su pregunta, su voz sonaba con mucho ruido por el intercomunicador sin imágenes del EVA.

"¿Pueden nuestros A.T. bloquear la energía que desprenderá el cuerpo del Ángel en su caida?" Preguntó mucho más concisa Asuka.

"No tenemos los datos suficientes para analizar ese factor pero os pido que deis lo máximo chicos."

"Así lo haremos Misato." Dijo Shinji.

"Si." Siguió Rei.

"Que remedio nos queda." Suspiró Asuka.

"Repásemoslo por última vez." La voz de la capitán sonaba con energía. "Desconectar el cable umbilical y salid corriendo hacia donde os vaya indicando, no os preocupeis, el tiempo de las baterías internas será más que suficiente. Mantened la vista en el cielo para intentar tener contacto visual con el enemigo, una vez que lo tengais encima teneis que pararlo usando vuestos A.T. e intentar destruir el núcleo que tiene en el centro de su cuerpo. Nos queda poco tiempo así que... ¡Adelante!"

Las tres unidades Evangelion desconectaron el cable que les proporcionaba energía y una pantalla con un contador de cinco minutos hacia atrás apareció en sus cabinas.

"¡Corred dirección norte, hacia las afueras de la ciudad, por los distritos B!" Ordenó Misato Katsuragi atendiendo a dos teléfonos a la vez.

Los gigantes atravesaron a grandes zancadas la ciudad, por fortuna el centro estaba construido en forma de rejilla lo que facilitó que los EVA hicieran rápido el trayecto sin encontrar obstaculo alguno.

Mientras dentro del Geofront, en el Centro de Mando la Doctora Ritsuko seguía luchando contra el diminuto enemigo que estaba poniendo en jaque a la poderosa organización. Ya el 60 de los sectores de Casper habían sido infectados.

"Maya traéme el listado de vectores que hemos estado usando hasta ahora." Pidió una agotada doctora mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su bata blanca. Estaba sentada en el suelo bajo Casper - 3 con la espalda apoyada en la pared tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador personal.

La teniente se dirigió a su consola para sacar los datos que le habían pedido, al inclinarse tocó con el codo el bonsai que sus colegas le habían regalado y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndose la maceta y dejándolo tirado rodeado por tierra y con las raices al descubierto. Había sobrevivido a dos temblores para acabar así.

"Sería bueno que fuera lo peor que me ocurre hoy." Suspiró la chica de pelo marrón al ver el desastre.

"¿Y si estamos planteando mal nuestra estrategia?" Preguntó la científica rubia que estaba mirando con suma atención los restos de la planta desde que cayera de la mesa. "Hemos estado tratando al Ángel como si se tratase de un virus informático olvidándonos de su componente biológico, tenemos que dejar de atacar sus infecciones y dar directamente en el núcleo que es desde donde ramifican, en lo primero que invadió, es decir, en el S-02"

"Pero ya intentamos destruirlos sin éxito." Aclaró Maya.

"Mira esto." Su superiora giró la pantalla que manejaba para que la viera. "Es una lista de porcentaje de infección, zonas y tiempos. Empezó por los cuerpos a una velocidad normal, al extenderse por los conductos de refrigeración bajó su ritmo y a partir de ahí comenzó a subir sin descanso. ¿Sabes el porqué?"

"No... la verdad es que no se me ocurre." Confesó confundida.

"Ha sido desde que le estamos atacando con láser y fuentes de calor, ha aumentado su velocidad y la potencia de su A.T. Si tenemos en cuenta que en los conductos bajó creo que si bajamos lo suficiente la temperatura en su núcleo conseguiremos eliminarlo. ¡Hyuga inyecta nitrógeno líquido desde los conductos de refrigeración hasta el estanque de simulación!" Ordenó al operador.

"¡A la orden!" El hombre de gafas que había estado atento a la idea de la doctora desde que oyó el timbre triunfal de su voz comenzó a teclear los comandos necesarios para ejecutar la petición.

"¡Funciona, la invasión ha sido parada!" Exclamó tras unos momentos de duda.

"¡Inyecta más hay que destruirlo!" Rapidamente Ritsuko llamó a Misato para informar de los progresos.

"¡Fantástico!" Exclamó la capitán al oir las noticias. "¡Ahora tenemos una oportunida, Ritsuko, necesito que Magi nos apoye en esto cuanto antes, casi no queda tiempo!"

"Dalo por echo." la Doctora Akagi colgó el teléfono. "Maya, en cuanto Magi esté operativa al 100 quiero que conectes la base de datos del Observatorio del Monte Fuji a las unidades Evangelion, así como los protocolos pertinentes, seguiremos estando en alerta por el Décimo Segundo."

Nada más acabar la frase el gráfico de Magi cambió, con rapidez todos los vectores de las tres computadoras volvieron al clásico color azul ante la mirada de todos los operadores.

"Y etiqueta al Décimo Primero como eliminado." Añadió la científica con una sonrisa.

La Teniente Ibuki demostró sus habilidades cuando a los pocos segundos varias pantallas con gráficos de situación e imágenes en directo aparecieron en las cabinas de los tres pilotos.

"¡No os distraigais y corred hacia las coordenadas indicadas!" Avisó Misato apareciendo por el intercomunicador de las tres unidades.

Shinji comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el punto rojo que aparecía en el radar, cuando estaba llegando vió un punto brillante en el cielo, frenó creando dos surcos en la pradera mientras deceleraba y alzó los brazos de la unidad morada abriendo las palmas para intentar parar lo que se le venía encima.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Gritó mientras cerró los ojos rezando por poder aguantar el embite. El Ángel desplegó a su vez su A.T. que impactó con el de la unidad 01. La energía formada por la colisión quemó la hierba alrededor de los dos contendientes. El joven Ikari sudaba y jadeaba mientras sucumbía poco a poco al peso del enorme enemigo, para su alegría el EVA azul llegó al lugar poniendo las manos de la misma forma que el modelo de pruebas ayudándole a sujetar al mostruoso ser. Poco después pudo escuchar las pesadas zancadas del gigante rojo que se unió a sus compañeros en la hercúlea tarea.

"¡AHORA, CON TODAS VUESTRAS FUERZAS AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Asuka alentando a sus compañeros. Los tres Evangelion desplegaron todo su poder haciendo que su energía se fundiera en una sola barrera de energía formada por hexágonos amarillos que detuvo al enemigo.

"Ikari, ataca con tu cuchillo el núcleo. Soryu cuando lo vaya a hacer baja tu A.T." Dijo Rei desde los intercomunicadores.

Del hombro izquierdo de la unidad 01 salió su cuchillo progresivo que agarró fuertemente con sus dos manos la empuñadura del arma en posición de combate. Sus dos compañeras bajaron sus A.T y con un furioso grito de guerra el piloto cargó contra el objetivo atravesando sus defensas y clavando toda la hoja en el centro de su núcleo.

El campo del Ángel despareció y sus brazos descendieron suavemente hacia abajo cubirendo a los tres gigantes. Asuka dió un manotazo al inerte cuerpo haciendole caer al suelo con la ligereza de una pluma.

El Décimo Segundo había sido eliminado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el enorme y oscuro despacho de Gendo Ikari apenas iluminado por la proyección del Árbol de la Vida en las paredes, dos hombres compartian un tablero de damas chinas.

"Lo de hoy ha sido una novedad, dos Ángeles atacando practicamente al mismo tiempo." Dijo el profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki mientras movía una ficha.

"Están aprendiendo, ya el Noveno nos dió la clave de que sus estrategias estaban cambiando, tenemos que prepararnos para lo que pueda venir." Respondió el hombre de gafas.

"¿Es por eso que has contratado a ese hombre?"

"Sólo es una parte, nuestra principal ventaja es que las unidades 03 y 04 están casi listas."

"Entonces deberíamos presionar al Instituto Marduk para que seleccione a dos candidatos."

"Ritsuko se encargará de ello." Respondió el comandante pensando en su próximo movimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres Evangelion permanecían en cuclillas, quietos, con los entry plugs eyectados y abiertos, sus ocupantes habían salido de ellos poco antes de que las baterías internas se agotasen y ahora estaban tumbados sobre el pasto quemado esperando a que alguien fuera a buscarles.

El piloto de la unidad 01 tenía sus manos bajo la cabeza y contemplaba con atención a los tres gigantes que tenía ante sí.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Le preguntó la chica de rojo que estaba a su derecha.

"Es sólo que... ver a los Evangelion así, me preguntaba si alguna vez hablan entre ellos." Dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que pensaría su compañera ante tal idea, pero por la posición en la que habían quedado parecía que los EVA estaban inclinados entre ellos hablando en voz baja para que nadie les oyera.

"Tienen almas propias que están vinculadas a nuestros corazones y mentes, quizá ese vínculo se extienda ente ellos." Dijo Rei Ayanami sentada a la derecha de Asuka mientras miraba al cielo.

"Menudos compañeros me han tocado..." Resopló la alemana.

Shinji sorprendido por las palabras de piloto de la unidad 00 sonrió al escuchar la queja de la pelirroja.

"Quizá tengas razón." Sin saber muy bien a cual de las chicas se lo decía.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No, no me he vuelto loco, el orden de los Ángeles está cambiado, curiosamente debido a la aparición del nuevo Noveno Ireul conserva su puesto como Décimo Primero.

El hecho de que este Ángel atacara junto a otro lo tenía pensado desde un principio y su compañero de travesuras fué Sahaquiel, eso no estaba tan decidido tengo que reconocer.

Espero que los Flashbacks se hayan entendido y no hayan confundido a nadie, creo que estaban bastante claros.


	5. EVA 03

Conversión: Capítulo 05: EVA - 03.

Autor: Malleus

Quinto episodio, creo que este me va a salir un pelín más largo que los demás, va a ser mezcla de acción y situaciones cotidianas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, el Vice-comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki y el Comandante Gendo Ikari se encontraban el la Sala de Proyecciones visionando un mapa de modelo físico en el que en el centro podía verse un gran círculo negro. Los textos en la pantalla indicaban el día y la hora en el que el satélite tomó la foto y el lugar: Segunda Rama de NERV, Nevada, USA.

"Hace dos horas se inició el arranque de la unidad 04 en la segunda división de NERV en los Estados Unidos. A los 10 minutos del encendido una implosión hizo desaparecer todo el complejo, no ha quedado nada ni ningún superviviente, solo un perímetro de varios kilómetros de oscuridad que no ha podido ser analizado aún en su composición pero que suponemos que se trate de un Mar de Dirac. Por supuesto se ha perdido el Evangelion." Explicó Ritsuko a los dos hombres.

"¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo semejante?" Exclamó un estupefacto Fuyutsuki.

"La unidad 04 presentaba un motor S2 experimental desarrollado a partir del núcleo recuperado del Quinto Ángel, la hipótesis que se baraja por ahora es que algo salió mal y el motor se desestabilizó desencadenando una reacción energética no controlada. Ahora me alegro de que se hiciera el experimento lejos de aquí." Dijo la doctora.

"La pérdida del Evangelion supone un duro revés para nuestros intereses, cóntabamos con tener pronto dos nuevas unidades." Gendo habló por primera vez para manifestar su descontento.

"Aún queda el 03." Empezó a explicar la Doctora Akagi. "Ayer se hizo la primera prueba de arranque con resultados satisfactorios, tan sólo queda realizarla con piloto para poder activarla completamente."

"¿Porqué el Instituto Marduk no ha dado ya un nombre para el Cuarto Elegido?" Preguntó el comandante.

"Han reducido la lista a tres, pronto nos informarán de quien ha sido designado."

"Bien. Fuyutsuki, tengo que irme. Adios Ritsuko." Tras despedirse se levantó de su asiento para marcharse.

"Entiendo." Respondió el profesor que sabía perfectamente el día que era hoy.

"¿Cree que ha podido tratarse de un sabotaje?" Preguntó la científica al hombre de pelo gris al ver su rostro de preocupación después de que el otro abandonara la sala.

"No puede descartarse pero lo veo poco probable." Aunque en su interior pensaba que había gente que prefería que NERV no dispusiera de esa tecnología antes que ellos.

Por su parte Gendo Ikari salió del Geofront y subió a un VTOL que le estaba esperando para escoltarle a su destino. Sobrevolaron la ciudad hasta llegar a una llanura que estaría vacía de no ser por el infinito número de pequeños monolitos negros que marcaban cada una de las tumbas del cementerio.

El tremendo ruido que hizo el avión al aterrizar llamó la atención de un joven vestido con camisa blanca y pantalones negros que llevaba un ramo de flores en los brazos mientras permanecía en pié frente a una lápida.

"Padre... te has acordado." Dijo Shinji sin ninguna emoción al ver al hombre salir del vehículo y aproximarse hacia donde él estaba.

"Todos los años vengo." Gendo se paró a unos metros de donde estaba el joven.

El piloto miró la negra lápida. "Ikari Yui 1977 - 2004" Rezaba la inscripción. El hijo dejó las flores en el suelo silenciosamente.

"¿No tienes ninguna foto o algún recuerdo de ella?" Preguntó a su padre sin mirarle.

"Todos sus recuerdos los conservo en mi memoria, las fotos y demás objetos no representan lo que ella fué, ni siquiera esa tumba guarda sus restos, deberías saberlo, estuviste presente cuando ella murió."

"No me acuerdo y prefiero que sea así, pero de todas formas me gustaría tener algún recuerdo de ella."

"Shinji, agarrarse al pasado es desperdiciar la vida, sólo tenemos presente y futuro. Es lo que importa."

"Es fácil decir eso cuando tienes recuerdos, a mi no me queda nada."

"Tengo que volver al trabajo Shinji, deberías ir a la escuela." Tras estas palabras regresó al avión que despegó con potencia mientras el joven se quedaba mirando hacia el cielo siendo despeinado por el aire levantado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el piloto de la unidad 01 llegó al aula 2-A lo hizo en último lugar. Todos los demás alumnos estaban ya hablando entre ellos, o haciendo los deberes a última hora, pero el profesor todavía no se encontraba presente. Tímido como era intentó pasar adentro desapercibido pero una chica parecía estar interesada en que no fuera así.

"¡¿Dónde te habías metido idiota?!" Le gritó Asuka. "¡Te estuve esperando durante diez minutos en casa hasta que me di cuenta de que no estabas! ¡Por tu culpa casi llego tarde!"

El muchacho aguantó pacientemente la bronca mientras tomaba asiento, hacía pocos minutos que había tenido una desagradable experiencia y no tenía ganas de discutir ahora, así que decidió usar la lógica y razonar con su compañera.

"Asuka..." Comenzó a decir. "Somos compañeros de escuela, de trabajo y por si fuera poco de piso, todos los días vamos y volvemos a esos sitios juntos. Porque me haya ido a un sitio durante media hora sin ti no creo que pase nada." Terminó de exponer cansadamente.

Para su sorpresa el rostro de la alemana se puso como un tomate y todos sus compañeros se pusieron a reir mirándoles. No sabía que es lo que había dicho pero la situación hizo que él también se ruborizara.

"Ya está de nuevo el matrimonio discutiendo." Dijo desde atrás Touji burlonamente.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Le gritaron a la vez los dos pilotos.

En esos momentos entró el profesor, Hikari ordenó el saludo protocolario y Asuka se retiró a su pupitre aún con las mejillas ardiendo y la mirada en el suelo.

"Touji Suzuhara, tienes que presentarte en el despacho del director." Anunció el anciano profesor.

"¿Qué has hecho ahora?" Preguntó la delegada.

"¡Nada!" Protestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para ir a donde le habían mandado.

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó el chico del chándal abriendo la puerta del despacho del director. Para su sorpresa este no se encontraba y en su lugar había una mujer de pelo rubio y bata blanca.

"Buenos días. ¿Suzuhara Touji cierto?" Preguntó mientras le ofrecía una tarjeta. Este asintió y tomó la tarjeta que ponía: Doctora Ritsuko Akagi - Proyecto EVA - NERV.

"¿EVA?" Preguntó atónito.

"Si, soy la principal responsable del proyecto, supongo que algo sabrás siendo amigo de uno de los pilotos."

"Si, pero... ¿Qúe es lo que quieren de mi?"

"Has sido elegido candidato para ser el piloto de una nueva unidad Evangelion."

"¡¿Porqué?!" Exlamó asombrado.

"Sería muy complicado de explicarte el procedimiento y los criterios por los que se elige a un candidato, pero es algo innato y tú eres el más cualificado para ello."

"No creo que esté preparado para eso..." Respondió el joven del chándal después de tragar saliva.

"Nadie lo está." Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva. "Pero siguiendo un entrenamiento constante pronto podrías manejarlo de forma satisfactoria."

"No puedo..." Dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Además." Continuó la doctora sin atender a las palabras del muchacho. "Si aceptas ser piloto tendrías acceso al seguro e instalaciones médicas de NERV, y no sólo tú, sino también toda tu familia, sé que tienes una hermana en estado grave desde..."

"¿Está chatajeándome con mi hermana para que acepte?" Su voz sonaba quebrada.

"Claro que no, solamente te informo de algunas ventajas que tendrías si fueras piloto." Dulcificando sus palabras.

Touji se quedó reflexionando un rato y a su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de Shinji luchando contra el Cuarto Ángel con él y Kensuke dentro de la cabina vieron la tensión emocional a la que estaban sometidos los elegidos y que había provocado que rompiese a llorar después de derrotar al enemigo. También recordó a sus tres compañeros yendo a clase con las heridas de las batallas y sus caras tristes y desencajadas por el dolor tanto físico como mental.

"Lo siento... no puedo aceptar su oferta." Dando media vuelta se alejó a paso rápido y después corriendo fuera de la escuela. Estuvo paseando un rato por los alrededores, más bien unas cuantas horas pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para enterarse.

Cuando volvió era la hora del almuerzo y todos los demás alumnos se estaban preparando para ello.

"¡Suzuhara!" Gritó la delegada Hikari dejando a Asuka con las palabras en la boca. "¡¿Has estado todo este tiempo en el despacho del director?! ¡No me lo creo!" Le dijo frunciendo el ceño como solía hacer.

El chico del chándal giró la cabeza hacia ella con la mirada perdida al haber sido sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, si decir nada fué a sus sitio y cogió su bocadillo para irse del lugar sin abrir la boca.

"¿Touji?" Dijo ella siguiéndole con la mirada de forma preocupada.

Tras recoger su comida subió a la terraza del instituto donde Shinji y Kensuke le esperaban en el que era el lugar habítual de almuerzo de los tres.

"¡Buenas capitán!" Saludó Kensuke al estilo militar. "Ya pensábamos que no venías, ¿qué pasó en dirección?"

El recién llegado hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia. "Cosas burocráticas muy aburridas, no tiene importancia."

"Bueno, aquí el camarada Ikari y yo hablábamos de lo sucedido antes. ¡Qué bronca te echó Soryu y que contestación tuviste!" La cara de desagrado que puso el joven piloto no pareció impedir que el chico de gafas terminara de decir su frase.

"Jejejejejejeje." Touji rió agradecido de que algo limpiase sus pensamientos.

"¿Creeis que me pasé al responderle?" Preguntó Shinji visiblemente preocupado.

"Te pasaste en lo que diste a entender." Dijo Kensuke guiñando un ojo a Touji de forma complice.

El joven Ikari miró hacia el suelo al sentir que la sangre invadía su cara. "No quise decir eso."

"Pero las bromas van a durar meses, y lo que nos vamos a reir." Continuó metiendo el dedo en la llaga Aida.

"De todas formas la culpa fué de ella." Contestó enfadado. "No soporto a la gente tan egoista que sólo piensan en si mismos dándoles igual los demás, solo pensaba en ella sin importarle que yo necesitaba estar sólo."

Nadie lo vió pero el rostro del que había sido designado como candidato a ser piloto Evangelion se ensombreció al escuchar esas palabras.

Dos pisos más bajo de donde estaban los tres chicos se econtraban Hikari y Asuka bajo unas escaleras, sentadas con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared, estaban almorzando.

"¡Ese idiota!" Se oyó decir a la pelirroja. "¡Mira que decir que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar siempre siguiéndole!"

"¿Acaso no decía la verdad?" Preguntó su amiga.

"¡Lo dijo de una forma para que pareciera otra cosa a propósito!"

"Pero tienes que reconocer que algo de razón tiene... bueno, ninguna razón." Rectificó al ver el rostro de niña demonio enfadada, como diría Touji, que le puso.

"Touji... ¿Porqué actuó así?" Manifestó la chica de coletas en voz alta.

"¿Aún sigues con eso?" Dijo Asuka masticando su comida. "Ese bruto siempre está raro."

"Pero esta vez parecía realmente preocupado."

La alemana se encogió de hombros sin añadir nada más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la escuela los tres elegido fueron al Geofront, Asuka llegó la primera ya que se había saltado la última clase para no tener que ver a los otros dos. Tras las pruebas ordinarias de sinronización a la que fueron sometidos se quedó en los vestuarios haciendo tiempo para que sus compañeros se fuesen, no tenía ninguna gana de verles, sobretodo al Tercero.

"¡Ya sé, iré a ver a Kaji!" Se dijo a si misma iluminándosele el rostro ante la idea que tuvo para ganar tiempo, tarareando caminó por los pasillos de NERV buscando el despacho del amor de su vida al que hacía tiempo que no veía.

"No hay nadie..." Susurró desilusionada al abrir la puerta de la oficina y ver que estaba vacío, pero algo llamó rapidamente su atención, en el ordenador personal del hombre se veía un gráfico que le resultaba conocido, el del resultado de sus tests.

"Ajá, sigo siendo la mejor." Sonrió triunfal al ver que su rango de sincronización era el más alto. "¿Qué es eso, cuatro resultados?" Se acercó más a la pantalla para ver de quien era el resultado extra. "¡No es posible! ¡Él no!" Exclamó horrorizada al ver el nombre del Cuarto Elegido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos pisos más abajo se desarrollaba una reunión no oficial de personal de NERV en el despacho de la capitán Katsuragi.

"El chico no ha aceptado ser piloto, es un contratiempo que aunque esperado no es nada deseable." Explicó Ritsuko a sus amigos.

"¿No se le puede obligar por ley?" Preguntó Kaji que estaba con un brazo apoyado en el despacho de la capitán y el otro en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Seguramente, pero no quisiera llegar a eso, es solo un niño, no creo que lo consiguiesemos por la fuerza. Quizá debería hablar yo con él, tengo mas trato." Aseguró Misato.

"Inténtalo, pero no creo que sirva de nada, le vi muy nervioso ante la idea." Respondió su amiga.

"Pilotar una maquina gigante para enfrentarte a unos seres mosntruosos a los 14 años no es algo que te vaya a gustar, a mi me aterra solo de pensarlo." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"De todas formas más tarde le llamaré para ver si cambió de opinión, nos vemos luego tengo que volver al trabajo y vosotros igual así que menos charla." La rubia científica se despidió de sus colegas y se marchó.

"Adios Rit." Se despidió Misato mientras Kaji movía su mano en señal de despedida.

"Si finalmente se convierte en el Cuarto ¿cómo crees que reaccionará Shinji?" Preguntó el hombre a su amante.

"No muy bien me temo, va a ser complicado." Suspiró.

Kaji se colocó detrás de la silla de ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros masajeándolos. "Si quieres puedo hblar con él y explicarselo." Le susurró al oido.

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero soy su tutora y debo ocuparme también de eso." Con los ojos cerrados movía su cuello ante la deferencia del hombre.

"Tienes muchas preocupaciones, mira que tensa estás." Riéndose seguía con el masaje. "Y hablando de estrés, ¿qué tal si esta noche vienes a mi casa y cenamos juntos para relajarnos y olvidarnos del trabajo?"

"Debería pasar alguna noche en mi apartamento, creo que Asuka empieza a sospechar en serio."

"Pero esta es la última oportunidad que tendremos de estar juntos en mucho tiempo, tengo que irme durante casi dos semanas."

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Vamos Misato, te lo dije el otro día."

"¡Oh, es cierto!" Suspiró al recordarlo.

"¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos cita?" Preguntó esperanzado.

"Mejor no..." Algo abatida.

"¿Le decimos lo nuestro? No me gustaría que se enterara por otros y se lo tomara a mal."

"Si se entera no quiero imaginar su reacción." Misato torció el gesto al imaginarse la escena. "Pero no tendría por qué enterarse."

El hombre resopló divertido. "Problemas con los niños... y ni siquiera estamos casados."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lo que me faltaba, tener que ver a esos dos juntos también en NERV." De muy mal humor la piloto de la unidad 02 caminaba rapidamente por las calles de Tokyo-3 refunfuñando sobre quien había sido el responsable de designar al nuevo elegido cuando al doblar una esquina se topó con un chico que acababa de salir de una tienda y llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

"¡Asuka!" Exclamó Shinji sorprendido al verla.

"¡Oh tenías que aparecer!" Se lamentó ella.

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Despareciste de clases y luego no te vi despues de los tests."

"¡Vaya, ahora me preguntas que donde estaba, hace unas horas parecía que te molestaba mi compañía!" Con rencor.

"M... me entendiste mal, no quise decir eso, lo que pasa es que..." No pudo acabar porque su compañera le interrumpió.

"Si tanto te interesa estaba buscando a Kaji." Sonriendo. "Pero parece que ultimamente me esquiva, hace tiempo que no le veo." Mirando al cielo soñadora.

"¿Cómo tú a mi?" Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se le quitó pronto al ver la mirada de furia que le echó la pelirroja, rapidamente cambió de tema.

"Bu... bu... bueno, lo que quería decirte es que si no te esperé a la mañana fué por que fuí al cementerio, es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre..." Le costó pronunciar las palabras.

"¡Oh! entiendo." La voz de Asuka sonaba más suave.

Tras un momento de silencio la alemana volvió a hablar. "¡Aún así no es excusa para que hayas bajado tu sincronización!" Le reprochó alzando la voz y señalándole con el dedo. "Todos tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos."

"¿Los viste?" Preguntó el joven Ikari asombrado.

"Si, cuando fuí a buscar a Kaji tenía los resultados en el ordenador." Sin darse cuenta ambos habían comenzado a caminar juntos hacia casa.

"Cotilla..." Susurró hacia un lado el chico.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!"

Mientras, en un parque de la ciudad, un joven de chándal oscuro botaba una pelota de baloncesto en una cancha. Después de encestar dos veces falló a la tercera ocasión y la pelota tras golpear en el aro salió fuera de los límites de superficie deportiva. Touji se quedó quieto mirando hacia donde estaba el balón, pero no fué a buscarlo, sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta con un nombre y un número de teléfono y se fué a buscar una cabina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la cena, Misato, Shinji y Asuka compartían la mesa en el apartamento de la primera donde vivían los tres.

"Esta es la última cena juntos en una semana." Después de dejar una lata de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa Misato rompió la monótona sinfonía de ruido de vajilla y bocas masticando.

"¿Uh?" Preguntó Shinji con la mirada al tener la boca llena.

"Mañana mismo salgo hacia Matsushiro, vamos a realizar las primeras pruebas de arranque de la nueva unidad 03 que llegará pronto. Esa es la gran noticia, tendreis nuevo compañero piloto." A última hora del día de ayer la capitán Katsuragi había sido informada de que el candidato a Cuarto Elegido había finalmente aceptado el puesto y que comenzarían a trabajar en la puesta a punto del nuevo Evangelion a partir del día siguiente.

"¡¿En serio?!" El chico tragó rápido para poder hablar.

"¿Y quién va a venir a cuidar de nosotros? ¿Kaji quizá?" Dijo con esperanza Asuka que parecía no estar sorprendida de la noticia.

"No, Kaji está de viaje. Os quedareis solos, ya teneis edad para cuidaros bien vosotros mismos."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes dejarme una semana entera sola con Shinji!" Con sus dos manos la joven pelirroja había golpeado la mesa levantándose de su silla y señalaba a su compañero aunque gritaba su tutora. "¡¿Y si se le da por hacer alguna locura y me ataca?!"

Al oir esto el aludido se atragantó mientras la mujer daba el primer trago a una nueva cerveza. "No digas bobadas, Shinji no es de esa clase de chicos ¿verdad Shinji?" El joven Ikari tosía fuertemente intentando respirar.

"¡No quiero quedarme tanto tiempo con él sin vigilancia, déjame ir a vivir mientras a otro sitio!"

"¿En serio quieres eso?" Le preguntó Misato.

"¡Si!" Respondió decidida.

"Está bien, haré que te preparen un apartamento, pero sólo para esta semana, veremos que tal te desenvuelves tu sola."

"No creas que no podré Misato." Dijo en tono altivo.

"¿No es un poco exagerado por tu parte Asuka?" Intervino Shinji en la conversación después de aclararse la garganta con un trago de agua y cuando la mujer mayor había ido al frigorífico a coger otra cerveza.

"¿Mmmmm?" La pelirroja miró hacia él entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Vas a suplicarme que me quede?" Preguntó bruscamente pero sin alzar la voz.

"Pues no." Respondió este sin haberse esperado tal pregunta.

"Mejor así, sería patético por tu parte y ni siquiera me lo plantearía. ¡Muchas gracias por la cena!" Gritó y se fué a su cuarto. Su compañero se quedó rascandose la cabeza intentando comprender como pensaba la chica, pero viendo que su esfuerzo era en vano siguió cenando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por lo menos quédatelo contigo durante un par de días..." Suplicaba Shinji Ikari a su compañera piloto del EVA-02 que estaba sentada en su pupitre de clase.

"¡Ni hablar, tienes que ocuparte tú!" Cruzándose de brazos Asuka se negó a su ruego.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Pen-Pen es de Misato ¿no? y tú te quedas viviendo en su casa, así que es asunto tuyo."

"Tú vives fuera solo temporalmente así que también sigue siendo responsabilidad tuya."

"¡No me hagas reir! Te lo vas a quedar tú toda la semana y punto."

"Recién divorciados y ya discutiendo por la custodia." Sonó la voz de Touji burlándose mientras apoyaba sus piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa y su cabeza en sus brazos tras la nuca.

Lo dos jóvenes pilotos se sonrojaron mucho y dijero a la vez enfadados. "¡CÁLLAT...!" Pero no acabaron la orden al entrar el profesor en clase.

"¡Arriba. Saludo. Sentaos!" Hikari dió las indicaciones diarias a la entrada del maestro.

"Suzuhara, tienes que presentarte en el despacho del director."

Esta vez sin sorprenderse Touji se levantó y sin decir nada abandonó la clase. Shinji, Hikari y Kensuke le siguieron con la mirada intrigados y algo inquietos por desconocer el motivo que hacía que su amigo se retirase del aula. Asuka le estuvo ignorando pero al salir por la puerta le hechó una rápida mirada, al igual que Rei desde el otro extremo de la clase había desviado sus ojos para ver como se marchaba el muchacho.

"Hoy también le han llamado a primera hora pero esta vez no ha regresado." Hikari caminaba junto a su amiga alemana, ambas habían salido juntas de clase hacia el nuevo apartamento de Asuka, la delegada había sido invitada a ser la primera en verlo.

"Mejor para él, las clases son aburridísimas, que si el Segundo Impacto esto, que si la Paz de San Valentín aquello..."

"¡Hablo en serio Asuka!"

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por lo que haga ese?"

La chica de coletas se sonrojó un poco excusándose. "Soy la delegada de la clase, es mi tarea preocuparme por lo que le pasa a mis compañeros."

"A veces creo que te lo tomas muy en serio." Dijo su amiga alzando una ceja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Misato se había ido y Shinji se encontraba sólo en el apartamento, su otra compañera de piso se había mudado decidiendo que así estaría mejor. La casa estaba realmente limpia, como nunca antes lo había estado, sin saber que hacer el joven había matado el tiempo con una limpieza general de toda la casa, a excepción de las habitaciones de sus compañeras a las que no había entrado. También había hecho sus tareas y no tenía que ir a NERV esa tarde, había pensado en llamar a Touji y Kensuke pero ninguno respondió a sus llamadas, no echaban nada en la tele y hasta se le ocurrió estrenar la consola de videojuegos regalo de sus amigos pero se la había llevado Asuka, aunque era de él no se atrevió a decirle nada cuando la empaquetó.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina miraba hacia Pen-Pen, este en pié en el suelo le devolvía dicha mirada con la cabeza ladeada.

"¿Sabes jugar a las damas?"

"¿Warf?" El pingüino ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

"Lo imaginaba..." Suspiró Shinji y desvió su vista hacia el frigorífico, para ser más exactos hacia un trozo de papel con algo escrito sujeto al electrodoméstico por un imán. Se quedó largo rato mirando fijamente, decidiendo si haría lo que pensaba hacer, finalmente se levantó y se marchó del apartamento llevando en un bolsillo del pantalón ese trozo de papel.

"Aquí es." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba la puerta de la dirección que estaba escrita en la nota. Después de tragar saliva golpeó unas cuantas veces con los nudillos a modo de llamada.

Tras un momento de espera la puerta se abrió unos centímetros bloqueada por la cadena que la cerraba y dejando ver un ojo azul que escrutó al recién llegado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Asuka bruscamente.

"Vine a ver como estabas y si necesitabas algo." Shinji sonaba visiblemente nervioso.

"¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda idiota? Pues estás muy equivocado."

"Eh... bueno vale, pero... ¿me dejas pasar?" El ruido de la puerta cerrándose fué su respuesta.

"Está bien, no vine por eso, la verdad es que vine a pedirte que volvieras a casa de Misato. Supongo que me he acostumbrado a vivir con otras personas por que me estoy abrurriendo muchísimo yo sólo je... Mira, haremos una cosa, fingiremos que en el tablón de tareas todas las cuadrículas tienen mi nombre ¿vale?" Mientras se rascaba la cabeza le hablaba a la puerta sabiendo que la alemana le escucharía. Tras unos momentos la puerta se volvía a abrir parcialmente y se escuchó la voz de la joven.

"No existo para satisfacer tus caprichos Tercero." Volvió a cerrar pero esta vez definitivamente.

Dándose por vencido el joven piloto regresó a su casa, por el camino se paró a compar algo para cenar y cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía se encontró con Touji y Kensuke.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola Ikari precisamente ahora veníamos a ver como te iba en tu nueva vida de soltero." Saludó Kensuke.

"Muy gracioso Kensuke." De repente le vino una idea a la cabeza. "Si teneis tiempo ¿os gustaria quedaros a cenar?"

Sus dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo en acompañar al piloto en su cena y los tres subieron a la casa del joven Ikari.

"A mi me parece un poco raro esto de dormir los tres en el mismo sitio." Protestaba Touji mientras veía colocar a sus dos amigos colchones en el salón.

Durante la cena el anfitrión había preguntado a los dos invitados si querían quedarse a dormir, a estos les sorprendió el gesto, pero sabiendo que no debía ser fácil pasar tanto tiempo sólo en una casa tan grande aceptaron a quedarse esa noche aunque el chico del chándal avisó que mañana a primera hora debía de marcharse aunque no quiso dar explicaciones.

"Vamos Touji, ya dormimos en la misma habitación en Ayase, no es para tanto." Le explicó Shinji.

"No es lo mismo..." Se quejó el joven.

"Deja de quejarte y ayuda." Sugirió el chico de gafas mientras cargaba con la ropa de cama.

Unos minutos más tarde los tres estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas en el salón, con Pen-Pen en su nevera y las luces apagadas habían estado charlando hacía rato aún sin dormirse.

"Shinji, quiero preguntarte una cosa." Dijo Kensuke Aida en un tono bastante serio.

"Dime." Respondió el aludido mirando hacia su amigo al notar su voz firme.

"¿Es cierto que está casi a punto la unidad 03?"

"Eso parece, Misato no está precisamente por ese motivo."

"¿Crees que yo podría ser elegido como su piloto?" Preguntó esperanzado.

Shinji sonrió por dentro. "No puedo saber eso Kensuke, pero de todas formas espero que no, una vez subido a uno no te gustaría."

"Siempre dices lo mismo, pero sería mi sueño hecho realidad."

"Para mi es una pesadilla de la que no logro despertar."

"Eres un exagerado, tiene que ser fantástico subirse a los mandos de un EVA y luchar contra los Ángeles, sólo de pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina. ¿A ti que te parece Touji?"

El otro muchacho les había dado la espalda hacía rato y no participaba en la conversación. "Mañana tengo que madrugar, así que mejor dormimos." Fué lo único que dijo, tras esto los tres intentaron dormir.

Mientras en el apartamento donde se alojaba Asuka esta y su amiga permanecían sentadas frente a un televisor jugando a la video consola.

"¿En serio te pidió eso? que lindo." Hikari sonreía mirando a la pantalla.

"¿Lindo? Es un idiota." Dijo la pelirroja pulsando los botones de su control.

"Que va, solo se preocupa por ti."

"No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi."

"Pues que alguien te tenga en cuenta es agradable, a mi me gustaría."

"¿Así que te gustaría que un chico se fijara en ti?" Dijo Asuka con una risita.

"Si..." La joven delegada respondió con una sonrisa de timidez.

"¿Le conozco?"

"Je, si."

"¡¿No será Shinji?!"

"No, no, te equivocas, se trata de... Touji." La última palabra la dijo en voz muy baja.

"¡¿Pero como puede gustarte ese animal?!" Dijo estupefacta la pelirroja.

"Puede parecer algo bruto, pero tiene un corazón muy tierno en el fondo."

"Debe ser cierto eso de que el amor ciega." Añadió la alemana con desagrado.

La chica de coletas se rió con ese comentario. "No te preocupes no te voy a robar a Ikari."

"No digas bobadas, no me gusta Shinji y a él no le gusto yo, lo sé perfectamente."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocos días después del 30 de Septiembre del años 2000 un conflicto de refugiados en la frontera entre La India y Pakistán desencadenó un conflicto armado nuclear, la antigua capital de Japón fué arrasada al extenderse la guerra por una bomba experimental que dejó la ciudad en ruinas, desde aquella y una vez recuperada la normalidad en la nación las ruinas de Tokyo habían sido utilizadas como campo de tiro, pruebas y entrenamiento de las JSSDF.

En lo que había sido uno de los muchos barrios residenciales de la zona centro más alejada de la bahía caminaba un hombre através de la desolación asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera. De vez en cuando algunos ojos le miraban antes de ocultarse en las sombras, pertenecían a mendigos y gente sin hogar que se refugiaban en las viejas instalaciones abandonadas. El hombre con el pelo recogido en una coleta llegó hasta una nave industrial, en las escaleras que daban acceso a la doble puerta metálica se sentaba una mujer madura vestida con ropas viejas que tiraba migas de pan de una bolsa de papel a un grupo de gorriones que saltaban graciosos picoteando su comida.

"Buenos días." Dijo Kaji apoyando la espalda en la pared de cemento al lado de la mujer.

"Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos." Le respondió esta mientras seguía tirando el alimento al suelo.

"Sólo he estado tomando algunas precauciones extras, ya sé que teníamos que habernos visto antes pero he sentido que me han estado observando."

"¿No tendrá nada que ver en tus distracciones esa mujer? Parece que ultimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella..."

"¿Tan poco se fían de mi que me vigilan?" El tono de la voz de Kaji se endureció. Había estado tomando precauciones pero era evidente que había bastantes ojos pendientes de sus movimientos.

"El Comité espera ser informado regularmente, si no tiene los resultados que desea, toma medidas."

"Ella no me impide hacer mi trabajo. Hazles saber que el Sistema Dummy Plug ha sido completado, les gustará saberlo. También les gustará tener esto" Se inclinó para colocar a su lado un CD en su caja.

"Es una información valiosa, me alegra ver que en realidad no has perdido el tiempo."

"No deberían poner en duda mi profesionalidad, tomé una decisión y la seguiré hasta sus últimas consecuencias."

"Estás muy seguro de estar agarrado a tu destino."

"Es de lo único que puedo estar seguro." Con estas palabras se dió la vuelta.

"De eso y de que estás vivo." Añadió sombriamente.

Kaji giró la cabeza hacia la mujer que seguía imperturbablemente alimentando a los pájaros. "Me pregunto si eso tiene alguna importancia ahora, o la tuvo alguna vez."

"Que pases un buen día." Dijo la mujer tirando todo el pan que quedaba a los gorriones y dejando caer la bolsa marrón al suelo.

El hombre se alejó dándole la espalda y alzando una mano en señal de despedida.

A una distancia considerable, de pié sobre una desértica loma, un hombre de traje oscuro sostenía en sus manos enguantadas de blanco unos prismáticos con los que observaba como el agente se iba del lugar, a su espalda una ranchera negra estacionada con un logo pintado en rojo formado por una hoja y la palabra NERV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji despertó a primera hora de la mañana vió que la cama de Touji estaba vacía, tal y como había anunciado la noche anterior se había marchado muy temprano y no había avisado de que salía. El joven piloto despertó a su otro amigo y ambos desayunaron conversando acerca de la extraña actitud que el joven del chándal estaba teniendo estos últimos días, sin haber llegado a ninguna conclusión Kensuke se fué y Shinji se quedó para limpiar los platos, recoger el salón, dar de comer a Pen-Pen y todas las demás tareas cotidianas que realizaba.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose hizo que corriera al hall a ver quien era, aunque por lógica sólo podría tratarse de dos personas.

Así que cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse y vió que era Asuka se sorprendió pero no mucho, no hasta que esta le tomó del brazo y le arrastró fuera de casa ante su estupor.

"¿Asuka a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Hikari mientras seguía a su amiga que avanzaba a un ritmo más que rápido por las calles de la ciudad. De vez en cuando miraba a Shinji como para pedirle perdón en nombre de la joven alemana por haberle sacado tan bruscamente de su casa, aunque era evidente que la joven de coletas desconocía al igual que él hacia donde se dirigían.

Tras caminar durante bastante rato la piloto de la unidad 02 anunció a sus compañeros que ya había llegado a su destino. Estaban en las afueras de Tokyo-3, tras subir una cuesta empinada se encontraban en un mirador donde gente paseaba a sus perros, parejas se sentaban a mirar el paisaje y niños jugaban en aquella despejada mañana de sábado.

"¿Qué os parece?" Dijo Asuka orgullosa abarcando con un brazo el marco donde se encontraban para que lo admirasen.

"No sabía que existía este lugar." Shinji estaba con las manos apoyadas en una barandilla negra de hierro forjado contemplando la ciudad a lo lejos.

"Es muy bonito, ¿pero por qué nos has traido aquí?" Preguntó Hikari confusa.

"Este es un lugar perfecto para que traigas a Suzuhara y le confieses tus sentimientos, así que vamos a ayudarte a planear como hacerlo."

"¡¡¡ASUKA!!!" Las mejillas de la delegada de clase se pusieron al rojo vivo cuando su amiga soltó eso delante de Ikari, este levantó las cejas entre sorprendido e incómodo por la situación.

"¿Y para que me has traido a mi?" El joven piloto se frotaba el brazo derecho mirando a la chica de pelo marrón que tenía la vista puesta en el suelo avergonzada.

"Me guste o no necesitamos tu ayuda, tienes que convencer a ese tarado de que venga aquí el día y a la hora que decidamos."

"¡¿Cómo quieres que le convenza?!" Protestó el chico.

"Aunque viniera... no sabría que decirle." Horaki alzó la cabeza y parecía algo más animada.

"Puedes invitarle a comer, siempre está almorzando con bocadillos y seguro que le agradaría una buena comida casera." Le aconsejó Shinji.

La pelirroja miró a su compañero piloto con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Tú siempre lo arreglas todo con comida?" Este desvió la mirada para no tener que toparse con sus ojos azules.

"Aún así es bastante aceptable." Ahora se dirigía a Hikari. "Una idea simple debería funcionar en alguien tan simple como ese bruto, ahora solo tenemos que elegir el día y..."

Los teléfonos móviles de los dos elegidos sonaron a la vez interrumpiendo la charla de los tres estudiantes. La Segunda y el Tercero se miraron mutuamente sin decir palabra, con gesto muy serio, ambos sabían que significaba eso. Tras disculparse con la delegada por tener que dejarla sola se fueron del lugar a gran velocidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Cuarto Elegido había terminado de ajustarse el traje de piloto azul oscuro que le habían dado para que se pusiera antes de subirse al Evangelion. Había visto con anterioridad los plug suits pero no se había imaginado que fueran tan incómodos, parecían una segunda piel lo que daba una sensación de estar desnudo pero tiraba en cada movimiento haciendo que fuera complicado moverse.

"¿Estás listo Touji?" La Capitán Katsuragi acompañó al joven hasta la celda donde esperaba la unidad 03 a ser activada. El chico se quedó mirando su cabeza de color negro y sus dos ojos apagados impresionado de pié sobre una pasarela.

"Si..." Respondió este.

"Muy bien, ahora tienes que ir a una sala donde te subirás a la cabina del piloto, cuando estes preparado empezaremos la prueba, ¿recuerdas todo lo que tienes que hacer?"

Touji Suzuhara asinitió serio con la cabeza.

"No te olvides los conectores, en todo momento estaremos vigilándote, así que no te preocupes por nada." La capitán hizo amago de marcharse.

"Señorita Katsuragi."

"¿Si?"

"Si algo malo me sucediese, ¿se ocuparian igualmente de mi hermana?" Dijo en tono abatido.

La mujer se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. "No pasará nada, estaremos pendientes de ti en todo momento." Le respondió con amabilidad y comprensión.

"Si hago esto es por ella, no quiero que me engañen." Mirando hacia otro lado.

"Touji, ¿confías en mi?"

"Si, porsupuesto."

"Entonces escúchame con atención." Mirándole a los ojos. "Sé que esto es difícil, ya lo he vivido antes y no es justo que te estemos pidiendo que hagas esto, Dios sabe que me encantaría que no tuviera que hacerlo pero nos enfrentamos a algo demasiado peligroso como para andarnos con dilemas éticos. No te pido que lo entiendas, solo te pido que lo aceptes aunque me odies por ello. A cambio te prometo que personalmente me ocupare de que tu hermana reciba las mejores atenciones médicas."

"Gracias señorita Katsuragi, daré lo mejor de mi mismo."

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a su puesto de control aunque antes añadió "Lo siento." El joven la miró asintiendo.

Misato llegó a la cabina blindada desde donde se iba a llevar a cabo el arranque con piloto del EVA-03, en ella se encontraba Ritsuko y seis operadores que analizarían los datos.

"¿Está tranquilo? Los nervios pueden hacer que su sincronización inicial sea baja." Dijo la mujer rubia.

"Claro que no lo está ¿que esperabas?"

"Bueno, confío en que todo salga bien." Se acercó a un micrófono que tenía delante. "Suzuhara, soy la Doctora Akagi, vamos a empezar la prueba."

"Entendido." Respondió apareciendo en el interfaz.

"Procedan a llenar el entry plug de LCL." Ordenó a sus subordinados que rapidamente procedieron a ejecutar la orden, en la pantalla se pudo ver la cara de asco de Touji al llenarse sus pulmones con el líquido naranja, pero lo soportó sin rechistar.

"Estabilicen los armónicos." Dentro la cabina se iluminó en un gran espectro de colores.

"Armónicos estables dentro de la línea de seguridad, el límite se encuentra a tres niveles."

"Establezcan las conexiones nerviosas de cien en cien." En los monitores se veían los gráficos de las conexiones uniéndose pasando de color rojo a amarillo bajo la representación del EVA y sus diferentes zonas nerviosas.

"Se ha establecido la conexión con el piloto, el primer dato de sincronización es de 24.2" Anunció un operador.

"Touji, vamos a lanzarte a la superficie, cuando estes fuera quiero que hagas como te dije, piensa en que caminas y el EVA caminará, ¿has entendido?" Dijo Misato a través del micrófono.

"Ok." Tras esto la imagen desde dentro de la cabina se fué y los ojos de la unidad de color negro que se habían encendido al haber sido activada se apagaron con un zumbido que fue decreciendo en intensidad.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó la capitán.

"Todos los sistemas se han desconectado de repente." Le respondió Ritsuko.

"¿Es cosa del cable umbilical?"

"Negativo, el suministro de corriente funiona a la perfección." Aseguró uno de los técnicos al confirmar los datos en su consola.

"Saquen al piloto, tenemos que enviar a la sección técnica para que investiguen que ha pasado." La científica tomó la decisión rapidamente. Tras pasar un rato sin que la cabina fuese eyectada miró de reojo a uno de los operadores.

"La señal ha sido aceptada, no entiendo por que no se ha abierto el entry plug." Se justificó el hombre.

"Pon el zoom sobre la zona." Ordenó Misato. "¿Qué es eso?" Dijo cuando vió como las piezas metálicas del Evangelion que deberían haberse abierto para facilitar la salida del entry plug se encontraban bloqueadas por una especie de substancia grisácea.

"¡Que un equipo de rescate saque al piloto, rápido!" Nada más concluir sus palabras la doctora se giró sorprendida al escuchar que las alarmas encendidas y ver en los monitores un aviso de Patrón Azul detectado.

"¡El Evangelion está generando un Campo A.T.!" Las noticias que llegaban desde una de las operadoras no eran mejores.

"No es posible..." Decía una sorprendida Misato mientras veía al gigante negro a través del cristal de seguridad.

"¡Está generando un pulso energético!" "¡Su A.T. aumenta por momentos!" "¡El núcleo es totalmente inestable!" Los gritos se confundían mezclándose entre ellos mientras la frenética actividad hacía que poco a poco los nervios fueran tomando el control de todo el personal que se encontraba en el lugar.

"Touji..." Fué lo último que dijo la mujer que se había encargado de animar al joven amigo del chico que tenía a su cargo. Un fogonazo de luz fué el preludio a la oscuridad que la invadió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres Evangelion en activo esperaban pacientemente a entrar en acción, la aparición del Décimo Tercer Ángel había iniciado el despliegue de las fuerzas de NERV. Desde el Geofront se seguía con precaución el avance del enemigo, iba en dirección a Tokyo-3 y era imprescindible que no alcanzase su objetivo.

"Viene desde Matsushiro, ¿crees que tiene algo que ver con las pruebas que estaban programadas para esta semana?" Pregunto en voz baja Makoto Hyuga a Aoba para que no le oyesen desde el Puesto de Comandancia.

"Sería mucha casualidad que no tuviese nada que ver." Respondió el hombre de pelo largo torciendo el gesto.

"Espero que se encuentren todos bien." Dijo Maya que seguía pendiente de su monitor pero entristecida.

Desde dentro de su cabina Shinji miraba hacia el horizonte, las colinas y río reflejaban la anaranjada luz del atardecer, ya llevaban un rato esperando sin que hubiera noticias desde el Centro de Mando, Misato no había regresado y eso significaba que su padre dirigiría la operación.

"No me gusta nada esto." Dijo el piloto con desagrado.

"¿Y ahora que te pasa?" Asuka apareció en el interfaz.

"Va a ser la primera vez que peleemos sin Misato, siento como si tuviera mis espaldas desprotegidas." Su compañera resopló despectivamente y desapareció de imagen.

"Parece que la unidad 03 ha sido infectada, ahora ellos tienen una de nuestras armas para usar contra nosotros." Comentó el Profesor Fuyutsuki a Gendo Ikari sentado a su lado.

"Tenemos la ventaja de conocer como funciona ese arma." Respondió inmutable.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? Hay una persona ahí dentro."

"Nuestra prioridad es destruir al Ángel, el rescate es secundario pero se hará si es posible." El hombre de pelo gris no respondió.

"¡El objetivo está a punto de llegar a la primera línea de contención!" Gritó el Teniente Aoba para que le escuchasen.

Desde sus unidades los tres pilotos pudieron escuchar el ruido de misiles y bombas detonar y el del metal al ser destruido. Shinji apretó los controles de su EVA esperando con nerviosismo el comienzo de la batalla.

En la vanguardia había sido colocada la unidad de Asuka, armada con un rifle y con varias armas rodeándola, más atrás el EVA azul estaba quieto y agachado tras una colina, si la unidad 02 fracasaba este atacaría por sorpresa al enemigo. Como última defensa se encontraba la unidad de Shinji Ikari desarmada por el momento.

Todos miraban la pantalla con tensión, todas las defensas habían sido destruidas y pronto aparecería el responsable para combatir con los Evangelion.

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y se oía un ruido pesado que hacía temblar a la tierra, finalmente desde detrás de una colina una figura humanoide de color negro con caminaba lentamente con los brazos colgando. En el Centro de Mando los operadores de Magi ahoragon una exclamación de asombro al ver el texto que aparecía en la pantalla principal al lado de lo que parecía ser una unidad Evangelion: "Objetivo: Décimo Tercer Ángel."

"¡Eso es un EVA!" Gritó Shinji desde el interior del gigante morado.

Asuka también se sorprendió al verlo y rapidamente sin que Shinji se diese cuenta abrió una comunicación con Rei.

"Ayanami, ahí dentro está..."

"Suzuhara, lo sé." Respondió la Primera Elegida.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al creer que era la única que sabía el nombre del Cuarto Elegido. "¿Deberíamos decírselo a Shinji?"

"¡Chicas, ahí dentro hay alguien!" La pantalla de video en directo desde el EVA-01 mostró al joven Ikari a la vez en los otros dos Evangelion.

"¡Ya lo sabemos idiota! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle, es... AHHHHHHHHH!" Después de su grito de dolor la imagen de la piloto alemana despareció.

"¡Asuka!"

El Ángel que había poseido el cuerpo de la unidad 03 había saltado de espaldas desde una gran distanica y aterrizó con fuerza sobre el gigante rojo aprisionando su cuello con una de sus manos que cerró como una tenaza de hierro, rápidamente Asuka fué derrotada y su enemigo siguió avanzando rumbo al Geofront con paso calmado y la mandíbula desencajada.

"Rei, destruye el objetivo." Ordenó Gendo observando como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

La joven de pelo azul dejó pasar al enemigo por su lado para atacarle por la espalda, sin moverse vió como este seguía caminando y apuntó a su espalda con el rifle que portaba. En su cabina el visor se veía el círculo luminoso que señalaba el lugar donde la ráfaga haría impacto, la joven solo tenía que apretar el gatillo pero no lo hacía y la negra figura seguía alejándose.

"Rei." El comandante insistió en que atacase, pero Rei dudaba, sabía que si disparaba alguien saldría herido o algo mucho peor. Mientras pensaba en como debía actuar el EVA-03 comenzó a convulsionarse y giró sus brazos sobre ellos mismos escuchándose un sonido parecido al de la madera romperse, su brazo derecho se movió hacia atrás y se extendió alcanzando el cuello de la unidad 00.

Al ver avanzar a toda velocidad el miembro extendido de color negro Rei intentó esquivarlo, pero en la posición en la que estaba le resultó imposible hacerlo y aprisionó su cuello. Con una facilidad enorme el Ángel elevó hasta el cielo a su Evangelion y le hizo caer de forma salvaje contra el suelo partiendo la tierra donde hizo un gran agujero.

"¡Rei!" Gritó Shinji al ver lo que le acababa de pasar a su compañera.

"¡La unidad 00 también ha sido desactivada!" Informó la Teniente Ibuki.

"Shinji, ahora sólo quedás tú, haz lo que sea necesario para impedir que siga moviéndose." El Comandante Ikari hablaba a su hijo.

"¡No puedo, hay alguien ahí dentro, un chico de mi edad, tiene que haber otra forma!"

"Tienes que acabar con ese Ángel, sólo quedas tú, si fallas se perderá todo." Su tono no admitía réplica posible.

El joven Ikari miró hacia el frente con una mueca de tristeza, rabia e impotencia, no podía atacar a algo donde sabía que había alguien vivo.

Lo que antes había sido una unidad Evangelion estiró de forma antinatural los brazos de nuevo para estrangular a su rival que al parecer había decidido no moverse.

"¡¡¡GRRRRRR!!!" Shinji se estremeció al notar que su cuello se contraía y no podía respirar.

"Shinji, pelea." Su padre seguía hablando con voz calmada. Pero lo único que podía hacer el piloto era agarrar las manos de su adversario en un vano intento de deshacerse de la presión de los dedos negros.

"Corten la conexión nerviosa entre el EVA y el piloto." Ordenó finalmente al ver que era imposible que el joven derrotase al Ángel.

"¡A la orden!" Dijo Maya apresurándose a cortar el vínculo.

"¡No podremos vencerle sin los Evangelion!" El Vice-comandante se inclinó para expresar su disconformidad a su viejo colega.

Gendo Ikari ignoró las palabras del hombre. "Conecten el circuito 343."

Ante estas palabras Fuyutsuki reaccionó con sorpresa. "¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Ikari?"

"No tenemos otra opción."

"Pero señor los circuitos solo llegan hasta el 342." Replicó Ibuki con algo de miedo al tener que contradecir a su superior.

"Haga lo que he ordenado teniente."

"S... si señor." Nerviosa la joven operadora introdujo el comando requerido ejecutándolo en la interfaz de la unidad 01. "¿Dummy Plug?" Esas palabras aparecieron escritas en naranja en el estado del Evangelion púrpura.

Shinji por fin pudo respirar al sentir desaparecer la presión sobre su cuello, tomó varias bocanadas de aire y se preguntó por qué razón habían desconectado el EVA. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo zumbido que provenía desde detrás de su asiento, también experimentó una ligera vibración, se movió un poco y miró hacia atrás pudiendo ver que en el respaldo aparecían unas letras que nunca había visto antes. "Sistema 343 Dummy Plug Rei Ayanami". Sin tiempo para pensar en esas extrañas palabras sintió que el EVA comenzaba a moverse y volvió a mirar al frente.

Ejerciendo una fuerza descomunal la unidad 01 quebró las muñecas que le aprisionaban haciendo saltar trozos metálicos de la armadura negra y rompiendo huesos, después le empujó golpeando su pecho con su pié derecho, haciendo caer a su enemigo de espaldas en el suelo. Con gran velocidad la unidad de Shinji Ikari se abalanzó sobre el caido poniéndose encima de esta, ahora era ella quien estrangulaba a la otra.

Pero el Ángel no se dió por vencido y agarrándole de los brazos la arrojó hacia un lado.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando padre, por qué se esta moviendo?!"

Con gran agilidad el gigante morado evitó caerse y cargó de nuevo contra la unidad 03 que aún estaba incorporándose, golpeándola con su hombro la hizo caer de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre ella, la pierna izquierda negra se apoyo en el pecho del atacante para evitar la agresión, pero el EVA controlado por el Dummy Plug agarró la extremidad y la giró haciendo estallar una lluvia de astillas metálicas, luego le flexionó forzosamente la pierna por la rodilla de forma antinatural pegando el pié al hombro y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás arrancándola de cuajo y lanzandola hacia atrás. De la herida empezaron a brotar chorros de sangre que cubrían el suelo y brillaban a la luz mortecina del sol, aprovechando que tenía el brazo en el aire el Evangelion lo descargó contra su rival en forma de duro puñetazo sobre la cabeza, deformándola y provocando otra herida por donde fluía el líquido rojo.

"Dios mio..." Maya veía asombrada lo que sucedía al haber introducido una simple línea de código, mientras dentro del entry plug Shinji no podía hablar y temblaba ante el espectáculo.

Sintiéndose cerca de la victoria la unidad 01 arrancó facilmente el brazo derecho de la unidad caida y tras mirar durante unos segundos la posición del gigante negro comenzó a despedazarlo poco a poco, metal, carne, visceras y sangre eran arrojados hacia los lados. El suelo y el río que corría cerca se tiñieron completamente de rojo atardecer mientras la agónica criatura aullaba.

"¡No, no, páralo padre, ya es suficiente, páralo, hay un piloto dentro!" Suplicaba el joven de 15 años mientas movía infructuosamente las palancas de su unidad.

En el Centro de Mando todos seguían los acontecimientos atónitos y asqueados menos el Comandante Ikari que no cambió su posición de codos en la mesa y manos entrelazadas. En especial Maya Ibuki sufría el asco que le provocaba arcadas y tenía que sujetarse el estómago y taparse la boca para evitar sentir los deseos de vomitar.

Dentro de la cabina del EVA-01 Shinji se había dado por vencido y sollozaba con los ojos oculos tras sus manos, cuando dejó de escuchar los grotescos sonidos se atrevió a mirar para ver como delante suya una mano gigante sujetaba un objeto cilíndrico y blanco. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era, estaba dentro de uno igual, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y dejó escapar un débil "No..." Demasiado atemorizado para hacer nada más.

La mano púrpura se cerró con fuerza sobre lo que sostenía deformándolo y rompiéndolo haciendo escapar el LCL de su interior. Un líquido del color del atardecer.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los últimos rayos del día intentaban colarse por la ventana de la cocina, esquivando las cortinas que ondulaban por la brisa otoñal. La radio sonaba a volumen muy bajo acompañando ritmicamente los movimientos alegres de Hikari Horaki mientras preparaba sus mejores platos.

"Tengo que practicar para que los encuentre deliciosos." Dijo soñadora mirando el paisaje con una sonrisa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por supuesto en el siguiente episodio se desvela la suerte que corrió Touji.

Aclaro que si en este capítulo no sale mucho Rei es normal ya que está centrado en Touji, y de rebote en Shinji y Hikari y más de rebote en Asuka. Así que pido a sus fans que no me linchen.

Por lo demás las diferencias son notables aunque sigo usando cosas del manga y anime y que no dudo de que os dareis cuenta.


	6. La Desagradable Brisa de Otoño

Conversión: Capítulo 06: La Desagradable Brisa de Otoño / El Viaje

Autor: Malleus

Sexto Episodio, temporalmente es la continuación inmediata del quinto. No sé como quedará esta entrega porque aunque tengo la idea de lo que contar hay muchos detalles y escenas a la que les estoy dando vueltas en la cabeza, así que si notais que hay errores, mil perdones.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mierda... Mierda... ¿Por qué, padre, por qué?" Shinji Ikari sollozaba en voz baja dentro de la cabina de la unidad 01, al descontectarse del sistema Dummy Plug tras derrotar al Décimo Tercer Ángel se había arrodillado apoyando su mano abierta en el suelo donde aún se encontraban los restos chorreantes del Entry Plug que había estado dentro de lo que había sido el Evangelion 03.

Se oyó el sonido de sirenas cuando las ambulancias del equipo de rescate llegaron al lugar de la tragedia, rapidamente hombres protegidos con trajes especiales para prevenir cualquier riesgo de contaminación bajaron de ellas y empezaron su labor de intentar sacar el cuerpo que había en su interior. Desde dentro del responsable del destrozo, el joven piloto de la unidad 01 veía las chispas que provocaban las pesadas herramientas al cortar el metal, su mirada estaba perdida y no se movía, no se podía decir con seguridad que estuviese observando lo que pasaba.

Finalmente dos hombres sacaron a un joven de pelo negro que parecía inconsciente vestido con un traje de piloto azul oscuro aunque cubierto por bastante sangre.

Shinji al verlo abrió los ojos aterrorizado, comenzó a temblar mientras sentía el frío recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón latía desbocado. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, ¿que hacía él ahí? era imposible.

"¡¿TOUJI?! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO PADRE?!" Shinji gritaba fuera de si.

"La unidad 01 ha vuelto a activarse." Anunció la Teniente Ibuki desde el Centro de Mando.

"¿Porqué se ha reestablecido la conexión con el piloto?" Preguntó molesto Gendo Ikari.

"Al apagarse el circuito 343 las conexiones nerviosas entre el EVA y su piloto volvieron." Explicó la operadora.

"Desconéctenlas."

"¡No se puede, el piloto bloquea la orden desde la cabina!"

"¿Qué haces Shinji?"

"¡Siempre haces lo que quieres sin importarte nadie ni nada, ahí dentro estaba mi amigo y lo sabias!" El joven Ikari escupía las palabras con rabia mientras su unidad se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar.

"Tanto mi deber como el tuyo es combatir a los Ángeles, no podemos ponernos a pensar en los daños colaterales. Soy tu superior y te ordeno que te detengas."

"¿Y que harías si fuese yo quien estuviera dentro del enemigo padre? ¡¿TAMBIÉN ME HUBIERAS MATADO?!" El gigante violeta comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad de Tokyo-3, casi al instante el cable umbilical de desprendió de la espalda de la unidad para cortar su fuente de energía. Un aviso de cinco minutos para agotar la batería apareció en los monitores.

"¡Shinji, no hagas locuras, por favor detente!" Shigeru Aoba intentaba comunicarse con el joven sin éxito.

"¡No acepta ninguna de las señales de parada!" Informó Maya.

"Suban la presión del LCL en la cabina al máximo." Ordenó el comandante.

"S... Si." La operadora de pelo castaño pulsó las teclas necesarias en su consola para cumplir la orden.

Dentro del entry plug Shinji sintió como alrededor de él todo se volvía más denso, después la sensación fué más como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza, soltó un grito ahogado y perdió el conocimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cielo oscuro, despejado y lleno de estrellas. Estaba tumbada sobre una camilla al aire libre. Se apartó los mechones de pelo apelmazados por sudor y sangre que eran mecidos por la brisa no dejándole ver bien y comprobó que tenía el brazo derecho en un cabestrillo. Se sentía como si un tren la hubiese arrollado, sus sienes palpitaban y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, por el tacto notó que tenía la frente vendada.

"Por fin despiertas." Al escuhcar la voz la mujer giró la cabeza y vió que sentado a su lado estaba Kaji, sonriendo como de costumbre.

"Mmmmm Ritsuko..." Dijo ella con voz débil y quejándose.

"No te preocupes, Rit salió mejor parada que tú y ya está en pié ayudando a reparar todo este desastre."

"¡El EVA! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" La Capitán Katsuragi se incorporó repentinamente al acordarse del motivo por el cual se encontraba ahora en esa situación.

"Tranquila, no hagas esfuerzos, te contaré lo sucedido." Amablemente el hombre la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a volverse a acostar. "El Evangelion fué infectado por un Ángel y hubo que destruirlo." Las facciones del agente se endurecieron.

"¿Quién...?"

"Shinji."

"¡Maldita sea!" La mujer cerró los ojos abatida. "¿Qué ocurrió con el piloto de la unidad 03?" Suspiró.

"Está vivo pero muy grave, tiene muchos huesos rotos, dos costillas le perforaron un pulmón, el hígado dañado y un traumatismo severo en la cabeza. Sufrió una parada cardiaca y ahora mismo está en coma."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los pasillos de la clínica de NERV se encontraban Rei Ayanami y Soryu Asuka Langley aún vestidas con sus plug suits, la primera se econtraba sentada en un banco mirando al frente inexpresiva, llevaba una gasa en la mejilla derecha y la segunda apoyada en la pared gris con las manos tras la nuca mirando al techo pensativa, su frente adornada por una venda. Ambas esperaban noticias.

"¿Cómo crees que estará?" La alemana rompió el silencio.

"Ha recibido multiples heridas, los médicos dicen que las próximas horas son cruciales." Respondió la piloto de la unidad 00.

"Hablaba de Shinji, no está herido, al menos fisicamente, pero no creo que vuelva a subirse a un EVA después de lo que ha pasado. Puede que a partir de ahora tengamos que luchar nosotras dos solas."

"Confió en que lo superará, Ikari es fuerte." Dijo Rei sin cambiar su monótona voz. Al oirla Asuka se giró a mirarla pero está continuó mirando al frente estoicamente.

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraban las chicas Shinji Ikari acababa de recuperar la consciencia en una de las habitaciones del complejo clínico subterráneo, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente. Al oir un incesante ruido rítmico de aspiración giró su cabeza lentamente a la izquierda para ver que su amigo estaba en una camilla entubado a un respirador que le mantenía con vida, tenía practicamente cada parte de su cuerpo que podía verle vendadas y las vendas que cubrían su cabeza manchadas de rojo.

"Touji..."

A Ayanami se le había ordenado presentarse ante la Doctora Ritsuko pero su compañera alemana ya podía irse del Geofront por hoy, esta caminaba rumbo a los vestuarios para ponerse su ropa de calle pero paró en seco al ver a alguien conocido al pasar frente una de las salas de espera.

Shinji estaba sentado en medio de la habitación vacía, tenía una lata roja de refresco de las muchas que había en las máquinas expendedoras del lugar, la giraba entre sus manos mientras la miraba con la cabeza baja. Su compañera dudaba si dirigirle la palabra cuando él le habló a ella.

"¿Sabías que el piloto era Touji?" Su voz sonaba suave, casi aburrida.

"Si." Respondió Asuka expectante ante la reacción del joven Ikari.

"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?" Ahora sus labios temblaban y aunque intentaba mantener su tono se le notaba nervioso y algo alterado.

"¿Habría cambiado algo el que te lo hubiese dicho? ¿Habrías actuado de forma diferente?" La pelirroja estaba alzando la voz por momentos y se enfrentaba con exagerados gestos a su compañero de piso. "¡No, te diré lo que habrías hecho! ¡Te habrías quedado quieto mientras te machacaba y dejabas que acabara con todos nosotros porque habrías sido incapaz de intentar defenderte sabiendo que podrías dañar a tu amigo! ¡Pero eres tan idiota que ni siquiera se te ocurriría intentar salvarlo, si tuvieras la suficiente templanza podrías haber derrotado al Ángel sin dañar la cabina del piloto, pero preferiste quedarte quieto y no hacer nada por ti mismo como siempre! ¡Así que no me vengas ahora con esas Tercero, lo que ha pasado ha sido tu responsabilidad no intentes echarme la culpa por que no te dijera quién era el Cuarto Elegido!"

El piloto de 15 años escuchó las palabras de Asuka sin reacción alguna, cuando acabó de hablar se levantó y pasó lentamente a su lado sin decir nada. Ella permaneció inmóvil y sólo se sobresalto cuando a sus espaldas escuchó un ruido metálico y un tintineo. Cuando se giró vió una lata roja rodando al haber sido arrojada con fuerza y derramando su contenido por el suelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque le habían dado permiso para volver a casa a descansar Misato había decidido ir al Geofront, tenía que ver lo que había sucedido aquella tarde con sus propios ojos. Sentada en su despacho veía, escuchaba y leía los vídeos, grabaciones e informes a los que había accedido gracias a su rango de capitán. Una vez acabó de hacerse una idea de los hechos golpeó su escritorio con un puño furiosa y se levantó para ir corriendo a buscar a una persona con la que quería hablar.

Ritsuko se encontraba frente a su propio despacho hablando con Maya que apuntaba cosas en una carpeta cuando la Capitán Katsuragi apareció por el corredor a grandes pasos plantándose delante de ellas.

"Ritsuko, ¿qué es eso del Dummy Plug?" Su voz era fría como el hielo.

"Maya déjanos a solas por favor." Pidió la mujer rubia a su subordinada educadamente.

"Si Doctora." La teniente se retiró abrazada a sus apuntes y mirando de reojo a sus superioras.

Misato miraba a su vieja amiga moviendo su pié en un acto reflejo a la espera de una respuesta.

"Es un sistema de pilotaje automático que hemos estado desarrollando recientemente. No estaba programado que fuese usado tan pronto, pero los acontecimientos no dejaron otra opción al comandante." Explicó la Doctora Akagi.

"¡¿Porqué no fuí informada sobre ese sistema?!"

"Estaba en fase experimental, no teníamos que presentártelo hasta que hubiese sido puesto en marcha."

"Sabes que esa no es razón Ritsuko..." Dijo sombriamente. "¿Y de dónde sacasteis los datos para el manejo de forma automática del Evangelion?"

"De Rei."

"¿De Rei?" La mujer de pelo oscuro no se lo creía. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

"Los datos de la froma de pilotar de Rei causaron tal carnicería..." Miraba a otro lado intentando ordenar sus ideas.

"No es del todo así, tenemos sus datos pero son completados con simuladores de combate." Explicó Ritsuko.

"Y por lo que veo no habeis tenido contemplaciones en elegir simulaciones efectivas." Dijo Misato con amarga ironía.

"El daño ya está hecho, lo importante es que el Décimo Tercero ha sido destruido y debemos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en salvar la vida de ese chico." La científica zanjó el tema.

"¿Tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir?"

"Si es fuerte sí."

De repente Misato se acordó de una cosa. "¿Su hermana ya ha sido trasladada a nuestras instalaciones médicas?"

"Iba a hacerse en un par de días, pero con todo lo que ha pasado se demorará aún más."

La capitán se giró sin despedirse de su amiga y se fué del lugar.

"¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó la doctora sorprendida.

"¡A ocuparme personalmente de que la traigan ya!" Gritó su amiga mientras se iba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación donde había despertado y donde se encontraba su amigo herido Shinji había terminado de vestirse con su ropa habitual y dejar la del hospital para poder irse del lugar cuanto antes. Intentó decirle unas palabras a Touji pero aparte de no tener el valor, ¿qué es lo que le podría decir en una situación como esta? por no decir que no le escucharía.

Así que lamentándose y maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber dejado que esto hubiese sucedido se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero la figura de un hombre trajeado con una tarjeta de identificación de NERV colgada al cuello se lo impidió.

"Ikari Shinji, acompáñame." La voz del agente sonaba grave y al tiempo que le hablaba colocó con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño una de sus manos en el hombro del joven. El piloto de la unidad 01 supo que no se podía negar a seguirle.

Después de recorrer todo el Geofront los dos llegaron al despacho del Comandante Ikari, les hicieron pasar y se quedaron de pié quietos a una distancia bastante considerable de donde se situaba el escritorio de Gendo en su cavernoso despacho.

"Desacato a un superior, apropiación indebida de armamento estatal, amenzazas a un estamento militar y población civil, son acusaciones muy graves Shinji, ¿quieres alegar algo en tu defensa?" Su padre le hablaba con voz de acero que reverberaba por toda la estancia mientras mantenía su habitual pose con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

"..." Su hijo dió la callada por respuesta mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo con expresión enojada.

"Muy bien, quedas arrestado durante tres días, lléveselo."

El hombre que le escoltaba obligó a Shinji Ikari a girarse y le esposó las manos mientras el joven miraba hacia su padre con una expresión de odio que nunca antes había usado. No solo no se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho su amigo si no que además se lo estaba echando en cara, jamás podría perdonarlo, jamás.

Fué conducido hasta los pisos inferiores donde se encontraban los calabozos, llevaba las manos inmovilizadas delante de su cuerpo e hizo todo el recorrido mirando hacia el suelo abstraido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que elevó la cabeza para divisar mejor dos figuras de verde que había visto por el rabillo del ojo. Cerca del pasillo por donde él caminaba, a un nivel superior, estaban Rei y Asuka. La piloto de la unidad 00 le siguió con la mirada y su expresión aparentemente falta de sentimientos que siempre tenía, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con los labios algo abiertos en una mueca de sorpresa. El joven Ikari no pudo soportar que sus dos compañeras le mirasen en ese estado y torció la cara avergonzado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino fué encerrado en una celda oscura que solo tenía una rendija de luz que entraba por la puerta y un banco anclado a la pared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka dió gracias al cielo por poder salir al fin de ese asfixiante lugar y poder respirar algo de aire fresco. Aunque todavía no había salido a la ciudad, no aún, si volvía a casa tendría que enfrentarse a pensar en todo lo sucedido en ese día y no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para ello, así que estuvo paseando por los espacios cerca de la base de NERV, apenas había iluminación y estaba oscuro pero lo que más le irritaba era la brisa que hacía que el pelo de su flequillo se moviera delante de sus ojos, resoplaba y lo apartaba pero siempre volvía. Estaba en esas cuando escuchó que una voz la llamaba.

"¡Asuka!"

Cuando la joven se giró hacia el lugar desde el que provenía el grito vió a Kaji en una especie de huerto iluminado por un foco artesanal y saludándola con la mano levantada para indicarle donde estaba.

"¡Kaji!" Alegremente la muchacha trotó hacia el hombre y se colgó de su brazo abrazándoselo. "¿Donde habías estado, es que me evitas?" Dijo con tristeza mirándole con unos ojos azules muy grandes.

"No pequeña, es sólo que he estado ocupado, nada más." El agente sonreía mientras le desordenaba la melena pelirroja.

"¿No querrás decir que has estado ocupado con Misato?" Preguntó con rencor.

"Hablando de estar, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas? está todo muy oscuro y no deberías andar sola por este lugar." Premeditadamente desvió la pregunta.

"No soy una niña Kaji, puedo pasear a solas sin miedo." La chica comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. "A propósito, ¿qué es este sitio?" Preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas mirando atentamente unos brotes verdes.

"Es una pequeña parcela de tierra que he arreglado para cultivar sandías, me relaja." Explicó mirando al cielo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza que le dedicó la piloto alemana.

"Bueno, quizá estaría bien tener una distracción, hoy ha sido un día horrible..." Se quejó la pelirroja.

"Lo sé, no ha debido de ser fácil para vosotros lo que ha pasado, lo siento. Y por si fuera poco se han perdido dos EVAs que os hubieran ayudado mucho."

"¿Dos?" Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

"La unidad 04 explotó durante su prueba de arranque en Estados Unidos."

"¡¿La Segunda Rama de NERV?!" Parecía preocupada.

"Tranquila, tu padre estaba en Alemania cuando ocurrió." La calmó con voz tranquilizadora.

"Ahhh..." Suspiró aliviada.

Tras un largo silencio Asuka volvió a hablar mientras jugaba con la tierra moviendo un palo.

"¿Por qué se llevaron arrestado a Shinji?" Preguntó aparentando forzosamente aburrimiento y desinterés.

"¿Se lo llevaron? Era una de las posibilidades, no me sorprende, pero no te preocupes seguro que dentro de poco lo tienes de nuevo en casa."

"No estoy preocupada por él, sólo tengo curiosidad, creía que al ser pilotos estábamos por encima de eso."

"Y lo estais pero la relación que tiene Shinji con su padre es... especial por decirlo de alguna manera."

"Asuka." La voz de Kaji sonó tan fuerte y seria que la joven se giró de inmediato a mirarle. "Temo que vayan a venir tiempos difíciles, más aún de los que estamos viviendo, los tres deberíais permanecer unidos ya que sólo vosotros eligireis vuestro futuro y nadie podrá ayudaros cuando llegue el momento."

"¿Kaji?" La piloto de la unidad 02 miró al hombre extrañada por sus palabras.

Este pronto recuperó su habitual sonrisa desenfadada. "Vamonos, te llevaré a casa, ya es muy tarde."

Mientras el coche de fabricación occidental de Ryouji Kaji atravesaba la ciudad Rei Ayanami llegaba a su casa, se despojó de su uniforme escolar para estar más cómoda y se sirvió una taza de té, se acercó a la ventana de al lado de su cama y miró hacia la luna que brillaba majestuosamente en el cielo de estrellas cegadas por la luz de la ciudad. Caldeándose las manos con el vaso repleto del hirviente líquido sintió que algo la preocupaba, la imagen de Shinji siendo retenido por la seguridad de NERV. ¿Por qué había hecho el Comandante algo así? ¿No había sufrido ya lo suficiente su hijo al casi matar a su amigo? Estas preguntas perturbaban su mente. Dió un sorbo al té. "El calor es agradable..." susurró.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikari, ¿cuando pensaba informar del piloto automático?" La voz salió de los labios del holograma de Keel Lorenz a la cabecera de la mesa que era el único mueble en una sala cercana al despacho del comandante de NERV.

"Pensaba que al Comité no le importaban los detalles técnicos." Replicó Gendo Ikari sentado frente a él.

"Al Comité le importa todo lo relacionado con el Proyecto EVA Ikari." Dijo el holograma sentado a su izquierda.

"Sobretodo si es algo que nos oculta." Añadió el que se situaba a su derecha.

"No lo oculté, mi personal lo desarrolló y sabía de su existencia, no era ningún secreto."

"Sólo usted y la Doctora Akagi sabían lo que estaban desarrollando, de todas formas ya conseguimos toda la información por nuestros propios medios." Le informó el número uno de SEELE.

"No me cabe ninguna duda." Fué la respuesta de Gendo.

"El día prometido se acerca, trece de los diecisiete mensajeros han descendido, tenemos que preprar el escenario hasta el último detalle." Explicó el que se sentaba a su derecha más alejado.

"¿Tenemos su lealtad Ikari?" Inquirió el hombre con implantes.

"Mi fidelidad no es cuestionable." Se defendió el de gafas.

"Interesante, no ha dicho a quien es fiel." Sentenció el más anciano antes de que todos los hologramas desapareciesen.

El comandante abandonó el lugar con la sensación de que el tiempo se le echaba encima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras unas horas de angustia y miedo en la soledad de su celda, Shinji al fín decidió acostarse en el banco e intentar quedarse dormido como fuera para que el tiempo y la noche pasasen lo más rápido posible, cerró sus enrojecidos ojos e intentó evitar cualquier pensamiento excepto el de lo muy cansado que estaba. La luz que invadió la estancia al abrirse la puerta evitó que se quedara dormido. Una figura femenina avanzó hacia él que se había incorporado sentándose.

Misato se agachó delante del piloto y le quitó las esposas, se quedó mirándole durante unos momentos mientras el apartaba la vista y después le abrazó.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto..." Se lamentó sollozando.

El joven Ikari no aguantó más la tensión que acumulaba por todo lo que había pasado y rompió a llorar en el hombro de su tutora que dejó que se desahogase todo el rato que quiso.

"Creía que había sido arrestado durante tres días." Fué lo primero que dijo Shinji mientras caminaba al lado de la mujer dirección a la salida de NERV.

"La orden fué revocada." Contestó ella.

"¿Porqué?" Su voz sonó alta y firme como exigiendo saber la respuesta en el momento.

"Eso ahora no importa." Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Misato y que escuchó Shinji, el resto del trayecto hacia el hogar de ambos fué silencioso. Ya en casa el joven no comió nada ni se dió un baño, fué directamente a su habitación. No quería, pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar antes de que el sueño se lo llevase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación olía a limpieza y a aire puro que entraba por la ventana abierta, eso era agradable, lo que no agradaba era el constante ruido rítmico de las máquinas de soporte vital con sus aspiraciones y pitidos. No lo era porque a los pocos minutos de escuchar esos ruidos constantemente te levantaba un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero lo peor estaba en recordar la función de la maquinaria que los producía, la de mantener con vida a un joven de 14 años que permanecía en estado de coma al haber sido aplastado por el Evangelion que pilotaba su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado mirándole con ojos vacíos.

Shinji llevaba tres días seguidos sin ir a la escuela, salía de casa e iba directamente a la clínica de NERV a sentarse al lado de la cama de Touji y ahí se quedaba, sólo moviéndose para que la sangre pudiera circular por su cuerpo y no se entumeciesen sus miembros, hasta la hora de volver a casa. Desconocía si Misato sabía que estaba saltándose las clases por ir a ver a su compañero, como no le dijo nada lo siguió haciendo y la única que se lo podía contar era Asuka pero parecía que tampoco hablaba mucho con la tutora de ambos al igual que le pasaba con él, de hecho podía recordar que las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a la alemana en cuatro días habían sido: "¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?" Probablemente las últimas palabras que le había dicho en su vida.

Una puerta se abrió tras de él, se levantó dispuesto a irse ya que con toda seguridad sería un médico o alguna enfermera que venían a ocuparse de su paciente, pero un lamento ahogado hizo que se girase rapidamente a ver quien era la persona que acababa de llegar.

Vió a la delegada de su clase mirando aterrorizada hacia donde yacía el joven Suzuhara intentando taparse la boca con su mano, tras ella sin cruzar el umbral de la puerta estaba Asuka que la había acompañado hasta el lugar.

"Hikari..." El piloto de la unidad 01 no supo que decir mientras la chica se acercaba al lado de la cama y se quedaba mirando al inconsciente muchacho.

Shinji salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. "¡¿Porqué la has traido aquí?!" Gritó a su compañera piloto sin elevar la voz.

"¡Ella quiso venir!" Se defendió tratando de que no la oyesen desde dentro.

"¡¿Has visto en que estado esta Touji?! ¡Ella no debería verle así!"

"¡¿Y tú que sabrás de lo que debería hacer o no hacer?! ¡Si alguien muy querido para mi estuviera herido en un hospital yo querría ser la primera en estar a su lado! ¡Además no tienes ningún derecho a opinar, he sido yo la que he tenido que evitar las preguntas durante tres días por que ni te has atrevido a aparecer por clase!" Cuando conluyó se dió la vuelta enfadada y se fué.

El piloto de 15 años intentó responder pero sabía que ella tenía razón, había esquivado tener que enfrentarse a esto, pero aunque lo sabía no podía evitarlo y también abandonó el lugar en sentido contrario que la pelirroja.

Pero parecía que aunque quisiera huir de la realidad que le acosaba esta se lo impedía, a la salida había un chico de su edad con gafas que parecía nervioso.

"¡Shinji!" Exclamó Kensuke al ver a su amigo. "No te he visto desde hace días... ¿Cómo esta Touji?" Preguntó seriamente.

"Mal." Fué lo uníco que contestó.

"Touji un piloto de EVA... no puedo creerlo." El chico de gafas movía la cabeza pensativo. "Vine con la delegada, pero no me atreví a entrar, je, ¿qué tontería verdad?" Intentando forzar una sonrisa.

El joven Ikari no dijo nada, sólo miraba hacia otro lado con expresión deprimida, el otro chico golpeó su brazo tratando de animarle.

"Asuka nos contó lo que paso Shinji, sabemos que intentaste salvarlo de la explosión del EVA, también es mala suerte que exploten dos unidades en tan poco tiempo." Al escuhar esto el joven tragó saliva, por lo menos sus amigos no sabían la verdad sobre lo que había pasado.

"Kensuke... Hikari está sola, deberías ir a dentro por si necesita algo."

"¿Ah? si, bueno bien, nos vemos Shinji." El chico de gafas entró en el edificio.

Shinji Ikari se fué caminando hacia su casa, durante el camino había estado madurando una idea que le rondaba por la cabeza y que finalmente aceptó. Se desvió de su camino hacia un bloque de grises apartamentos, llegó al piso donde estaba a quien quería ver y tocó la puerta para anunciar su llegada, al poco, Rei Ayanami vestida con una camisa larga le abrió la puerta.

"Ikari." Dijo al ver a su compañero piloto en un tono que podía ser de sorpresa en ella.

"Hola Ayanami, quería hablar contigo un momento, ¿puedo pasar?" Con seriedad.

"Adelante, ¿quieres una taza de té?" Invitándo a entrar al joven.

"Por favor."

La chica de pelo azul colocaba de nuevo todos los cacharros de la cocina en su sitio mientras Shinji miraba por la ventana de la habitación hacia la ciudad.

"Me voy." Dijo tras dar un par de sorbos a su taza.

"¿Adónde?" Preguntó esta sin mirarle.

"Me voy de aquí, abandono NERV y al EVA, iré a Tokyo-2, tengo familiares allí."

"¿Es por qué el Comandante te arrestó?" Preguntando esto se acercó a él.

"No, es por lo que le pasó a Touji, por lo que mi padre permitió que pasase." Apretando los dientes de la rabia que sentía.

"Pero Suzuhara sigue con vida."

"¡Da igual, no es eso! es que es todo tan... tan horrible." Él sentía que se derrumbaba por dentro. "Esta es la primera vez desde que me subí al Evangelion que soy totalmente consciente de que puedo morir ahí dentro y vosotras también, no quiero seguir haciéndolo, ¡no quiero!"

"Si no pilotamos los EVA los Ángeles destruiran todo." Expuso friamente Rei.

"Eso no tiene ninguna importancia... hemos acabado con quien sabe cuantos Ángeles y aún siguen viniendo y cada vez más fuertes, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que todo acabe y prefiero estar viviendo la vida que he elegido cuando eso suceda."

El joven Ikari notó como una mano se cerraba sobre la suya y se encontró mirando a los ojos de Rei que le sonreía debilmente.

"Sé que en realidad no piensas eso, hemos peleado mucho juntos y de alguna manera pienso que te conozco más de lo que nunca he conocido a nadie." Le dijo con su voz suave y monótona a la vez.

El chico se quedó inmóvil durante un rato cogido por sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción ni esas palabras. "Lo siento..." Sin decir más soltó la mano de la piloto de la unidad 00 y se fué de su casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya estoy en casa." Anunció sin ninguna gana al cruzar el marco de la puerta principal del apartamento de Misato. Esperaba que ninguna de sus dos compañeras estuviese allí y después de preguntar si había alguien en todo el piso se dio cuenta de que así era. Sin perder el tiempo fué a su habitación y metió algo de ropa en una bolsa de viaje que se colgó al hombro, regresó a la cocina y se quedó mirando a un bloc de notas, pensando en que podía escribir. Tras un buen rato sólo anunció que se iba y por favor le enviaran el resto de sus cosas.

Acto seguido abandonó el que había sido su hogar tras dar de comer a Pen-Pen y se dirigió a la estación de trenes donde sacó un billete para el próximo viaje a Tokyo-2 y se sentó en un banco cerca del andén a esperar a que llegase escuchando su SDAT.

"Así que te vas." Dijo alguien sentándose a su lado.

"Kaji... ¿Cómo has...?" Shinji se quitó los auriculares para prestar atención al hombre que le sonreía.

"Los pilotos estais muy vigilados." Explicó.

"¿Vienes a traerme de vuelta?" El joven torció el gesto.

"No. Si lo que de veras quieres es marcharte NERV no te lo impedirá."

"¿Entonces a que has venido?"

"Ha despedirme de un amigo, no me creo que hayas decidido irte sin decir adios."

"Me despedí de Rei..." Excusándose.

"¿Y que hay de Misato, Asuka y tus amigos? Es muy poco educado de tu parte irte así."

"No sabría que decirle a Misato... Con Asuka no es que me lleve muy bien ultimamente y a mis amigos ni les puedo mirar a la cara después de lo que ha pasado."

"Lo sucedido con el EVA-03 no fué culpa tuya Shinji."

Este negó con la cabeza. "Pero pude evitarlo, Asuka tiene razón, si no fuera un cobarde y me hubiese enfrentado al miedo podría haber hecho algo para salvarle."

"Creí estar hablando con el orgulloso piloto del Evangelion 01 no con un niño." Ryouji Kaji se puso serio.

"Siempre desilusiono a todo el mundo..." Dijo el joven Ikari con algo de ironía. "Y yo no elegí ser piloto, me eligieron, no tengo nada por lo que seguir aquí."

"¿Es que no tienes ningún motivo para subirte al EVA? ¿No tienes nada que quieras proteger? Porque tú tienes la oportunidad de defender lo que más quieres, una oportunidad que muchos no hemos tenido ni tendremos y que estás tirando a la basura."

La respuesta del joven de 15 años fué ponerse de nuevo los auriculares en silencio, el hombre se levantó y se alejó.

Una voz en megafonía anunció la llegada del tren regular con destino a Tokyo-2, poco a poco el transporte fué frenando y sus puertas se abrieron para que unos pasajeros saliesen y otros entraran.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Shinji Ikari vinieron recuerdos de Rei herida delante del EVA-01 y el sosteniéndola. Misato llevándole a su casa para que no viviese sólo. Asuka acostada a su lado y él intentando besarla sin que se despertara. Él mismo yendo a clases con sus amigos y sonriendo.

Se levantó y agarró su bolsa de viaje que cargó al hombro y deshizo el camino andado para llegar hasta allí mientras el tren salía rumbo a otra ciudad.

Apoyado en una columna del andén Kaji sonreía satisfecho al ver como el joven se alejaba dándole la espalda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su primer impulso fué volver a su casa, pero pensó que alguna de sus compañeras ya habría visto la nota que dejó y prefirió no regresar hasta la noche para meterse directamente en la cama y no tener que responder a sus preguntas. Paseando divisó la colina donde estaba el mirador en el que habían planeado la cita de Hikari con Touji y pensó que sería un buen lugar para matar el tiempo.

Subiendo por el sendero empedrado y cargando con su equipaje se dió cuenta de lo mucho que había estado caminando ese día y lo que le dolían sus piernas, con esfuerzo llegó al parque y dejó su bolsa a un lado mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla para ver el atardecer en Tokyo-3.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Sonó una voz femenina a su espalda. Asuka se acercó a su lado.

"Nada, solo estaba por aquí. ¿Y tú?"

"Vine a ver si estaba Hikari, después de ver a Suzuhara se marchó y no la vi en todo el día."

"Gracias por no decirles a los demás lo que pasó." Dijo entristecido el piloto de la unidad 01.

"No lo hice por ti, pensé que saber la verdad les haría más daño."

"Gracias de todas formas."

Durante unos segundo permanecieron en silencio, solo se escuhaban los pasos de la poca gente que paseaba por el lugar y las cigarras cantando.

"¿No te ibas?" Preguntó la pelirroja mirando la bolsa que estaba al lado de su compañero.

"Me lo pensé mejor."

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Si huía estaría cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado y ya no soy un niño, no me lo puedo permitir." Su voz sonaba firme y decidida.

"¿Acaso insinúas que eres ya un hombre? Es difícil de creer. A ver, demuéstralo." La chica le miraba con una sonrisa altiva y las manos en las caderas.

"Cuando aparezca el próximo Ángel." Dijo inclinándose más en el mirador.

La alemana se reclinó sobre la baranda negra apoyando los codos y dándole la espalda al paisaje, su pelo largo se movía hacia delante por la brisa y se lo apartaba resoplando incómoda.

"Esta cálida brisa es irritante." Se quejó.

"En este pais siempre tenemos este tiempo." Respondió Shinji.

"¿Y cómo lo aguantas?"

"Te acostumbras. Aquí todo es siempre igual, nunca cambia nada." Explicó mirando como el sol se ocultaba tras los altos edificios de la ciudad-fortaleza.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin de este capítulo "bisagra" por llamarlo de una manera, más corto de lo normal. Muy centrado en Shinji y su bajón tras el grave estado en el que se quedó Touji.

Quizá tendría que haber titulado a este capítulo La Odisea de Shinji, algo remanido pero básicamente es lo que es, un viaje del protagonista por la ciudad buscándo que quiere y que tiene que hacer encontrándose con varios de los personajes.

Por fin me he decidido a que Rei tenga algún gesto más emotivo que su clásica actitud fría y que mejor momento que cuando Shinji anuncia su despedida.

Es también la primera aparición de SEELE en mi fic y ya han puesto nervioso a Gendo, lo que provocará que se empleé más a fondo en lograr sus objetivos.

¿Tendrá finalmente Shinji razón en que nunca cambia nada? Ya veremos.


	7. El Despertar

Conversión: Capítulo 07: El Despertar

Autor: Malleus

Séptimo Capítulo que se puede considerar la mitad de mi fic, aunque para ser exactos el ecuador sería la mitad del próximo.

Recapitulemos: Touji ha sido herido de gravedad pero continúa con vida aunque Shinji enfadado intentó rebelarse contra su padre que acabó encerrándolo. Sin aguantar más el Tercer Elegido decide huir de todo pero gracias a hablar con Rei y Kaji recuerda todo lo que ha ganado en la ciudad y se queda con la firme decisión de dejar de ser un niño, aunque Asuka le pida pruebas de ello.

En este capítulo veremos si puede mantener su promesa y aviso que habrá varias escenas que no van consecutivas pero creo que la continuidad se entiende bien.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La responsable de la sección científica de NERV se apresuraba por los pasillos del Geofront, llegaba tarde a una cita en el departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Quizá inconscientemente había llegado a deshora ya que no tenía ganas de encontrarse con el hombre encargado del proyecto de mejorar el rifle de positrones que era el tema principal de la supervisión que tenía encomendada.

Respiró profundamente y subió al ascensor que le habría de llevar hasta el hangar donde el équipo de técnicos modificaba el arma diseñada para los Evangelion. Cuando llegó subió por unas escaleras exteriores hasta llegar al despacho de dirección desde donde se controlaba toda la actividad del lugar.

"Buenos días Doctora Akagi, pensaba que no llegaba." La saludo con cínica sonrisa un hombre trajeado que estaba inclinado sobre una mesa en la que había montones de papeles y planos.

"Siento la tardanza Shimada." Mintió descaradamente.

"No importa, ¿le apetece una taza de café?"

"No gracias, no quiero nada, vayamos al asunto que importa, ¿cuándo podremos realizar el primer ensayo con el nuevo rifle?"

El encargado de la mejora se rió. "¿Directa al grano eh? Bueno, supongo que tendrá prisa por ver en acción a esta pequeña maravilla de la ciencia. Mañana mismo pueden hacer el primer test si así lo desean."

"¿Mañana, está seguro?" La científica miró por la cristalera del despacho como grúas, elevadores, poleas y arneses se arremolinaban en torno a la estructura principal del arma, casi la mitad de grande de lo que recordaba.

"Las tareas que ve llevar a cabo son sólo de embellecimiento, el trabajo técnico ya ha acabado, venga, sígame." Ambos bajaron del despacho hacia el vasto recinto donde casi un centenar de personas trabajaban.

"Hemos reducido la carga energética necesaria como prometimos, ahora la corriente puede ser sacada de la misma fuente que hace a los EVA funcionar. La movilidad del arma es mayor permitiendo fijarla pero dirigirla en 360º en el plano horizontal y 90º en el vertical. La potencia de disparo se mantiene casi intacta gracias al cañón que multiplica la aceleración de las partículas por mil." Masa explicaba todos los detalles técnicos a Ritsuko señalando con la mano los puntos claves del rifle.

"¿Y creen que este arma podrá atravesar los Campos A.T.?" Preguntó aún dubitativa viendo el aspecto de la maquinaria.

"Hemos hecho las simulaciones informáticas sobre los datos que nos dió NERV sobre la resistencia del escudo de energía que desplegó el Quinto Ángel, el cual fué el más fuerte detectado, y, aunque es cierto que por poco, un disparo lo atravesará con toda seguridad." Explicó el directivo satisfecho mirando con orgullo su creación.

"Iniciaré los preparativos para que mañana mismo sea el simulacro de combate. Esta arma puede ser una gran ayuda en nuestra guerra."

"Y un gran éxito para nuestra compañía, tanto económico como publicitario." Aseguró Shimada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonriendo soñador.

La mujer de cabello rubio le miro algo divertida. "Creo que debería pensar en otros motivos no tan materiales. Si fracasamos su empresa desaparecerá... junto con el resto del mundo."

"Llevo ya algunos años en la coorporación, sé que siempre hay la posibilidad de perder si se arriesga." Dijo burlonamente.

"Tengo que ir a atender otras cosas. Supongo que nos veremos mañana entonces." Algo irritada por la poca seriedad que tenía el hombre respecto a un asunto de tanta importancia se despidió de él y se marchó del hangar.

"Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo." Dijo este despidiéndose con su cínica sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía ya quince minutos que las clases del día habían concluido en todos los institutos de Tokyo-3 y los alumnos que estudiaban en ellos regresaban ya a sus hogares. Shinji Ikari y Kensuke Aida caminaban juntos por las soleadas aceras de la ciudad, delante de ellos, a unos pasos, avanzaba Soryu Asuka Langley. Los tres cargaban con sus mochilas y estaban ya cerca de la casa que compartían los dos jóvenes pilotos.

"Nos vemos más tarde Asuka." Dijo el joven Ikari despidiéndose de su compañera pelirroja a la vez que él y su amigo torcían para atravesar la calle.

"Hasta luego." Respondió la alemana si parar ni girarse. Sabía de sobras a donde iban esos dos.

Desde Que Touji Suzuhara quedara gravemente herido tras el incidente del EVA-03, todos los días sus dos amigos le hacían una pequeña visita de 5 minutos, que era el tiempo máximo de visitas. Lo llevaban haciendo después de que Shinji hubiese reconsiderado su decisión de marcharse y sólo tras haber decidido los médicos que el estado del infortunado Cuarto Elegido era estable dentro de la gravedad, por lo menos había aguantado los primeros días críticos y aunque seguía en coma y tenía que respirar ayudado por una máquina, los doctores confiaban en la fortaleza del muchacho.

Aquellos dos chicos no eran las únicas visitas que recibía el joven, además de sus familiares por las tardes la delegada de su aula, Hikari Horaki, se acercaba al hospital puntualmente cada día a verle. Sus amigos se habían ofrecido a acompañarla pero ella declinó educadamente su oferta prefiriendo ir sola, cuando ellos insistieron un remolino anaranjado alemán que escupía gritos e insultos les hizo ver que no era buena idea presionar a la chica de coletas.

Tal y como hacían en los últimos tiempos pasaron el rutinario control de seguridad y entraron a la habitación individual que le habían acomodado por ser personal de NERV. A los pies de su cama y en la mesilla que había a su lado se encontraban algunas flores con tarjetas y otros recordatorios para desearle una temprana recuperacion colocados por su familia.

Nada más habían entrado Kensuke se acercó corriendo al lado de la camilla. "¡Shinji!" Exclamó excitado.

"¡Shhhhhhh!" Escandalizado por el ruido que hacía el chico de gafas se llevó un dedo a la boca.

Este le respondió mirándole con una gran sonrisa y señalando a Touji con las manos. Se quedó mirándolo, por desgracia estaba como siempre, inconsciente, con gran cantidad de vendajes y cables conectados a su cuerpo... ¿O no? Tras mirarlo detenidamente por segunda vez se fijó en que ya no estaba conectado al respirador y era su propio cuerpo el que realizaba ese acto reflejo por su cuenta para mantenerse con vida.

Ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa y alegría, el piloto de la unidad 01 también se acercó al lugar donde descansaba el inmóvil cuerpo de su amigo.

"Increible..." Aún no asimilaba el cambio para bien que estaba viendo en el chico. "¡Tengo que ir a junto la Doctora Akagi a preguntarle por esto!" Por primera vez en las últimas semanas estaba sonriendo.

"¡Muy bien amigo, sabía que lo lograrías!" Pudo oir decir a Kensuke en tono triunfal, alegre y orgulloso mientras se iba a buscar a la única doctora que conocía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la hora de comer en el apartamento de Misato Katsuragi y esta y su joven compañera de piso alemana disfrutaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, de su bandeja de comida precocinada. Poco después del combate contra el Décimo Tercer Ángel la segundo piloto había vuelto al apartamento donde vivía tras haber pasado casi una semana fuera. A Misato le había sorprendido gratamente la responsabilidad que demostró al volver por su propia cuenta, ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que discutir con ella y ordenarle que volviera, pero la misma noche del día en el que Shinji había estado a punto de irse apareció por la puerta seguida de su compañero que cargaba con sus maletas.

Sentadas en la mesa del salón miraban como hipnotizadas el televisor encendido mientras se llevaban los cubiertos a la boca. Cerca de ellas el pingüino de aguas termales que tenían de mascota les daba la espalda acostado tambien mirando hacia la tele.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en el colegio?" Dijo la mujer sin dejar de mirar hacia la pantalla.

"¿Mmm?" La joven se giró a mirarla. "Aburridas como siempre, ¿porqué me lo preguntas?"

"Soy tu tutora, es mi obligación estar al tanto de tus estudios."

"Entonces deberías saber que no tengo porque ir a ese instituto cuando ya me gradué en la universidad." Dijo Asuka con amargura.

"Ya, pero así te tengo localizada." Respondió la capitán guiándole un ojo mientras daba un sorbo a una lata de cerveza.

La chica de 14 años resopló enojada y volvió a ensimismarse en la novela que emitían en la televisión.

"Si tan poco te gusta ir a clases te voy a dar una buena noticia, mañana no tendrás que ir." Le informó su superiora.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó mirándola con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"Ha sido programada una prueba de una nueva arma. Shinji, Rei y tú teneis que estar presentes, como tendremos que movernos por gran parte de la ciudad las clases han sido suspendidas."

"¡Ahhhhhh, otro aburrido simulacro! ¡Yo pensaba que nos ibas a dar algo de descanso!" Se quejó.

Terminando de comer la mujer de pelo oscuro se levantó de la mesa. "Ya tengo que volver al trabajo, avisa a Shinji de lo que te dije cuando vuelva a casa."

"Ultimamente sólo me usais para mandaros mensajes el uno al otro... ¿cómo es que pasas tan poco tiempo aquí ultimamente?" Preguntó mirándola con sospecha.

Sin mirarla Misato se puso su cazadora militar de color rojo. "Hay mucho trabajo en NERV en estos días, ando muy ocupada."

La pelirroja la escrutó con la mirada durante un rato para ver si se ponía nerviosa, pero al ver que seguía preparándose como si nada para irse decidió atacar por el frente.

"Misato..." Le dijo muy seria.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Asuka?" La mujer intentaba mantener la paciencia con la niña.

"¿Tú y Kaji estais saliendo?" Preguntó esta muy seria.

"No, no estamos saliendo, Kaji y yo rompimos hace años y no tenemos pensado volver. Y quítatelo de una vez de la cabeza, aparte de que es muy mayor para ti es el típico hombre que nos hace daño a las mujeres usándonos hasta que se aburre para irse a divertirse con otras."

"A lo mejor es que no encontró nunca a una mujer con todo lo que necesita para comprometerse, las japonesas sois muy frías, quizá con alguna extranjera... alguna alemana quien sabe." Dijo reclinándose en su asiento satisfecha y altiva.

"Me voy Asuka." Dió un portazo y salió del apartamento. A veces la chica que tenía a su cargo era insoportable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji esperaba delante de uno de los muchos ascensores del Geofront a que las puertas se abrieran para ir al despacho de la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, quería preguntarle en persona sobre la mejoría de su amigo.

Cuando las dos hojas de acero se separaron para dejarle pasar pudo ver que en el mismo elevador se encontraba Rei Ayanami. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba a solas con ella, la última vez fué en el apartamento de la joven cuando le anunció su intención de marcharse a Tokyo-2 al no poder soportar la tensión que estaba viviendo.

El único ruido que se escuchaba dentro era el de las cadenas que movían la maquinaria para que ascendiera. Shinji y Rei no se miraban ni se habían hablado, ambos miraban fijamente al frente, el chico sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de explicarse a la joven de pelo azul sobre sus decisiones para haberse quedado en la ciudad.

"Me alegra que no te hayas ido." Sorprendentemente fué la habitualmente silenciosa chica la que rompió el hielo.

"Eh.. Gra.. gracias Ayanami." Cogido por sorpresa ante estas palabras se ruborizó un poco culpable al haberse dado cuenta de que tenía que haber hablado mucho antes con la chica.

"Tengo que disculparme, no te avisé de que no me iba y la verdad, tus palabras tuvieron parte en la decisión que tomé."

La piloto del EVA azul le sonrió debilmente aunque lo suficiente para que este se sonrojase más.

"Fuí un estúpido, estaba cegado por la rabia y no me di cuenta de que si huía no tendría la oportunidad de luchar para cambiar las cosas."

Ella no respondió y el ascensor quedó nuevamente en silencio.

"Y... ¿hacia dónde te dirigías?"

"Iba para casa." Shinji se fijó en que cargaba en sus manos con su cartera negra de la escuela, probablemente había venido a NERV sin pasar por su hogar.

"¿Quieres que te...? ¡Oh, no puedo! Tengo que ir a junto la Doctora... ¡Es verdad, tú no lo sabes, le han quitado el respirador a Touji!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa al acordarse del motivo por el cual había cogido el ascensor.

"Me alegro." Sin perder su débil mueca de felicidad la chica comenzó a caminar fuera del elevador cuando sus puertas se abrieron.

"Nos vemos mañana en clase entonces." Se despidió alegremente el joven.

"No, nos vemos aquí." Le contradijo.

"Mañana tenemos que venir a primera hora para realizar un ejercicio de combate. ¿No te habían avisado?" Explicó al ver la cara de confusión del chico.

"No, probablemente me hubiera avisado Misato, gracias por decirmelo." Levantó una mano en señal de despedida mientras las puertas se cerraban separándoles.

Tras un rato mas de ascenso llegó al piso deseado y se encaminó hacia el despacho de la científica jefe del Proyecto EVA. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos sonriendo al ver el cartel con un dibujo de un gato que colgaba en la madera, estaba de tan buen humor que hasta ese detalle le causaba simpatía.

"¿Si?" Se oyó desde dentro de la oficina.

"Doctora Akagi, soy Shinji, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Adelante." Tras el permiso entró y se encontró a la mujer rubia sentada delante de su escritorio mirándole tras unas gafas habiendo girado la silla.

"¿Que puedo hacer por ti Shinji?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

" Verá acabo de llegar de la clínica porque he visto que a Touji..."

"¡Oh, es cierto!" Le interrumpió la mujer. "Perdona que no te avisara antes pero es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. El médico responsable de la UCI me envió un parte donde se recogía que el paciente, es decir Touji, ya podía respirar por sus propios medios. Shinji, tengo muchas esperanzas de que se va a recuperar, aunque el coma es algo aún por estudiar a fondo y no sabemos con exactitud como se va a desarrollar su recuperación todos confiamos en él."

El joven piloto escuhaba sus palabras sonriendo alegremente, después de que el cielo apareciera gris en una horrible tarde de Otoño por fin la claridad se volvía a hacer presente. Se despidió de la doctora y se dirigió a la clínica para reunirse con Kensuke pero se dió cuenta de que con toda probabilidad su amigo se habría marchado hace tiempo al haberse acabado el tiempo de visita.

Desviándose de su camino buscó una de las muchas salidas para volver rápido a casa y telefonearle para contarle las buenas noticias que había recibidio sobre el compañero de ambos. Un alboroto se hizo notorio a medida que se acercaba a los tornos de seguridad de una de las salidas, creyó escuchar una voz familiar.

"¡Por favor déjeme pasar!" Suplicaba una voz femenina.

"Lo lamento señorita pero sin identificación o pase de visita no puedo dejarla entrar." Un guardia de seguridad impedía el paso a una joven colegiala.

"¡Si tengo un pase, pero se me olvidó, el señor que estaba antes me dejaba pasar porque ya me conocía!" Se quejaba Hikari Horaki.

"Tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie sin identificación." El hombre seguía en sus trece.

"¡Pero le digo...¡Ikari! ¡Mire, el es personal de NERV y me conoce!" La delegada de su clase le señaló y Shinji se sintió muy incómodo al notar que las dos personas le miraban, sin decir nada sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta de NERV y la enseñó al centinela. Este asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

"Puede pasar señorita."

"Muy amable." Dijo Hikari al pasar sonriente y sin rencor lo que hizo enrojecer al hombre.

"Gracias Ikari, no soportaría no haber podido visitar a Suzuhara." Agradeció con gesto triste la chica al joven mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación de su amigo.

"Hikari, tengo buenas noticias, Touji ha mejorado un poco."

El piloto tuvo que quedarse fuera de la estancia al haber agotado su visita diaria, pero desde fuera veía como la joven se sentó al lado del paciente y pasó los cinco minutos de su tiempo mirando calidamente como respiraba por sí mismo como si ese movimiento rítmico de tomar aire y exhalarlo que hace automáticamente el cuerpo humano fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca en su vida.

"Siempre traigo almuerzo para dos por si algún día despierta." Dijo Hikari soñadora al salir del cuarto. "¿Ya que estás aquí te apetecería comer conmigo Ikari? Siempre tengo que tirar lo que sobra." Levantando un paquete de comida anudado en un pañuelo rosa.

"Claro, la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre." Respondió sonriendo.

Los dos estudiantes se prepararon para comer en una de las salas de espera que tenían acondicionadas mesas y sillas para que la gente pudiera comer a gusto mientras esperaban noticias de los pacientes.

"Esto está delicioso." Dijo Shinji después de tragar un bocado de la comida casera de la delegada.

"Gracias." Respondió esta complacida. "Pensarás que soy una tonta por traer todos los días tanta comida." Soltó una risita.

"Para nada, me parece que haces muy bien, seguro que cuando Touji despierte lo primero que querrá será comer algo y ahí estarás tú para darle el almuerzo que le has preparado. No será lo mismo que Asuka había planeado claro..."

La joven sonrió dulcemente ante la amabilidad de su compañero. "Sería feliz si pudiera tener con Touji una relación como la que teneis Asuka y tú."

Al oir esto el joven piloto arqueó una ceja. "No sé yo si ese es el mejor ejemplo..."

La delegada se rió ante ese comentario. "A veces pienso que Asuka tiene razón Shinji, eres un idiota."

"Bueno..." El chico se aclaró la garganta con un trago de refresco para hacer algo de tiempo y pasar de largo tan incómoda conversación.

"Creo que deberíamos marcharnos o nos llamaran la atención por estar tanto tiempo aquí." Cuando acabaron de comer recogieron toda la basura que habían dejado de la comida y el joven Ikari acompañó a la chica de coletas hasta fuera del recinto de la organización.

"Gracias Ikari, eres un buen amigo." Se despidió sonriéndole.

Shinji se puso en camino a su casa, ya llegaba muy tarde, con la sensación afianzada de que había hecho la elección correcta al quedarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"El alcalde ya ha emitido un bando y el gobernador ha avisado a los mandos de las JSSDF para que se movilicen a primera hora y evacuen las zonas más próximas al punto acordado para la prueba de balística. Se ha suspendido el tráfico aéreo en las inmediaciones de la ciudad así como cualquier actividad no indispensable en el tráfico por tierra, ya sea automóviles, camiones o trenes..." La Doctora Ritsuko informaba a su amiga, la Capitán Misato Katsuragi, en el despacho de esta de los preparativos para el simulacro que tendría lugar el día siguiente.

La mujer de pelo oscuro miraba la pantalla de su ordenador personal y tecleaba. Aparentemente tomaba notas de los puntos que le relataba su compañera, pero en realidad había hecho una búsqueda interna en los archivos de NERV con la palabra clave: "Dummy Plug" el resultado de la búsqueda fue de 0 como todas las demás veces que había intentado descubrir algún informe o anteproyecto del sistema de pilotaje automático de los Evangelion. Todos los días a partir de que había descubierto su existencia hacía búsquedas en Magi, pero al menos en los ficheros a los que podía acceder con su rango nunca eran actualizados con datos que le sirvieran. Había presionado a Ritsuko para que le contara lo que sabía, pero lo único que le había contado era lo que le dijo poco después del incidente del EVA-03. La última opción que le quedaba era interrogar en persona al Comandante Ikari, lo que era una locura similar a meterse en la guarida del lobo.

"Por otra parte nos han informado desde... Misato, Misato... ¡Misato! ¡¡¡MISATO!!!" Los gritos de la Doctora Akagi al darse cuenta de que no le hacía caso sacaron a la mujer de sus profundos pensamientos.

"¡¿Ah, qué?!"

"¿Vas a hacerme caso o a soñar despierta?" Usando el tono de reproche que le gustaba utilizar en ocasiones.

"Si, por favor, continúa."

La mujer rubia siguió informando de la situación mientras su amiga seguía perdida en sus propias ideas y pensamientos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Las tres unidades están en sus puestos!" Shigeru Aoba hacía el anuncio a todo el Centro de Mando, todo el mundo ocupaba sus puestos como si se fueran a enfrentar a un Ángel.

En el Geofront se encontraba el EVA-00 tumbado boca abajo en posición de francotirador sujetando en sus manos el nuevo rifle de positrones que se disponían a probar. A una distancia prudencial permanecía de pié el Evangelion Rojo. El tercero que componía la totalidad de unidades, el 01, había sido situado en el centro de la ciudad por precaución ante un posible accidente. Dentro de los tres se encontraban sus respectivos pilotos.

"¿Porqué tiene que ser la niña modelo quien se lleve toda la diversión?" Se quejó Asuka a Misato desde dentro de su cabina.

"Así lo ha estimado Magi."

"¡Vamos Misato, solo es un pequeño entrenamiento, por que hagamos las cosas de manera flexible no creo que pase nada!"

"Probar por primera vez un arma experimental no es un juego de niños..."

"¡Estais malgastando mis habilidades!" Gritó furiosa.

"Si tú te quejas no sé que tendría que hacer yo. Me han dejado en medio de la nada, toda la ciudad está vacía." Apareció en pantalla Shinji mirando hacia su alrededor viendo el desolador paisaje.

"¿Ves? Ahí Magi SI que ha estado acertada al mandar a la soledad más absoluta a un medio autista como tú." Se burló sarcástica.

"¿Eh, eso ha sido un insulto?" El joven estaba confundido.

"¡¡¡Bufffff!!!" Resopló harta la pelirroja.

"¡¿Quereis parar de una vez?! ¡Os exhijo seriedad!" Gritó Misato exhasperada.

"¿Podría tener un poco de silencio para concentrarme?" La voz tranquila de Rei se oyó desde el canal de audio de su Evangelion.

Después de convencer a Asuka de que se estuviera callada y no pinchara a Shinji se dio comienzo a la prueba.

"El rifle está en posición de encendido, cinco segundos para que la aceleración sea viable." Maya indicó el momento preciso en el que se podría empezar a disparar.

"¡Levanten la primera diana!" Ordenó Ritsuko.

A una distancia de cincuenta kilómetros en línea recta al Evangelion azul se elevó un grueso monolito metálico de varias capas de blindaje con un circulo rojo pintado en el medio.

"Rei, centra el objetivo y dispara." Puntualizó la Capitán Katsuragi.

La joven de pelo azul bajó el visor de la cabina a la altura de los ojos y ajustando la posición del arma con los mandos de su EVA fijó los puntos luminosos sobre la imagen que aparecía en su zoom. Una vez quedó satisfecha en donde se encontraba el blanco apretó el gatillo y del cañón del rifle salió un haz de energía azulada. El retroceso fue tan fuerte que Ayanami tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente a los mandos para no golpearse dentro de su cabina. En milésimas de segundo el disparo alcanzó su objetivo que detonó en una explosión de polvo y luz, el señuelo blindado quedó totalmente desecho con las placas retorcidas y carbonizadas.

"¿Resultados?" Preguntó la jefa científica.

"El disparo ha sido de una potencia igual al 96.1 de la desplegada en el modelo prototipo." Anunció Makoto Hyuga tras analizar los datos que Magi le ofrecía.

"Eso es 1.7 puntos por debajo a lo que decía usted señor Shimada." La mujer se giró a mirar al responsable del armamento.

"No habrá alcanzado el centro justo del blanco." Comentó algo molesto.

"Rei, recarga el arma, vas a disparar de nuevo." Le dijo Misato.

"Bien." El Evangelion 00 configuró el rifle para deshacerse del casquillo usado y desplazar otro a la zona de disparo, también se acomodó corrigiendo el desvió producido por el primero.

"¡Levanten la segunda diana!"

Pero justo cuando Ritsuko acabó de dar la orden luces y sirenas se encendieron por todo el Centro de Mando anunciando una emergencia.

"¡Hyuga!" La capitán corrió a ponerse detrás del asiento del operador de gafas para mirar lo que decía su pantalla.

"¡Es un patrón azul y se dirige aquí a toda velocidad!"

"Anuncien a los canales oficiales la aparición de un Ángel. Que los Evangelion se preparen para el combate." Desde su sitio el Comandante Ikari daba las indicaciones sin perder su habitual calma. "¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos?"

"¡Ninguno, ya está encima!" Sentenció el teniente.

Un Ángel que descendía del cielo flotando sobre la superficie terrestre se hizo visible para todos. Tenía forma ligeramente humanoide, un cuerpo oscuro con franjas blancas, cara en forma de calavera, un órgano S2 rojo en su centro. No tenía brazos pero si piernas acabadas en muñones.

Nada más apareció sobre la ciudad las defensas de esta se desplegaron, piezas de artillería salieron del suelo y de los edificios lanzando una lluvia de cohetes, cañonazos y ráfagas repetitivas de gran calibre, pero ninguna de estas armas convencionales parecían hacerle daño, simplemente seguía avanzando como si nada.

"El Décimo Cuarto hace su aparición cuando estábamos distraidos con unas maniobras..." Comentó pensativo Fuyutsuki.

"Nos están mostrando todas sus armas y habilidades, ya quedan pocos y sienten que su misión está fracasando. Son como las estrellas, brillan más cuando están a punto de apagarse." Le dijo Gendo a su viejo colega.

"¿Y vamos a dejar que nos quemen? Necesitamos dar algún paso."

"Los ancianos nos entorpecen, si queremos desenvolvernos tendrá que ser por nuestros propios medios."

"¿A que te refieres Ikari?"

"Tenemos que ir a buscar la Lanza de Longinus."

"Traerla a nuestra custodia es una afrenta muy grave contra SEELE."

"Lo sé." Terminó por decir el hombre de gafas sin apartar la vista de la pantalla principal.

"¡Shinji, ¿ves el objetivo?!" Preguntó Misato al piloto.

"¡Si!"

"¡Intenta detenerlo ahí arriba, ahora te envío a Rei y Asuka para que te ayuden!"

"¡Necesito algún arma!" El Evangelion violeta ya había comenzado a correr hacia el enemigo abandonando su posición sobre la superficie de la ciudad.

"¡En el distrito L-9 tienes una torre de elevación, te enviamos un fusil!"

Casi de inmediato la puerta corredera de la construcción urbana de NERV se recogió hacia abajo dejando ver la clásica arma usada tan amenudo por los EVA. Shinji la cogió y apuntó su cañón al cielo por donde descendía el Ángel, pero antes de que empezase a disparar contra el un destello le desconcentró.

Las cuencas oculares y boca de la calavera que la criatura tenía por cara se llenaron de luz y lanzaron un fogonazo de energía que impactó a los pies de la unidad 01 provocando una explosión en forma de cruz que mandó al gigante por los aires hasta caer pesadamente sobre un bloque de edificios.

"¡Todas las conexiones nerviosas han sido cortadas! ¡El golpe ha apagado a la unidad 01!" Avisó Maya Ibuki al ver los gráficos de las uniones neuronales romperse.

"¡Shinji!" Gritó la capitán.

"¡El piloto está incosciente!" Dijo el Teniente Aoba al comprobar el aspecto del piloto por su intercomunicador.

"¡Ha destruido 18 capas del blindaje de superficie!" Los malos informes seguían llegando.

Un segundo disparo eliminó casi por completo la protección del Geofront.

"¡Asuka, Rei, el enemigo se dirige hacia aquí no tenemos tiempo para luchar en la superficie!"

Tras estas palabras una columna de luz y polvo atravesó con gran estruendo la bóveda por encima de las dos unidades que esperaban al Ángel para defender el último bastión de la humanidad. Este descendió lentamente encarándose a los dos gigantes.

"¡Le tengo en mi punto de mira!" Rei se colocó de nuevo el visor y calibró el cañón del rifle hasta elevarlo para encañonar al enemigo.

"¡Disparo!" La chica anunció sus intenciones mientras apretaba por segunda vez en el día el gatillo de la nueva arma experimental. El haz de positrones salió disparado contra su objetivo y antes de llegar a impactar se pudo ver una forma geométrica de luz anaranjada que intentaba bloquear el ataque pero que el rayo atravesó sin dificultad aparente.

Cuando el tiro de Ayanami golpeó al Ángel provocó una polvareda morada que se quedó flotando en el cielo.

"¡El Campo A.T. del Ángel ha sido atravesado!" La voz de Hyuga sacó a todos durante un momento de su tensión.

"¡¿Se confirma que ha sido destruido?!" Preguntó impaciente Ritsuko.

"No hay confirmación, la interferencia energética de los positrones ha bloqueado temporalmente los sensores, tenemos que esperar a tener una imagen visual."

Cuando la brisa disipó el humo y todos pudieron ver el cuerpo intacto del invasor la desilusión se extendió como la pólvora en el Centro de Mando, pero la Capitán Katsuragi reaccionó rapidamente.

"¡Rei, dispara de nuevo, rápido!" Ordenó.

"¡Si!" La piloto cargó de nuevo el rifle y se dispuso a fijar el blanco de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera disparar la calavera de la criatura volvió a emitir un brillo arcoiris que fue seguido por un ataque a distancia contra el EVA azul.

Ayanami dentro de la unidad prototipo 00 al ver venir la energía que el Ángel había disparado contra ella se apartó agilmente y consiguió esquivarla pero esta impactó contra el rifle que estaba anclado al suelo destruyéndolo.

"¡Maldición!" Se oyó decir amargamente al responsable del proyecto de mejora del rifle entre aspavientos cuando vió en que había quedado todo el trabajo.

"¡Esa era nuestra mejor baza!" Comentó al oido Ritsuko a Misato.

"¡Teneis que enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Intentad sorprenderle por los flancos, que no os encare!" La tensión se podía ver en el rostro sudoroso de la capitán de NERV. Nunca antes uno de sus enemigos había llegado tan cerca fisicamente del Dogma Central, si esas dos chicas sucumbian todo estaría perdido con toda probabilidad...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué demo...?" Dijo Shinji Ikari tratando de dar sombra a su visión con su mano enguantada de azul.

En su pensamiento solo estaba la idea de apretar el gatillo de su arma y disparar una ráfaga de balas sobre ese cuerpo amorfo que descendía de los cielos cuando un flash le deslumbró, tan sólo unos instantes después oyó una gran detonación y perdió el control de su EVA, cuando intentó tomar los mandos se dió cuenta de que no pisaba suelo y se golpeó duramente al aterrizar sobre todo su peso. Al instante perdió el conocimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Despierta Shinji." ¿El despertador había sonado?

"¡Vamos Shinji llegaremos tarde!" Se estaba tan bien entre las sábanas...

"¡¡¡LEVÁNTATE IDIOTA!!!" Después del aterrador grito que hizo despertarse al joven un fuerte golpe en la cabeza terminó de espabilarlo."

"¡AY! ¿Pero que haces?" Sentándose en la cama con las sábanas aún tapádonle se frotaba la parte de la cabeza que había sido golpeada por la cartera de su amiga.

"¡No te hagas el remolón, ARRIBA!" La chica pelirroja tiró de la ropa de cama de su compañero y al ver lo que se descubrió bajo ella su cara enrojeció superando el color de su cabello y se llevó las manos a las mejillas. "¡AAAAAAHHHH P... P... PER... PERVERTIDO!!!

"¡Lo siento Asuka no es culpa mía, es algo que le ocurre a mi cuerpo por las mañanas! ¡AHHHHH!" A Yui Ikari y a su marido parecía no sorprenderles ver a su hijo en camiseta y calzoncillos corriendo desesperadamente hacia el cuarto de baño mientras esquivaba una cartera negra que salía volando.

"¡Ya nos vamos señora Ikari!" Dijo Asuka alegremente después de que su amigo estuviera preparado.

"Hasta luego mamá..." Fue la sombría despedida del joven mientras era empujado hacia la puerta por la chica.

"Menos mal que hoy no han armado mucho alboroto esos dos." Comentó Yui Ikari mientras lavaba los platos sucios del desayuno.

"Mmmmm" Se oyó una voz de hombre salir de detrás de un periódico.

"¡Todos los días igual por tu culpa!" Le increpó respirando agitada Asuka a Shinji mientras los dos corrían hacia clase.

"¡No seas así a mi me cuesta levantarme!"

"¡Eso es porque eres el chico mas vago del mundo!"

"Y tu eres la chica más sargento del universo..." Comentó entre dientes mirando a otro lado.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!"

"¿Escuchaste esos rumores de que va a venir una chica nueva a nuestra clase?" Le dijo su amiga mientras seguían ganándole tiempo al reloj.

"¿En serio? Wow, espero que sea bonita." Dijo soñadoramente este.

"Mmmmm" Ella le miro enfadada con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Espero que hoy la maestra no me llame a la pizarra porque... ¡AHHHHH!" El joven Ikari no pudo acabar su frase porque al doblar una esquina chocó contra una chica de pelo azul que tenía una tostada en la boca. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

"¡UUUHHGGG!" La chica con uniforme escolar se quejó del golpe en el suelo, al caer se podían ver sus bragas através de su falda y como Shinji había caido justo delante se las estaba viendo en ese mismo momento pestañeando sin creérselo y con las mejillas al rojo, iba a decir algo cuando un pié se posó sobre su nuca y le aplastó la cara contra el suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Pero quién te crees tú para ir enseñando tu ropa íntima por ahí?!" Le reprochó la pelirroja acalorada y enfadada.

"¡Ahhhh!" Avergonzada la chica se tapó rápido y se levantó.

"¡Disculpad, pero llego tarde!" Les guiñó un ojo y se fué corriendo mientras Asuka la miraba recelosa con los brazos cruzados y un pié sobre la cabeza de Shinji que se debatía para poder respirar con la nariz tapada por el asfalto.

"No os vais a creer lo que he visto viniendo hacia aquí." Les dijo el joven Ikari a Touji y Kensuke con una gran sonrisa cuando llegó al instituto e ignorando la mirada de odio de la chica de pelo naranja.

"Ahora nos los dices." Dejándole con la palabra en la boca sus dos compañeros se fueron a mirar por una de las ventanas al oir el ruido bastante exagerado de un coche derrapando. Él se unió a ellos para mirar como la profesora Misato Katsuragi bajaba de su automóvil.

"¡Woooooow! Fijaos es que escote trae hoooooy!" Comentó derritiéndose el joven del chándal.

"¡Plano aéreo! ¡Plano aéreo!" El chico de gafas hacía cun cuadrado con sus manos como si enfocara la escena.

"¡Pero que bonita es!" Dijo admirado Shinji.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Comportaos!" La delegada Horaki se acercó hasta donde estaban y cogió a Touji de una oreja. "¡A tu sitio!" Ordenó mientras él era arrastrado y se quejaba por ello.

"¡Y tú igual!" Soryu repitió la misma operación que su amiga con Ikari mientras Kensuke se encogía de hombros y volvía a su pupitre por sus propios medios.

"Me llamo Ayanami Rei, encantada de conoceros." La joven de pelo azul que sonreía a su clase acababa de ser presentada como nueva alumna por la profesora.

"Te dije que era preciosa..." Le susurró Shinji a Suzuhara con cuidado de que nadie le oyera más que él. Este asintió sonriente mientras miraba a la chica de los ojos rojos.

"Muy bien Ayanami, siéntate ahí, en ese sitio libre al lado de Ikari." Le indicó la profesora Misato.

"¡Si!" Esta alegremente miró quien iba a ser su nuevo compañero.

"¡Ahhhh es el pervertido que me vió la ropa interior!" Gritó escandalizada mientras señalaba al chico que no sabía donde meterse.

"¡¿Quéeeeee?!" Exclamó su compañero de chándal entre sorprendido, envidioso y orgulloso.

"¡Eso no es cierto tú eres la que vas por ahí enseñando las bragas!" Asuka se levantó golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

Los intentos de la maestra por poner paz al semejante caos que se formó a continuación en el aúla fueron infructuosos. Acusaciones cruzadas, chistes fáciles, gritos, maldiciones, carcajadas a todo volumen y hasta alguna que otra amenza velada fueron la tónica durante el resto de la clase. Al final cuando sonó el timbre que daba paso a gimnasia Misato dió gracias al cielo por tan dulce sonido.

"¡Muy bien, basta de calentamiento por hoy, las chicas jugareis al basket, los chicos al fútbol, cada grupo se dividirá a su vez en dos y os turnareis!" Explicó el maestro de ecucación física.

Shinji, Touji y Kensuke se habían quedado en el grupo al que todavía no le tocaba jugar. El de los ojos azul oscuro sintió un codazo en el brazo y un compañero le paso un papel y un bolígrafo. Sus dos amigos se apoyaron en sus hombros para ver de que se trataba.

Era una lista con los nombres de las chicas de la clase y cuatro casillas para calificarlas: Cara, Pechos, Trasero y Piernas. Shinji sonrió malicioso y se dispuso a rellenarla.

"¿Porqué le pones tan poco a Hikari?" Protestó Touji.

"¿Pero tú la has visto bien? Está plana." Se justificó.

"Veo que no has rellenado la de Asuka." Se rió burlonamente Kensuke.

"Mmmm es que... mmmm... me sabe mal ponerle nota." Respondió incómodo.

"No quiere que le veamos poniéndole cuatro dieces." Susurró el deportista al otaku pero con intención de que el otro le oyese.

"¡No es eso!" Se quejó, pero un grito de dolor que venía de la cancha continua llamó la atención de todos. En el suelo agarrándose un tobillo estaba una chica pelirroja, a su lado una de pelo azul se inclinaba preguntándole si estaba bien.

"Asuka..." El joven Ikari se levantó rapidamente y se acercó hasta ella.

"¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!" Preguntó preocupado.

"¡Idiota déjame en paz, estoy bien, sólo he tropezado!" Dijo ella ruborizada al notar como las chicas hacían corros para comentar entre risitas lo rápido que había ido el chico a junto de su amiga.

"Creo que se ha torcido el tobillo." Añadió Rei que se fijó en un papel que el chico había olvidado tirar acercando mucho sus ojos carmesí a el.

"Ahhhh..." Al darse cuenta de que Ayanami estaba mirando las calificaciones que él le había dado sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, pero esta simplemente le miró con una sonrisa y sonrojándose su pálida cara. Este suspiró mirándola directamente a los ojos y sintiendo que tambien se ruborizaba.

La chica que estaba en el suelo también había visto la nota y su primer impulsó fue gritarle e insultarle pero cuando vió como se había quedado mirando para Rei hizo otra cosa.

"¡¡¡AY AY AY CÓMO ME DUELE!!!" Gritó con mucho teatro.

"¡Asuka!" El joven volvió a atender a su amiga y la otra chica se apartó prudentemente.

En esos momentos llegó el profesor que se agachó al lado de su alumna.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" Preguntó.

"Creo que se ha torcido el tobillo maestro Kaji." Informó Shinji.

El profesor palpó la zona dolorida y la chica gritó de dolor tentada de golpear al hombre pero recordó a tiempo quien era y que rango de autoridad ostentaba.

"Eso parece... Ikari, tengo que quedarme aquí a vigilar a los demás, ¿puedes acompañarla a la enfermería?"

El chico asintió y agachándose pasó un brazo de ella por sus hombros y la ayudó a incorporarse para despues asistirla en el camino para que no cayera. Ella se dejó ayudar mansamente, más ocupada de no cruzar su mirada con él que de otra cosa.

"Quince minutos y todavía no ha llegado nadie." Se quejó Shinji que estaba apoyado en la pared de la enfermería cruzado de brazos y mirando al frente con gesto de enfado, a su derecha Asuka estaba sentada en una camilla. "¿Educación y Sanidad gratis de esta forma? Cada vez este pais va peor por el gobierno que tenemos."

"¿Otra vez con esas?" Le reprochó su amiga. "Deberías haber seguido con el cello para tener algo en que ocuparte, no es normal que seas tan activo en cuestiones políticas a tu edad."

Tras un momento de silencio le siguió reprochando "¿Así que os dedicais a ponernos notas en clase de gimnasia eh?"

"¿Esto? Es una tontería..." Hizo una bola con el folio que aún tenía en la mano y lo tiró a una papelera encestando.

"¿Y a mi porqué no me pusiste nota?"

"No podría hacerte eso, llevamos demasiado tiempo siendo amigos."

"Ven, siéntate." Le dijo haciendo un gesto preparándole un sitio en la camilla. Este obedeció.

"¿No te parezco bonita?" Preguntó sin mirarle.

"¿Cómo?"

"De la profesora Katsuragi e incluso de la nueva alumna dices que son bonitas pero de mi nunca lo dices."

"¡Pues claro! ¡Eres la chica más bonita del mundo!" Se rió bromista.

"¡Hablo en serio! ¿Qué nota me darías a mi?" Preguntó mirándole por fin.

"Eh... esto..."

"¿A Ayanami que nota le pusiste?" Sin dejar que se explicara.

"Un diez..." Confesó sin pensárselo.

"Y a mi no me pones nada..." Reflexionó tristemente.

"Eso es porque... si te pongo nota te estaría insultando, los números no son capaces de representar ni abarcar lo bonita que eres para mi..." Fué casi un susurro pero audible. "¿En serio me he atrevido a decir eso?" Se dijo a si mismo.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente con los ojos azul cielo brillando y las mejillas sonrojadas de placer. Él no pudo más que concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo, todos sus sentidos se dedicaban a ella, su cuerpo incluso se olvidó de respirar, pestañear o segregar saliva.

Sin avisar la pelirroja le tomó de los hombros y fué acercando su rostro al de él.

"¿Qu...qué haces?" Preguntó sintiendo que toda su sangre iba a su rostro.

"Shhhhhh" Susurró con dulzura.

Shinji sólo se quedó quieto mirando como se acercaba y entreabría sus labios, en un acto reflejo el hizo lo mismo y ambos contactaron uniéndose en un suave beso. El corazón del joven latía desbocado pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo se atrevía a moverse temeroso de trastornar el momento que estaba viviendo.

"Aquí están, como se encuentra So..."

Touji había abierto la puerta y al sentir el ruido los dos jóvenes giraron sus ojos para ver quien iba a aparecer, temblando, sudando y sin separar sus labios aún. La imagen que se encontraron fué la de Touji, Kensuke, Hikari y Rei con la misma expresión de asombro y las mandíbulas sucumbiendo a la fuerza de la gravedad.

Al instante seis voces diferentes comenzaron a gritar a la vez expresando diferentes emociones. La cacofonía era importante y no se entendía nada, los sonidos reverberaron y aumentaron en potencia pero para bajar en claridad, solo eran ruidos que se perdían entre ellos y si mismos.

_"Despierta"_

_"No..."_

_"Lo siento, pero tienes que hacerlo."_

_"¿Porqué?"_

_"Tienes que volver a la realidad."_

_"Allí sólo encontraré dólor, pena y sufrimiento. Prefiero quedarme aquí y abrazar la amistad, la alegría y el amor."_

_"Te estás engañando a ti mismo, promestiste no escapar y ser un hombre. ¿Piensas que eso es lo que estás haciendo?"_

_"Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir, he fracasado antes de empezar."_

_"Sólo fracasarás si abandonas. Te espera una dura batalla"_

_"No quiero luchar."_

_"Pensaba que querías luchar por la gente que has conocido."_

_"... Tengo miedo por ellos."_

_"Entonces olvídate de este sueño de tus fantasías."_

_"¿Porqué tengo que soñar con algo que quiero tener y nunca tendré? ¿Porqué mi mente me tortura de esta manera?"_

_"Es cierto que nunca tendrás eso, pero si luchas pondrás tener lo que deseas."_

_"Si muero lo perderé todo."_

_"¿Tienes miedo a morir?"_

_"Tengo miedo a olvidar y ser olvidado."_

_"Te pareces tanto a tu padre..."_

_"¡No!"_

_"Reconócelo"_

_"Para evitar parecerme a él es por lo que lucho, yo me preocupo de los demás, quiero luchar por ellos para no traicionarles y no ser traicionado."_

_"¿Tienes miedo a ser traicionado?"_

_"Es a lo que mas temo..."_

_"Pues despierta y no te traiciones a ti mismo..."_

"¡Se dirige hacia aquí!"

"Hay que evacuar..."

Fueron las primeras palabras que oyó Shinji Ikari cuando recobró la conciencia, rápidamente agarró las palancas de su cabina, la unidad 01 estaba activa de nuevo y se incorporó, vió cerca de él un agujero aún humeante y dedujo que el Ángel habría penetrado el Geofront. Sin pensárselo se tiró por el hueco cayendo a gran velocidad, el cable umbilical no dió para más y se desconectó, dando paso a una cuenta atrás de cinco minutos en la que al finalizar el EVA dejaría de moverse.

Con gran estrépito el gigante morado aterrizó sobre sus piernas rompiedo el suelo a sus pies y fijó su vista en el enemigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las detonaciones se sucedían a medida que los proyectiles que la unidad 02 disparaba desde los dos lanzacohetes que manejaba impactaban contra su enemigo, pero no tenían los efectos deseados de destrucción.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" La piloto del EVA rojo lanzó un grito de guerra y agarrando dos fusiles comenzó a disparar sin tregua cuando la munición de las otras armas se acabó.

Las pequeñas estelas anaranjadas que dejaban las balas de gran calibre se dirigieron todas contra el Ángel que seguía avanzando a la misma velocidad flotando con sus muñones de piernas sin tocar el suelo ignorando el daño que estuviese sufriendo.

"¡¿Porqué no le hace nada?!" Gritó mientras escuchaba el click click característico de un arma que ya no escupe su munición al quedarse sin ella.

El invasor del Geofront lanzó un nuevo ataque en forma de descarga de energía contra la unidad 02, pero su piloto esperándoselo consiguió apartar al Evangelion del camino y el impacto fué más lejos de lo que la criatura hubiese deseado.

"¡Ahora Rei!" Ordenó Misato con premura al ver que el Ángel había bajado la guardia para atacar.

La chica movió con celeridad a su unidad 00 armada con una lanza y arremetió contra el objetivo que estaba inmóvil, pero antes de llegar este desplegó de sus hombros unas extensiones parecidas a finas cuadrículas de papel unidas.

Extendió todo lo largo que pudo uno de sus extraños brazos y trazó un arco contra el EVA azul. El filo de la extremidad de la criatura partió limpiamente el arma de acero y causo un profundo corte transversal en las placas pectorales. Ayanami emitió un chillido de dolor mientras abrazaba su propio cuerpo y su Evangelion se tambaleaba.

"¡Ahora verás!" Exclamó Asuka que no había permanecido inmóvil. Mientras su compañera atacaba ella salió corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla y tomando impulso arremetió con sus dos piernas contra el Ángel, este al recibir el tremendo golpe en su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás pero no llegó a perder el equilibrio del todo y pudo estabilizarse para encarar a su rival que venía corriendo con su Cuchillo Progresivo en la mano para acabar de una vez por todas con él.

Pero el anterior ataque había arrojado al Ángel demasiado lejos o Asuka no había sido lo suficientemente rápida ya que la calavérica cara de la criatura brilló una vez más y su disparo dió de lleno al Evangelion rojo, su piloto chilló de dolor y la gigantesca creación humana fue empujada por la tremenda fuerza cayendo en el lago artificial donde quedó boca arriba, inmóvil y con gran parte de la cara y el cuerpo ennegrecidas.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!" Se lamentó frustada la piloto alemana al darse cuenta de que su EVA ya no se movía.

"¡La unidad 02 ha sido apagada!" Maya dió las malas noticias a sus superiores.

"Rei, ten cuidado, eres la única que queda en pié." Le dijo Gendo a Ayanami.

"S..si." Esta aún dolorida por el daño recibido tuvo que esforzarse en esquivar los golpes que del Ángel con sus miembros extensibles. Con gran concentración y habilidad conseguía esquivar los tajos que sin lugar a dudas podían llegar a ser mortales de alcanzar sus objetivos, pero en esa tesitura le era imposible atacar, sólo podía defenderse y era cuestión de tiempo que el enemigo lograra impactar contra ella. Así que jugándose el todo por el todo cuando los dos brazos extensibles se dirigieron a la vez contra el gigante de un sólo ojo Ayanami consiguió hacerlo rodar por el suelo esquivando las afiladas extensiones, agarró el trozo de la lanza rota con punta y atacó con ella el núcleo rojo visible.

Pero cuando parecía que lo iba a atravesar, una dura coraza lo cubrió protegiéndolo contra el ataque y quebrando la punta de lanza.

El pequeño momento de desconcierto que se vivió fué suficiente para que el Ángel atacara al Evangelion por sorpresa. Envolvió con su maleable brazo la cabeza del prototipo 00 y lo elevó con suma facilidad haciéndole caer sobre el suelo con gran estruendo. Repitió la operación dos veces más para finalmente soltarlo inmóvil en el suelo.

"¡Estado de la unidad y el piloto! ¡Rápido!" Ordenó Ritsuko.

"¡Apagada e inconsciente!" Informó Maya.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo está la unidad 01?!"

"Los sistemas vuelven a estar operativos y hemos empezado a recuperar las conexiones, pero el piloto aún no ha vuelto en sí."

"Shinji..." Misato agarró la cruz de su padre deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el joven de 15 años volviera a levantarse, pues era la única esperanza que tenían.

Mientras tanto y una vez derrotados todos sus enemigos, el Ángel se dirigió flotando sin prisa hacia donde sentía la presencia de su igual que le atraía sin remedio.

"¡Se dirige hacia aquí!" Avisó aterrorizado Hyuga.

"Hay que evacuar..." Dijo Gendo.

La enorme criatura seguía avanzando impasible mientras el personal del Centro de Mando se empezaba a poner en pié cuando la Teniente Ibuki dió un reporte que ya casi nadie esperaba.

"¡La unidad 01 se está moviendo!"

"¡¿Qué?!" La Capitán Katsuragi no se lo podía creer

El Evangelion descendió por la abertura que el invasor había hecho en el blindaje del Geofront y cayó cerca de él, pero en la caida perdió el cable que le suministraba energía y tanto en la cabina del piloto como en las pantallas de los operadores de Magi aparecío el temido contador de cinco minutos para agotar la energía interna.

"¡Mierda! ¡Lo vas a pagar!" Lo primero que vió Shinji fueron a los otros dos EVA que fueron derrotados y furioso por no saber la suerte de sus compañeras cargó contra el enemigo echando hacia atrás su brazo derecho para golpear con el puño el cuerpo casi humanoide.

Al sentir a su espalda la carrera del gigante violeta el Ángel se giró y velozmente lanzó un rayo de luz incandescente que hizo blanco en la junta del brazo derecho de la unidad 01 con su hombro haciendo que su extremidad se desprediera y saliera volando dejando un regero de sangre que fluía por la herida abierta.

"¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!" Tratando de ignorar el dolor el joven Ikari siguió con su ataque, por lo menos sabía que un golpe podía hacer que encajase y le dió un puñetazo en la calavera con su brazo intacto. Tal fué su determinación que consiguió tumbar al Ángel y colocarse encima para golpearlo una y otra vez.

La criatura no se dió por vencida y lanzó sus cortantes extensiones para partir en dos a quien se había atrevido a derribarle.

A ver moverse dos tiras blancas el piloto de la unidad de Test supo que no podía tratarse de nada bueno y se echó a un lado evitando por milimetros ser despedazado, seguidamente con su pierna izquierda dió una potente patada de revés para apartar de la zona al deformado ser. Este se deslizó levantando el polvo hasta que se quedó quieto tumbado al perder la fuerza del golpe, desde el suelo lanzó un fogonazo de luz pero su enemigo abrió su mano intacta y desplegó un potente Campo A.T. que absorvió todo el poder destructivo del rayo.

Teníendolo en el suelo el Evangelion se abalanzó encima de el y comenzó a golpearlo con furia, era un forcejeo desesperado, al encontrarse sin un brazo tenía que usar su cuerpo y piernas para impedir al Ángel lanzar ataques mientras el intentaba destruirlo, pero su cuerpo era tremendamente resistente. Elevó lo más que pudo su extremidad superior izquierda para descargar un brutal golpe contra la cara de su enemigo pero justo cuando iba a descenderlo los números llegaron a cero y se pusieron en rojo. La batería interna se había agotado y la máquina ya no se movía.

El Ángel empujó al desprotegido EVA y se incorporó, de un disparo que estalló en forma de cruz dejó al descubierto el Centro de Mando, la gente que ahí se reunía miró aterrorizada como la espantosa criatura asomaba su cara a las entrañas de la última defensa de la humanidad.

"¡Muévete, muévete! ¡Vamos, maldita sea!" Shinji movía las palancas de su cabina desesperado pero sin ningún resultado. "¡Tienes que moverte! ¡Si no lo haces todo acabará!" Sentía que las lágrimas le invadían los ojos de lo frustado que estaba. "¡¡¡MUÉVETE, LO HAS HECHO ANTES!!!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer abatido llorando, pero al poco la cabina que se había quedado a oscuras empezó a llenarse de una luz amarilla, el chico se quedó perplejo de lo que estaba pasando sin entender nada, podía escuchar a su propio corazón retumbar en su pecho pero lo extraño es que otros latidos se dejaban sentir detrás de los suyos.

Los orbes apagados del casco de la unidad 01 se encendiero con ígneo resplandor y este desencajó sus mandíbulas para emitir un grito anunciando que aún no había sido derrotado. Con gran agilidad se incorporó y se avalanzó contra su enemigo, cogiéndolo distraido lo tomó con su única mano y lo lanzó lejos del Centro de Mando.

Al tratar de incorporarse vió al EVA con la piernas flexionadas, encarándole expectante. El Ángel decidió que tenía que ser el primero en atacar y lanzó una de sus extremidades para decapitarlo. Facilmente el reactivado gigante la esquivó y consiguió agarrarla con la mano, tiró de ella desgarrándola y se puso la materia orgánica en la herida del brazo mutilado, esta burbujeó transformándose en un brazo casi humano.

"¡Ha usado el cuerpo del Ángel para regenerarse!" Exclamó la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Todo el personal de NERV que estaba presente había salido del Centro de Mando para ver como se desarrollaba el que podía ser el último combate de la raza humana.

Con un brazo completamente nuevo la unidad berserker arremetió con furia contra el cuerpo del Ángel que empezó a abollar con la lluvia de golpes que le propinaba, en un intento desesperado por defenderse intentó lanzarle una descarga de energía, pero cuando los huecos de su cara empezaban a llenarse de luz la unidad 01 metió a la fuerza su brazo en la boca penetrando su cuerpo desde su cara. Con fuertes arremetidas fué avanzando por el cuerpo de la criatura que se convulsionaba al estar siendo destrozada por dentro.

Finalmente la mano llegó a su objetivo y se pudo ver como el núcleo rojo del Ángel se movía al estar siendo tocado desde dentro. La intensidad de la maniobra aumentó y de las juntas que unían el corazón con el cuerpo empezaron a brotar chorros de sangre como si fuera una ducha. El ser que había descendido de las alturas se agitó un par de veces más y finalmente quedó quieto, el EVA sacó el brazo que rezumaba fluidos vitales y dando un rugido de victoria abrió sus fauces y arremetió con ellas contra el cadáver desgarrando trozos de carne que devoraba.

"¿Qu... qué esta haciendo?" Preguntó una perpleja Misato.

"Está devorándolo..." Le respondió asombrada Ritsuko.

Maya Ibuki tuvo que irse corriendo con la mano tapándole la boca, el espectáculo fué demasiado para su estómago.

"¡¿Ritsuko que son los Evangelion?!" Mientras, el gigante seguía su tarea de devorar al Ángel caido.

"Lo que estás viendo." Fué la única respuesta de la ciéntifica a su amiga.

La bestia rugió una vez más hacia al cielo mientras extendía sus brazos, las placas blindadas de la zona bajo su pecho estallaron y dejaron ver una palpitante y brillante esfera roja.

"La unidad 01 al fin ha despertado." Comentó Gendo Ikari observando satisfecho la escena con una sonrisa.

"Es fascinante..." Asombrado a su lado se encontraba Fuyutsuki.

A una distancia prudente pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que ocurría Ryouji Kaji sonreía en su pequeño huerto. "SEELE no pasará esto por alto Ikari, me pregunto que es lo que harás."

Por todo el Geofront resonaba el aullido de victoriosa furia de una criatura que acababa de despertar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Cómo están mis pacientes favoritas?" Alegre como siempre Kaji tocó la puerta de la habitación de la clínica de NERV aunque estaba abierta. Dentro se encontraba Rei y Asuka que habían sido trasladadas allí después de ser rescatadas de sus Evangelion, aunque sólo tenían contusiones las habían hospitalizado por precaución.

"¡KAJI!" Asuka se puso contentísima al verle. "¿Favoritas?" Pero torció el gesto cuando habló en plural.

"He venido a haceros una pequeña visita y a preguntar como estais." Dijo el hombre depositando una cesta de flores en una mesita.

"Muchas gracias señor Kaji." Dijo Rei.

"No hay de que." Este le guiño un ojo.

"¡¿Qué cómo estoy?!" Preguntó furiosa la alemana. "¡Ese idiota tuvo que salvarnos, me siento humillada!"

Sabiendo como era la chica el agente sonrió y dejó que se desahogara.

"¡Ahora nos lo restregará toda la vida, no con palabras claro, él no es así si no con esa miradita suya de _yo no me he esforzado pero soy mejor que tú_!"

"Ikari nunca haría eso." Agregó aburrida Ayanami.

"¡Y aún por encima la niña modelo se pone de su lado! ¡No les soporto!"

Kaji decidió no prestar mucha atención, aunque le hacía gracia que ese trío fueran los responsables de que todos aún siguiesen existiendo, parecía increible que el fin del mundo aún no hubiese llegado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En frente a la celda donde se encontraba paralizado el EVA-01 por baquelita le miraba su piloto, Shinji se había ido de la habitación de la clínica donde había sido hospitalizado. Cuando la unidad se paró y le sacaron estaba aturdido pero consciente y sin heridas, no se acordaba de lo que había pasado después de que la batería interna se agotase.

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?" Le preguntó aterrorizado al gigante que le observaba con ojos muertos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como veis este capítulo está en su mayor parte centrado en la lucha contra Zeruel aunque antes quise hablar un poco más del estado de Touji que por ahora va mejorando.

Tambíen quise agregar una escena de Shinji con Hikari a solas que creo que en la serie no se da o se da muy poco, aquí sirve para que el protagonista se reafirme en su decisión de permanecer en Tokyo-3

El combate contra el Ángel no lo hice exactamente como en el original pero intenté que fuese igual de difícil y de salvaje con la salvedad de que tenían la ventaja de estar los 3 EVA juntos (aunque cogidos por sorpresa eso si) y de tener un arma que destruyó su A.T. desde el principio (El tipo del Jet Alone ya cumplió su cometido) Eso si, los Evangelion han sido menos dañados que en el combate original y por algo es.

La escena del sueño quise meterla en medio de la pelea y espero que quede bien ese contraste de comedia romántica y acción. Para hacerla me basé sobretodo en el Universo Alternativo con toque del manga Ikari Shinji Rising Project y un pellizco de la edición especial del GOS para PS2.

Al final de la escena hay una conversación en cursiva que sirve para enlazar y mostrar los deseos de Shinji de dejarse llevar.

También en medio del capítulo hay situaciones que dejan abiertas las tramas más o menos secundarias que acaban enlazando con la historia, como los deseos de Misato de saber más sobre el trabajo de NERV y los EVA o la primera referencia a la Lanza de Longinus.


	8. En un Mar de Oscuridad

Conversión: Capítulo 08: En un Mar de Oscuridad

Autor: Malleus

Octavo Capítulo y pasando el ecuador, espero poder ir terminándolo poco a poco y que os guste como se desarrolla la trama. En esta entrega aparece un Ángel fuera de orden de nuevo, lo hago porque he agrupado a los Ángeles de una manera algo más personal entre los que quieren conseguir sus objetivos por la fuerza bruta y los que lo intentan de manera más destructiva en lo personal para los pilotos.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El reloj del despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana. "Supongo que tendré que ir haciéndome a la idea de que tengo que levantarme." Pensó Asuka.

Pero la joven piloto de origen alemán ya llevaba cerca de una hora despierta dando vueltas en su cama, no había podido dormir de un tirón en toda la noche por que había algo que la mantenía en vela.

En las dos últimas ocasiones en las que se había subido a su unidad para combatir había sido derrotada con muchísima facilidad, y lo que era peor, el idiota de Shinji había salvado el día en ambas ocasiones delante de su misma cara. Ella, que había pasado toda la vida entrenando para ser la mejor piloto, estaba siendo superada por un chico que, como quien dice, acababa de subirse al EVA hacía dos días.

Resoplando irritada por tales ideas se levantó suplicando por que el Tercero no se hubiese levantado y no tuviera que cruzarse con él, pero no, allí estaba como todas las mañanas, ya vestido y con su delantal verde preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días." Le dijo Shinji sonriendo mientras se giraba para verla cuando esta asomó por la cocina para ir al cuarto de baño.

Ella se quedó mirándole muy seriamente, cosa que le sorprendio mucho al joven pero aún así no apartó la mirada temeroso de llevarse una bronca si lo hacía.

"Han pasado ya tres días..." Dijo finalmente la pelirroja en un tono que no hacía presagiar nada bueno. "Dilo de una vez, lo estás deseando."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡A decir lo bien que te sientes por habernos salvado a la Primera y a mi! ¡¿Eso es lo que has querido siempre verdad?! ¡Salvar a tus dos compañeras que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar y que necesitan la ayuda de un valeroso héroe!" Su voz estaba tan cargada de odio, furia y sarcasmo envenenado que mientras avanzaba hacia él este retrocedió estupefacto hasta quedar atrapado entre la nevera y su compañera.

"A... Asuka, eso que dices no tiene ningún sentido..." La cercanía de la chica hizo que se sonrojara, aún siendo un acercamiento agresivo tener a un miembro del sexo opuesto a tan poca distancia de él seguía sacando su parte más tímida.

"Escúchame bien, no permitire perder ante alguien como tú. ¡Nunca!" La Segunda Elegida se metió en el lavabo dando un portazo asqueada y dejando a su compañero aturdido, eran muchas emociones para ser primera hora de la mañana.

Tiempo después salió ya duchada y miró aún enfadada a Shinji que estaba sentado en la mesa habiendo empezado ya a desayunar con Pen-Pen a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Y Misato?" Preguntó la pelirroja "¿Ya se ha ido a trabajar?"

"Creo que hoy no va por la mañana, aún está en su habitación durmiendo." Contestó temeroso sin levantar la vista de su desayuno.

"Bien." Sin añadir nada más cogió el plato que el chico le había dejado y se fué al salón. El joven Ikari lanzó una mirada al pingüino suplicando apoyo pero este siguió a lo suyo que era engullir comida.

"¡Misato ya me voy a la escuela!" Avisó Shinji desde la puerta antes de salir. Asuka aún no se movía y sabía que hasta que hubiera puesto tierra por medio no saldría hacia el instituto.

Por su parte la capitán de NERV estaba despierta cuando pudo oir los gritos de la niña alemana hacia su compañero de piso, cosa que le disgusto bastante, el joven ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente como para que esa egoista le importunase con sus tonterías. Pensó en hablar seriamente con ella, o pedirle a Kaji que lo hiciese, quizá al hombre le hiciera más caso.

Ya desvelada decidió ponerse en pié y empezar el nuevo día, se duchó, vistió y desayunó fuertemente. Antes de salir de casa cumplió con una rutina que había adquirido ultimamente, encendió su ordenador personal e introdujo su código de identificación de NERV para acceder a la red interna de la organización, introdujo en el buscador "Dummy Plug" y esperó con aburrimiento a ver el clásico 0 para poder marcharse, pero ante su sorpresa lo que apareció fué un 1 que llamó de inmediato la atención de la mujer. Con curiosidad miró el archivo que el sistema había identificado acorde a su búsqueda.

"No puede ser..." Dijo con apenas un susurro al descubrir que dicho documento se encontraba en su computadora y nó en los archivos de Magi.

Se trataba de un documento de texto al que alguien había asociado palabras claves como "Dummy Plug", "Núcleo S2", "Segundo Impacto", "Adam", "Lanza de Longinus" o "Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana".

Lo abrió y leyó su contenido que era bastante escaso y que en apariencia no tenía ninguna relación con esos conceptos:

_"¡Oh sangre de mi sangre, o superinfusa_

_gracia de Dios! ¡Quién nunca nadie como tú_

_vio que dos veces las puertas del cielo se le abrieran!_

_145-0008-0255-11-5-6-777-8745-648-111-00000-000-00-01-0247-665-666-667-668"_

Esos versos le eran desconocidos pero parecía que fueran escritos hace bastante tiempo por el tipo de lenguaje utilizado.

La serie de números... si que le eran familiares, sintiendo un fuerte presentimiento sacó de su bolso su cartera y de esta su tarjeta de NERV, la miró por el dorso y comprobó que los números que determinaban la información contenida estaban distribuidos en una serie idéntica a la del documento.

Se quedó pensando en como podía haber llegado esto hasta ella mientras se golpeaba la frente con la tarjeta y se lamentó de lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser a veces. Sólo había una persona que le podía haber dejado tal enigma en el ordenador de su habitación. Apuntó los números en su agenda y se marchó rapidamente hacia el Geofront a despejar sus dudas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde una de las Salas de Control la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi y la Teniente Maya Ibuki observaban al Evangelion 01 que estaba parado en su celda ya retirada la protección de baquelita.

"¿Entonces la unidad 01 ya no necesitará del suministro del cable umbilical?" Preguntó la mujer más joven.

"Desde que consumió al Décimo Cuarto Ángel ha permanecido encendida aún estando desconectada." Respondió su superiora.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?"

"Al asimilar el cuerpo del Ángel su órgano S2 terminó de desarrollarse. Era una parte de los EVA en la que nos habíamos atascado durante la producción de los primeros prototipos. Ya lo habíamos descartado pero ha sido una verdadera sorpresa el modo en que el 01 ha terminado de completarse."

"¿Se completó?"

"Si, esta configuración actual era como al principio se pensó que serían los Evangelion."

"Si puedo ser sincera con usted me da miedo que a partir de ahora entre más veces en estado berserker, los datos que da Magi de activación y armónicos son bastante inestables, ¿no sería un peligro que el piloto siguiera subiéndose?"

"Esos datos podrían indicar cualquier cosa, necesitamos aún a los pilotos, aunque el sistema automático haya sido usado no quiere decir que este operativo al ciento por ciento."

"Por supuesto Doctora." Aunque por la mirada que Maya le dedicaba al gigante violeta no parecía estar el todo convencida de la seguridad dentro del EVA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las Naciones Unidas habían desclasificado los informes sobre lo sucedido el 13 de Septiembre del año 2000 en el Polo Sur hacía algunos años y la versión oficial era que un meteorito había entrado en el campo gravitacional terrestre cayendo en el continente helado. La explosión resultante, conocida comunmente como Segundo Impacto, derritió los hielos permanentes de la Antártida provocando una subida del nivel del mar a escala mundial. Tan fuerte fué la colisión que desvió la orbita del planeta causando un brusco cambio climático a nivel mundial. Estos sucesos, unidos a las guerras que se desencadenaron, fueron los causantes de que la mitad de la población mundial pereciese.

Desde entonces las aguas del Océano Antártico permanecián de color rojo con apenas unos escasos y diminutos, comparados con sus antecesores, bloques de hielo que aún se resistían a fundirse ayudados por el clima fresco que aún conservaban esas latitudes.

Por el mar de color carmesí se movía un portaaviones y su escolta en la que no se encontraba ningún rompehielos, pues ya no eran necesarios. En la cubierta de la embarcación se encontraban el Comandante de NERV Gendo Ikari y su Vice-comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki, ambos abrigados para resguardarse del frío mientras observaban el paisaje muerto.

"Hacía tiempo que no veníamos aquí." Comentó el profesor mientras parecía intentar recordar.

"Quince años." Aclaró el hombre de gafas.

"Han pasado rápido."

"Pero aún así han pasado muchas cosas."

"Será la propia condición del ser humano no acertar a entender el paso del tiempo aún siendo acosado por la adversidad o el conformismo."

"Hace años que aprendí que el tiempo no puede ser obstaculo para lograr mis objetivos. El paso de los años sólo me hace más firme en mi convicción y ahora que estoy a punto de cumplir mi tarea el conseguirlo en días, semanas o meses no me quita el sueño."

"Realmente te muestras muy tranquilo, ni siquiera disimulaste al pedir una flota entera para venir aquí, aún sabiendo que los ancianos sabrían de tus intenciones."

"Intentar ocultarlo sería una tontería."

"Entonces podríamos habernos traido un EVA con nosotros, tardaremos días en cargar la Lanza, con un Evangelion habría sido más fácil."

"¿Olvidas lo que pasó la última vez que un EVA fué transportado en barco? El Sexto atacó a la unidad 02"

El viejo profesor le miró con mezcla de curiosidad y diversión en los ojos. "Sabes perfectamente que no fué por eso."

"Pero tenemos que aparentarlo." Dijo torciendo una sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenos días." Saludó alegremente Misato.

Estaba en las oficinas superiores de NERV donde se desarrollaba la burocracia más pública pero a la vez más compleja de la organización. En frente de la capitán una mujer de unos 40 años la miraba sin inmutarse ni devolver el saludo.

"Eh... soy la Capitán Misato Katsuragi." Dijo enseñando su identificación.

"Muy bien." Respondió la mujer sin parecer impresionada.

"Verá quería que me extendieran una tarjeta de ID, ¿dónde están las máquinas?" Mirando alrededor.

"Eso es asunto del Departamento de Informática, dos pisos más abajo."

"¡Ah muchas gracias!"

Hora y media después y tras haber recorrido practicamente toda la Zona P del Geofront al haberla estado mandando una y otra vez a diferentes departamentos y secciones, la mujer de pelo oscuro golpeó con las manos el expositor tas el cual se encontraba un hombre trajeado con pelo engominado gafas y bigote. "Quiero una tarjeta de identificación." Dijo ligeramente despeinada, con un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda, cara de pocos amigos y algo afónica.

"Mmmm." El hombre se colocó mejor las gafas para verla. "Lo siento, las solicitudes para nuevas identificaciones tienen que venir por línea interna."

Misato suspiró algo aliviada, por fin había encontrado la oficina que buscaba pero ahora tenía que lidiar con los protocolos de NERV si quería conseguir un pase.

"Verá es que necesito con urgencia una, soy la Capitán Katsuragi y tengo que acceder a unos ficheros que son sólo accesibles con identificación de mi rango pero mi tarjeta se ha estropeado, así que si fuera tan amable de..."

"Las solucitudes deben hacerse por línea interna y las tarjetas serán enivadas mediante el correo privado de NERV." Sin inmutarse repitió las mismas palabras del reglamento que se tenía aprendido.

"Vamos, seguro que un alto funcionario como usted puede arreglar mi pequeño problema sin que mis jefes me echen la bronca." Mientras decía esto se inclinó hacia el hombre haciendo circulos con su dedo índice sobre el mostrador y hablando con voz sensual e inocente le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Jmm Jmmm!" El oficinista se aclaró la garganta mientras movía su corbata sonrojado. "Bueno... iré junto al encargado a ver si podemos encontrar una solución. Usted no se mueva de aquí señorita."

"¡Muchas gracias!" Misato le despidió con una gran sonrisa mientras se metía por una puerta anexa a las oficinas. Aprovechó que no había nadie para colarse dentro e ir hacia la máquina de tarjetas, metió una en blanco y tecleó el número de serie que traía apuntado dejando vacíos los demás espacios. Con prisas sacó la nueva tarjeta creada y se fué corriendo del lugar.

"Muy bien señorita, ¿señorita?" El funcionario miró por toda la sala pero la mujer ya no se encontraba allí.

Ya en la seguridad de su despacho con la puerta cerrada con llave la capitán se dispuso acceder a los directorios de más nivel de Magi, al hacerlo se le pidió la identificación física, para poder leer los archivos calificados no sólo bastaba con teclear el número identificador. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y para su satisfacción le dejaron entrar sin problemas. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que leer la información guardada en esos documentos podía hacerla perder sur rango, y lo que era peor, podían acusarla de traición y pasar el resto de sus días en la cárcel, pero ya que se le había dado esta oportunidad de entender lo que pasaba en NERV no la iba a desaprovechar y se iba a arriegar.

Lo primero que miró fué el directorio dedicado al sistema de pilotaje automático o Dummy Plug. Se enteró de que llevaban meses desarrollando esa tecnología, vió los planos del anteproyecto y toda la información técnica así como los informes por orden cronológico, los datos de las simulaciones de combate y de las habilidades de Rei, la piloto en la que se basaba el comportamiento del sistema. Enfadada corroboró que Ritsuko había escrito personalmente varios de los informes de pruebas y funcionamientos, también había participado activamente en la construcción del prototipo. Aunque en el fondo Misato sabía que la doctora nunca podría haberle contado nada debido a su cargo se sentía traicionada por su amiga.

Guardó los documentos en un soporte físico para poder estudiarlo más a fondo en su hogar y pasó por curiosidad sobre otros directorios, uno en especial le llamó la tención, el del Segundo Impacto.

La mujer que había sido testigo cuando tenía 14 años de lo que había pasado comenzó a leer página por página un extenso dossier que la abrumó, ella que era la responsable táctica de la organización y ostentaba una alta graduación militar había sido engañada sobre lo que realmente pasó el 13 de Septiembre del año 2000.

La versión oficial decía que un meteorito había impactado contra la Antártida, pero ella sabía que no era así, le habían contado que fuera la criatura conocida como Adam quien chocó contra la tierra provocando el Segundo Impacto. Pero lo que leía no era eso, según el informe Adam ya se encontraba en la Tierra y fué un experimento para reducirlo a un estado embrionario lo que desencadeno la tragedia.

¿Su padre sabía eso? ¿Por qué querrían convertir en embrión al Ángel? ¿Por qué el Comandante Ikari le ocultaba esa información? ¿Quienes más lo sabían?

Descargó todo el contenido de los archivos clasificados y se fué a buscar a la única persona que podía saber algo y a la que ella tenía acceso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por el día de hoy las clases se habían acabado y en el aula de 2-A sólo quedaban Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami. El primero barría cerca de la puerta aburrido y la segunda fregaba con un paño el suelo de la otra esquina. Eran tareas que había que hacer pero el chico se preguntaba con algo de orgullo por que le tocaba a él cuando tenía obligaciones mucho más importantes.

"Ikari, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Dijo la niña de pelo azul mientras escurría agua en un cubo.

"Si claro." Respondió al aludido dejando a un lado la escoba para mirarla.

"¿Cómo conseguiste que tu unidad hiciera eso?" La piloto se refería al último enfrentamiento que habían tenido con un Ángel.

"La verdad es que no fuí yo quien lo hizo, de nuevo el Evangelion perdió el control."

"Alguna vez cuando estaba dentro del 00 me pasó lo mismo pero siempre se muestra agresivo y ataca a la gente, el tuyo en cambio siempre ataca a los Ángeles, me pregunto por que."

"¿Estás diciendo que actúan de diferente manera y a diferentes objetivos?" Preguntó haciéndole gracia la idea mientras la rechazaba en su fuero interno.

"Cada unidad tiene su alma propia y singular."

"Si, recuerdo que una vez lo dijiste, no te ofendas pero creo que eso no tiene sentido alguno."

"¿Nunca has sentido una presencia cuando estás dentro?"

El joven iba a decir que no de forma casi automática pero se quedó en silencio al recordar que momentos antes de que su EVA entrara en estado berserker sintió como si hubiera dos corazones latiendo dentro de la cabina.

"Te agradezco tu actuación, de no ser por ti todo habría acabado." La joven mantenía su tono de voz frío.

El piloto sonrió. "Es agradable que te den las gracias, aún así no tuve ningún mérito en el combate, hasta ahora solo me lo habían reprochado."

"Hablas de la Segunda ¿verdad?"

"Si." Su cara perdió la sonrisa. "Haga lo que haga siempre está mal para ella, piensa que sólo tomo acciones para humillarla. Como odio que se comporte así."

Un largo silencio ocupó la estancia y los dos jóvenes retomaron sus tareas hasta que Shinji notó una presencia a su espalda. Al girarse vió a Asuka que los miraba con su clásico desprecio. El joven Ikari tragó saliva y se agarró al palo de utensilio de limpieza que manejaba. ¿Habría oido lo que dijo? Iba a hablar pero la pelirroja se le adelantó.

"Siento interrumpir vuestro momento a solas pero por si no lo sabíais tenemos que ir a unas pruebas de sincronización y ya nos están esperando los coches para llevarnos a NERV." Les avisó enfadada.

"S... si, lo siento." El piloto de la unidad 01 atravesó la puerta pasando al lado de la alemana con la cabeza baja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres elegidos ya se habían cambiado de ropa poniéndose los trajes especiales de conexión y se dirigían a subirse a sus cabinas para pasar el largo y aburrido test.

"Shinji, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de la prueba?" Le dijo al chico la Doctora Ritsuko. Este asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Ya recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió dentro del EVA cuando te enfrentaste al último Ángel?"

Él se temía que le iba a preguntar por eso. "No, lo siento Doctora Akagi, pero sigo sin recordar nada."

"Está bien Shinji, no te preocupes por eso ahora, intenta hacerlo lo mejor posible." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así lo haré." Y el joven Ikari se subió a su Entry Plug para iniciar las pruebas.

"¿No estará presente la Capitán Katsuragi?" Preguntó Hyuga a su superiora mientras terminaba de ajustar algunos datos.

"La he llamado pero no contesta, no podemos aplazar más el test, hay que comenzarlo." Respodió la científica.

"Muy bien."

En pantalla aparecían los rostros de los tres pilotos, todos con los ojos cerrados concentrándose pero de diferente manera cada uno.

Rei pensaba en que hasta ahora sólo se subía a un EVA porque era lo que el Comandante le mandaba hacer y además sentía que era para lo único que vivía, pero ahora comenzaba a tener la sensación de que si lo hacía era por otro motivo, un motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, algo que la reconfortaba cuando peleaba, no era la lucha, era otra cosa, el sentirse más cerca de alguien.

Shinji apenas intentaba esforzarse en sacar un buen resultado en su porcentaje de sincronización. Había mentido a la doctora, en realidad si que se acordaba de algo, de solamente una cosa. Se había sentido como flotar en un mar de oscuridad, un mar que poco a poco se lo estaba engullendo, él no sabía nadar pero extrañamente no sentía ningún miedo, estaba en paz. Un brazo que irradiaba luz se extendía hacia el y lo agarraba, parecía querer sacarlo de allí pero en vez de salvarle él se convertía en su verdugo al arrastrar al desconocido hacia las mismas aguas negras en las que se hundía. Un sueño extraño que le perturbaba pero al que no daba importancia, desconocía las interpretaciones oníricas y tampoco les daba mucho crédito.

Asuka era la que más se esforzaba, diez años de su vida entrenando para pilotar su Evangelion y las cosas se estaban torciendo por momentos, pero sabía que su "muñeca" no la defraudaría, ella era la mejor y lo iba a demostrar sacando el índice de sincronización más alto registrado nunca, no podía hacer otra cosa.

"Hemos terminado." Anunció finalmente la doctora de pelo rubio tras dos horas de inactividad. Los pilotos salieron de las cabinas con diferentes sensaciones pero todos aliviados al fin y al cabo de dar por terminada la sesión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouji Kaji se encontraba en su propio despacho, rellenando los informes para las pruebas de sincronización que iban a tener los elegidos en unos momentos cuando sintió el frío del metal en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Apuntar a alguien con una pistola en la cabeza no es un saludo muy educado Katsuragi." Dijo sin parar de teclear mientras veía el reflejo de su amante en la pantalla.

"Tengo algunas preguntas y quiero que me las contestes ahora mismo." Sin dejar de encañonarle su voz sonaba amenazante.

"¿Y sobre que son esas preguntas?"

"Lo sabes muy bien, fuiste tú quien me dió los números para acceder a información confidencial, ¿qué te propones?"

"Hacerte abrir los ojos sobre NERV y el Comandante Ikari."

"¿Por qué?"

"Te lo mereces, no debes seguir más tiempo sumida en el desconocimiento más absoluto, no después de lo que pasaste."

"Pero..." La mujer parecía afectada por sus palabras. "¿Cómo tienes acceso tú a tantos secretos?"

"Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas."

"No estás en posición de no responderme." Dijo apretando la pistola contra su cráneo.

"Vamos Misato, ambos sabemos que no me dispararías." Ignorando las amenzas se levantó y la encaró con una sonrisa. Ella bajó su arma mirando hacia otro lado consciente de que tenía razón.

"No entendí a que vinieron esos versos." Confesó la mujer.

Él se rió. "Te dije que teníamos que haber ido juntos a las clases de Filología Italiana, ven sígueme." Haciéndole un gesto abrió la puerta de su despacho para salir.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A las Puertas del Cielo por supuesto." Respondió enigmáticamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala anexa donde se encontraba el laboratorio de experimentación se encontraban los tres pilotos de las unidades Evangelion, sentados esperando a que les comunicaran los resultados de sus pruebas. Tras unos minutos de espera la Doctora Ritsuko entró en la sala para informarles.

"Asuka..." La niña de ojos azules sonrió al oir su nombre, sabía que la gran noticia eran sus datos. "Tienes que estar más atenta, has bajado siete puntos de golpe, eso es inadmisible." La chica se quedó helada y comenzó a temblar, eso era imposible, no podía haber sacado un registro ta bajo después de lo que se había esforzado.

"Rei." Continuó la doctora. "Bien hecho, has subido un punto. Shinji, tú has mejorado tres, muy bien hecho, esto te coloca en primer lugar."

El joven Ikari continuó mirando hacia al frente sin cambiar su expresión seria, sabía que Asuka estaba muy afectada por lo que acababa de anunciar la doctora.

La chica pelirroja había bajado su cabeza y apretaba los dientes, Shinji le había ganado otra vez, era tan humillante que deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, insultarle y golpearle para sentirse mejor aunque en el fondo sabía que la culpa era de ella misma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato y Kaji se encontraban en el corazón del Dogma Central frente a una gran puerta de acero.

"Pasa la tarjeta por el lector y verás por ti misma lo que se oculta aquí." Le sugirió el agente. Esta le hizo caso y deslizó la identificación por la ranura. De inmediato las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para dejar ver un vasto recinto donde la oscuridad se hacía presente.

Sobre un estanque de líquido anaranjado se erguía una cruz de color roja en la que estaba clavado un gigante blanco que carecía de piernas y su cara estaba oculta por una máscara violeta en forma de triángulo invertido con siete ojos.

"¿Ese es Adam?" Preguntó incrédula Misato observando con algo de miedo la imponente figura crucificada. "Pensaba que había sido reducido a un embrión."

"Y así es por que lo que estás viendo no es Adam."

La mujer se sorprendió aún más si cabe con semejante revelación.

"Es otra entidad encontrada junto con Adam." Le explicó Kaji.

"Pensaba que la causa de un posible Tercer Impacto sería el contacto de un Ángel con Adam, pero si lo que está aquí no es Adam, ¿qué provocará el Tercer Impacto?" La capitán necesitaba con urgencia una explicación de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Es algo más complicado que todo eso Misato. No podemos quedarnos aquí, no es seguro." Diciendo esto pasó de nuevo la tarjeta cerrando así las compuertas. La mujer se tranquilizó un poco al no tener ya enfrente esa visión que la hacía sentir tan pequeña.

"Ahora estoy mucho más confusa, ¿qué esta ocurriendo aquí?"

"El resto tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma." Kaji arrastraba a su amante agarrándola de un brazo vigilando que nadie los viera mientras cruzaban los pasillos que les llevaban fuera del Dogma Central.

"¿Por qué no quieres explicarmelo?"

El hombre la encaró mirándola serio. "Te he dicho y enseñado ya demasiado, por tu seguridad será mejor que no nos veamos durante un tiempo, mañana me voy de viaje y estaré casi un mes fuera."

"Kaji..."

El agente la tomó de los hombros. "Prométeme que buscarás la verdad." Le susurró al oido. Esta asintió y ambos se fundieron en un beso que terminó cuando él le sonrió y se fué separándose de ella.

Misato suspiró largamente sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón, no sabía por que razón no le gustaba como se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

Después de tranquilizarse terminó unos asuntos rutinarios en su oficina y se marchó sin llamar la atención. Estuvo conduciendo sin destino fijo durante un par de horas para intentar aclarar sus ideas.

Cuando llegó a casa se fué a dormir directamente, sus otros dos compañeros ya estaban en sus habitaciones y los tres inquilinos del apartamento yacían en sus camas con insomnio. Todos tenían cosas en la cabeza que les atormentaban, el único que dormía placidamente era un pingüino en una nevera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la pantalla principal del Centro de Mando del Geofront podía verse la imagen del centro de Tokyo-3, entre varios edificios flotaba inmóvil una esfera de color negro con franjas blancas.

"El objetivo permanece sin actividad, ya lleva cerca de tres horas así desde que se detectó." Informó el Teniente Hyuga.

"Las tres unidades ya han ascendido a la superficie." La voz que hablaba pertenecía ahora a Maya.

"Seguridad Civil nos avisa de que la evacuación de los sectores amenazados ha concluido con éxito." El último reporte fué de Aoba.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Atacamos?" La Capitán Katsuragi observaba al enemigo que permanecía quieto cruzada de brazos y pensativa.

"Eso es decisión tuya, pero el Ángel todavía no es una amenaza, desconocemos sus habilidades y lo que pasaría si le provocamos." Apuntó Ritsuko.

"Así no me ayudas." Se quejó su amiga.

"Misato, estoy harta de esperar, déja que le ataque, acabaré con eso en menos de un minuto." Asuka apareció por su intercomunicador.

"No creo que sea prudente atacar alocadamente." Comentó Shinji también desde su EVA.

"¿Acaso tienes miedo Tercero?" Le dijo la Segunda burlonamente.

"Misato, ¿me recuerdas quién tiene el dato de sincronización más alto?" Durante los dos últimos días el joven Ikari había tenido que soportar el mal humor de su compañera y ya estaba un poco harto.

"¡Buuuuf! ¡Si tan bueno te crees acaba tu sólo con el Ángel cómo siempre!"

El piloto frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió a su superiora con decisión. "¡Misato, salgo para allá!" Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a la mujer su Evangelion comenzó a correr por la calles de la ciudad hacia el objetivo.

"¡Idiota engreido!" La unidad 02 salió corriendo detrás de la violeta.

"¡Shinji para... Asuka! ¡Lo que me faltaba ahora!" Se quejó la capitán. "¡Rei, sígueles!"

La unidad 00 salió en persecución de las otras dos. El EVA de Shinji armado con una pistola iba en cabeza y cada vez les sacaba más distancia a sus seguidores, el 02 armado con un hacha y el 00 con un rifle, estos dos iban más lentos por el lastre que suponía el cable umbilical, cosa que no sufría el Evangelion que iba en cabeza, su órgano S2 le permitía funcionar sin fuente de energía externa.

Cuando el piloto de la unidad 01 llegó cerca de donde se encontraba la esfera flotante se agazapó tras un edificio, tras comprobar que nada cambiaba la encañonó y disparó dos veces, ambas balas atravesaron limpiamente la superficie blanquinegra sin causar daño aparente.

"¡Misato! ¿por qué no le hace nada mi ataque?" El chico de 15 años estaba tan absorto en mirar hacia arriba que no se dió cuenta de que estaba sobre la sombra que emitía el cuerpo, de repente esta sombra se hizo más oscura y coches, edificios y el propio gigante comenzaron a hundirse en ella.

"¡AHHHHH!" Al sentir que se iba hacia abajo disparó hacia el suelo pero los proyectiles de su arma se hundían como todo lo demás, se movió frenéticamente para intentar librarse de la presa a la que era sometido pero como si fueran arenas movedizas eso hacía que desaparecieran en las sombras más rápido.

"¡Shinji, sal de ahí rápido!" Le gritó la Doctora Akagi.

"¡No puedo!"

"¡Rei, Asuka, ayudad a Shinji!" Ordenó Misato.

Cuando Rei estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar al Ángel que estaba devorando a la unidad 01 apuntó con su fusil y cuando estaba apunto de apretar el gatillo la esfera ondulo y de ella salió disparado como un obús uno de los edificios que acababan de desaparecer. La piloto de pelo azul intentó esquivarlo pero iba a demasiada velocidad y acabó impactando en la cabeza de la unidad con un sólo ojo que cayó pesadamente hacia atrás.

"¡La unidad 00 ha sido silenciada!" La operadora Ibuki dió las malas noticias.

"¡Enviamos equipo de rescate, eyectado el entry plug!" Dijo el operador de pelo largo.

"¡Asuka!" La responsable de táctica hizo saber a la alemana que era la única que quedaba en pié. Un segundo edificio salió despedido del cuerpo del Ángel, ahora en dirección del EVA-02.

"¡AHHHHH!" Con un grito de guerra dió un mandoble con su hacha destrozando la edificación que había sido usada como improvisada arma arrojadiza contra ella.

Acto seguido soltó su propia arma e hizo que su Evangelion saltase y aterrizara en plancha agarrando con su mano izquierda la derecha de la unidad 01, que junto a la mitad superior de su cabeza era lo único que se veía, el resto permanecía hundido en el círculo negro.

"¡Le tengo!" Gritó triunfalmente.

Al sentir que le agarraban Shinji hizo un gran esfuerzo y consiguió sacar su otro brazo para agarrarse al derecho del gigante rojo, con gran fuerza comenzó a salir poco a poco.

Pero el Ángel no iba a dejar tan facilmente escapar a su presa, y si eran dos mucho mejor. La sombra aumentó de tamaño y Asuka empezó a sentir que perdía el apoyo con el suelo.

"¡Asuka, sácalo de ahí, rápido!" Insistió Misato al ver que las cosas se ponían pero de lo que estaban.

"¡Vamos, esfuérzate tú también!" Le decía la pelirroja a Shinji mientras tiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas, le miró por el intercomunicador y vió que, aunque parecía que la miraba, sus ojos azul oscuro se perdían en el infinito. De repente, como si volviese a la realidad se pudo ver que ahora si estaba mirando directamente a su compañera, abrió un poco la boca, parecía que iba a decir algo pero de su garganta no brotó palabra alguna.

Para sorpresa de todos los que veían la escena el EVA-01 soltó la mano que se agarraba al 02 y golpeó con esta el cuerpo de la unidad que pilotaba Asuka, esta soltó un grito de dolor y sorpresa, al hacerlo dejó de sujetar el otro brazo y el Evangelion violeta se dejó atrapar mansamente en el pozo de oscuridad.

"¡¿Pero que has hecho idiota?!" Gritó incrédula la niña alemana.

"¡Shinji!" Misato no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. "¡¿Aún está con vida?!" Preguntó desesperada.

"¡La señal es débil pero existe!" Informó Maya.

"Creo que el Ángel lo ha atrapado dentro de el mismo." Dijo Ritsuko que observó con mucha atención todo lo ocurrido.

El círculo negro se había reducido de nuevo a su tamaño original, la esfera al sentir que su objetivo había caido en sus garras concentró toda su energía en retenerlo.

"¡Asuka sal de ahí!" Le ordenó la científica de pelo rubio pese a las reticencias de su vieja amiga.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó frustrada la pelirroja mientras se retiraba corriendo de la zona de combate.

"¿Que haremos ahora doctora?" Preguntó la Teniente Ibuki con el rostro aún pálido del susto.

"Ahora nuestro principal objetivo es el rescate del piloto de la unidad 01 y de la propia unidad." Sentenció la mujer mientras miraba aún al Ángel meditando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Un Mar de Dirac? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Misato que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Todos los altos responsables de la organización NERV se encontraban en la Sala de Táctica. Hacía una hora que el Evangelion modelo de Test había desaparecido engullido por el Décimo Quinto Ángel y estaban tratando de idear un plan de rescate a efectuar lo antes posible para garantizar la supervivencia del piloto.

La Capitán Katsuragi se pasó todo el rato esperando sola en la sala hasta que su amiga había llegado junto a los tres operadores de Magi para intentar explicarle lo que sucedía y cuales eran sus sugerencias para realizar los próximos movimientos.

"Es un espacio imaginario formado por un número infinito de partículas de energía negativa. Hasta hace poco su existencia era una mera teoría pero se formó uno cuando el EVA-04 detonó en Nevada. Creemos que este Ángel ha creado el Mar invirtiendo su A.T. usándolo de un modo ofensivo en vez de defensivo, es decir, invirtiendo su propia forma." Explicó la científica trazando con un rotulador señales y flechas en una pizarra blanca.

"¿Estás diciendo que..?"

"Exacto. Lo que creíamos que era la sombra del Ángel es el cuerpo del Ángel en si, y la esfera es su reflejo."

"Eso todo está muy bien, pero que hay de Shinji." La mujer de pelo oscuro se impacientaba por momentos.

"La señal de activación de la unidad 01 nos sigue llegando, aunque débil, es como si estuviera en otro mundo pero a la vez en este." Habló la operadora Maya Ibuki.

"La vida del piloto no corre peligro el Sistema de Soporte Vital puede funcionar de forma indefinida debido al núcleo que desarrolló el Evangelion, pero aún así tenemos que intentar sacarlo cuanto antes. En teoría tendríamos varios días de margen de maniobra hasta que el piloto sufriera las primeras consecuencias de la inanición pero si no le rescatamos pronto podría sufrir un gran estrés psicológico al permanecer encerrado en un habitáculo tan pequeño, más aún en un adolescente de 15 años de personalidad tan débil."

"¿Y que solución has pensado Ritsuko?" El último comentario de la doctora no le pareció oportuno y se lo hizo saber haciendo la pregunta con desagrado.

"Ya que lo que mantiene encerrado al EVA es un Campo A.T. la única posibilidad de liberarlo es destruyéndolo."

"¿Y como lo haremos? Ya has visto que no se le puede atacar en su presunto cuerpo."

"Había pensado en arrojar todas las bombas N2 existentes al interior del Ángel, la detonación resultante podría romper sus defensas."

"¿Crees que funcionará?"

"O eso o borraremos del mapa la ciudad con todos nosotros dentro. Tú decides Misato."

"Adelante, no voy a abandonar a Shinji." Dijo con decisión.

"Muy bien, pues pongámonos manos a la obra."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari suspiró, se sentía muy cansado, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había caido en la trampa de su enemigo, intentó zafarse pero su EVA no se movía, así que decidió cambiarlo a modo de Soporte Vital y esperar a que algo pasase. Pero nada ocurrió, el radar y el sonar no daban señal alguna, estuviera donde estuviese era un lugar enorme, casi infinito. Intentó contactar varias veces con el exterior pero el resultado era siempre el mismo ruido blanco.

"Así que voy a morir aquí." Pensaba el chico. "Es menos heroico de lo que pensaba que sería pilotando un robot gigante." Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Aunque al menos evité arrastrar a Asuka conmigo." El acordarse de su compañera piloto hizo que a su mente viniera toda la demás gente a la que había conocido en el último año. "Mierda..." Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. "No quería que fuese así, no quiero morir aquí solo sin verles de nuevo." Se puso en posición fetal intentando sin éxito reprimir sus lágrimas, aunque nadie le veía había prometido ser un hombre y se suponía que los hombres no lloraban.

"Tengo frío... tanto frío..."

Tras un rato de desesperación sintió una calidez que le abrazaba, abrió los ojos y vió una figura femenina que irradiaba luz la cual extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Shinji.

"Eres tú... Siempre has estado aquí..." Dijo debilmente con una sonrisa y cerrando de nuevo los ojos se dejó mecer por una sensación de paz y unión que nunca antes había experimentado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las celdas de los EVA esperaban nuevas órdenes las dos pilotos que aún continuaban en el mundo real. No se habían hablado desde la desaparición de su compañero y veían que se había iniciado una frenética actividad. Algo iba a ocurrir y pronto.

"Le está bien empleado por engreido." Dijo Asuka para que Rei la oyera sonriendo cruelmente. "Si no se hubiera lanzado a lo bruto contra el Ángel nada de esto hubiese pasado y yo podría haber acabado con el sin problemas."

Lo que sucedió luego la pelirroja no se lo esperaba, la piloto del prototipo se plantó firmemente en frente de ella y la miró con enfado, la de pelo largo nunca la había visto así.

"Ikari está desaparecido por salvarte." Le espetó con enfado y reproche.

"¡¿Me lo estás echando en cara?! ¡Yo fuí la que intentó salvarle aunque no se lo merecía!"

"¿En serio no te sientes nada mal por qué haya quedado atrapado?"

"En absoluto, cada uno es responsable de sus actos, ahí ha demostrado que aún es un niño malcriado. Yo no tengo por que responder por lo que el hace... ¡Y deja de mirarme así!" Gritó al notar los ojos de Ayanami en ella, unos ojos que pensaba podrían prenderle fuego si se lo propusiera.

"¡Chicas!" Misato apareció y las miró desconcertada al encontrárselas discutiendo.

"¿Qué quieres Misato?" Preguntó altiva la del plug suit rojo cruzándose de brazos.

"Teneis que subiros a los EVA, vamos a iniciar la maniobra de rescate."

Diez minutos más tarde las unidades 00 y 02 estaban situadas cerca del círculo negro que se había tragado a la otra unidad. Misato había explicado a las pilotos cual era el plan a grandes rasgos. Tiraban cerca de 1000 bombas de gran potencia en el interior del Ángel y ellas tendrían que desplegar sus escudos para intentar absorver la onda expansiva en lo posible.

"¡Misato, es una locura, esto no puede funcionar!" Se quejó Asuka.

"¡Es lo único que podemos hacer, si tienes miedo vete de aquí ahora!" Le replicó enfadada su superiora.

"¡Eso nunca! Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz..." Dijo con orgullo mientras apretaba las palancas de su cabina.

"¿Preparadas? Bien. ¿Tiempo estimado de aproximación?" Ritsuko tomaba el mando.

"Las JSSDF nos informan de que 10 bombarderos han salido de sus bases aéreas, en 11 minutos estarán aquí, nos han transferido la responsabilidad de sincronizar la descarga de las N2 para que caigan todas a la vez en el blanco. Ellos no se hacen responsables si algo falla." Informó Aoba.

"Los militares son unos cobardes." Resopló Misato.

Las dos elegidas esperaron dentro de sus entry plugs a recibir la orden de actuar, pero Rei vió algo extraño.

"Capitán Katsuragi, el objetivo se está moviendo ligeramente." Avisó encendiendo su intercomunicador.

"¡Es cierto!" Dijo Hyuga haciendo zoom sobre la esfera, esta temblaba a intervalos ligeramente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó la Doctora Akagi a Maya.

"Es extraño... la señal de la unidad 01 se está fortaleciendo."

"¡¿Shinji?!" Gritó Misato esperanzada.

La esfera de color negro y blanco comenzó a sacudirse de forma cada vez más violenta, todos estaban expectantes sobre lo que pudiera pasar.

Y Como si de una fruta jugosa se tratara el Ángel comenzó a salpicar sus fluidos internos al ser desgarrado por dentro. Sobre los dos Evangelion se derramó una lluvia de sangre mientras sus pilotos miraban asombradas como la unidad 01 se abría paso a la luz del día de la ocuridad que la rodeaba destrozando a su captor como si de un parto abominable se tratara.

"¡La sincronización es del 400!" Dijo la operadora de pelo corto cuando los datos de la unidad 01 volvieron a pantalla.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó anonadada la científico jefe.

La bestia de color violeta asómó la cabeza tras separar con sus garras la carne del Ángel y aulló con ojos brillantes para coger impulso y saltar hacia afuera destrozando la forma física de su enemigo.

El Evangelion cayó sobre tierra firme y se quedó quieto mientras la sangre y la materia residual del destrozo que había ocasionado caían a su alrededor.

"¡Shinji! ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!" Asuka había conectado su intercomunicador con el del joven Ikari y soltó un grito de asombro cuando vió el interior de su cabina. Se veía de color anaranjado debido al LCL pero Shinji no estaba, sólo había un plug suit azul vacío flotando.

En el Centro de Mando todos se quedaron boquiabiertos de la sorpresa.

"Dios mío..." Fué lo único que misato pudo decir agarrándose a la cruz que llevaba como colgante.

Lo que pasó dentro del Mar de Dirac nadie lo sabía, pero estab claro que había afectado a Shinji Ikari de una manera que nadie se imaginaba y quizá para siempre.

Sin ser consciente de que todos tenían puestos los ojos en él, el traje de conexión seguía flotando suavemente dentro del Evangelion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ha aparecido Leliel, seguro que algunos pensabais que ya no salía. Además su aparición provoca que el 01 absorva a Shinji, cosa que no había pasado contra Zeruel.

Por otra parte Misato ya se ha enterado de muchas cosas que ocurrieron en el mundo y que hay quien quiere ocultar, a partir de ahora con este conocimiento puede hacer que las cosas cambien o ignorarlo por completo y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

El ataque que hace Leliel lanzado edificios lo saqué del videojuego Battle Orchestra de PS2.

El documento que Kaji le deja a Misato se lo escribe en el episodio 3 (si no recuerdo mal) en la escena en la que le deja sólo en su casa y se pone a manejar su ordenador.

Los tres pilotos ya empiezan a desarrollar sus personalidades más acordes hacia el final de la serie, pero esto no quiere decir que se vayan a quedar así. Rei se empieza a dar cuenta de que no sólo es un instrumento de Gendo; Asuka se enrabieta y se empieza a obsesionar con que está perdiendo lo que la hace especial y Shinji... bueno Shinji es Shinji.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!: ¿Quíen eres Tú?


	9. ¿Quién eres Tú?

Conversión: Capítulo 09: ¿Quién eres tú?

Autor: Malleus

Capítulo número 9 y ya me acerco al 10 jejejeje (disculpad el pequeño momento de vanidosidad pero creía que nunca conseguiría avanzar tan rápido).

Si recordais en el último Shinji alcanzó la sincronización del 400 lo que le hizo fundirse en LCL, este capítulo estará centrado en las consecuencias de tal suceso y veremos las reacciones de los principales personajes. Tampoco quiero olvidarme de Misato y su búsqueda de la verdad. ¿Hasta dónde la llevará?

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pen-Pen, el pingüino de aguas termales mascota de Misato Katsuragi, aleteaba de manera nerviosa en frente de la nevera que le servía de dormitorio. No podía irse a dormir y permanecía de pié esperando que el incesante ruido que hacía una niña pelirroja al pasear por toda la casa sin descanso cesara.

Asuka se movía nerviosa, iba vestida con una camiseta de asas y pantalón corto, se retiró el pelo de la frente secándose el sudor, hacía un calor pegajoso. Decidió salir a la terraza, a pesar de que era delgada y esbelta hacía un ruido tremendo con sus pisadas, esto unido a que tenía todas las luces de la casa encendidas era la causa de la tortura a la que sometía inconscientemente al ave casera.

Ya fuera se apoyó en la barandilla cerrando los ojos y dejó que el aire nocturno la refrescara, pero a pesar de que pasaba de la medianoche la brisa era cálida.

Con una sensación desagradable motivada no sólo por el calor, levantó de nuevo las pestañas. Había intentado dormir en su habitación pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía un par de orbes azul oscuro que la miraban con frialdad para luego desaparecer en la negrura.

Apretando dientes y puños golpeó la barandilla enfadada. ¿Por qué había rechazado su ayuda? Esta vez era ella quien le iba a salvar a él pero consiguió convertirlo en todo lo contrario, y lo que era peor, esta vez había puesto en riesgo seriamente su vida, tanto que puede que no volviera nunca más. Era tan humillante, de nuevo la había vencido y ahora tenía que agradecerle su gesto tan noble al invencible Shinji. Era sencillamente irritante, horrible, y odioso. Odio, esa era la palabra exacta para lo que sentía. Palabras... sabía que antes de desaparecer el idiota iba a decirle algo pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué tenía que contarle? ¿Por qué se lo calló? ¿Por qué esa tontería la estaba molestando tanto?

Con sus manos frotó su cara húmeda por su propia transpiración, tenía que tranquilizarse pero no podía. ¡El idiota había conseguido una sincronización del 400! Se acabó, contra eso no podía ganar, él la había derrotado al final y lo peor es que de ese combate sólo uno de los dos contendientes era consciente, y era ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del piso al ser abierta, rapidamente salió corriendo a ver de quien se trataba. Se topó frente a frente con Misato, su tutora tenía aspecto cansado, aún llevaba puesta su cazadora roja con los galones de capitán que la distinguían y su rostro estaba sombrío.

"¿Ya regresas a casa?" Preguntó algo molesta la niña alemana.

"No, he venido a recogerte." Le respondió con voz débil que resaltaba la sensación de que a la mujer le fallaban las fuerzas.

"¿A mi?" Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho para afirmar su sorpresa. "¿Ha aparecido otro Ángel?"

"No, estamos muy ocupados trabajando en sacar a Shinji del entry plug y no podré venir a casa en no sé cuanto tiempo, así que te vienes a NERV mientras por que no podré estar pendiente de ti."

La piloto de la unidad 02 iba a protestar por la orden que le acababa de dar la mujer con la que vivía pero al ver su cara de súplica se lo pensó mejor y mordiéndose el labio inferior dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación a ponerse otra ropa y a hacer las maletas.

"Gracias Asuka." Dijo Misato al percibir su cambio de actitud. Esta la miró y asintió en silencio con la cabeza para después meterse en su cuarto a prepararse.

A esas horas de la noche las calles de Tokyo-3 estaban practicamente desiertas lo que fué un alivio para la conductora del potente automóvil azul que circulaba a gran velocidad por ellas. La capitán de NERV no estaba en las mejores condiciones para coger el cohe, en las dos últimas semanas apenas dormía dos horas al día y las ojeras ya estropeaban su rostro.

Parecía que la otra chica que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto sufría del mismo problema pues iba dormitando aún con las sacudidas que se sentían a cada curva y volantazo brusco.

Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones de la organización que combatía a los Ángeles, Asuka fué conducida por su tutora a su nueva habitación donde viviría mientras la mujer estuviese ocupada con la operación de rescate de su compañero piloto. El objetivo de traerla era doble, primero cuidar de ella, después de todo era su guardián y era su responsabilidad, no era nada cómodo ir de aquí para allá todo el rato entre su apartamento y el Geofront. El otro motivo era tenerla vigilada, puede que la necesitaran pilotando la unidad 02 y si se encontraba sola puede que la perdieran de vista con facilidad, esa niña era impredecible.

"¿La primera también vendrá aquí?" Preguntó la chica de 14 años temiéndose lo peor.

"No, ella está acostumbrada a vivir sola, así que no hay ningún problema."

"Menos mal..." Suspiró aliviada. La idea de tener que convivir con la Primera Elegida era simplemente inaceptable para la piloto del Evangelion 02.

"Asuka, voy a estar trabajando durante gran parte de la noche, si necesitas algo sólo llámame."

"Muy bien, hasta luego Misato." La mujer se quedó un rato mirando como la niña sacaba sus cosas aburrida y sin apartar la vista de su maleta. Nunca lo admitiría, pero para su tutora era evidente que los sucesos también la estaban afectando más de lo que hubiese creido o querido.

Tras dejar a la joven pelirroja en su estancia la capitán se dirigió a la celda donde se encontraba paralizado el EVA-01. Un enjambre de técnicos realizaban diversas tareas por todo el gigante usando andamios, parecía como si estuviesen levantando un edificio.

Desde que escapara del interior del Décimo Quinto Ángel había permanecido sin actividad ninguna, el entry plug había sido extraido a la mitad y bloqueadas sus ranuras con una gran máquina con el objetivo de impedir que se abriera y su contenido desbordara.

Los monitores de la Sala de Control anexa donde se encontraban los operadores y la Doctora Ritsuko mostraban imágenes en vivo del interior de la cabina, sólo se veía el plug suit de Shinji flotando.

"Gracias." Dijo la mujer de pelo oscuro cuando su amiga le ofreció una taza de café que tanto necesitaba. "¿Hemos avanzado algo?"

"Magi ha finalizado el análisis del LCL después de que los sensores pudieran al fin hacer un barrido completo."

"¿Y cuales han sido los resultados?" Preguntó esperanzada.

"Es curioso, pero la composición química del LCL ha cambiado, ahora es idéntica a la del agua del mar hace millones de años. Al perder la forma de su ego Shinji se mezcló transformando el líquido en una sopa vital. Él aún sigue ahí dentro al igual que su alma o su mente."

"Si Shinji todavía existe en otra forma... ¿podemos hacer que vuelva a su estado normal?"

"Con la ayuda de Magi es posible."

"Pero sólo en forma teórica ¿verdad?" Frunciendo el ceño

"Así es."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol de un día exahusto se colaba por las ventanillas que estaban en frente de él, ocupaba uno de los muchos asientos que había en ese vagón del tren.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó alzando un poco la voz para que se le oyese por encima del traqueteo que hacía la máquina al moverse.

"Estás dónde siempre has estado." Le respondió una chica de su misma edad vestida con el uniforme escolar y que tenía el pelo azul y corto.

"Ayanami, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Hacia donde tu quieras ir."

"Nunca he sido dueño de mis propios pasos y no creo que ahora vaya a cambiar."

"Pero ahora puedes hacerlo, puedes elegir tu propio destino." Le dijo una mujer de pelo corto y castaño sentada a su lado.

"Creía que lo estaba haciendo por mi mismo pero lo único que hago es seguir los dictados de mi padre. El me llamó para utilizarme y yo me dejo. Lucho contra un enemigo que no sé quien es sólo por que me lo ordenan. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Qué quieren? No conozco nada sobre ellos, sólo vienen hacia nosotros y yo los asesino. ¿Por qué lo hago?" El joven piloto se recostó sobre el regazo de su madre dejando que esta acariciase su cabello.

"¿Necesitas saberlo o quieres saberlo?" Su hijo se quedó pensando durante un rato. "Quiero saberlo." respondió finalmente.

"Entiendo..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami se encontraba tumbada en su cama, acababa de despertarla la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana que hacía que su blanca piel pareciera más pálida.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, después de que el Ángel en forma de esfera la atacara por sorpresa lanzándole un edificio, se enteró de que Ikari había sido absorbido por su Evangelion. Al fin el gigante había reclamado la existencia del piloto por completo. No podía decirse que le sorprendiera, las sensaciones que había tenido cuando se había subido a la unidad 01 en los experimentos de arranque se lo habían avisado.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención era que olía al chico, lo siguiente que el propio EVA la estaba rechazando, sufrió dolores de cabeza mientras intentaba concentrarse y pudo sentir en el corazón que alguien dentro pedía a gritos la presencia del dueño legítimo.

Los primeros días se sintió normal, como siempre, pero el hecho de no ver a diario a Shinji comenzó a preocuparla, un sentimiento desconocido nacía en ella, el vacío al perder a una persona que le importaba.

Recordó la primera vez que había ido a clase, las chicas se habían acercado a ella para intentar trabar amistad con la nueva alumna y los chicos intentaban quizá algo más, por ahí decían que era muy atractiva pero la joven de pelo azul nunca acabó de enternder esos conceptos. En unos pocos días todos la ignoraban porque ella no les hacía caso, no había recibido ninguna orden para hacerse amiga de nadie, solo iba al instituto por que el Comandante Ikari así lo había dicho, no tenía ningún otro interés, ni educativo ni social.

Pero el piloto de la unidad 01 era diferente... quizá por que compartían el mismo trabajo, él se había interesado en conocerla y ver más allá de la que todos pensaban que era una niña fría sin sentimientos, como sus compañeros de instituto, o una muñeca que sólo funcionaba por mandatos de su dueño, como decía la Segunda.

Él se esforzó en ver más allá de las apariencias y conseguir que su corazón se abriese, a él y al resto del mundo. Y ahora que parecía que lo primero lo estaba consiguiendo él había desaparecido engullido por una bestia a la que no se podía dominar, algo fuera completamente de su control. Quizá era eso lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, el no poder hacer nada y tener que quedarse encerrada en esa celda gris que era lo único a lo que podía llamar hogar.

La joven piloto suspiró y cerró los ojos apartando la cara de la claridad de la luna intentando volverse a dormir para evitar pensar en Shinji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las mesas más cercanas a la parte trasera del comedor almorzaban Soryu Asuka Langley, Hikari Horaki y Kensuke Aida. La estudiante alemana se había negado a compartir la mesa con el chico de gafas pero su amiga había insistido en ello para no dejarle sólo ya que sus dos mejores amigos no estaban desde hacía tiempo.

Tras mucho protestar Asuka consintió que Aida comiera con ellas gracias a las súplicas de la delegada de clase, aunque ni le miró ni le dirigió la palabra. La chica de coletas se esforzaba en conversar con el chico pero este no estaba muy animado.

"Soryu." Quien habló fué Rei Ayanami que permanecía en pié al lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Mmmmm?" Masticando miró a la recién llegada. "¿Qué quieres ahora Primera?" Le preguntó con poca o ninguna cortesía.

"Me han dicho que estás viviendo en la base de NERV."

"Así es, ¿pasa algo?" No parecía muy dispuesta a hablar.

"¿Sabes algo de Ikari?" Preguntó finalmente.

"¿Y a ti que te importa ese idiota?"

"Somos compañeros."

La pelirroja se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, como sopesando lo que había dicho y lo que le iba a decir.

"Aún hay esperanzas de que vuelva..." Afirmó.

"Muchas gracias." Tras decir esto la piloto de la unidad prototipo dió media vuelta y se marchó.

"Que rara es..." Musitó Asuka mientras se llevaba otro trozo de comida a la boca.

"¿Tú también le echas de menos?" Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba Kensuke desde que las clases habían terminado.

"En absoluto." Dijo rápidamente la chica de ojos azules tras dar un último bocado y limpiarse las migas de las manos.

"Asuka... eres muy hermosa..." Comenzó a decir Hikari. La alemana alzó una ceja. ¿A qué venía esto ahora? "Todos los chicos de la clase y del resto del instituto piensan que eres la más guapa." Continuó. "Y eres muy lista. A nuestra edad ya eres licenciada por la universidad y siendo occidental dominas el japonés, eres casi perfecta. Casi por que tienes un defecto." Asuka la miró interrogándola sin pronunciar palabra.

"No sabes mentir." Sentenció su amiga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sabía perfectamente donde estaba, había vivido el tiempo suficiente en la ciudad de Tokyo-3 aunque esta hubiese cambiado. Todo estaba en ruinas, con un aspecto tremendamente envejecido y había aparecido un gran lago del que sobresalián los restos de algunas construcciones.

El ruido de un trozo de hormigón que se desprendió de unos oxidados y retorcidos hierros cayendo al agua llamó su atención.

"¿Todo va a terminar así?" Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

_"Es una de las muchas posibilidades."_

"¿Y por qué de entre todas esta?"

_"No soy yo quien la muestra, es tu corazón."_

El joven se sorprendió al oir esto. "¿Realmente quiero que esto suceda?"

_"Odias a esta ciudad."_

"Es cierto, la odio."

_"Lo que llamas hogar es tan sólo una sucesión de sentimientos desagradables, ¿porqué seguir protegiéndolo?"_

"..."

_"Sólo quiero que seas feliz y que vivas tu vida tomando las elecciones que salgan del fondo de tu corazón. Sin arrepentirte de lo que fuiste."_

El piloto comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del lago.

"Viví para Morir..."

_"Nada tiene sentido si te arrepientes de lo que eres."_

"Amé para Odiar..."

_"Si la pena te abruma sólo mira al frente."_

"Reí para Llorar..."

_"E intenta encontrar a tu propio ser."_

"Quise para Padecer..."

_"Y recuerda que yo estaré siempre a tu lado."_

"Es suficiente." Finalmente despareció bajo las aguas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Titus Andronicus se dirigía de regreso a Japón acompañado de toda su flota, sobre su cubierta, antes vacía, podía verse un gigantesco objeto alargado cubierto por lonas blancas amarradas por cuerdas.

"Discúpleme Señor, pero tiene una llamada de NERV, dicen que es urgente." Avisó un marinero entrando despues de tocar la puerta del camarote de Gendo Ikari.

"Bien..." Este tomó el teléfono de satélite que le ofreció el joven antes de marcharse.

El comandante de NERV estaba reunido con su viejo amigo y compañero en este viaje jugando a las damas chinas.

"¿Diga? Aja... Entiendo... Muy bien, proceded con la operación. Mantenedme informado. Adios." Fué la escueta parte de la conversación que oyó Fuyutsuki.

"¿Ha aparecido el Décimo Quinto?" Preguntó el anciano profesor.

"Si, la unidad 01 volvió a entrar en berserker y se sincronizó en un 400 con Shinji. Lo ha asimilado." Dijo moviendo una de las fichas.

"Mmmmm" Le miró con extrañeza. "¿Y que haremos ahora?"

"No podemos peder la calma, tal y como nos lo ha quitado nos lo devolverá."

"¿Qué certeza tienes Ikari?"

"Confió en las habilidades de Ritsuko." Hizo una pausa. "Además, Yui sabe que aún le necesitamos con nosotros al igual que él necesita estar aquí, no ha llegado el momento."

"Yui..." Tras meditar el Vice-comandante movió ficha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El Tercer Elegido se sentía flotar desnudo sobre un mar azul en calma, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que encima de él, pero sin notar el peso, estaba Rei Ayanami igualmente desnuda sentada sobre sus caderas y le miraba con una tierna sonrisa._

_"¿Te gusta esta sensación?" Preguntó la chica de pelo azul._

_"Es agradable." Comenzó a contestar con voz plácida. "Siento que es algo familiar, que conocí hace mucho tiempo."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yui, esto no es una guardería." Dijo Kozo Fuyutsuki sonriendo a su amiga.

"Lo siento profesor pero no tenía donde dejar a Shinji." Respondió esta algo avergonzada mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos que jugueteaba riendo con el cabello de su madre.

"Ten cuidado. Este puede ser un lugar peligroso para un niño." Le aconsejó mientras revolvía el pelo del niño.

"No se preocupe, Gendo estará pendiente de él mientras dure el experimento." Después le habló cariñosamente a Shinji. "Cariño, hoy vas a ver como tus papás hacen que la humanidad de un paso adelante en su evolución." Este le sonrió simpáticamente sin entender nada de lo que decía.

Unos minutos más tarde la mujer que trabajaba en GEHIRN se había vestido con un prototipo de traje de conexión y estaba a punto de subirle al Evangelion 01 modelo de Test para iniciar su primera prueba de arranque.

"Hasta luego Shinji." Con una sonrisa Yui se despidió de su hijo abrazándole con fuerza aunque no sabía que iba a ser la última vez que lo viera.

"Vámonos Shinji, tu madre tiene que hacer algo muy importante..." El padre del niño deshizo el abrazo tomándole por el hombro y apartándole con cuidado de la mujer para ser él quien tuviera unos segundos de despedida.

"Ten cuidado Yui." Con delicadeza la acercó a él y la besó en los labios, estuvieron unidos unos instantes hasta que se separaron, ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla, gesto que el hombre lampiño agradeció con una sonrisa idéntica. "Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien." La mujer de pelo corto le guiñó un ojo y subió al elevador que la debía llevar hasta el entry plug. Gendo Ikari tomó al niño de la mano y se lo llevó lejos del lugar.

"En diez segundos iniciaremos el encendido." Anunció de los muchos operadores que manejaban sus consolas supervisados por la Doctora Naoko Akagi desde una sala de control protegida con cristal blindado desde donde podía verse la celda en la que el gigante iba a ponerse en funcionamiento.

Asomado al escaparate observaba en bata blanca Kozo Fuyutsuki, la tensión se notaba en su rostro ya algo envejecido. Cerca del profesor esta Shinji que tenía las manos y la sonriente cara pegadas al vidrio de protección mirando el extraño objeto en el que se había metido su madre. Más atrás, sentado a una mesa Gendo Ikari dirigía las operaciones con pose calmada apoyando sus manos entrelazadas.

"Armónicos estableciéndose en los niveles calculados según la segunda fase." Informaron desde los paneles.

"Las sensaciones son buenas." Aclaró la científica desde dentro de la máquina.

"Iniciando conexiones neuronales." Ordenó su marido.

Pronto las pantallas se llenaron con gráficos numéricos que brillaban entre el naranja y amarillo para quedar finalmente en verde cuando las conexiones eran posibles entre el EVA y su piloto.

Poco a poco todas se iban uniendo. "Llegamos a la línea crítica." Avisó una de las técnicos. "La 237 no conectó." Dijo otro al ver el gráfico en otro."

"Cambien la frecuencia de las ondas a una longitud más aguda, hay que impedir el rechazo." Ordenó la jefa científica.

"La señal no muestra variaciones, no está funcionando." Los gráficos seguían cambiando a rojo.

"Yui, no te pongas nerviosa, concéntrate en tu labor." Con voz grave el responsable de todo aconsejaba a su esposa.

"¡Si!" Respondió esta desde el interfono.

Después de estar mirando los datos que ofrecían diversos monitores sobre el estado de la unidad de test y su piloto, la mujer de bata blanca y cabello corto se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa. "Si la situación no mejora deberíamos cortar." Sugirió. El hombre asintió en silecio. "Pero la reconfiguración y estabilización del modelo tardaría bastante, perderíamos una oportunidad valiosa y podrían cortarnos la financiación." Añadió. Ante estas palabras el comandante dudó en que hacer.

"Opto por cancelar la sesión." Dijo Fuyutsuki girándose hacia ellos.

"Lo que dice la Doctora Akagi es cierto, si cancelamos ahora quizá..." Su frase fue interrumpida por pitidos de alarma.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó la mujer tomando uno de los asientos delante de los tableros.

"¡Inestabilidad crítica!" Alertaron desde el control. "¡Se está formando un Anti A.T. dentro del Entry Plug, la Barrera del Ego de la piloto de pruebas se debilita!" La comunicación desde dentro del Evangelion 01 se había perdido debido a la emisión energética.

"La prueba de arranque queda cancelada, la prioridad es rescatar a la piloto." Gendo Ikari lideraba la reacción ante el incidente.

"Rechaza la señal de eyección y todas las de emergencia." Dijo un operador.

"¡Bloqueen de forma física la unidad y procedan al rescate manual!" Ordenó un cada vez más nervioso comandante.

La actividad se hizo frenética, empleados de GEHIRN corrían de un lado a otro llevando a cabo diferentes tareas esenciales para intentar salvar a Yui.

Entre el ruido, las luces y los gritos Shinji se asustó y se echo a llorar llamando a su madre, el profesor que estaba a su lado se agachó y le abrazó obligandole a no mirar hacia el monstruoso ser que consumía a la mujer que le había dado la vida. "Tranquilo pequeño, tranquilo..." Intentaba tranquilizarle mientras miraba aturdido lo que estaba pasando, a su lado, el padre de niño contemplaba también al EVA con rostro horrorizado incapaz de decir nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le gustaba nada el color gris, en realidad no le gustaba ningún color de tonos apagados y esa habitación de NERV estaba cargada de ellos. Era un cuarto funcional y práctico, dos palabras que en su Alemania natal eran dogmáticas en cuanto a su estilo de vida ordenado y monótono. Pero ella prefería los colores vivos como el anaranjado de su cabello, el rojo de la carcasa de su portátil o el azúl eléctrico del brillo de la pantalla.

La atmósfera que la rodeaba no hacía que su humor fuera bueno, y ese maldito idioma japonés inventado por el demonio que se le seguía atragantando, así no había manera de poder terminar la tarea del instituto.

Maldiciendo en alemán para si misma comenzó a buscar en su cartera hasta sacar un montón de folios arrugados manuscritos unidos por grapas. Eran unos apuntes sobre kanjis, una lista organizada de los más comunes por número de trazos y algunos comentarios sobre cada uno además de sencillas reglas nemotécnicas para su uso. Esos papeles se los había dado Shinji después de suspender un examen por culpa de no entender las preguntas. "Esto te ayudará a estudiarlos." Le dijo cuando se los ofreció, se había pasado horas escribiendo de su puño y letra las decenas de símbolos y sus anotaciones correspondientes, la reacción de ella fué tirar todo a la papelera delante de su cara después de gritarle que no necesitaba apuntes de niños de primaria, pero poco después tuvo que reconocer para ella misma que eran muy útiles y comenzó a echar mano de ellos con regularidad, eso si, siempre sin que él se diese cuenta.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, era Misato, y como si ambas estuviesen unidas por telepatía la razón de la llamada era el compañero de piso de Asuka en el que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

"Asuka, vamos a empezar con la operación de salvamento de Shinji, estamos en la celda de la unidad 01, ¿vas a venir?"

"Estoy algo ocupada con los deberes de la escuela."

"Esto es más importante que las matemáticas o la geografía." Dijo la mujer con algo de enfado.

"Misato, yo no tengo nada que hacer, el que esté o no presente no cambiará nada. Adios." La niña colgó sin dar a su tutora tiempo de responder.

Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa y colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado del ordenador para seguir estudiando. Se quedó un rato mirando como atontada la pantalla mientras movía sus dedos sin teclear nada. Con rabia suspiró y se levantó para irse del lugar a paso rápido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El Tercer Elegido se sentía flotar desnudo sobre un mar azul en calma, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que encima de él, pero sin notar el peso, estaba Asuka igualmente desnuda sentada sobre sus caderas y le miraba con una tierna sonrisa._

_"¿Te gusta esta sensación?" Preguntó la chica de pelo naranja._

_"Es confusa." Comenzó a contestar con voz entrecortada y esforzándose. "Siento que podría consumirme."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la época navideña en Tokyo-2 y los niños se agolpaban sobre los escaparates de las tiendas para ver los juguetes nuevos que estaban de moda en en ese año mientras sus padres los miraba sonriendo. Pero entre ellos había un chico que no sonreía, miraba a los muñecos, bicicletas y demás con seriedad y sin pegarse al cristal como hacían los otros que se empujaban con los codos para lograr el mejor sitio.

"¿Qué te ocurre Shinji, no te gustan esos jueguetes?" Le preguntó su tía.

"Si me gustan..." Dijo sin cambiar su actitud de aburrimiento.

Hacía casi un año que su padre le había dado la custodia a sus tíos y se había despedido de él sin importarle las lágrimas que había vertido queriendo volver con su padre y volver a ver a su madre. El hombre simplemente le dió la espalda y le alejó de su vida.

Aún no se aconstumbraba a su nuevo hogar y por las noches seguía llorando, no comprendía lo que pasada, ¿por qué su padre no le quería?, ¿qué era eso de que su madre había muerto? Sus tíos le daban todas las atenciones y cariño pero el niño simplemente no las aceptaba.

"¿Y cual quieres como regalo de Navidad?"

"Me da igual."

"Pero algo querrás."

"Quiero que venga mi padre..." Dijo con poca esperanza.

"Sabes que eso no es posible, tu padre vive lejos y se pasa todo el día trabajando, pero nos envía mucho dinero así que pide lo que quieras y te lo compraremos."

El niño echó un vistazo a todo lo que había en la tienda desde la calle. "¡No quiero nada!" Gritó y se fué corriendo, sus tíos salieron tras él.

Era la mañana de navidad, en la casa de los tutores de Shinji había un pequeño abeto de plástico cubierto de guirnaldas como único adorno en el salón, bajo el falso arbol se amontonaban paquetes de regalos envueltos en papeles de colores vivos.

"Shinji, abre primero ese regalo." Su tío señalaba sonriendo un paquete grande de color azul.

El niño avanzó hacia el objeto y rompió el papel que lo cubría sin ningún cuidado para descubrir una bicicleta de tamaño acorde a su edad.

"¿Te gusta Shinji?" Le preguntó su tía acercándose a él.

"Si." Contestó este mientras pasaba su mano por la bicicleta.

"¿Quieres salir a estrenarla?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Está bien." Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Las tres personas que conformaban la familia salieron a la calle, en cabeza Shinji estrenando su regalo y más atrás sus tíos observándole, de vez en cuando se echaban miradas cómplices, ambos habían debatido frecuentemente sobre su sobrino, no era fácil educar a un niño como él, había sufrido la pérdida de su madre y su padre le había abandonado, era triste, deprimente y una carga para una pareja sin hijos que de repente tenían que intentar criar a un niño que no era suyo y al que los psicólogos auguraban un futuro conflictivo.

El chico de 5 años pedaleaba aumentando cada vez más su velocidad hasta que las ruedas se desestabilizaron y el vehículo de juguete cayó hacia un lado, el niño se echó hacia el lado contrario para no golpearse contra un muro y cayó sobre la acera apoyándose en manos y rodillas que quedaron despellejadas.

El pequeño Shinji empezó a estremecerse y llorar del dolor, se levantó con furia y empezó a darle patadas a la bicicleta caida mientras gritaba de furia y sus lágrimas humedecían la piedra del suelo mientras se oía el tintineo de las piezas metálicas al agitarse cuando eran golpeadas.

"¡Shinji! ¡Shinji!" Alarmado por su actitud, el hombre que le acompañaba fué corriendo hasta el para agarrarle y que se tranquilizara pero estaba como poseido y seguía atacando al objeto desesperado intentado zafarse de los brazos de su tío.

La mujer miraba estupefacta la escena preguntándose de donde había sacado tanta ira el niño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato colgó el telefono enrabietada por que la habían dejado con la palabra en la boca. "¡Esa cría...!" Musitó entre dientes.

"¿Algún problema? Tenemos que inciar el operativo." Aviso Ritsuko.

"Si claro." La capitán se puso al lado de la doctora, ambas acompañadas por Rei Ayanami para ver como se desarrollaba la operación de rescate del piloto de la unidad 01. "Ritsuko, has estado un mes planeando esto, ¿crees que resultará con tan poca antelación?"

"Ya tenía datos de una operación similar."

"¿Mmmm?" La mujer de pelo oscuro la miró extrañada.

"Fué mi madre quien la llevó a cabo, durante tres meses intentaron recuperar al piloto perdido, pero no fué posible, espero que esta vez tengamos más suerte."

"Shinji..." Miró preocupada hacia el Evangelion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El Tercer Elegido se sentía flotar desnudo sobre un mar azul en calma, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que encima de él, pero sin notar el peso, estaba Misato, igualmente desnuda sentada sobre sus caderas y le miraba con una tierna sonrisa._

_"¿Te gusta esta sensación?" Preguntó la mujer de pelo oscuro._

_"Es reconfortante." Comenzó a contestar con voz adormecida. "Siento que estuve buscando algo así."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Diga? Si, ahora mismo. Shinji, es para ti." Su tía había contestado al teléfono y el joven se levantó de la mesa donde estaba haciendo ejercicios matemáticos para ir a atender la llamada preguntandose quien sería.

"¿Hola?"

"Shinji." Contestó una voz grave.

"¿Pa.. padre?" Dijo este sin creérselo.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, bien... pero..."

"¿Podemos vernos?"

"¿Quieres que nos veamos?" Dijo casi gritando.

"Si."

"¿Vas a venir?"

"No, quiero que vengas tú a Tokyo-3."

"No conozco la ciudad."

"Enviaré a uno de mis empleados a que te recoja. ¿Vendrás?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana."

"¡¿Mañana?!"

"Nos vemos." Gendo Ikari colgó el teléfono dejando a su hijo aturdido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Las condiciones dentro del entry plug son las adecuadas, idénticas a las del exterior." Informó un opeador.

"Estamos enviando los pulsos electromagnéticos. Sin anomalías." Confirmó otro.

"Muy bien envíen la primera señal a la unidad 01." Ordenó la Doctora Akagi que permanecía con los operadores en la Sala de Control. Misato y Rei habían bajado para ver desde más cerca el proceso de rescate, también estaba Asuka que había aparecido hace poco.

"Primera señal recibida." Después de ver el resultado Maya informó de como había ido.

"Manden la segunda sobre las ondas B." Ritsuko seguía llevando el plan tal y como se había confeccionado años atrás.

"Recibida, reconstruyendo el Ego." Dentro de la cabina podía verse como el LCL comenzaba a agitarse y a brillar con diferentes tonos desde el rojo al verde pasando por el morado tal y como pasaba cuando se realizaban las conexiones neuronales.

"27 de reconstrucción, 3 minutos para completar el proceso y apertura del entry plug." Avisó una operadora.

"Vayan enviando las señales restantes con precaución, si es necesario establezcan los niveles de armonización entre -1 y -2." La científica había calculado de nuevo las ecuaciones de su madre para que el plan de salvación fuera más precavido.

"¡La estructura del LCL está volviendo a la del inicio, la Barrera del Ego no se recupera!" Hyuga fué el encargado de dar la alarma.

"¡Suspendan la operación rápido!" Las cosas iban mal y Ritsuko lo sabía.

"¡No se puede, se va a abrir!" Después de que la Teniente Ibuki hablara el entry plug se abrió pese al bloqueo físico que le habían impuesto derramándose todo el líquido al suelo formando un charco anaranjado con un plug suit en el centro.

"Hemos fracasado..." La mujer de la bata blanca responsable de la operación miraba desloaba como el LCL se juntaba en el suelo.

Misato sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, estaba convencida de que todo iba a salir bien y que iba a tener de vuelta a Shinji ese mismo día. No podía asimilar que ya nunca volvería a ver a ese niño que se había ido a vivir con ella dándole la sensación de que no estaba sola, quizá fuera egoista y le hubiera utilizado, pero eso ya no importaba, ella le quería de verdad y tenía la firme convicción de protegerle contra todo lo que podría ocurrirle.

Sentía que había fracasado, contra esto no podía hacer nada, para el horror de todos los presentes el que había sido el piloto de la unidad 01 estaba reducido a una fusión con LCL.

Rei miraba hacia el traje con su mirada seria sin dejar ver ningún sentimiento, Asuka tampoco dejaba ver sus emociones, sólo su brazo izquierdo temblaba al estar apretando su puño. La tutora del chico recogió el plugsuit y gritó furiosa al gigante morado que lo había devorado. "¡¡¡NO TE LO LLEVES!!! ¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"¿Porqué te subes al EVA?"_

"Por que soy el único que puede hacerlo."

_"¿Porqué te subes al EVA?"_

"Para proteger a la humanidad."

_"¿Porqué te subes al EVA?"_

"Si no lo hago sería más débil que ellas dos."

_"¿Porqué te subes al EVA?"_

"Por deseo de mi padre."

_"¿Porqué quieres subirte al EVA?"_

"Para luchar por lo que creo."

_"¿Deberas piensas eso?"_

"Supongo."

_"Creía que te disgustaba subirte al EVA, que te hacía sufrir."_

"Y así es, desde que fuí elegido mi sufrimiento ha aumentado. Pero necesito ayudar a los demás, es a lo único a lo que puedo agarrarme en mi vida."

_"O podrías quedarte aquí para siempre, ¿no es placentero sentir ser uno con los demás? ¿librarse de las barreras del corazón y entender y ser entendido?"_

"Si hicera eso perdería lo que soy."

_"¿Realmente sabes quién eres?"_

"Ikari Shinji. Hijo de Yui y Gendo Ikari. Estudiante de secundaria. Piloto del Evangelion 01."

_"Eso es lo que ven los demás."_

"Es lo que soy a fin de cuentas, la imagen que doy a las personas que me conocen."

_"¿Entonces vives para los demás?"_

"Creo que si, esa es mi elección, vivir para los otros. Lo elijo así."

_"Muy bien..."_

De nuevo la sensación de desvanecimiento rodeó al joven que pronto de vió envuelto en las tinieblas y sintiendo un tremendo frío en la piel y un vacío, que creía haber llenado, por dentro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque no se lo creía sus ojos no la engañaban, Misato escuchó un ruido parecido a una succión y vió tendido en el suelo encima del fluido naranja a Shinji. Estaba en una posición casi fetal, goteando LCL y aparentemente dormido, pero respiraba, la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba mezcla de alegría mezcla de romper la tensión a la que había estado sometida las últimas semanas.

Ayanami sonrió algo más de lo que era habitual en ella al ver que Ikari volvía, y Asuka suspiró aliviada y se sonrojó al notar que el chico no estaba vestido, se dió la vuelta y se marchó del lugar cruzándose con un equípo médico liderado por la Doctora Ritsuko que corría a toda prisa para atender al Tercer Elegido que había regresado de a saber donde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después de que la operación de rescate hubiese acabado con éxito el operador de Magi Makoto Hyuga estaba sentado en un banco cerca de uno de los caminos que circundaban el edificio principal de NERV en el Geofront. El hombre estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un manga cuando su superiora, la Capitán Misato Katsuragi tomó asiento a su lado.

"Un día agotador, ¿verdad Makoto?"

"Si, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien." Respondió este con una sonrisa.

"¿Que lees? ¿Me dejas mirar?" Preguntó la mujer sonriendo de igual forma.

"Claro." El hombre de gafas le ofreció el tomo que leía abierto por la mitad, podía verse que dentro había unos papeles que la mujer de pelo oscuro comenzó a leer.

"¿Nueve?" Preguntó con cara de sorpresa después de leer el papel escondido en el manga.

El operador asintió. "Están construyéndolos en todas las sedes del mundo menos aquí."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"No lo se..."

"Está bien, gracias por contarmelo. Sé que no debí haberte pedido esto, pero la información que me has estado consiguiendo ha sido muy útil." La mujer se disponía a irse pero el hombre de gafas la interrumpió. "Creo que también debería ver esto..."

Misato echó un vistazo a la nueva hoja que le presentaban y miró al teniente con cara de no creerse lo que veía. Este al verla asintió gravemente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji abrió los ojos lo primero que vió fué el techo del hospital, muy oscuro, miró hacia su izquierda y vió que las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas echadas, no podía saber si era día o noche, estaba vestido con el pijama clásico de hospital y con las sábanas cubriéndole, se sentía bien. Miró a la izquierda y vió a Asuka sentada en una silla a su lado, tenía un brazo sobre sus rodillas y otro apoyado el codo en la silla y la pama de la mano sujetaba su cabeza, la chica estaba profundamente dormida.

El joven Ikari sonrió al verla, imaginó la bronca que habría tenido con Misato cuando le dijo que se tenía que quedar ahí con él. Alargó su brazo derecho y rozó con la yema de sus dedos la mano de la chica, más que agua o comida lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era contacto humano, pero rapidamente la retiró, acababa de salir de una situación peligrosa y no quería morir a manos de su compañera alemana que era lo que pasaría con toda probabilidad si se despertaba y veía como la tocaba mientras esta dormía.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor cerró los ojos para descansar un poco más, ya había pasado lo peor, ya estaba con ellos de nuevo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por fin Shinji ha regresado, según los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto sólo quedan ya dos Ángeles más por aparecer, la Lanza está de camino, Misato cada vez en más consciente de lo que ocurre en NERV.

En la próxima entrega pasará algo que cambiará radicalmente el rumbo de la historia.

Próximo Capítulo: MEC


	10. MEC

Conversión: Capítulo 10: MEC

Autor: Malleus

Primer Capítulo con dos cifras y en cierta manera es especial, como anuncié pasará algo muy importante que cambiara el rumbo normal de acontecimientos. Sin nada más que decir...

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una voz femenina avisaba por megáfono a todos los pasajeros de la estación interurbana de trenes del distrito H-9 de las salidas y entradas que se producían periodicamente.

Allí estaban esperando por el tren que les debía de llevar a la base de NERV Shinji, Rei y Asuka. La alemana más alejada de los otros dos elegidos intentaba comunicarse por teléfono con alguien.

"El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos." Un mensaje grabado que venía oyendo desde hacía tiempo. ¿Dónde se había metido Kaji? Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde la última vez que le vió, le llamaba constantemente pero nunca cogía el teléfono, la joven pelirroja ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por él.

Enfadada pulsó el botón de colgar de su móvil y lo guardó en su cartera, se giró y vió de pié a Shinji hablándole alegremente a Ayanami que estaba sentada en un banco del andén, juraría que antes era él el que ocupaba el asiento, probablemente se lo había cedido.

"Se ha pasado más de un mes dentro del EVA pero parece que no ha cambiado en absoluto. Vuelve a sus viejos hábitos." Pensó la piloto de la unidad 02.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouji Kaji caminaba distraido por una de las secciones de NERV, acababa de sonar su teléfono, de nuevo era Asuka, tenía que reconocer que la niña era insistente. ¿Cuantas llamadas le había hecho ya? ¿97? ¡Wow! Eso eran muchas, sonriendo guardó el teléfono en su funda del pantalón y siguió caminando por el recinto, cuando oyó unos pasos familiares en una esquina pegó la espalda contra la pared y esperó a que una mujer de cazadora roja y pelo oscuro y largo pasara delante de él, distraida como iba leyendo unos documentos no le vió.

La mujer ahogó un grito y dejó caer al suelo los papeles que cargaba cuando el agente la abrazó por sopresa por la espalda.

"¡Ahhh Kaji!" Cuando por fin se tranquilizó y vió quien era Misato comenzó a golpearlo.

"¡Ahhh Katsuragi, para! ¡¿Es esta manera de recibirme después de más de un mes sin vernos?!" Protestó el hombre del pelo recogido en coleta al recibir una lluvia de golpes mientras se resguardaba con los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

"¡Menudo susto me has dado!" Le dió un golpe con una carpeta para después quedarse mirándolo, Kaji bajó la guardiá y entreabrió un ojo para verla mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Misato se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole y besándole en los labios.

"Eso está mejor." Dijo el hombre sonriente cuando acabó el beso, pero la alegría le duró poco porque a continuación recibió una sonora bofetada.

"¿Y eso a qué vino?" Preguntó sorprendido llevándose la mano derecha a la dolorida e irritada mejilla izquierda.

"¡Te has pasado todo este tiempo sin hacerme una miserable llamada telefónica!" Le respondió enojada.

"¡Creí que habíamos dejado claro que teníamos que perder el contacto!" Protestó airadamente.

"¡Ya, pero no pensaba que fuera al pié de la letra!" Se apartó de él cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con odio fingido.

"Por cierto..." Terminó de acariciarse la zona magullada. "¿Has buscado lo que tenías que buscar?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"No hablemos de eso ahora, vamos, te invito a un café."

"Eso suena bien." Sonrió.

A esas horas las cafeterías en NERV estaban frecuentadas por personal de baja categoría, así que la pareja podía disfrutar junta de un momento de paz sin que nadie les molestase con preguntas sobre si estaban juntos (del tipo personal) o por que había estado él tanto tiempo ausente (del tipo laboral).

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y pidieron dos cafés bien cargados, ambos se rieron al pedirlos a la vez como en la época universitaria cuando se conocieron.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Shinji?" Preguntó Misato recuperando la seriedad.

"Si, me enteré, debieron ser unos momentos muy delicados, pero dicen por ahí que hicisteis un gran trabajo, tanto Rit como tú." Guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Y cómo te enteraste?" Inquirió la mujer.

"Como has dicho antes, es mejor no hablar de eso ahora."

"¡Oh muy bien como quieras!" Ofendida al haber usado sus propias palabras en contra de ella.

Él se rió. "¿Y cómo está?"

"Fisicamente bien, psicológicamente no sabemos, se niega en hablar de lo sucedido pero su carácter sigue igual que siempre, lo que es curioso ya que a las otras dos parece que les cambió la experiencia." Explicó la capitán.

"¿Rei y Asuka?"

"Si, Rei parece algo más mmm humana por así decirlo, hasta la vi sonreir, increible. Y Asuka, pues estuvo todo el tiempo que él estuvo ausente como apagada y perdida, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que cuando volvió se quedó al lado de su cama y no había quien la moviera de allí, incluso tuve que poner orden cuando Rei quiso visitarlo y ella no la dejaba pasar. Por supuesto puso una excusa para justificar su forma de actuar, pero ya la conoces..."

El agente doble sonrió complacido. "Quizá haya sido bueno y todo que el EVA absorviera a Shinji."

Misato le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la barbaridad que acababa de decir.

"Vamos Misato, podemos tener EVA y mil y un planes secretos para lograr la salvación, pero al final serán esos tres quienes lo tengan que hacer y es mejor que estén así de unidos."

"Tú y tus caminos retorcidos." Dijo divertida.

"Algunos nunca cambiamos." Reconoció riendo. "¿Cenamos hoy juntos?" Cambió de tema bruscamente.

"Claro."

"¿En tu casa o en la mía?"

"En la tuya por supuesto, aunque hayan pasado dos meses sigo viviendo con dos personas más."

"Oh, está bien... ya me había olvidado de lo que era ser un adulto responsable de niños." Dijo burlonamente y después apartó la cabeza para esquivar una cucharilla que le lanzaron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios niveles más abajo de la cafetería donde estaban Kaji y Misato Ritsuko iba a una reunión del equipo de mantenimiento de Magi cuando se encontró con un hombre al que no veía desde hace mucho.

"¡Vice-comandante!" Saludó alegremente.

"Doctora Akagi." La miró con una sonrisa. "Siempre trabajando ¿eh?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Bienvenido de vuelta."

"Gracias, la acompaño, así me pondrá al día."

"¿Y el Comandante?"

"Se quedó descansando en su casa, nos jugamos a las damas quien venía a trabajar hoy." Sombriamente, estaba claro quien perdió la partida.

"Así que acaban de llegar hoy, ¿y no avisaron?"

El viejo profesor esquivó la pregunta. "El Comandante me pidió que te felicitara de su parte, a ti y a todo el equipo que hizo posible el rescate del Tercer Elegido.

"Gracias." Dijo poco impresionada. "Iba a reunirme ahora con ellos, puede trasladarle las felicitaciones ahora."

"Será estupendo."

Los dos altos cargos de la organización se dirigiron a una sala de reuniones, allí el Vice-comandante pronunció un discurso improvisado agradeciendo la labor de todos y cada uno de los técnicos. Unas palabras que fueron recibidas con unos generosos aplausos y largas explicaciones técnicas de como se llevó a cabo la misión. Al terminar la doctora volvió a acompañarle.

"Así que gran mérito se lo lleva Naoko." Meditó en voz alta Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"Si, gracias a las anotaciones de mi madre fuimos capaces de diseñar un plan efectivo." Reconoció Ritsuko.

"No pudimos recuperar a Yui pero si a su hijo."

"Aún así hay algo que me preocupa Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki."

"¿De que se trata?" Preguntó visiblemente interesado.

"Esta absorción se produjo justo después de que la unidad 01 asimilase al Décimo Cuarto y desarrollara su núcleo, si existe relación entre los hechos es posible que se vuelva a repetir si entra de nuevo en estado berserker." Explicó sus inquietudes.

"Entiendo..." Contestó su superior rascandose el mentón.

"Me gustaría que Shinji pasase un poco más de tiempo en sus test de sincronización para estudiar alguna manera de evitar la pérdida de control de su unidad."

"Es una buena idea, necesitarás que Ikari lo apruebe pero no creo que ponga obstaculos."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una tarde típica en NERV Misato y los dos jóvenes a los que tenía en custodia se dirigieron a su casa. Era la primera vez que cenaban los tres juntos después del incidente con el Ángel en forma de esfera. Misato y Shinji conversaban animadamente mientras comían la cena preparada por el joven, Asuka por su parte tomaba bocados pequeños y alargados en el tiempo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano aparentemente aburrida sin participar mucho en la conversación.

"Misato, ¿no esta buena la cena?" Preguntó el chico de 15 años a su tutora al darse cuenta de que apenas se había vaciado su plato y lo que era más raro, aún no había terminado su primera cerveza de la velada.

"Oh claro que esta bueno Shinji, eres el mejor cocinero." Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Pero tengo turno de noche hoy y no quiero ir con la cena en el estómago, me sentaría fatal."

"Pensaba que después de estar viviendo practicamente en NERV te iban a dar algún tiempo libre." Dijo Asuka con la mirada fija en como removía la cuchara.

"Bueno, aún queda trabajo por hacer, ya sabes." Se disculpó algo nerviosa. Seguidamente se puso en pié y recogió los platos. "Yo limpiaré Shinji, tienes que descansar, ¿vale? Vete pronto a cama. Mañana vuelves al instituto" Dijo sonriéndole y llevando la loza sucia al fregadero.

"Gracias, así lo haré." Tras quedarse a solas con ella se quedó mirando a Asuka que estaba sentada a su lado, la encontraba muy rara, casi ni le hablaba ni le miraba aunque fuera como siempre para gritarle o insultarle.

La última vez que lo hizo fué cuando el chico despertó por segunda vez después de ser absorvido por su Evangelion, la chica pelirroja estaba despierta esta vez.

_"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer una locura así?!" Le había gritado. "¡Podía haberte sacado de ahí! ¡Pero no te fías de mi ¿verdad?! ¡No soy lo suficientemente buena para salvar al invencible Shinji!" Tras gritarle se marchó de la habitación sin dejarle responder._

"Asuka..." Comenzó a hablarle con cuidado de no molestarla. "¿Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba?"

La chica le miró directamente a los ojos. "Pues claro que pasaron cosas, no eres el centro del universo, el mundo sigue girando aunque no estés, ¿sabes?" Le respondió ironicamente.

"Ya.. ya lo sé, me refiero a... es que desde que volví te encuentro un poco... distinta." Tras decirlo se recogió en su silla por si acaso a la alemana le daba por atacarle.

"Eso es porque pensaba que por fin me había desecho de ti y ahora tengo que aguantar tu irritante presencia de nuevo." Le soltó con desagrado a la la cara.

La reacción de Shinji no se la esperaba Asuka, le había impertinado, gritado y molestado tantas veces antes que pensaba que el chico se había acostumbrado. Pero las palabras de ella hicieron que desviase la mirada arqueando las cejas con tristeza bastante dolido.

La Segunda Elegida posó su mano izquierda sobre la pierna derecha del chico para llamar su atención, cuando lo consiguió le habló con toda sinceridad.

"Era broma. Me alegro de que estés bien." Intentó sonreirle para reforzar sus palabras pero no fué capaz.

Shinji la miró con una gran sonrisa. "Es curioso lo poco que se necesita para que cambie de humor." Pensó la muchacha.

"¡Anda, deja de vaguear y traeme... un refresco!" Ordenó con su habitual tono malhumorado, ya le había dado demasiada cuerda.

El chico se levantó para cumplir el encargo, aunque le hubiera gritado seguía sonriendo, y siguió sonriendo hasta que se fué a dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el apartameto de Ryouji Kaji, este y Misato habían disfrutado de una cena íntima y de un largo momento de placer entre los dos. Estaba en la cama, la mujer con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amante y sus manos entrelazadas.

"Creo que ya no podemos alargar más un asunto pendiente..." Dijo Misato.

"¿Por fin vas a pedirme que me case contigo?" Respondió riéndose.

"Ya te gustaría..." Le siguió la broma y depués de un momento de silencio en el que Kaji jugaba con el pelo de ella volvió a hablar. "He descubierto muchas cosas, algunas creo que ni las querría haber sabido, como lo de Rei..."

"Te subestimé, reconozco que nunca pensé que llegarías a conocer la verdad sobre la Primera Elegida." Susurró Kaji mirando al techo.

"¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? Dime cual es tu cometido en NERV."

"No te lo puedo decir, sabes algunas cosas porque confío en ti, pero debido a eso mismo no podemos comprometernos más que esto."

"Si, me lo dejaste claro." Declaró con tristeza.

"Puede que algún día cuando todo esto acabe..." El agente besó la frente de la mujer a la que amaba. Ambos se quedaron abrazados sintiendo el cálido cuerpo del otro.

"¿Y que vas a hacer con Rei?" Preguntó Ryouji Kaji después de un rato.

"No puedo decírselo a Shinji, así que supongo que haré como si no supiese nada."

"Si, pienso que es lo mejor que puedes hacer ante eso."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji Ikari cruzó la puerta que daba acceso a su clase tuvo la impresión de que la escena ya la había vivido la primera vez que entró en el aula cuando fué transferido. Todos los alumnos se le quedaron mirando y le siguieron con la vista hasta que se sentó en su pupitre. A su lado se acercaron la delegada Hikari y su amigo Kensuke.

"¡Shinji! ¡Has vuelto, que sorpresa!" El chico de gafas estaba encantado de tener de vuelta a uno de sus dos compañeros heridos.

"Hola Ikari." Le saludó la chica de coletas con su sonrisa triste como su rostro desde que Touji Suzuhara fuera ingresado en la UCI de NERV.

"Hola chicos." Este les devolvió el saludo algo cohibido al sentirse vigilado por varios pares de ojos.

"¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Es que nunca habeis visto a Shinji o que?!" Asuka gritó al resto de la clase mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos, todo el mundo pasó a otros asuntos mientras la alemana lanzaba mirabas asesinas a sus compañeros.

"Que vergüenza..." Murmuró el joven piloto tapándose la cara con una mano.

"Deberías agradecerle a Asuka, ha mantenido en secreto lo que pasó." Dijo Hikari.

"Si, si alguien preguntaba por lo que te había pasado los gritos de Soryu se lo quitaba de la cabeza en seguida." Añadió Kensuke divertido. "Incluso alguien se atrevió a preguntarle a Ayanami, pero ya sabes como es ella." Agregó a modo de información extra.

Shinji miró hacia Rei que estaba mirando por la ventana, al notar que la observaba miró hacia el chico, este la saludó con la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo sonriendo un poco para volver a contemplar el paisaje de los exteriores del instituto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Kaji ha regresado!" Comunicó Asuka a su amiga Hikari a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿En serio? ¿Y dónde había estado?" Preguntó la otra chica mientrás comía.

"No lo sé, pero se lo preguntaré mañana." Tras decir esto sacó dos tiras de papel de colores que parecían una especie de tickets y se las enseñó guiñando un ojo sonriente.

"¿Son entradas?"

"Si, para el parque de atracciones, un lugar infantil, ¿verdad? pues ahí será donde atacaré." Dijo con decisión la chica pelirroja.

"¡¿Vas a declararte?!" La chica de coletas estaba realmente sorprendida.

Asuka asintió juguetona ante la pregunta.

"¿No tienes miedo? ¿Y si te rechaza?"

"¡Ay Hikari no seas así! Se supone que somos amigas, deberías desearme suerte o algo así."

"Si claro que te la deseo pero... ya hablando seriamente, ¿no es muy mayor para ti?"

"El amor no conoce de edades." Irritada por las pegas de la delegada dió por terminada la charla y continúo con el almuerzo, Hikari Horaki suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez la jornada escolar hubo acabado los tres elegidos tomaron un tren de cercanías para dirigirse al Geofront, como casi todos los días les habían llamado para ser informados de lo que tendrían que hacer.

El joven Ikari iba sentado entre sus dos compañeras, con los ojos cerrados escuchando su SDAT y haciendo pequeños movimientos rítmicos con su cabeza. Tan enfrascado estaba con la melodía que no se dió cuenta de que alguien le llamaba hasta que le arrancaron de golpe los auriculares.

"¡Oye!" Se quejó encarando a Asuka que era quien le había estado llamando.

"¡Te estoy hablando, hazme caso!" Le espetó golpeándole el brazo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Murmuró el chico frotándose la magullada extremidad.

"¿A que hora salen los trenes de la estación de Marunouchi?" Preguntó la chica con toda tranquilidad.

"No lo sé."

"¡Bah! ¡No sirves para nada!" Le torció la cara cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y por que quieres saberlo?" Preguntó su compañero piloto.

"¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!" Le respondió de malas maneras.

"Es cierto, y a mi que me importa..." Dijo mirando al frente hastiado.

"Toma..." Rei había estado rebuscando en su cartera hasta sacar un folleto. "Son los horarios de todas las estaciones de la ciudad." Se lo ofreció a Asuka.

"¿Mmmm?" La pelirroja dudó un momento pero se lo arrancó de las manos sin decir nada.

"Gracias." Le dijo Shinji a su compañera de pelo azul sonriendo. Su otra compañera resopló y les dió la espalda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta abierta de su despacho hizo que Ritsuko apartara la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador para ver a una seria Misato entrar en la habitación.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Preguntó la mujer rubia ante la inesperada visita.

"No, sólo venía a hablar contigo, no hemos tenido tiempo a pesar de estar mucho rato juntas en los últimos meses con todo lo que ha pasado." Explicó la capitán.

"Es cierto, pero ahora estoy algo ocupada, ¿lo dejamos para luego?" Respondió volviendo a prestar su atención al ordenador.

"¿Por qué les has mandado venir dos días seguidos?" Misato no parecía tener la intención de marcharse y se apoyó en una pared cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su amiga.

Esta suspiró rindiéndose y dejó sus gafas sobre la mesa. "El Comandante quiere que se haga un seguimento exhaustivo del tercer piloto debido a los últimos acontecimientos, los tests de armónicos son sólo una excusa."

"¿También controlareis a Rei? Supongo que tendreis que estar mucho encima de ella, teniendo en cuenta que fué creada artificialmente..." Miró a la doctora esperando su reacción ante lo que acababa de revelar.

"¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!" Le cogió tan de sorpresa que pronto supo que la cara que había puesto había delatado a la mujer de pelo largo que conocía la verdad y no pudo fingir desconocimiento así que optó por intentar descubrir como lo sabía ella.

"Me he enterado de muchas cosas ultimamente, de cosas que debería haber sabido con el cargo que tengo." Era obvio que Misato estaba usando un tono de reproche.

"El expediente de la Primera Elegida es clasificado incluso para ti..." Se dijo la Doctora Akagi a si misma pensando aún como era posible.

"¡Ritsuko!" Gritó la responsable táctica de NERV para retomar su atención.

"Escúchame bien Misato." Comenzó a hablarle de nuevo. "Sólo tres personas conocíamos el secreto de Ayanami, será mejor que hagas como que no sabes nada."

"¡¿Me estás amenazando?!" La capitán se encaró con fuerza.

"No es una amenaza, es un consejo, es información clasíficada a la que no deberías haber tenido acceso, si te descubren puedes acabar en prisión toda tu vida."

"Que típico en ti Ritsuko, siempre siguiendo las normas sin pararte a pensar en si lo que haces está bien o mal." La acusó.

"¡No te atrevas a juzgarme!" Le gritó señalándola con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Se quedaron quietas durante unos momentos, mirándose agitadas, la tensión podía cortarse en el aire. Finalmente la Capitán Katsuragi se relajó. "Llegaré al final de todo esto Rit, ya sea con tu ayuda o sin ella." Tras decir esto dio media vuelta y salió del despacho de la científica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres pilotos de las unidades Evangelion habían atrevesado los tornos de seguridad de NERV pasando sus tarjetas de identificación y se dirigían por medio de las escaleras mecánicas a los vestuarios para prepararse para las pruebas de sincronización y armónicos programadas para dentro de una hora.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Bostezó Asuka. "Estoy cansadísima. Estoy harta de tanto test." Se quejó.

"Si, nunca nos habían tenido tanto tiempo en los simuladores." Dijo Shinji mientras entraba en uno de los muchos ascensores de las instalaciones.

"Tenemos que estar preparados para los siguientes ataques." Justificó Rei.

"¡Mmmff! Me parece que tenemos un topo de los jefes." Le comentó la alemana a su compañero de piso como si fuera una confidencia pero a suficiente volumen para que la chica de ojos rojos la oyese también.

El chico miró a la pelirroja suplicando un poco de paz mientras caminaban por los pasillos de un nivel inferior después de descender desde la entrada, cuando doblaron una esquina se encontraron cara a cara con el Comandante Ikari.

"Shinji." Dijo este a su hijo, de pié en frente de el muy calmado.

"Padre..." Saludó nervioso, era la primera vez que se encontraba con él después de que su unidad lo hubiese absorbido tras la pelea contra el último Ángel. Cuando eso sucedió no se encontraba en Japón, sabía que estaba de viaje, ¿se había enterado de lo que había pasado? probablemente si, después de todo era el jefe de NERV y le debieron informar en todo momento, pero aún así no dió muestras de preocupación alguna.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó el hombre con voz fría y cavernosa.

"Bien." Respondió en voz calmada el chico sin mirarle a la cara.

"Rei." Dijo el hombre con gafas mirando a la chica. "Hay algo que tienes que hacer, sígueme." Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a los pilotos y comenzó a caminar.

"Si." La Primera Elegida siguió al comandante.

"Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos luego." Se despidió alegremente Asuka saliendo trotando en otra dirección, por su parte Shinji siguió su camino hacia los vestuarios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡"Ojalá esté!" Pensó alegremente Asuka mientras caminaba a saltitos por los pasillos de el piso en donde se encontraba la oficina de la persona a la que iba a visitar.

Sin llamar a la puerta se coló en el despacho personal de Ryouji Kaji.

"Si, claro, enviaré los informes en cuanto los haya competado." Al parecer estaba manteniendo una conversación teléfónica, la chica se quedó cerca de la puerta y el hombre la saludó con una sonrisa al verla, ella agitó la mano como respuesta.

"La Sección 4 no tiene nada que hacer con eso, no... no es así..." Kaji le hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y un gesto de que esperase un poco a la alemana y esta se rió quedamente tapándose la boca.

Los minutos pasaban y el agente no colgaba el teléfono, la piloto comenzó a impacientarse y sin aguantar más se acercó al hombre y tiró de la manga de su camisa azul para llamar su atención y enseñarle las esntradas que llevaba en las manos pero no le hacía caso, así que sacando su habitual carácter comenzó a forcejear con él para quitarle el teléfono de las manos y colgarlo.

"¿Kaji? ¿Kaji? ¿Ya se ha ido?" Pudo escuchar Asuka desde el auricular una voz de mujer que reconocía muy bien, la niña le miro sorprendida y decepcionada y él no sabía lo que hacer exactamente.

"Misato, hablamos luego." Dijo tranquilamente a su interlocutora antes de colgarle. "Bueno Asuka, parece que nos has descubierto." Le habló con una ligera sonrisa.

"Algo había sospechado." Respondió muy seria sin mirarle a la cara.

"No tienes porque disgustarte, podemos ir los tres al parque de atracciones... o los cinco, que vengan Shinji y Rei también, pasaremos un día agrable."

"¡No quiero un padre o un hermano mayor, quiero un hombre!" Gritó temblando con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

"Asuka." Comenzó a hablarle muy serio. "Tu eres una niña y yo un adulto no es posible que tengamos otro tipo de relación."

"¿Una niña eh?" Para sorpresa de Kaji la pelirroja alemana se acercó a él y le tomó con sus dos manos la cara acercándole a ella se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios.

"¡Asuka!" Después de un momento de desconcierto el hombre se separó de ella.

"¿Una niña haría esto?" Preguntó la chica como si nada hubiera pasado.

"No, está claro que no lo eres." Dijo poniendo espacio entre ellos. "Pero no puedo corresponderte, yo amó a Misato." Ante estas palabras la Segunda Elegida salió corriendo de la habitación sin pronunciar una palabra.

"Espero que se le pase pronto." Dijo Kaji ya sólo mientras se rascaba la nuca preocupado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La unidad 00 caminaba lentamente por una galería de aspecto gigantesco construida para que los Evangelion pudieran caminar por ellas, en su mano derecha agarraba una larga lanza de color rojo y doble punta que transportaba con cuidado de no golpear las paredes y techo con ellas. El gigante azul se paró ante unas compuertas y esperó a que se abrieran, lo hicieron con un ruido chirriante y con pereza las dos hojas de metal se abrieron para dejar paso a una estancia que parecía no tener límites. El EVA pisó el suelo cubierto de líquido naranja y caminó hacia un ser de color blanco clavado a una cruz de sus mismas dimensiones, alzó el arma que portaba con las dos manos y apuntando al pecho de la criatura ensartó la Lanza de Longinus para dejarla ahí y después irse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Asuka llegó a los vestuarios Shinji ya se había puesto su traje de conexión azul y estaba a punto de salir. El chico la vió triste, muy triste, incluso cuando le pregunto si le pasaba algo no le respondió cuando lo normal hubiese sido que le hubiese gritado e insultado. De hecho no dijo nada de nada ni para saludar ni para molestar.

El joven Ikari esperó fuera a su compañera pensando en que podía decirle, algo tenía que hacer, ayer había sido amable con él, algo increible por su parte y sentía la necesidad de que si le ocurría algo tenía que demostrarle que podía contar con él.

"Asuka." Dijo cuando salió ya vestida con su plug suit. "No sé que ha pasado, ni pienso que me lo quieras decir pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro de tu eres más fuerte y que lo superarás por que eres Soryu Asuka Langley, la gran piloto del EVA-02." Le dijo sonriendo. La chica no cambió de expresión pero se quedó mirándole en silencio durante unos segunos. "Vamos o la Doctora Akagi nos echará la bronca por llegar tarde." Fué lo único que salió de sus labios.

Ambos pilotos comenzaron a caminar hacia la Sala de Pruebas, el Tercer Elegido iba delante mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, la chica pelirroja le seguía con las manos en la nuca mirando hacia arriba abstraida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Oye Shinji, tu querrías...? ¡¿Uh?!" Los dos se quedaron inmóviles cuando se quedaron a ciegas. Con un sonido parecido al que hace un aparato al quedarse sin energía, todas las luces del Geofront de apagaron.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" Preguntó alarmada Asuka.

"Que se ha ido la luz..." Respondió Shinji.

"¡Eso ya lo sé idiota! ¡¿Pero por qué ha pasado?!"

"¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?! Habrá que buscar a alguien... aunque primero tenemos que encontrar la salida." Comenzó a andar con precaución, pegado a la pared y palpando con sus manos siguiendo los límites del pasillo.

"Pared...pared...pared..." Iba murmurando el joven piloto. "¿Esto que es? Ah si, un extintor... pared...pared...pared... Una puerta... creo que es de mantenimiento... Está cerrada." Dijo intentando forzar el pomo. "Pared...pared...pared...Se acabó, miraré por el otro lado." Fue con los brazos por delante para intentar orientarse hasta alcanzar el otro lado. "¿Mmmm? ¿Qué son estos dos bultos?"

En esos momentos las luces de emergencia comenzaron a funcionar iluminando todo con una débil luz anaranjada, Shinji vió delante suya a Asuka, que era sobre lo que tenía puestas las manos, roja de rabia y vergüenza, su brazo derecho temblaba a punto de ser usado como arma. Al darse cuenta de la situación el sonrojado chico apartó sus manos y estaba por disculparse cuando se oyó una sonora bofetada amplificada por la cavernosidad de los pasillos.

"¡¡¡AHHHHHH PERVERTIDO!!! ¡Como estamos a oscuras te aprovechas de mi!" Le recriminó pisoteándole en el suelo donde había caido del susto.

"¡Ay, para! ¡Ay, que me haces daño!" Se quejaba Shinji intentando defenderse con los brazos. "¡Tenemos que buscar al alguien!"

"Es verdad." La chica paró de golpearle. "Mira, ahí hay una puerta de salida." Dijo señalándola.

"Pero la apertura automática no funciona sin electricidad, habrá que hacerlo a mano." Explicó el chico acercándose.

"Bueno, adelante, tú eres el hombre ¿no? se supone que tienes que tener fuerza para abrirla." Dijo Asuka cruzándose de brazos.

"Claro... ahora soy un hombre..." Murmuró mientras abría el panel para descubrir la manivela de apertura manual.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" Sin perder tiempo intentó girarla con esfuerzo, pero el que nunca hubiese sido usada hizo que fuera imposible. "No puedo..." Suspiró secándose el sudor de la frente.

"¡Que débil eres! ¡Déjame a mi!" La alemana empujó a su compañero y lo intentó esforzándose pero tampoco le fué posible. "¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Pon algo de tu parte!"

Ni entre los dos pudieron abrirla.

"Mejor será que encontremos otra salida." Finalmente Asuka se rindió ante la evidencia.

Ahora que tenían un poco de luz les era más fácil guiarse por el complejo entramado de pasillos de NERV. Aunque todas las puertas que encontraban para salir del ala donde se econtraban eran de apertura automática así que optaron por pulsar un botón de Punto de Encuentro instalados por si alguién se perdía y esperar a que fueran a recogerlos.

"¡Sois horribles los japoneses! ¡¿Cómo podeis permitir que halla un fallo eléctrico en un lugar como este?!" Protestó la niña de ojos azules sentada y apoyada contra una pared.

"¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte?" Le sugirió Shinji que igualmente estaba sentado como ella pero en frente.

"Esto en Alemania no hubiera pasado, la sede de NERV allí es más bonita incluso, y más segura."

"¿Hay una sede de NERV en Alemania?"

"¡Pues claro! ¿Es que no sabes nada de...?" Asuka fué interrumpida al escucharse unas detonaciones.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" El joven se levantó muy asustado.

"Ha sonado como... disparos." Dijo la pelirroja sin estar muy convencida y haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

"¡¿Disparos?! ¡¿Aquí?!" Señaló el suelo sin creérselo.

"Sea lo que sea no creo que sea buena idea quedarse aquí." La chica agarró del brazo al piloto y le obligó a seguirla hacia otro lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyutsuki terminó de encender con un mechero la última vela que estaba sobre la mesa del comandante. Al igual que toda la Sala de Mando habían colocado esos objetos sobre las mesas de todo el personal ya que la iluminación de emergencia era insuficiente.

"Que haya habido un apagón en toda la ciudad no puede ser casualidad, ¿no lo crees Ikari?"

"No podemos apresurarnos, pero es cierto que es muy posible que se trate de un sabotaje." Respondió Gendo. "La prioridad ahora es localizar a los dos pilotos." Rei estaba al lado del hombre con gafas, aún vestida con su plug suit blanco al acabar de terminar su misión y no le dió tiempo a cambiarse antes de que las luces se apagasen. "Y la prioridad del personal de manteniento es restaurar el suministro cuanto antes." Sentenció el hombre que estaba a la cabeza de la organización.

Ayanami se dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

"¿A dónde vas Rei?" Preguntó el Comandante Ikari.

"A buscar a Soryu y a Ikari." Respondió esta.

"No es un asunto de tu competencia."

"Son mis compañeros." Dió algunos pasos con intención de marcharse del Puesto de Comandancia.

"¡Rei" El hombre de barba la llamó con voz autoritaria al ver que se iba, esta se detuvo y le miró con cierto malestar pero quedándose en su sitio.

El profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki observó toda la escena sorprendido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando hubo el corte de suministro Misato estaba de camino al despacho de Kaji, le había dejado preocupada lo que hubiera pasado. Habían intentado mantener en secreto su relación, sobretodo ante Asuka, pero parecía que la niña alemana los había descubierto hablando por teléfono y quería asegurarse de poder arreglar todo, si es que algo pasaba.

Se llevó un susto cuando se quedó de repente a oscuras, cuando la luz naranja de urgencia iluminó un poco los pasillos decidió seguir hacia la zona de los despachos, allí encontraría a gente que le pudiese decir lo que había ocurrido.

Al doblar una esquina se encontró a tres hombres de seguridad de NERV frente a la puerta que daba acceso al ala de la zona a la que quería llegar, le parecío raro que no llevasen la clásica boina roja y que sus armas fuesen de más calibre de lo normal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouji Kaji estaba a punto de enviar un mail cuando su ordenador y toda su oficina se quedó sin electricidad.

Este hecho le puso en alerta, conocía lo suficiente las instalaciones como para saber que un apagón general era imposible a menos que se tratara de un sabotaje, cogió su pistola y abrió lentamente la puerta, se asomó con sigilo y miró a un lado y al otro, al no ver a nadie salió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podría decirse que sólo a tres trabajadores de NERV no les sorprendió que todo el Geofront se quedase a oscuras. Esos tres hombres, de los muchos empleados anónimos de la organización, permanecían cerca de una habitación tomando vasos de café y mirando los relojes de sus muñecas como esperando a que pasase algo. Cuando todo se puso negro entraron por la puerta que tenían a sus espaldas y después de 5 minutos salieron con ropas militares, chalecos antibalas, gafas de visión nocturna, bandoleras y rifles de asalto de última generación. El que parecía el jefe que lleva un corte de pelo típico militar sacó una PDA que encendió mostrándoselas a los otros dos, uno completamente calvo y otro con el pelo lacio y rubio.

"Este es nuestro objetivo." Dijo con voz ronca. "Quedaros con su cara."

Los tres hombres comenzaron a caminar colocando sus armas para utilizarlas cuando fuese necesario.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka y Shinji se habían encerrado en un cuarto de la limpieza, no habían hablado entre ellos y pudieron escuchar las mismas detonaciones que antes mientras esperaban sentados sobre cajas con productos de limpieza.

"Definitivamiente son disparos." Dijo Shinji con la voz entrecortada por lo nervioso que estaba. "Deben de estar teniendo un tiroteo ahí fuera."

"Es muy raro con el apagón, ¿crees que estamos bajo una especia de ataque?" Comentó la chica del plug suit rojo.

"No lo sé, pero de ser así... deberíamos ir a subirnos a los EVA." El chico se puso en pié.

"No digas tonterías. Si están dentro no podríamos hacer nada, destrozaríamos todo el lugar." Explicó la alemana con las manos apoyadas en el mentón.

"Es cierto... ¡Ayanami!" Acordándose de su compañera el joven Ikari se levantó dispuesto a abrir la puerta y salir.

"¡¿Pero que haces idiota?! ¡Podrían oirnos si gritas así!" Asuka se puso en medio de él y la puerta gritándole pero sin alzar la voz.

"¡No sabemos donde está Rei!" El chico usó el mismo tono que su compañera de piso.

"¡Tranquilízate un poco, ella estaba con el Comandante! Probablemente esté mucho mejor que nosotros."

"Tienes razón..." Dijo suspirando y volviéndose a sentar. "Pérdoname, estoy algo nervioso." Se disculpó.

"Me fastidia reconocerlo, pero yo también." Confesó ella. "Sería diferente si estuviese en mi unidad 02, aquí estamos totalmente indefensos." Dijo acurrucándose mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas al otro piloto, este se quedó mirando a la puerta como perdido.

"¡Buff!" Resopló Asuka volviéndose a sentar de forma normal.

"Antes me dijiste que en Alemania hay una base." Dijo el chico retomando una conversación anterior.

"Así es." Confirmo la chica.

"¿Y por qué siempre atacan aquí los Ángeles?" Preguntó.

"¿Cómo? ¿En serio no lo sabes?" Devolvió la pregunta muy sorprendida.

Este negó con la cabeza.

"Es por que aquí tienen encerrado a algo que los Ángeles quieren y que si lo consiguen provocarán el Tercer Impacto que se supone mucho peor que el Segundo." Le contó la pelirroja a Shinji.

"Ahhh..." Este estaba bastante sorprendido.

"Pero si no lo sabes... ¿por que eres piloto si nadie te contó para que servía?" Le dijo con curiosidad.

"Creo que ni yo mismo lo tengo claro aún..." Contestó pensativo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Son de seguridad de NERV?" Preguntó la Capitán Katsuragi ponieno una mano sobre sus ojos para intentar distinguir las identificaciones de los tres hombres a los que miraba, estos miraron hacia ella y luego se miraron entre ellos para apuntar con sus fusiles a la mujer y disparar.

Afortunadamente para Misato su entrenamiento militar no fué en vano y pronto se dió cuenta de que algo iba mal, aunque el ataque de esos tres soldados fué rápido y las balas silbaron peligrosamente cerca, pudo lanzarse a la izquierda para quedar cubierta por la pared, rodar por el suelo e incorporarse para echar a correr a toda la velocidad que pudo. Sintió que detrás suya sus atacantes la perseguían, pero pronto puso tierra de por medio, ella era veloz y los otros tres hombres tenían que cargar con sus chalecos, equipo y armas.

Cuando sintió que había corrido lo suficiente como para tener un margen de maniobra sacó su teléfono móvil e intentó pedir ayuda pero no funcionaba, los muy malditos debían haber colocado un inhibidor de frecuencia.

Sin poder pensar mucho se acercó a una de las puertas pero estaba bien bloqueada, miró a su alrededor y la única salida que tenía era una escala que subía hasta una trampilla en el techo por la que trepó.

El comando formado por tres personas llegó a ver como la trampilla se cerraba y escucharon pasos metálicos por encima de sus cabezas alejándose, con precaución los tres hombres avanzaron apuntando hacia arriba con sus armas hasta llegar a la escalerilla. El líder dió órdenes silenciosas con gestos de su mano y el hombre rubio comenzó a trepar por los peldaños cargando su rifle al hombro, los otros dos se pusieron uno a cada lado manteniendo los cañones de sus armas apuntando a la trampilla por precaución.

Lo más silencioso que pudo avanzó hasta llegar al límite donde empezaba el techo, acercó la mano lentamente para abrir la trampilla pero antes de que la hubiera alcanzado esta se abrió un poco, nada más que una rendija, se escuchó un disparo y hubo un fogonazo.

El hombre de pelo rubio que estaba intentando llegar al conducto por donde antes se había metido la mujer cayó como peso muerto al suelo con una mancha roja en medio de la frente de donde fluía sangre. Al ver lo que ocurría sus compañeros abrieron fuego indiscriminadamente pero la hoja de metal ya había sido colocada en su sitio y lo único que pudieron hacer las balas fué abollarla sin atravesarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Cómo te va en los estudios?" Le preguntó Gendo a Rei.

"Bien..." Contestó esta escuetamente mientras permanecía de pié a su lado.

"Me alegro."

Por las escaleras que conducián al puesto de Comandancia aparecieron el Vice-comandante de NERV y su responsable científica, el hombre de pelo gris se acercó a su viejo amigo y apoyándose en su silla le habló directamente al oído.

"Seguridad informa de que se han escuchado disparos en el Nivel 12." Dijo preocupado.

"¿Ya se ha localizado a todo el mundo?" Preguntó mirando a Fuyutsuki a los ojos, ambos sabían lo que significaba el tiroteo.

"Del personal de alta graduación sólo quedan por localizar los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 02 y la Capitán Katsuragi." Informó el hombre más viejo.

"La Sección 2 parece que se ha vuelto descuidada." Dijo con enfado el Comandante.

"Hemos descubierto que todas las subestaciones han sido boicoteadas, el sabotaje parece claro. Camiones con generadores de emergencia están en camino desde las bases del ejército." Interrumpió la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

"Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más adelante, ahora lo importante es encontrar a los Elegidos." Recordó Ikari mirando de reojo a la impasible Ayanami.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Vamos por aquí!" Ryouji Kaji corría por los oscuros pasillos del Geofront, detrás suya le seguían dos miembros de la seguridad de NERV cargando con subfusiles.

Después de percatarse de que nadie había ido a por él decidió seguir los protocolos de emergencia y logró enterarse de que todavía había tres personas por localizar. Como otros agentes de NERV salió en su búsqueda, cuando oyó el tiroteo se dió cuenta de que algo no iba bien y pistola en mano se llevó a dos guardias para intentar encontrar a Misato, Shinji y Asuka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De un salto Misato Katsuragi salió del conducto que cruzaba el Nivel 12 de Geofront para volver a los pasillos, aún no habían reestablecido la luz y le resultaba difícil orientarse, se apoyó en una pared para tomar aliento y se aseguró de la munición que tenía. Afortunadamente siempre llevaba su pistola reglamentaria encima y en perfecto estado, así que aunque no llevaba cargador extra tenía aún catorce balas después de haber usado una, no había visto si había acertado, pero por el ruido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo y los rápidos y poco certeros disparos de sus enemigos sabía que había abatido a uno de ellos.

Casi no pudo descansar cuando escuchó el ruido de las pesadas botas contra el suelo, de nuevo echó a correr. Maldijo el laberíntico lugar, probablemente los que intentaban asesinarla habrían estudiado el complejo y conocerían por donde moverse, después de unos minutos de huir se dió cuenta de que los pasos se escuchaban desde dos direcciones distintas, se habían dividido para encontrarla, por una parte mejor para ella, pero por otra...

Misato llegó a un cruce de caminos intentado llegar hasta una puerta cuando se dió cuenta de que su derecha el hombre calvo la estaba apuntando y disparó, agachándose pasó rapidamente para estar fuera de su rango de fuego y le disparó dos veces. Ninguno de los dos acertó contra el otro pero el ruido de los disparos que asemejaban explosiones del eco que había debería haber alertado a cualquier persona que se encontrara cerca del lugar.

Desesperada alcanzó la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada, la golpeó con el puño enrabietada y salió huyendo hacia su izquierda. Se agazapó detrás de un saliente, jadeaba y los pulmones le ardían del esfuerzo que había estado haciendo después de correr tanto.

"No hay huída posible, mi única posibilidad de salir de esta es intentar enfrentarme a ellos." Pensó apretando los dientes. También recordó haber visto que el soldado que se acababa de encontrar llevaba puestas gafas de visión nocturna con lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta donde estaba el hombre sin pelo, asomándose por una esquina se percató de que no se había movido de donde estaba, probablemente siguiendo una táctica preestablecida.

Con decisión dió un grito para que se diera cuenta de donde estaba, este salió de su escondite para enfrentarse a la capitán levantando su arma, pero esta además de encañonarle con su pistola puso encima de esta una pequña linterna de mano encedida con la que apuntó a sus ojos. El soldado sorprendido giró el rostro gruñendo al ser deslumbrado por el brillo amplificado. Misato corrío hacia él disparando cuatro veces e impactando las cuatro contra el cuerpo del enemigo que se convulsionó aún erguido por los impactos.

Pero por la espalda de ella apareció el jefe del comando que disparó una ráfaga. A la mujer de pelo oscuro le dió tiempo de ponerse detrás del herido y huir por un corredor de la derecha dejando que este recibiera todos los disparos y cayera primero de rodillas y después al suelo ya muerto.

"¡Maldición!" Se lamentó Misato cuando vió que el corredor desembocaba en una pared sin más salida posible que por donde había venido, pero por ese camino avanzaba el soldado que quedaba, consciente de que la mujer estaba atrapada.

La Capitán Katsuragi encaró el pasillo esperando con tensión a que apareciera el hombre del corte de pelo militar. Este apareció dando un salto lateral, con su rifle acomodado disparando contra ella, la mujer por su parte saltó hacia adelante con la intención de caer en plancha al suelo mientras disparaba tres veces.

La primera de las balas dió en la rodilla derecha del enemigo que se desequilibró, la segunda en su pecho resguardado por el chaleco y el tercero en el cuello. El hombre agarró su cuello que se desangraba mientras caía, hizo unos sonidos irreconocibles y finalmente se quedó quieto en el suelo sin vida.

Misato Katsuragi se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, con el brazo izquierdo cubriendo su vientre del que manaba sangre de una herida de bala, estaba sudando y jadeaba con dificultada. Sabía que estaba gravemente herida y si nadie venía rápidamente en su auxilio este sería su fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji y los dos guardias de seguridad intentaban girar la manivela de una de las puertas autómaticas, habían oído algo desde el otro lado pero era imposible abrirla.

"¡Apartad!" Ordenó el hombre de coleta, y apuntando con su revólver descargó contra el mecanismo, este cedió y las puertas se abrieron.

A toda prisa cruzaron por los tenuemente iluminados pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta metálica que Kaji abrió, dentro encontró a Shinji y Asuka, ambos pilotos de Evangelion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vida escapaba de Misato al mismo ritmo que su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, estaba siendo víctima de un sópor bastante agradable, por lo menos ya no le dolía tanto el estómago como hacía unos segundos antes.

Recordó cuando era niña y se quedaba dormida en brazos de su padre que le cantaba viejas canciones de cuna de marineros. Con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió debilmente agarrándose a la cruz que colgaba de su pecho. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño y al final se dejó mecer por él, un sueño del que jamás iba a despertar.

"Pa... pá." Fueron sus últimas palabras recordando al hombre que una vez dió su vida por la de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después la electricidad volvía a Nerv, en su despacho se encontraba la Doctora Ritsuko delante de su ordenador, había accedido al fichero de personal para abrir la ficha de su amiga. En el campo "Fecha de Defunción." Añadió: "02-12-2016" Y en el de Estado cambió el "Activo" por un "Muerto en Combate"

Tras guardar los cambios suspiró y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos abatida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se podría decir que con este capítulo comienza la etapa final de mi fic. Ahora hay que esperar que pasará tras la muerte de Misato ¿Quién es responsable? ¿Qué hará Kaji? ¿Cómo afectará esto a Shinji y los demás pilotos y personal de NERV?

Próximo Capítulo: Fracaso.


	11. Fracaso

Conversión: Capítulo 11: Fracaso

Autor: Malleus

Ya me acerco al final del fic, los acontecimientos de ahora en adelante serán parecidos a los de los capítulos finales de la serie incluidas películas y también algo del manga de Sadamoto como ha venido siendo habitual por ahora. Habrá menos escenas cómicas (por no decir ninguna) debido principalmente a lo ocurrido al final de la décima entrega y comenzará a resolverse todo, así que adelante.

Este Capítulo se lo dedico a Kaname, Klasnic y Mega entre otros del foro Evangelion2015 por estar centrado en su personaje favorito.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Mamá, mamá! ¡He sido elegida para salvar al mundo, soy especial! ¡Mírame!" Una pequeña niña de cuatro años con coletas corría orgullosa en busca de su madre. Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba alojada y cuando se acomodó a la luz pudo ver la silueta de una mujer colgando ahorcada del techo, una imagen que siempre la perseguiría en sus pesadillas.

Asuka se levantó sobresaltada, la luz de la tarde le daba de lleno al haberse quedado dormida en una tumbona en el salón de su casa. Puso una mano en su pecho y respiró hondo intentado calmar a su desbocado corazón. Se levantó, estaba sudando y aunque llevaba ropas ligeras estas estaban húmedas y pegajosas, se apartó de los rayos del tórrido sol de justicia que coronaba el cielo a pesar de ser Diciembre y paseó un poco para relajarse.

Cuando estuvo un poco despejada se acercó al cuarto del joven que compartía piso con ella. Sin llamar ni avisar abrió la puerta y entró, estaba a oscuras y sobre la cama estaba tumbado, dándole la espalda, Shinji escuchando su SDAT aparentemente inmóvil.

"Shinji, tengo hambre." Dijo la chica pelirroja desde el umbral sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

El joven pulsó el botón de "Stop" de su walkman y dejándolo sobre el colchón salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Caminó hasta la cocina donde encendió la vitrocerámica y colocó cacharros encima, sacó alimentos de las alacenas y abrió el frigorífico para sacar los frescos, pero se equivocó y abrió la parte donde estaba alineadas un número bastante elevado de latas de cerveza.

Se quedó un momento mirándolas y pestañeó tres veces, casi sin darse él mismo cuenta sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar, sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta del compartimiento del frigorífico para no caer. Bajando la cabeza lloró con una intensidad que nunca había recordado antes, quizá cuando era muy pequeño. Tan fuerte lloraba que no oyó el ruido del portazo que dió Asuka al salir de la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Geofront en Tokyo-3 había sido diseñado como una ciudad autosuficiente para resistir cualquier tipo de asedio de las criaturas conocidas como Ángeles. Por eso contaba con todos los servicios e instalaciones necesarios para un funcionamiento autónomo, eso incluía tiendas, hospitales, silos, e incluso una morgue de gran capacidad y equipada con los últimos avances de conservación y almacenaje.

Un anciano forense se ocupó de alinear tres camillas de acero donde había tres cuerpos adultos inertes cubiertos por sábanas blancas, en frente de ellos Gendo Ikari los observaba serio a traves de los cristales anaranjados con su mano derecha metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta abierta.

"Llevan ya seis días aquí y todavía no han sido identificados." Dijo el médico con voz afónica y empujando con esfuerzo el último cadáver para ponerlo al lado de los otros.

"¿ADN, huellas digitales, retina?" Preguntó el comandante acerca de los métodos de identificación.

El anciano movió su cabeza de lado a lado negando mientras se arreglaba los escasos cabellos canos de su cabeza. "Ninguno, no hay datos en los archivos, parece como si estas personas nunca hubiesen existido o que... hubiesen borrado que existiesen." Esto último lo dijo en voz baja por precaución.

"Entiendo. Incinere los cuerpos." Ordenó sin nigún tipo de miramientos.

"¡¿Cómo?!" El forense se sorprendió.

"Si no los podemos identificar tener estos cuerpos aquí no nos ayuda en nada, destruirlos es lo único que se puede hacer con ellos, así que proceda a cremarlos. Las cenizas que sean guardadas en el déposito en la sección de desconocidos." Terminó de explicar las ordenes.

"Como quiera, usted manda." Dijo el otro hombre resignándose.

El Comandante Ikari salió del depósito de cadáveres para ir a atender otros asuntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras el ataque a NERV el acceso y salida de todo el recinto que formaba la estructura de la organización estuvo prohibido para todo el mundo, había que pasar unas medidas de seguridad y control muy extremas mientras Asuntos Internos y la Policía de Tokyo-3 investigaban y reunián pistas acerca del asesinato de la Capitán Misato Katsuragi.

Tan sólo los pilotos de los EVA estaban exentos de este trato y se les permitió seguir con sus vidas normales pero bajo una vigilancia intensa por parte de la Sección 2.

Cuando Asuka salió del apartamento pudo ver como tres rancheras negras la siguieron, a distancia, pero a fin de cuentas no eran muy discretas, otras tres se quedaron cerca de la vivienda donde permanecía el Tercer Elegido, probablemente pasaba lo mismo en casa de Ayanami.

Hikari y Asuka estaban sentadas en una ladera verde en la orilla de un canal por donde discurría agua. Varios hombres de traje negro y con gafas de sol las vigilaban desde la carretera cosa que ponía nerviosa a la chica de coletas pero parecía no importar a la pelirroja.

Hacía casi una semana que la delegada no veía a su amiga ni a ningún otro de sus compañeros pilotos, se había enterado de lo que había pasado al hablar con la chica alemana por teléfono.

"¿Y quién se ocupa ahora de vosotros?" Se interesó.

"Una amiga de ella, viene o llama de vez en cuando para saber si necesitamos algo, pero parece que le molesta hacer eso. Hubiese preferido que fuera Kaji, pero está desaparecido desde que la mataron, no lo dicen delante nuestra pero sé que sospechan de él. Son unos estúpidos él nunca haría algo así." Dijo con tristeza.

"¿Cómo está Ikari?" Preguntó Hikari Horaki a su amiga.

"Mal, han pasado ya seis días y sigue igual de deprimido." Decía mirando el caudal del río artificial.

"La señorita Misato era una persona muy importante para él, es normal que lo esté pasando mal después de todo." Manifestó Hikari comprensivamente.

"Aún así siento que ya no puedo convivir más con él." Confesó Asuka.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Asuka, ahora te necesita más que nunca!" La chica parecía decepcionada por la actitud de su amiga.

Esta negó con la cabeza. "No soy capaz de aguantarle así, no se que decir ni que hacer, solamente lo haría peor, será mejor que me vaya. Estoy segura de que nos irá mejor a ambos." Dijo jugando con un trebol de tres hojas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La sincronización de la Segunda y el Tercero han bajado, mentiría si digo que me sorprende." Comentó tristemente Maya Ibuki. "Después de lo que ha ocurrido es normal, pero me preocupa lo de Asuka, está casi en el límite, de seguir así la Doctora Akagi tendría que relevarla de poder pilotar la unidad 02."

"Aún no me puedo creer que Mi... que la Capitán Katsuragi haya..." Dijo entrecortadamente Aoba mientras trecleaba su consola.

"Estábamos todos aquí y no nos enteramos de lo que pasaba. ¡Podíamos haberlo evitado!" Con rabia Makoto Hyuga apretó los dientes y los puños.

"Culparnos no sirve de nada, debemos seguir trabajando en nuestra tarea, es lo que ella hubiese querido y esperado de nosotros." Reflexionó el hombre de pelo largo.

"Si, hay que ser fuertes, como la Doctora Ritsuko, eran amigas desde hace tiempo pero no ha faltado ni un sólo día al trabajo." Dijo admirada la Teniente Ibuki.

"Es demasiado fría..." Comentó el operador de gafas.

"No lo creas, parece que nada la afecta pero por dentro sufre al igual o más que todos nosotros." La defendió la chica de pelo corto.

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la Sala de control y entró con traje marrón el Vice-comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki, los tres operadores le saludaron acorde de su grado superior y este se acercó a ver los resultados de las pruebas de los pilotos.

"Preocupante..." murmuró mirando con los ojos entrecerrados un monitor donde aparecían los datos de los tres elegidos. "Avisen a la piloto Soryu de que se presente en el despacho de la Doctora Akagi."

"Si señor." Maya sentía que sus presagios se estaban cumpliendo.

El viejo profesor se dispuso a salir del recinto, pero antes de hacerlo aviso a los tres Tenientes. "También vine a avisarles personalmente de que ya pueden salir y entrar en NERV de forma normal, se ha recuperado el status quo previo al ataque."

"Señor, ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?" Hyuga se atrevió a dirigirse a su superior.

"Adelante." Le respondió este.

"¿Han descubierto al responsable del asesinato de la capitán?" Preguntó con enfado y pena.

"No, lo lamento Makoto, pero seguimos trabajando." Le respondió.

El operador asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo y el Vice-comandante se fué.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Asuka entrando al laboratorio de Ritsuko.

"Si Asuka pasa, toma asiento." Le respondió esta mientras miraba unos papeles.

La joven se sentó con actitud aburrida esperando con impaciencia que le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir para poder irse. Acababa de salir del simulador y apenas le había dado tiempo a ducharse, aún podía notar el olor a LCL en su cuerpo.

"Asuka, ¿te ocurre algo?" Preguntó la mujer rubia entrelazando las manos y mirándola fijamente.

"¿Por qué me iba a ocurrir algo?" Le respondió de mala manera con otra pregunta.

"Soy tu tutora y debes responderme cuando te pregunte." Replicó con autoridad la científica.

"Temporalmente..." Le recordó la niña alemana.

"Da igual, mira esto." Algo enfadada por la actitud de la piloto puso un papel a su lado de la mesa para que lo viera.

"No es posible..." Dijo asustada mientras leía el índice de sincronización que Magi había calculado hacía unos instantes.

"Es bajo, muy bajo, casi no superas el porcentaje que diste la primera vez hace diez años, si sigue así no podrás pilotarlo." Explicó Ritsuko.

"¡Claro que puedo, es mi unidad! ¡¡¡MI EVA!!!" Gritó poniéndose en pié.

"No es tuya." La mujer hablaba sin elevar su tono. "Podemos hacer una reasignación en cualquier otro momento." Acabó por decir.

Asuka estaba temblando sin saber que decir, sabía que por mucho que gritase no iba a lograr nada, su mundo se venía abajo por momentos. Rezando por no ponerse a llorar se dió la vuelta y se marchó del despacho. La Doctora Akagi descolgó el teléfono para llamar al Instituto Marduk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji estaba a punto de irse a casa, era la misma rutina que seguía durante estos últimos días, la monotonía y las obligaciones le aliviaban en una mínima parte al desviar sus pensamientos.

Tan aturdido caminaba que no se dió cuenta de que se había equivocado de nivel, estaba en la zona de los despachos y pasó sin querer por delante del de Misato, al ser consciente de donde estaba lo miró, la puerta estaba abierta y todo menos los muebles estaba recogido en cajas aún sin embalar. Con miedo cruzó la puerta, era curioso, no recordaba haber estado nunca en esa oficina en todo el año que llevaba viviendo en la ciudad. Se asomó al contenido de una de las cajas y vió el colgante con la cruz blanca que su tutora siempre llevaba metido en una bolsita de plástico precintada.

Miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie le veía y lo cogió sosteniéndolo en su mano unos momentos. El ver ese objeto le entristeció pero había llorado tanto que las lágrimas ya no caían. Se guardó el colgante en el bolsillo, sabía que era muy importante para ella y no teniendo familia conocida no quería que acabase olvidado en un almacen.

Debajo vió las carpetas donde la capitán guardo los informes de los elegidos, los tomó en las manos y se sentó dispuesto a darles un vistazo, cualquier cosa estaba bien si le distraía.

Empezó por el suyo propio, el del Tercer Elegido.

Nombre: Ikari Shinji

Fecha de Nacimiento: 06 - 06 - 2001

Tipo de Sangre: A

Padres: Ikari Gendo, Ikari Yui

Tutor Legal: Katsuragi Misato

Fecha de Elección: 23 - 11 - 2015

Unidad Asignada: 01 Unidad de Test

Primer dato de Sincronización: 41.3

Todo parecía correcto en estos datos técnicos de su ficha, pero lo que le sorprendió fué la fecha de su elección, justo un día antes de llegar a Tokyo-3 y el mismo día en el que su padre le llamó. Pasó a lo siguiente que eran las notas manuscritas de la propia Misato.

"Shinji es un muchacho de carácter tímido, en especial con el sexo femenino. Tiene tendencia al rechazo social y a caer en depresiones, sin embargo tiene un talento natural para pilotar el Evangelion que se debe potenciar." Leyó en los informes.

Incómodo por leer cosas sobre si mismo pasó a la siguiente carpeta:

Nombre: Ayanami Rei

Fecha de Nacimiento: Dato no Disponible

Tipo de Sangre: Dato no Disponible

Padres: Dato no Disponible

Tutor Legal: Ikari Gendo

Fecha de Elección: Dato no Disponible

Unidad Asignada: 00 Unidad Prototipo

Primer dato de Sincronización: Dato no Disponible

Se sorprendió al ver que ni Misato tenía acceso a la información sobre Rei, de hecho en la carpeta solo había las hojas con los resultados de las pruebas de sincronización realizadas por la Primera Elegida, cualquier otro tipo de informe, si existía, no lo realizó ella.

Finalmente pasó a ver la última carpeta del juego de tres:

Nombre: Soryu Asuka Langley

Fecha de Nacimiento: 04 - 12 - 2001

Tipo de Sangre: 0.

Padres: Langley Montgomery, Soryu Kyoko Zeppelin

Tutor Legal: Katsuragi Misato

Fecha de Elección: 16-12-2005

Unidad Asignada: 02 Unidad de Producción.

Primer dato de Sincronización: 22.2

Estos datos le parecieron desconocidos pero vacíos de interes al fin y al cabo. Pero los informes de dentro de la carpeta marrón eran bastante voluminosos, de varias páginas y no toda la letra parecía de Misato, había una segunda persona que había escrito, dedujo que era la letra de Kaji ya que también había sido su tutor.

"Su carácter es complicado, no acepta órdenes con facilidad y se muestra arrogante lo que puede ser peligroso en combate..." Decía un párrafo.

"Posible inestabilidad emocional al perder a su madre a corta edad y ser ella quien descubrió el cadáver ahorcado en..." Cerró la carpeta y la dejó junto a las otras donde estaban, se sintío asqueroso por haber leído eso, cosas que su compañera no quería que supiese. Creía conocer a Asuka pero ahora veía que no.

"Tu madre también murió..." Susurró para si mismo. En ese momento se acordó de una noche, de unos labios, de una palabra, de una lágrima. También se acordó de haber visto una figura de una mujer colgando cuando un Ángel infectó los Cuerpos de Simulación, ¿acaso era posible que...?

Se sintió más triste de lo que ya estaba y saliendo del despacho de la mujer a la que añoraba se maldijo por tener la estupida idea de mirar esos documentos.

Se subió rápidamente a un ascensor para irse a su casa y encerrarse de nuevo con su música, por lo menos así nada le haría daño. Encerrado en si mismo no notó que una chica de pelo azul intentó alcanzarle antes de que se fuera.

Era la primera vez que Rei Ayanami sentía el urgente deseo de hablar con una persona.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las dos y media de la mañana y por la rendija de la puerta del lavabo podía verse una luz encendida. Dentro estaba una muchacha pelirroja tomando un baño, no podía dormir y pensó que relajando su cuerpo en agua cálida le ayudaría, pero no era así.

Intentaba cerrar los ojos pero no podía, aunque se decía a si misma que rechazase los recuerdos estos volvían una y otra vez como flashes contando una historia incompleta.

Chapoteó en el agua angustiada, se sentía sucia aún estando limpio su cuerpo. Deseaba con toda su alma expulsar el dolor que la atormentaba para no romper una segunda vez la promesa que había hecho en la tumba de su madre. Cualquier cosa valía para sentirse tan sólo un poquito mejor.

Casi como una sonámbula salió de la bañera pisando descalza el húmedo suelo y sin ponerse nada por encima fué hacia la puerta caminando a través del vapor de agua. Salió del cuarto de baño y caminó lentamente por la casa dejándo sus huellas por la moqueta mientras pequeñas gotas caían de su cuerpo y melena, fué hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación pero no entró en ella, se quedó quieta en la puerta de en frente, la que daba paso a la habitación de Shinji y agarró el asa de la puerta corredera.

Dentro estaba el joven, parecía que dormía dando la espalda a la puerta pero en realidad permanecía en vela escuchando una música que ya no le decía nada.

Al otro lado de la pared la chica alemana apoyó la frente contra la madera y cerró los ojos como meditando, hizo algo de presión con su mano derecha hacia la izquierda y la puerta se abrió menos de un centímetro. La joven piloto se quedó así un buen rato, con las gotas de agua recorriendo su desnudo cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo formando un charco oscuro y su melena anaranjada cayendo en mechones por sus hombros. Finalmente soltó el asa, suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás frotándose con sus manos la cara, dió media vuelta y entró en su propio cuarto.

Shinji siguió en la misma postura escuchando la misma música sin darse cuenta de nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente la Segunda Elegida decidió ir a la escuela, ya llevaba tiempo sin pisar la clase y llamó a la puerta de su compañero de piso para preguntarle si él también iba a ir pero este no respondió así que se fué sin más.

Al llegar a clase se sentó en su pupitre, en seguida Hikari se le acercó para darle los buenos días.

"Me alegro de que hayas decidido finalmente venir." Le sonrió. "¿Ikari no ha venido hoy tampoco?"

La estudiante alemana se limitó a resoplar ante la pregunta y su amiga conociéndola se retiró a su asiento para no molestarla.

Esperando a que comenzaran las clases apoyó su mentón en su mano izquierda y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su compañera piloto se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.

"Fantástico...¿que querrá esta ahora?" Pensó molesta.

"Soryu." Comenzó a hablarle. "¿Cómo se encuentra Ikari?"

Toda la clase se sobresaltó y miró hacia las dos chicas al oir el ruido de los puños de Asuka al golpear con fuerza su mesa mientras se levantaba.

"¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODOS ME PREGUNTEIS POR ESE IDIOTA!!!" Gritó de una manera exagerada, tanto que la imperturbable Rei dió un paso hacia atrás mientras abría mucho los ojos.

"¡¡¡NO SOY SU MADRE, ¿¿¿QUÉ MAS ME DA CÓMO ESTÉ???!!!" Acto seguido salió corriendo de la clase entre el asombro de muchos, la risa de otros y Hikari que salió tras ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La falla en la seguridad ha sido muy grave Ikari." Dijo Keel Lorenz en forma de holograma sentado delante de Gendo.

"Nos preocupa que tenga repercusiones en el seguimiento del Plan, después de todo si pudieron entrar para eliminar a su Jefa de Operaciones ¿qué no podrían hacer?" Dijo otro miembro de SEELE sentado a la izquierda del principal burlonamente.

"El Plan sigue su curso, la muerte de la Capitán Katsuragi es lamentable pero no representa ningún obstáculo." Respondió el hombre de barba.

"Sin embargo aún quedan por visitarnos dos Ángeles, y la Capitán Katsuragi demostró ser una parte importante en la derrota de los anteriores y en el liderazgo de los elegidos. ¿Ya ha encontrado a un substituto?" Reprochó el hombre más anciano.

"Yo mismo me encargaré de llevar las operaciones que resten." Aseguró Gendo Ikari.

"¿Está seguro de estar capacitado para ello Ikari?" Le preguntó otro miembro del Consejo sentado a la derecha del interpelado.

"Muy seguro." Se afirmó.

"Está bien, solventado este escollo pasemos a algo de mayor importancia." Anunció el alemán que presidía la organización. "Ikari, tenemos que decir que nos ha sorprendido su decisión de reclamar la Lanza. Recuerde que es un elemento muy importante en la consumación de nuestros planes."

"Sólo lo he hecho para tenerla segura aquí." Se justificó este.

"Donde estaba estaba segura." Dijo conteniendo su rabia el hombre sentado a la derecha de Keel, este le hizo un gesto para que callase ante la mueca divertida del comandante.

"He de decir que tenía otro motivo." Se sacó de la manga. "Me preocupaba que el Segundo se regenerase antes de iniciar el Plan y con la Lanza lo tenemos bajo control."

"Está bien, pero tenga cuidado, no siempre todo sale como uno piensa y a veces se introducen elementos extraños que pueden alterar los acontecimientos." Con estas palabras de su líder los hologramas de los miembros de SEELE desaparecieron. El Comandante Gendo Ikari se levantó de su silla y abandonó la sala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada más poner el pié en la casa de Misato el teléfono móvil de Asuka sonó y esta lo descolgó.

"¿Diga? Muy bien, iremos enseguida." Contestó en tono aburrido.

Ya dentro vió a Shinji sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño, como siempre llevaba puestos los auriculares de su SDAT.

"Shinji, ha aparecido otro Ángel, vámonos." Le ordenó con las manos en la cintura.

El chico no pareció orila ya que no hizo ningún intento de moverse, su compañera le arrancó los cascos de los oidos pero era inútil, tenía el walkman apagado.

"¡Vamos, levántate!" Le gritó.

"No..." La palabra salió con esfuerzo de los entrecerrados labios del joven que permanecía con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho.

Asuka no era una persona que aceptase tan facilmente un no por respuesta, así que se acercó a Shinji y tiró por el de un brazo para ponerlo de pié, este al sentir la fuerza de la chica se incorporó pero se apartó rapidamente.

"Déjame, no quiero ir." Dijo quejosamente.

"¡No me importa que no quieras ir, tienes que venir!" Le increpó.

"¡No! ¡Tan sólo quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!" El joven Ikari también estaba subiendo el volumen de su voz.

"¡Eres un piloto de Evangelion y ha aparecido un Ángel! ¡¿Te vas a quedar aquí tirado sin hacer nada?!" La chica pelirroja no se creía lo que oía.

"¡¿Y que tiene de malo?! ¡Total no hay esperanza!"

Cada vez los gritos de los dos jóvenes eran más altos, Pen-pen que observaba toda la escena se asustó y se escondió en la nevera que le servía de dormitorio.

"¡¿Dices eso por que Misato murio?! ¡Asúmelo de una vez!" Asuka se acercó a su compañero cada vez más enfadada.

"¡¡¡NO QUIERO ASUMIRLO, PODÍ... TENÍA QUE HABER HECHO ALGO!!!" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Shinji Ikari dió muestras de vivacidad al gritar rabioso con todas sus fuerzas y gesticular con los brazos.

"¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS, NO PODRÍAS HABER HECHO NADA, LO ÚNICO QUE TE QUEDA POR HACER ES SUBIRTE A TU MALDITA UNIDAD!!!" La voz de la chica casi sonaba ronca de tan fuerte que gritaba.

"¡¡¡ME DA IGUAL TODO, YA NO VOY A MOVER UN DEDO, HE DADO DEMASIADO Y ESTOY CANSADO!!!" Después de decir esto bajó los brazos y jadeó rojo de cansancio y rabia.

"¡¡¡ODIO A LA GENTE QUE SE DEJA MORIR!!!" Le espetó casi escupiendo.

El chico alzó la vista para encontrarse con el congestionado rostro de su compañera y con voz tranquila pero cargada de veneno dijo. "Eso es bastante irónico viniendo de una persona cuya madre se colgó cuando sólo era una niña."

Casi al instante sintió una tremenda bofetada que hizo girar su cara 90 grados hacia la derecha, se tocó la mejilla izquierda dolorida y carmesí por el golpe y miró con sorpresa a Asuka. Esta tenía dos lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos aunque se veía que luchaba por evitarlo, se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa.

Shinji se sentó de nuevo como estaba antes de que le interrupiesen y cogió su SDAT, pulsó el botón de play pero el aparato estaba sin pilas y no funcionó, lo tiró contra la pared con fuerza y se rompió en varios pedazos.

"¡Mierda... mierda!" Dijo llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos. Después de un rato desahogándose se dió cuenta de la situación y se levantó torpemente para ir al Geofront.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Conecten la imagen de satélite a la pantalla principal." Ordenó desde el Puesto de Comandancia Gendo Ikari que iba a llevar todo el peso de la operación, a su lado, como siempre, el profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"A la orden." Respondió Aoba, rapidamente la imagen aparecío.

Se podía ver una imagen cercana a la órbita terrestre, una criatura luminosa de aspecto que podía recordar a un pájaro permanecía inmóvil acechando. El rótulo asignado era el de Décimo Sexto Ángel y la altura a la que se encontraba.

"Es imponsible alcanzarlo con bombas N2 está a demasiada altitud." Informó el Teniente Hyuga.

"¿Están preparadas las unidades?" Preguntó el Comandante.

"La 00 y la 02 están en las plataformas de lanzamiento, la 01 también pero sin piloto. El Tercer Elegido ya está en las instalaciones y va de camino al hangar según la Sección 2."

"¿Qué estrategia sugieres que usemos Ritsuko?" Le preguntó a la científica.

"Enviemos a la unidad 00." Aconsejó rapidamente.

"Déjenme ir a mi." Dijo Asuka con voz débil apareciendo por el intercomunicador.

"Asuka tú no tomás las decisiones, además no estás en las mejores condiciones para pilotar." Le replicó la Doctora Akagi.

"¿Aún soy la piloto de la unidad 02 verdad? No pueden dejarme tirada como si fuese basura, aún puedo luchar." Contestó la piloto alemana.

"Pero..." La mujer de bata blanca iba a protestar pero fué interrumpida por Gendo. "Está bien, no podemos perder el tiempo en discursiones, que la unidad 02 lidere el ataque."

"Muy bien. ¡Lanzadera 1 despegue!" Tras pronuciar estas palabras el gigante rojo salió despedido hacia la superficie. Justo en esos momentos Shinji entraba en su entry plug e intentaba comunicarse con Asuka pero la chica bloqueó todas sus trasmisiones desde el EVA-01

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ciudad estaba vacía ya que había sido evacuada en cuanto se detectó la presencia de un Ángel, el cielo estaba encapotado y llovía, cosa rara aún estando a las puertas del Invierno.

Asuka cogió como arma un rifle de positrones modelo básico modificado para alcanzar grandes distancias y apuntó hacia arriba con él, bajando el visor comenzó a apuntar al enemigo usando las imágenes del radar. Estaba en tensión calculando lo mejor que podía para lograr un gran disparo y acabar con el objetivo de forma rápida y eficiente.

"Lo tengo, lo tengo..." Murmuró hacia si misma mientras trataba que los dos objetivos se unieran para poder apretar el gatillo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el Ángel emitió un haz de luz desde el espacio que atraveando las nuves cayó sobre el EVA-02 como si fuese el arcoiris.

"¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!" Gritando de dolor el Evangelion se tambaleó pero logró disparar tres veces, las esferas de luz avanzaron por cielo y espacio a gran velocidad. Dos de ellas se perdieron pero una logró impactar contra el Ángel en orbita que desplegó un Campo A.T, para protegerse.

"¡No es suficiente potencia!" Avisó Makoto Hyuga al contrastar los datos de Magi.

"¡¿De que energía se compone el ataque?!" Preguntó Ritsuko.

"Es extraño..." El operador de gafas miraba la pantalla de su consola sin saber muy bien que decir. "Es similar a un Campo A.T."

"¡Tenemos problemas con la piloto!" Anunció Maya. "¡Las Ondas RAM-Alta se disparan!"

"¡Es un ataque mental! ¡El Ángel es un invasor!" Gritó la responsable científica.

"¡¿Que significa eso?!" Preguntó Shinji desde su cabina.

"¡¡¡NO, NO ENTRES EN MI MENTE, NO ME HAGAS RECORDAR!!!" Gritaba la chica desesperada mientras agarraba su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mujer acunaba a una muñeca en la cama de una habitación de un hospital en Alemania, le susurraba dulces palabras mientras la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

"Esta mujer nunca se recuperará, ha perdido la razón, cree que esa muñeca es su hija. Una tristeza" Dijo un médico que presenciaba la escena desde detrás de un cristal.

"Doctor tenga cuidado, su hija está aquí." Respondió una enfermera.

Una Asuka niña veía con rostros serio como su madre cuidaba a un montón de trapo y la rechazaba a ella.

"¡Mamá, mamá! ¡He sido elegida para salvar al mundo, soy especial! ¡Mírame!" Hacía tan sólo unos minutos le habían dicho delante de su padre que era la elegida para pilotar una cosa que se llamaba Evangelion y que tendría que entrenar muy duro desde ese día para ser la mejor. No tenía ni idea de que era eso ni a que se referían pero sabía que la hacía especial y quizá eso haría que su madre por fin olvidase a la muñeca y se fijase en ella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo llorando por culpa de ese juguete.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a la mujer que le había dado la vida muerta, colgando de una soga atada al techo.

"Mira Asuka, esta es tu nueva madre, ¿te gusta?" Le dijo su padre en el mismo funeral de su esposa.

"¡No! ¡No necesito a una nueva mamá, ni te necesito a ti! ¡No necesito a nadie, me valdré por mi misma!" Y añadió mentalmente mirando la lápida de Kyoko. "Y jamás volveré a llorar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Las funciones vitales de la Segunda Elegida están empezando a resentirse!" Dijo la operadora de pelo corto.

"¡Dejad que suba!" Pidió Shinji nervioso.

"No, es demasiado arriesgado debido a la naturaleza del enemigo. Desconocemos como evitar su ataque." Dijo templadamente Gendo.

"¡Aunque no pueda derrotarlo al menos puedo sacar a Asuka de ahí!" Intentó razonar el joven Ikari.

"¡¡¡NOOOOO, NO SIGAS POR FAVOR, MI CORAZÓN, NO LO ABRAS!!!" La unidad de producción se retorcía en simpatía a su piloto.

_Asuka estaba sola, era de noche en lugar vasto y vacío, iba vestida con su plug suit rojo y caminaba sin rumbo sin saber a donde ir, en su cabeza oía voces entremezcladas que no le decían nada y la desorientaban aún más._

_De repente una muchedumbre que formaba una masa de color negro avanzó hacia ella, la chica intentaba zafarse pero la estaban arrastrando como una hoja en un río._

_A lo lejos creyó distinguir una figura conocida._

_"¡Kaji ayúdame!" Gritó desesperada hacia el hombre, este se giró y pudo ver su sonrisa, se apartó a un lado y detrás de él apareció Shinji que miraba hacia otro lado._

_"¡¿Qué hace él aqui?!" Preguntó sorprendida._

_Recordó cuando estaba luchando con el Octavo Ángel en el volcán, su primera pelea en solitario cuerpo a cuerpo en Japón y había vencido, si, pero a que precio, iba a tener que pagar con su propia vida su victoria al romperse los cables que la sostenían y que le permitían salir del pozo de lava ardiente. Pero un chico con el que le había tocado convivir se había negado a ello, sin ningún tipo de protección la unidad 01 se tiró dentro del volcán y la agarró. Que típico era eso, arriesgarse por salvarla, además ella no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, pero... esa vez no le importó, los muros que había levantado fallaron y una sonrisa de agradecimiento iluminó su rostro, aunque aquella noche volvió a su actitud normal y le odió por haberla sacado de allí, engañándose a si misma de que podía haberlo hecho sola._

_Tan sólo unas semanas después tuvo la oportunidad de resarcirse cuando un Ángel atacó desde dentro de la tierra. Shinji quedó a merced de la extraña criatura, sabía que el chico estaba sufriendo y Misato le ordenó que lo retirase del campo de batalla, a punto estuvo de hacerlo pero Soryu Asuka Langley no era de las que dejaban un combate con su enemigo en pié y prefirió infructuosamente arremeter contra el Ángel. El resultado de sus acciones lo pudo ver esa misma noche y su tutora y Kaji le dieron la excusa perfecta para entender que, en cierto modo, debía actuar de otra manera._

_En el siguiente intento de acabar con el Noveno fué ella la que se sacrificó, recibió todo el daño para que sus dos compañeros pudiesen acabar con él._

_Aún recordaba el dolor, ella estuvo mucho más tiempo expuesta al rayo mortífero, tanto era el dolor que sentía que se convenció de que esta vez si era el fin, se acordó de su madre y lloró suplicando que no quería morir así, tanto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules como si fuesen cascadas mientras se abrazaba intentando soportar el sufrimiento. Entre las lágrimas vió el EVA morado de Shinji que golpeaba furioso a su enemigo, esta vez no iba a conseguirlo a tiempo, estaba bien, no le importaba, ella lo eligió así y no le iba a guardar rencor, pero uno de los golpes parece que dió en su objetivo ya que el ataque paró y pudo respirar un momento aliviada. Antes de desmayarse vió como el Evangelion de su compañero corría hacia ella estirando un brazo para agarrarla._

_Cuando Asuka despertó en el hospital un día después se sentía como si hubiera estado acostada e inmóvil durante meses, intentó estirar sus brazos y piernas pero el dolor le hizo desistir. Miró a su derecha y vió que al lado de su cama estaba de pié mirándola sonriente Shinji Ikari._

_"Me dijeron que te habían retirado la medicación y que despertarías pronto. Quería decirte que gracias a ti conseguimos destruir al Ángel." Le dijo el joven a su compañera._

_"Ya estamos en paz Tercer Elegido." Fué lo único que dijo ella antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos._

_Los días, semanas y meses siguientes fueron los más felices. Los Ángeles que aparecían eran derrotados con facilidad y sin salir heridos, la verdad es que el trabajo en equipo con sus dos compañeros era excelente, incluso ella que era tremendamente competitiva y mala perdedora se dejó ganar en una partida de videojuegos._

_Pero no todo iba a ir bien, la aparición del EVA-03 y el Cuarto Elegido hizo el mundo perfecto en donde creía estar viviendo llegase a su fin, desde entonces todo fué mal, le volvía a irritar que Shinji fuera siempre el que salvase el día y las pesadillas que le habían dado un descanso volvieron a acosarla, sobretodo a partir del fatídico día en que volvío a fracasar._

_Le tenía en sus manos, le iba a sacar de esa trampa mortal y se lo tendría que agardecer, pero irónicamente la salvadora se convirtió en salvada cuando la empujó para que ella no cayese en el pozo oscuro a costa de ser atrapado él. Dios sabe que se cansó de maldecirlo sobretodo después de que su EVA volviese pero él no, y también sabe que a punto estuvo de derrumbarse cuando vió que volvía al mundo al que pertenecía._

_¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Acaso estos diez últimos años habían sido una farsa? ¿Lo qué había prometido era equivocado? Quizá la respuesta fuese..._

"¡¡¡SHINJI AYÚDAME!!!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Asuka desde la cabina.

_"¿En eso te has convertido?" Habló una voz irónica en su cabeza._

El chico que presenciaba nervioso como su compañera sufría escuchó sus palabras y sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, segregó grandes cantidades de adrenalina y sudó frío.

Desde hacía tiempo no se sentía tan en paz, sabía lo que iba a hacer, iba a subir allí arriba con su EVA y la iba a sacar de esa tortura, estaba claro y ese Ángel no podría detenerle porque algo más fuerte que él mismo le empujaba. Su súplica no quedaría sin respuesta.

"Voy a salir." Anunció más que pidió agarrando con firmeza las palancas de mando.

"Corten la energía de la lanzadera 4." Ordenó un impasible Gendo Ikari sin cambiar su típica postura.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Shinji desesperado al comprobar que no podía ser propulsado por mucho que daba la orden.

"Rei, vete al Dogma Central y coge la Lanza." Le dijo el comandante a Ayanami.

"¡Si!" Y la unidad 00 comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado.

"¡¿La Lanza?!" Fuyutsuki se inclinó hacia él. "¡Ikari, eso es demasiado arriesgado!" Visiblemente nervioso.

"Necesitamos destruir a ese Ángel." Fué lo único que dijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¡¡SHINJI POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!!!" Volvió a suplicar mientras el ataque del Ángel continuaba.

El Tercer Elegido se tapó los oidos con las manos para no oir la voz de la chica mientras apretaba los dientes de impotencia y lloraba balanceándose de atrás hacia delante.

_"Él no vendrá." Dijo la voz de su mente. "¿Y sabes por qué?" Hizo una pausa. "Por qué él no te ama."_

_"No digas bobadas, no me gusta Shinji y a él no le gusto yo, lo sé perfectamente." Le dijo Asuka a Hikari hablando de chicos mientras jugaban a la videoconsola._

_"¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó su amiga sin saber a que se refería._

_"Si, ¿recuerdas la excursión a Ayase?" Le dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla._

_Esta asintió con la cabeza._

_"Uno de los días fuimos a escalar y yo me volví a la cabaña a recoger una bolsa que me había olvidado, cuando vi a Shinji sentado junto a Ayanami a la orilla de un riachuelo." Le contó._

_"¿Y? Son también compañeros de clase y de trabajo como tú." Justificó la chica de coletas._

_"Tú no los vistes, tenían una actitud de más que amigos, se tomaron de las manos y se lanzaban miraditas." Explicó la pelirroja._

_"¿En serio?" La delegada parecía atónita._

_"En serio." Repitió suavemente volviendo a concentrarse en el televisor._

_Se había odiado por quedarse tanto tiempo espiándoles y había concentrado toda esa rabia en la chica de pelo azul. No sabía por que pero al día siguiente tuvo que descargar al oido de Shinji contra ella y la reacción del chico le dolió más de lo que le había dolido cualquier otra cosa en la vida después de la muerte de su madre. Tampoco logró entender el porqué._

_Desde aquel día casi no podía soportar verlos juntos y tuvo que hacerlo más de una vez, para ella era como si la rechazasen._

_"Si huía estaría cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado y ya no soy un niño, no me lo puedo permitir." Le confensó Shinji con firmeza una vez._

_"¿Acaso insinúas que eres ya un hombre? Es difícil de creer. A ver, demuéstralo." Ella le había provocado a posta, estaban en un mirador donde las parejas se reunían, el mensaje estaba claro._

_"Cuando aparezca el próximo Ángel." Y tras decir esto él apartó su vista de una decepcionada Asuka._

_Incluso cuando NERV fué atacado y ambos se encerraron esperando que todo se resolviese dejó que él viera que tenía una parte vulnerable y que tenía algo de miedo esperando que la abrazase para confortarla pero parecía que no se daba cuenta o si se daba no quería._

_"Eres patética." Dijo divertida esa voz que la atormentaba._

Una plataforma se abrió en el exterior de la ciudad y poco a poco fue apareciendo el Evangelion azul cargando con una lanza roja de doble punta, las gotas de lluvia provocaban un tintineo al chocar con las placas metálicas. Con los dos brazos elevó el arma y apuntó hacia donde estaba el enemigo y arrojó con determinación la Lanza de Longinus, esta apartó a las nuves y voló a gran velocidad transformándose por el camino en un arma de una sola punta.

"¡La situación de la piloto de la unidad 02 es crítica!" Gritó alarmada Maya viendo como las ondas cerebrales y los signos vitales se iban debilitando. Asuka cayó sobre su cabina inconsciente.

La Lanza llegó a su objetivo que se defendió con un Campo A.T. este fué atravesado sin problemas y luego el Ángel fué destruido desintegrándose al contacto con la Lanza. El haz arcoiris paró de iluminar al EVA-02.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, los pulmones le ardián aunque ignoraba el daño completamente, jadeaba como si fuera a caer rendido por falta de aire pero tenía que llegar cuanto antes a verla.

"¡Shinji espera!" La Doctora Ritsuko le detuvo antes de llegar a la habitación del hospital. "Tengo que decirte algo..." Dijo con suavidad, tomó al chico que aún vestía su traje de conexión por los hombros para que la escuchase.

"Asuka ha recibido un daño cerebral muy severo, esta viva, pero ahora mismo está en un coma agudo." Le informó lo más delicadamente que sabía.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Preguntó impaciente intentando mirar dentro de la habitación.

"Que puede que jamás despierte." Le dijo de golpe.

Shinji dió unos pasos hacia atrás y movió la cabeza negando asustado.

_"Me llamo Soryu Asuka Langley." "¿Eres idiota?" "Ma...má" "¡No podía quedar como una cobarde delante de Hikari, tenías que haberte negado aunque yo insistiera!" "¡No permitiré que nadie me venza!" "Me alegro de que estés bien"_

Respiraba fuerte y rápido, estaba mareado.

"¡Shinji, tranqulízate, respira mas suave!" Oyó decir a la mujer rubia.

El chico cayó de rodillas primero y luego sobre su pecho vomitando el contenido de su estómago y el LCL perdiendo la conciencia.

Cuando despertó estaba en el mismo lugar de antes, solo que sentado en un banco, la Doctora Ritsuko le daba pequeñas bofetadas para reanimarlo.

"¿Shinji, estás bien?" Preguntó al joven.

Este se levantó y se marchó tambaleando ignorando las protestas de la mujer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikari y Fuyutsuki caminaban por los pasillos de NERV discutiendo.

"¡En buen problema nos has metido!" Se quejó el hombre mayor.

"Era necesario para acabar con la amenza." Se justificó.

"El Comité no lo verá así..." Preocupado.

En esos momentos apareció Shinji que avanzó hacia ellos con gesto de clara furia en la cara. El profesor se interpuso entre padre e hijo temiendo lo que podía ocurrir.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara eso?!" Le gritó el chico al hombre.

"Tranquilizate Shinji." Aconsejó el Vice-comandante.

"El objetivo está conseguido, se destruyó al enemigo." Contestó friamente.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" Respondió con más rabia.

"No tengo que darte explicaciones, yo doy las ordenes y tú las obedeces." Sentenció el hombre de gafas.

"Primero dejaste que la seguridad fallase y por culpa de eso Misato murió, ahora permitiste que Asu... que la Segunda Elegida este incapacitada para seguir pilotando, o lo que es lo mismo ya no tienes al EVA-02. ¡Has fracasado como hombre y como comandante!"

"¡Shinji!" Gritó Kozo Fuyutsuki por lo que acababa de oir.

"Descansa un poco." Tras decir esto con voz pausada se fué.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación era de un color blanco tan intenso que el naranja del suero resaltaba de una manera casi anormal, el único ruido que se oía era el pitido de las máquinas médicas. Sobre la cama descansaba Asuka, profundamente dormida y tapada por las sábanas hasta el cuello. Al fondo había una gran ventana por donde Shinji Ikari miraba con la vista perdida en el horizonte con las manos en los bolsillos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El capítulo que menos tiempo tardé en escribir y fué por que practicamente se hizo sólo. Espero que se entiendan bien las partes del ataque mental aunque creo que no habrá problema, eso si, hay bastantes referencias a capítulos anteriores por lo que aconsejo echarles un vistazo si teneis dudas.

Tras la muerte de Misato Shinji ahora tiene que vivir con el dolor de no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Asuka. Como podeis haber visto en el ataque se revela mucho de la piloto de la unidad 02, aunque por lo demás es igual que en la trama original.

De Kaji por el momento no se ha dicho aún nada y Rei pues es que este capitulo era de Asuka, ya vendrán cosas de ella ya...

Próximo Capítulo: Azul Cielo.


	12. Azul Cielo

Conversión: Capítulo 12: Azul Cielo

Autor: Malleus

Y Aquí viene el capítulo doce, sé que he tardado algo más de lo normal en publicarlo, sobretodo si lo comparamos con el poquito tiempo que hubo entre el diez y el once, pero es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes para escribir.

De todas formas no sólo me he dedicado a este y también he hecho algo de los demás capítulos que restan así que espero que vaya más ligera su publicación.

En el último episodio dejamos a Asuka en coma tras recibir el ataque mental del Décimo Sexto y después de abrir su corazón y a un Shinji herido emocionalmente tras haber mostrado una crueldad inusitada en él y no haber podido acudir a las súplicas de ayuda de su compañera.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era la primera hora de la mañana en la habitación 303 de la división craneal del hospital de NERV, en ella se encontraban los tres jóvenes elegidos para pilotar las unidades Evangelion.

Soryu Asuka Langley permanecía en estado de coma desde que el Décimo Sexto Ángel atacase su torturada mente. Boca arriba y tapada por las blancas sábanas de la ropa de cama de la clínica sin ser consciente de la gente que la acompañaba.

Rei Ayanami vestida en su uniforme escolar estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la camilla donde reposaba la otra chica, en las manos llevaba un pequeño libro rojo que hojeaba mirándolo fijamente.

En frente de la muchacha de pelo azul, sentado en el suelo recostado en la pared Shinji Ikari miraba de vez en cuando para ellas, pero sus ojos estaban sin brillo como si estuviera en otro mundo diferente.

"Una vez me preguntaste por que pilotaba el EVA." Dijo el chico a la piloto de la unidad 00 con voz débil y sin mirarla.

La chica elevó sus ojos de color rojo para mirar al joven que permanecía con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

"Y yo te dije porque era mi deber moral el defender a la humanidad siendo de los poco que podía hacerlo." Sus palabras sonaban amargas.

"Mentí." Confesó. "Sólo lo hago por que mi padre lo dice y no tengo el valor para negarme... No soy mejor que tú o Asuka." Tras decir esto volvió a bajar la cabeza encerrándose en si mismo.

Rei simplemente volvió a su lectura sin decir una sola palabra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Ya han conectado la señal?" Apareciendo por el elevador que daba acceso al Puesto de Control de Magi en el Centro de Mando el Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki se dirigió a los operadores presentes. Había sido avisado con urgencia de que el satélite Kepler-2 ya había detectado lo que se le había ordenado buscar con sus lentes ópticas.

"Si señor, llega justo a tiempo." Le dijo Aoba. "Estoy encuadrando la imagen en vivo."

En todas las pantallas del lugar apareció lo que el satélite artificial estaba captando siendo dirigido desde Tokyo-2 por el Centro de Investigaciones Espaciales.

El espacio profundo, en la esquina inferior el brillo azulado de la atmósfera terrestre y en el centro la Lanza de Longinus con las puntas hacia arriba.

"Cada vez se aleja más de la Tierra." Indicó Makoto Hyuga mientras veía los datos que iban apareciendo al lado de la imagen del arma.

"En esta situación es imposible para nosotros recuperarla." Meditó para si mismo en voz alta el viejo profesor mientras se frotaba nervioso las manos tras la espalda.

"¿No podemos enviar un equipo en una misión tripulada?" Preguntó el operador con gafas.

"Es demasiado grande para ser trasladada así."

"Cierto..." Recitificó al darse cuenta de lo poco inteligente de la pregunta.

El hombre de pelo gris suspiró. "Olviden este asunto, pasen la prioridad a las operaciones secundarias, no tiene sentido malgastar recursos en esto."

Los tenientes acataron la orden mientras su superior abandonaba el lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esperamos una explicación Ikari." La voz irritada y elevada de unos de los miembros de SEELE retumbó por la oscura sala tan solo iluminada por los caracteres rojos de los monolitos flotantes que servían como medio de comunicación a la oraganización secreta.

"Ya saben lo que ha sucedido." Gendo Ikari permanecía de pié, esperando a que le hablasen, rodeado de los 12 instrumentos negros, su rostro impasible no dejaba ver ninguna emoción ni ningún signo de nerviosismo.

"No estamos para bromas Ikari." La voz del 01 sonó amenazante pero tranquila. "Perder la Lanza del Destino no estaba en el guión."

"Tuvo que ser usada para eliminar al mensajero número 16." Se justificó sin perder la calma.

"¡Tonterías!" Iluminándo su número otro miembro habló.

"No podemos consentir que uno de los Ángeles alcance al Dogma Central tenemos que usar todo lo que tengamos a mano." El hombre de barba continuó con su defensa.

"Sabemos que en ningún momento se comprometieron ni el Dogma ni los Evangelion, ¿peca ahora de sobreproteccionismo con sus pilotos Comandante?" Preguntó en tono algo despectivo Keel Lorenz.

Sin mover ni ún ápice sus músculos Gendo permaneció callado.

"Tenga, cuidado, nosotros dictamos y usted ejecuta, recuérdelo bien Ikari." Los 12 monolitos desparecieron después de las últimas palabras del líder alemán al tiempo que las luces se encendía. El comandante de NERV frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse lo antes posible.

Al salir se encontró con la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, sin su bata de laboratorio vestida de calle. Parecía que le había estado esperando.

"¿Quieres algo Ritsuko?" Preguntó circunspecto.

"¿Por qué se han suspendido las investigaciones sobre el asesinato de Katsuragi?" Le preguntó sin miramientos.

"Ya no queda más donde indagar, tanto la policía como Asuntos Internos no pueden dar un informe definitivo, pero todo indica a que el sabotaje fue obra de Ryouji Kaji que también habría dado los pases falsos a los agentes enemigos."

"¡Eso es un disparate!" Se quejó la científica airada, sus ojos ardieron y sus facciones se endurecieron.

"¿Pones en duda la labor de los detectives?"

"¡Claro que si!"

"Eso es poco profesional de tu parte Ritsuko." Ingnorándola comenzó a andar por el corredor.

"Si hubieras conocido a esos dos como yo pensarías los mismo." La mujer rubia siguió a su superior sin amedentrarse.

"Te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, eso también es muy poco profesional."

Ella se enfadó aún más por el comportamiento del hombre pero necesitaba saber más. "No me has dejado ver los informes."

"No puedes, nadie puede salvo yo, como Comandante tengo permiso. Ya te dije que no se pudo concluir el caso."

"Al menos háblame de las causas que se manejan como el móvil."

El hombre se paró en seco y metió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones echando hacia atrás su chaqueta de comandante, acercándose mucho a la doctora miró hacia los lados como para cercionarse de que nadie les oía ni espiaba y depués fijamente a los ojos de esta, dejando en medio los cristales tintados de sus gafas.

"Durante los últimos días antes de su muerte la Capitán Katsuragi estuvo accediendo a información clasificada. No sabemos como pudo ser posible, pero como bien sabes estamos vigilados por agencias externas." Gendo hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Ritsuko entendía lo que quería decirle. "Quizá alguien del exterior envió a ese comando con el único propósito de eliminarla."

La amiga de Misato se horrorizó, ella había sabido que la capitán estaba descubriendo algunos secretos que guardaba NERV pero nunca hubiera imaginado que eso significaría su muerte. Se sentía culpable por no haberla presionado más para que se olvidase de desentramar la madeja de la organización, puede que incluso hubiese sido buena idea contárselo al Comandante Ikari, un hombre tan pragmático como él habría mantenido oculta la infracción para asegurarse de tener a su Jefa de Operaciones en primera línea durante los ataques de los Ángeles.

El hombre de gafas se dió cuenta de lo afectaba que estaba la mujer. "Ritsuko, vete para casa." Dijo con voz profunda.

Ritsuko se quedó quieta mirando al vacío mientras Gendo se alejaba del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar no revelado del mundo tenía lugar una reunión de la sociedad más secreta y selecta que alguna vez haya aparecido entre la humanidad. Sentados alrededor de una pequeña y austera mesa se encontraban cinco hologramas representativos de cinco poderosos dirigentes del planeta, hacía unos minutos habían conferenciado con el hombre encargado de ejecutar sus planes, persona que no había sido invitada esta vez.

"Supongo que ya sabrán por qué he convocado esta reunión del Comité." El primero en intervenir fue Keel Lorenz, presidente de SEELE y del Comité, los demás no hablaron en señal de asentimiento. "La Hora Prometida se acerca y hemos de ultimar el escenario preconcebido."

"Pero tenemos un problema, Gendo Ikari." Otro de los asistentes, sentado a la izquierda del alemán completó su frase. "Parece que sus últimas acciones están perjudicando nuestros progresos."

"Dejémosle actuar hasta que el advenimiento del Décimo Séptimo haya pasado." De nuevo el más anciano habló.

"¿Es eso prudente?" Preguntó el que estaba sentado en el margen derecho.

"Ikari piensa que será el último enviado, es una carta que tenemos bajo la manga." Le respondió Lorenz.

"Tendrá la guardia baja para cuando llegue el momento de enviar a nuestro Elegido, estará demasiado ocupado con sus planes." Dijo divertido el hombre que había hecho la pregunta comprendiendo.

"¿Deberíamos intervenir para cuando llegue?" Inquirió uno de los miembros del Comité de raza negra.

"No, si le limpiamos el camino sospechará, Él es muy inteligente."

"Muy bien, dejemos que todo siga su curso." Cedió. "Pero NERV ha demostrado ser muy eficaz en la lucha contra los Ángeles, ¿y si es derrotado?"

"Entonces intervendremos directamente." Sentenció con firmeza el hombre con implantes.

"En ese caso necesitaríamos al clon de Lilith y la Lanza." Puntualizó el hombre al frente del que había preguntado antes.

"Por la Lanza no hay problema, sobre la unidad 01 tendremos que confiar en el destino del otro Ikari." Puntualizó el líder de la organización. "Caballeros, se nos ha encomendado la tarea más grandiosa de la historia, no podemos traicionar a nuestros iguales humanos, hemos de abrir las puertas a un nuevo mundo de existencia."

Con aquella sentencia se dió por acabada la reunión apagándose los hologramas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las mesas de los comedores de NERV eran de una tamaño bastante grande, para que varias personas pudieran almorzar en ellas, así que el hecho de que una entera sólo estuviera ocupada por dos personas una enfrente la otra daba una sensación de vacío acentuada por la esterilidad de la habitación blanca y luminosa.

Shinji Ikari masticaba con lentitud sus pequeños bocados de comida, no tenía prisa en su casa ya no le esperaba nadie. Rei Ayanami hacía lo mismo para compartir todo el tiempo que el chico que tenía delante de ella necesitase.

Una figura oscura entró haciendo ruido con eco con sus zapatos y las pocas personas que estaban almorzando tranquilamente se pusieron nerviosas ante la inesperada llegada del comandante.

Gendo se puso cerca de la mesa donde estaba su hijo pero posó la mirada sobre la chica de pelo azul, por su parte Shinji apartó los ojos hacia otro lado intentando ignorar la presencia de su padre.

"Rei, vámonos." Ordenó con voz firme.

"No." La voz de la Primera Elegida sonó extremadamente delicada en comparación a la del hombre.

Shinji miró sorprendido a su compañera, era la primera vez que recordaba orila decir que no al Ikari de mayor edad. Este por su parte endureció el gesto.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, en su voz se notaba claramente que intentaba sujetar su ira.

"Estoy ocupada almorzando con Ikari." En ningún momento dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

El hombre de gafas y barba se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

"Cuando termines pasa por mi despacho." Dijo antes de irse.

La anodina actividad del lugar volvió a retomar su curso descargando la tensión como si acabase de pasar una nube de tormenta.

"¿Por qué no te has ido con él." Le preguntó Shinji.

"Por que no."

"Normalmente siempre haces lo que dice mi padre." Expuso como un hecho, no como una reprimenda.

"Si me iba te quedarías sólo, y es muy triste comer sin la compañía de nadie."

Ante ese comentario el joven se sintió mal, él siempre comía en casa con Misato y Asuka o en la escuela con Touji y Kensuke, en cambio ella siempre lo hacía en soledad. Nunca había reparado en ello, era un egoista al nunca preocuparse de si la chica de pelo azul necesitaba compartir su espacio vital con alguien más, probablemente con él, pero ella era tan fría... aunque en los últimos meses se había mostrado más cercana.

"Podemos... podemos comer juntos siempre." Dijo despues de tragar un trozo de comida.

"Está bien." Respondió Rei sin ninguna emoción mientras usaba los cubiertos.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún tipo de conversación hasta que Shinji se despidió. "Tengo que irme Ayanami, y creo que tú también tienes algo que hacer." Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"¿A dónde vas?" Quiso saber Ayanami.

"Tengo que... ir a un lugar al que debería haber ido hace algún tiempo, a despedirme de alguien." Al notar el tono triste de su voz la piloto no quiso molestarle más y ambos siguieron sus caminos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cementerio de Tokyo-3 era un lugar poco acogedor a donde la gente no le gustaba entretenerse más de lo que era necesario y es que la extensión de tierra desértica salpicada de lápidas negras ordenadas simétricamente no era el mejor de los paisajes. La elevada mortalidad que había seguido al Segundo Impacto había cambiado la mentalidad respecto a la forma de enterrar a los muertos, se había sacrificado lo ceremonioso y el ornamento por lo páctico y austero para albergar cuantos más cuerpos fueran posibles.

Shinji Ikari caminaba por los pasillos formados por las tumbas hasta que encontró a la que se dirigía. Parándose frente a ella sacó de un bolsillo de sus pantalones un colgante que dejó caer sosteniéndolo por el cordel para que la medalla en forma de cruz blanca girase por la propia fuerza de gravedad. Con cuidado lo dejó sobre una lápida con la inscripción "Katsuragi Misato 1986-2016"

"Te echo mucho de menos." Dijo a la mujer que ya no se encontraba con él.

"Cuando nos conocimos nunca pensé que llegaría a encontrar en ti algo parecido a una familia, siempre desordenada y despreocupada." Sonrió pero este gesto no logró borrar su tristeza. "Pen-pen está con una amiga, no te preocupes, le cuidará bien."

"Los días más felices los pasé viviendo contigo y con Asuka." Se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto reflejo para reprimir las lágrimas, pero era algo inútil ya que sus ojos estaban completamente secos.

"Le dije algo terrible a Asuka." Dijo con pena. "Me angustia pensar que esas fueron las últimas palabras que me oyó decirle, que puede que nunca le llegue a pedir perdón, que nunca llegue a despertarse. ¿Qué puedo hacer Misato? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"¡La culpa es de mi padre!" La rabia se mezcló con la tristeza. "¡Nos usa sin que le importe nada ni nadie! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio con toda mi alma! ¡No quiero ser como él, no quiero seguir subiéndome al Evangelion sólo por que él me da miedo! ¡No quiero que todo siga siendo así!"

Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos y respiró hondo tranquilizándose para depués marcharse del lugar más desahogado al haber dado un último adios.

Tomó el tren de cercanías cerca del cementerio que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y en apenas 15 minutos ya estaba en el centro de Tokyo-3, al salir de la estación se encontró de nuevo con Rei Ayanami que volvía a su casa y ambos fueron juntos.

El camino hacia la casa de Misato era largo, hacía un muy buen día, ni rastro de nubes en el cielo azul, temperatura cálida pero suave y con poca humedad, las cigarras cantaban y los niños habían invadido las calles con sus carreras y gritos, las parejas paseaban agarradas de la mano, las amas de casa apuraban las últimas compras vespertinas.

A Shinji todo aquel ajetreo, felicidad y luminosidad le ponían enfermo.

"Ayanami, apenas sé nada acerca de ti." Le comentó el joven a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Le miró de reojo.

"Sobre ti, ¿no tienes familia? Sé que mi padre es tu tutor, quiero saber quien es Rei Ayanami."

"Yo soy la Segunda." Contestó con parsimonia.

"No Ayanami, tu eres la Primera." Shinji meneó la cabeza sin saber que la había malentendido.

Ella no dijo nada.

"¿No tienes familia?" Insistió.

"No."

"¿Cómo llegaste a ser elegida?"

"Nací para ello."

"No comprendo."

"No hay nada que entender." Sin parar de caminar Rei le comenzó a explicar. "Mi cometido en la vida es pilotar mi unidad, me he entrenado siempre para ello y no sé hacer otra cosa, voy a la escuela solo por orden del Comandante."

"¡No digas eso!" La chica de ojos rojos paró en seco al escuchar el furioso grito de Shinji. "¡Tú eres más que eso que dices! Si sólo... si sólo tuvieras la voluntad de no ser la esclava de mi padre."

"Hablas como la Segunda..." Reprochándole sus palabras.

Ante la sorpresa de ella el joven Ikari se acercó mucho, casi arrinconándola contra una valla. "No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ella." Le dijo casi temblando.

Sin hablarle la joven continuó su camino, el chico se tranquilizó y fue tras ella hasta que llegaron a la casa donde vivía él.

"¿Quieres subir?" Le preguntó algo cohibido.

"Bueno..." Aceptó sin ganas aparentes.

El abrir la puerta del piso era un momento muy doloroso, no se acostumbraba al gran vacío y silencio que invadía el lugar sin la presencia de sus dos compañeras de vivienda y su mascota. Invitó a pasar a Ayanami, aunque ya había estado antes en casa de la capitán se quedó mirando fijamente las esquinas como si ella también notase que era un lugar diferente al que acostumbraba.

Shinji se dirigió a la cocina a servir dos vasos de té, y la chica de pelo azul camino hacia uno de los pasillos hasta detenerse delante de la habitación de Asuka a intentar leer el extraño cartel que adornaba la puerta.

"No entres ahí." Le advirtió sin gritar el chico mientras servía las bebidas. "Cuando Asuka vuelva no querrá ver que alguien entró en su cuarto." Dijo con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿De verdad creé que volvera?" Pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en salón, el sol entraba por la terraza con fuerza a esa hora de la tarde, aunque hacía calor agradecían la sensación cálida de los vasos de cerámica en las manos.

"No me acostumbro a vivir sólo. ¿Tú cómo lo aguantas?" Preguntó entristecido.

"Intento no pensar en ello." Fue su respuesta tras dar un sorbo.

"¿Nunca te sientes tan triste que te dan ganas de llorar?"

"¿Llorar? Nunca he llorado." Confesó.

Shinji se quedó pensativo mirando el humo que ascendía del charco verde. "Me das envidia."

"¿Por qué?"

"Si no lloras es que no sufres."

"Si que sufro, es sólo que no encuentro la manera de llorar."

El joven de la camisa blanca permaneció en silencio observando a la chica, se preguntaba a que se debía esta actitud fría que durante todo el tiempo mantenía. Sólo en contadas ocasiones había roto esa máscara para mostrarse como una persona normal, y ahora se estaba abriendo un poco a él, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer?

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche?" Le preguntó de repente.

Ella se le quedó mirando. "No creo que sea buena idea."

"Oh, es cierto, siento haberlo dicho."

"Creo que debería irme." La chica se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta seguida de Shinji.

"Ayanami." Le dijo este. "Gracias por todo... y siento no poder haber sido más..." Resopló al costarle trabajo hablar, ella asintió y se marchó sin decir nada más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuko estaba sentada en la barra de un elegante piano bar que le gustaba visitar en compañía de su amiga Misato, con la misma ropa con la que salió del trabajo y cruzando sus esbeltas y largas piernas embutidas en medias negras.

Miraba aburrida un vaso con whiskey y dos hielos mientras pasaba un dedo por el húmedo borde que chirriaba al contacto. De fondo se escuchaba la suave melodia que la pianista interpretaba con sus hábiles dedos.

"¿Buenas noches señorita, le importa que me siente?" Un hombre maduro de aspecto de ejecutivo adinerando y buen porte se acercó a la doctora con la intención de ocupar el taburete a su lado.

La mujer rubia se limitó a alzar su mano en señal de que parase sin ni siquiera mirarle, el hombre se retiró en silencio ante la negativa de la científica y se fué en busca de una nueva conquista.

Aunque el bar era famoso entre solteros para encontrar pareja, aunque sólo fuera para una noche, no era esa la intención de Ritsuko. Necesitaba estar en algún lugar familiar para pensar, y ya que allí servían alcohol era mucho mejor.

La muerte de su amiga Misato le había parecido sin sentido y fuera de lugar, no entendía como había podido suceder y las palabras de Gendo aquella mañana la había preocupado más y la idea de que quizá podría haber impedido que fuese asesinada la torturaba. Pero había otra cosa, según el comandante quien fuese responsable del crimen lo había hecho para impedir que la capitán de NERV conociese nuevos o desvelase los secretos que descubrió en sus investigaciones ilegales, así que en parte la culpa la tenían ellos. Él por haber pretendido jugar a ser Dios y hacer y deshacer a su antojo y ella por ayudarle, en su condición de Jefa Científica, y encubrirle con la excusa del amor, un amor que cada vez era más consciente de que no existía, tan sólo era un reclamo para retenerla a su lado, para usarla.

En su mente se comenzó a fraguar una idea, sabía que le iba a costar muy caro el llevarlo a cabo pero su corazón ardía más a cada segundo que pasa y comprendía del todo lo que había pasado. Lo iba a hacer en venganza por Misato, fueran cual fueran las consecuencias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡La unidad 01 liderará el ataque! ¡Láncenla!" Con voz atronadora Gendo Ikari dió la orden de mandar al exterior al Evangelion pilotado por su hijo.

Dentro del gigante morado Shinji apretaba los puños agarrando las palancas mientras veía que todo estaba en orden en el sistema de combate de la máquina. Estaba realmente emocionado por salir a pelear, lo había estado desde que a primera hora de la mañana el teléfono le había despertado para indicarle que debía presentarse en el Geofront. Durante todo el trayecto en el coche blindado y negro de la Sección 2 sintió que estaba nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus rodillas buscando en algo para entretenerse. Intentó autoanalizarse para descubrir a que venía esa actitud de excitación ante una batalla contra un Ángel, durante el día anterior había expresado que nunca más quería volver a subirse al EVA, al principio pensó que el deseo se debía a sus ganas de autodestruirse y que peleando contra el enemigo podía morir pero al ser más conciente de ese sentimiento latente en si se dió cuenta de que lo que sentía era la posibilidad de tomar venganza.

Al escuchar la palabra Ángel por el auricular del teléfono lo primero que le vino a la memoria fue Asuka sufriendo por el ataque mental del Décimo Sexto, su súplica de ayuda y la impotencia de él, cegado por una rabia asesina salió corriendo de su casa con la intención de matar o ser matado, ambas opciones le servían.

Cuando su unidad fué anclada en uno de los elevadores de la superficie de Tokyo-3 y sus puertas se abrieron miró al cielo completamente azul y despejado sin ninguna nube, tan solo un aro de luminosa luz amarilla rompía la monotonía crómatica.

Sin esperar a la confirmación de que se trataba del Ángel, no le hacía falta, se dirigió a una de las torretas de armamento cercanas y se armó con un rifle, de inmediato y a toda prisa apuntó contra el objetivo.

"¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Gritó con furia mientras disparaba todo el cargador. Al ser un cuerpo tan estrecho muchas de las balas pasaron de largo sin impactar, y las que lo hicieron no causaron daño aparentemente,

"¿Potencia del Campo A.T. del enemigo?" Preguntó el Comandante.

"Desconocida, su campo parece extenderse solamente alrededor de su cuerpo físico como si se tratase de una piel." Informó Makoto Hyuga mirando los datos en su monitor.

Shinji arrojó lejos el gastado fusil e hizo aparecer de la hombrera derecha del Evangelion su chuchillo progresivo que agarró con fuerza flexionando las piernas desafiando al extraño ser de luz. Este, como si fuera consciente de la provocación, abandonó su forma circular y como una cuerda cortada serpenteó en los aires cargando con uno de sus extremos hacia donde se encontraba el gigante.

El joven Ikari sin esperarse un ataque tan veloz solamente pudo saltar a un lado para esquivar el latigazo que abrió el pavimento de las calles de Tokyo-3 haciendo salir agua a chorros de las tuberías subterráneas. Casi arrastrándose el gigante morado se refugió tras un panel blindado mientras el Ángel se elevaba de nuevo a los cielos recuperando su forma original.

"¡Esta vez no me cogerás por sorpresa!" Con decisión salió tras su escondite y se enfrentó de nuevo a su enemigo. Este comenzó a descender poco a poco girando y sin cambiar de forma. Shinji empezó a correr hasta el lugar donde creía que se iba a poner a su altura con tal mala fortuna que tropezó con un trozo del asfalto que había sido desplazado.

"¡Maldición!" Se quejó al darse cuenta de que perdía el equilibrio.

Queriendo aprovecharse de la situación el Ángel se desplegó de nuevo y cargó contra la unidad 01 pero cuando estaba a punto de impactar esta se recuperó y se hizo a un lado clavando el puñal energético en el extraño cuerpo. Como si fuese una cuerda agitada desde una de sus puntas se revolvió mientras de la herida brotaba sangre roja a chorros y se podía escuchar un sonido agudo semejante a un chillido. El enemigo recuperó su forma original y volvió a la seguridad del cielo a pensar en un modo de atacar al EVA que se había atrevido a herirle.

Desde su mesa en el Puesto de Mando Gendo Ikari observaba el desarrollo de la pelea con una media sonrisa al ver a su hijo usar por iniciativia propia una estrategia siemple pero eficaz.

Dentro de su cabina Shinji respiraba con rapidez, sudaba y esto no había hecho más que comenzar, el enemigo había tomado de nuevo la forma de hilo luminoso pero aún no se decidía a atacar. "Desde aquí no puedo hacer nada." Pensó el chico, pero no tuvo que preocuparse ya que el Décimo Séptimo se decidió a intentarlo de nuevo aunque para sorpresa de todos los que veían la escena este arremetió contra el suelo a gran distancia de donde se encontraba el EVA y fué desapareciendo sumergiéndose en el subsuelo.

Shinji, sorprendido, no vió venir el resurgir del ataque en sus pies, se echó haciá atrás y cayó de espaldas mientras el _gusano_ volvía a desaparecer bajo tierra.

Recuperando la verticalidad el joven piloto escrutó en silencio y sin moverse esperando una pista de por donde volvería a aparecer su enemigo y de nuevo fue sorprendido al ser rodeado por cuatro extremos del cuerpo amarillo y brillante.

"¡¡¡AHHHH!!!" Exclamó el chico de 15 años sin saber lo que hacer.

"¡Que la artillería de apoyo abra fuego!" Ordenó sin miramientos el hombre de gafas y barba. De inmediato las armas fijas colocadas por la ciudad desplegaron todo su poder ofensivo, misiles, cohetes, granadas y cañones de diferentes calibres apuntaron contra los cuatro filos del ataque del Ángel cubriendo toda la zona de humo mientras las explosiones ensordecían cualquier otro ruido ambiental. Shinji aprovechó la confusión del ataque para arrastrarse fuera del perímetro que había establecido su enemigo con sus cuatro ramificaciones, este al ver que su presa se escapaba volvió bajo tierra solo para salir impulsado hacia arriba ya como una sola cuerda y recuperar la forma de círculo giratorio.

"¡Es tremendamente flexible!" Dijo Shigeru Aoba bastante preocupado.

"No se parece a nada que hayamos visto hasta ahora." Ratificó el teniente de gafas. "¿Dónde está la doctora Akagi?"

"No lo sé, debería estar ya aquí, fue convocada en cuanto se descubrió el patrón azul." Expresó Maya preocupada.

"¡¿Qué hace ahora?!" Hyuga se colocó bien las gafas para ver la pantalla principal donde se apreciaba como lentamente el Décimo Séptimo comenzaba a metamorfosearse formando una larga elipse sobre si misma adquiriendo una forma parecida a un muelle quedando una de sus bocas apuntando a la unidad 01.

"¡El espacio abarcado por el objetivo se está llenando de energía!" Aviso el mismo operador después de analizar el cuerpo del enemigo con los sensores y ser analizados los resultados por Magi. De dentro del vacío formado comenzaban a relampaguear chispas con cada vez más fuerza.

"¡Shinji!" Gritó Gendo.

"¡Lo sé!" Fue la respuesta del muchacho. Apretando dientes y palancas se concentró en desplegar la mayor fuerza que pudiera en su A.T. La respuesta de la unidad que pilotaba fue poner las manos delante de su cuerpo y hacer que el aire ondease a su alrededor, signo del escudo natural que estaba generando.

Sin aviso el Ángel descargó la energía que había estado acumulando en un potente cañonazo de luz blanca y azulada que cegó a todos los espectadores del combate e impactó casi a bocajarro contra el EVA-01 una densa nube de humo se formó y todo el lugar temblo haciendo caer varios edificios alrededor.

Al despejarse la escena se pudo ver al gigante morado en la misma posición en la que había recibido el disparo y humeando.

"¡Resistió!" Gritó alegre la Teniente Ibuki al comprobar que el Evangelion no presentaba daños de ninguna clase.

Desde la unidad 00 Rei Ayanami contemplaba todo el combate de su compañero, en estado de alerta se le había ordenador esperar por si tenía que dar apoyo.

A la joven de cabellos azules le sorprendía la actitud del Tercer Elegido, aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba, nunca le había visto luchar de forma tan feroz.

Shinji pasó su brazo por la frente sudorosa mientras jadeaba, desplegar un A.T. tan potente le había dejado agotado pero le había servido para defenderse de tan brutal agresión.

Horrorizado y sin tiempo para reaccionar vió como el Décimo Séptimo preparó otro ataque. Moviéndose rapidamente formó una figura geométrica exacta similar a un copo de nieve o a una tela de araña uniendo sus extremos en puntos invisibles. Como una red, se arrojó a si mismo sobre la unidad 01. Demasiado cansado para reaccionar Shinji fué atrapado por el cuerpo del Ángel, este al sentir que lo había atrapado se desplegó enroscándose sobre el cuerpo del gigante lanzando un extremo contra el núcleo visible de color rojo. En un acto reflejo la mano del EVA agarró con fuerza el látigo de luz cuando iba a atacar su núcleo, con esfuerzo intentaba impedirlo mientras se removía como la cola de un pez buscando su objetivo. Aprovechando que se había enrollado sobre su hombo derecho activó el resorte del cuchillo progresivo, el mecanismo actuó como si fuera una gillotina y partió a la mitad el cuerpo del Ángel.

El Décimo Séptimo emitió un chillido agudo mientras una de sus partes se removia sangrante en el suelo y la otra se elevaba. El apéndice amputado se revolvió durante unos segundos hasta quedar completamente quieto, perdió su brillo, se volvió gris y se desintegró en cenizas que se llevó el viento. Cegado de ira y dolor el Ángel volvió a arremeter sin darle un segundo al joven piloto de estabilizar su Evangelion, finalmente dió en su objetivo penetrando en la esfera roja que tenía abajo del pecho.

El joven piloto sintió perder la respiración al sentir un golpe en medio de su torso, tosió y poco a poco fue recuperándose para darse cuenta horrorizado de que en su cuerpo estaban apareciendo venas que se veían por debajo del plug suit.

"¡El Ángel es de tipo invasor!" Gritó Maya desde su puesto. "¡Esta invadiendo el abdomen y el pecho, se extiende por las extremidades!"

"¡Corten las conexiones nerviosas!" Se apresuró a ordenar el Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki.

"¡No es posible!" Informó la operadora. "¡La contaminación se extiende!" El gráfico del cuerpo del EVA mostraba como una a una las zonas iban sucumbiendo a la invasión.

"Es inútil." Se resignó el Comandante. "Rei, sal." Ordenó,

"¡Si!" Confirmó la piloto.

"¡No padre! ¡No envíes a Ayana...!" Pero las comunicaciones del Centro de Mando con la unidad 01 se vinieron abajo y nunca completó su petición.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Dogma Central era con toda probabilidad el lugar más asegurado de toda la faz de la Tierra, era tan seguro que se había prescindido de centinelas ya que los humanos eran ineficaces, toda la seguridad estaba programada por sistemas de Magi y sólo dos personas tenían la posibilidad de acceder, el comandante de NERV Gendo Ikari y la responsable científica Ritsuko Akagi.

Era precisamente la mujer rubia quien caminaba a paso acelerado por las dependecias de la zona vedada haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el metálico suelo. A cada paso que avanzaba tenía que marcar un complejo código numérico que se sabía de memoria o pasar un escáner digital o de retina. Todos estos accesos quedaban registrados a la hora a la que habían sido realizados y por quien habían sido realizados, esta información no podía ser borrada y Ritsuko era consciente de ello y de que iba a ser descubierta pero eso no le importaba.

Dos puertas metálicas de abrieron de par en par y entró a una estancia oscura de paredes curvas de cristal, que a modo de depositos estaba llenas de líquido anaranjado en el que flotaban desnudos todos los clones que habían sido creados de Rei Ayanami. Sin dar un paso más en aquella siniestra estancia observó un momento a las sonrientes réplicas de la Primera Elegida, la científica torció el gesto y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, nunca le había gustado la joven de cabellos azules, quizá fuera por lo fría que era y de alguna manera le recordaba a ella misma, o por la estrecha relación que mantenía con Gendo lo cual le ponía celosa y a la vez la asqueaba al compararse con una niña.

Sin más miramientos sacó del bolsillo derecho de su bata blanca su agenda personal, en la pantalla se veía la interfaz del mantenimiento de los tres superordenadores. Como una condena a muerte pulsó la pantalla táctil haciendo cmbiar un botón naranja a rojo, la presión del LCL subío hasta límites insoportables y los cuerpos de las copias de Rei se deshicieron ante la mirada impasible y sin sentimientos de la doctora que se había cobrado venganza destruyendo el secreto más importante de Gendo.

Las cabezas decapitadas de algunas de ellas quedaron flotando con una expresión de asombro en sus ojos si vida al no entender como habían muerto sin ni siquiera haber nacido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La unidad 00 prototipo ascendió a toda velocidad por las lanzaderas que daban a la ciudad fortaleza hasta que salió a la luz del día, justo en frente podía ver al Evangelion morado caido en un montículo de escombros luchando infructuosamente para que su enemigo no siguiera adentrándose en su núcleo S2.

Dentro del entry plug del EVA-01 Shinji Ikari temblaba de miedo y desconcierto al ver como su cuerpo era invadido por unas extrañas venas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era una sensación de opresión en el pecho que había comenzado a sentir cuando el extraño ser de luz alcanzó a su unidad. Era algo extraño, como si todas las sensaciones que había estado experimentando en los últimos fatídicos días se desbordaran sin remedio, sobre sus manos aún agarradas a los mandos de la cabina cayeron lágrimas sin que se diera cuenta.

Una alarma llamó la atención del Teniente Aoba que había estado ocupado en intentar discernir la naturaleza de la infección.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Hyuga al ver la cara de su compañero.

"Es imposible..." Contestó asombrado sin mirarle. En la pantalla se veía la celda de la unidad 02, el gigante rojo estaba generando un pulso energético y sus cuatro ojos resplandecían. "Hay actividad en el EVA-02." Dijo casi sin creer en sus palabras.

"¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Asuka sigue en coma!" Para asegurarse la Teniente Ibuki conectó la cámara de segurirdad de la habitación de la piloto que seguía acostada e inconsciente.

"¿Qué significa esto Ikari?" Preguntó Kozo Fuyutsuki a su viejo amigo, ambos habían estado atentos a lo que pasaba algunos niveles más abajo.

"Que no tenemos ningún control sobre nuestra creación." Pronunció solemnemente.

"¿Dónde esta Ritsuko?" El Comandante pensaba que la científica podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto.

"No lo sé, ya debería estar aquí desde hace rato..."

"Envía a Seguridad para que la busquen."

Mientras tanto en la superficie el EVA azul corrió hacia los otros dos gigantes que se enfrentaban en duelo para inclinar la balanza hacia uno de los bandos. Con decisión agarró al Ángel con sus manos y tiró hacia atrás esquivando los coleteos del enemigo que no soltaba la pieza que se había cobrado.

Tras un rato de forcejeos Rei decidió usar una táctica que había aprendido hacía algun tiempo, concentrándose todo lo que pudo invirtió en Campo A.T. que generaba su unidad y lo usó para atrapar al objetivo contra ella misma. La treta dió resultado y el extremo del Ángel que permanecía fusionado al núcleo del 01 fué arrancado, desde dentro a Shinji le pareció que dos brazos de luz se abalanzaban contra él impotentes al no poder mantener el mortal abrazo.

Casi al mismo instante en el que eso sucedía, el EVA-02 volvía a su natural estado de reposo.

Debido al impulso tomado el prototipo cayó de espaldas sobre una colina. El Ángel viendo que estaba atrapado decidió tomar ventaja de la situación y probar con el gigante azul, aunque no tenía núcleo visible penetró su blindaje con facilidad para invadir la parte biológica del Evangelion, casi al instante las venas aparecieron por su cara y su plug suit blanco.

"¡Contaminación del mismo tipo ahora en el 00 el 01 está limpio!" Anunció Maya.

"¿Y el piloto?" Preguntó Gendo.

"¡Aparentemente no responde pero sus signos vitales no presentan complicaciones!" El operador de pelo largo veía la imagen de un Shinji con la cabeza gacha, las manos en las palancas y sin mover ningún músculo desde su pantalla.

"¡La invasión es más rápida que antes! ¡La unidad 00 está más de la mitad contaminada!" Avisó Hyuga.

"¡¡¡REI!!!" Gritó el Comandante, pero la joven no le oía, el Ángel quería hablar con su corazón.

_"No somos tan diferentes." Rei se habló a si misma en un estanque de LCL._

_"Sólo eres una imagen espejo de mi." Le respondió ella._

_"Pero lo sé todo de ti."_

_"No me das miedo, no le temo a la muerte."_

_"No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, sólo quiero que te veas a ti misma."_

_"Eso no me interesa, sea lo que sea o lo que no sea, no cambiará nada."_

_"¿Ah no? Dime, ¿qué deseas más que nada?"_

_Rei dió la callada por respuesta._

El extremo del cuerpo luminoso que no estaba unido a la unidad 00 avanzó hacia el gigante morado, cambiando a cada metro que se movía hasta lograr la forma de Rei Ayanami, la figura adelantó los brazos para acariciar el casco de la unidad. En esos momentos Shinji salía del estado de shock en el que estaba metido al haber vivido en un instante las emociones de días y se topó cara a cara con la réplica de su compañera.

"¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" El joven comenzó a gritar de manera desquiciada al no haberse recuperado del todo y ver tan tremenda imagen delante suya.

_¿Quiero unirme a Ikari?"_

_"Eso parece. Que dos humanos se unan es algo..."_

_"Pero ese deseo no debería ser doloroso."_

_"¿Acaso lo es?"_

_"Sé que si continúa lo será."_

_"No tengas miedo a lo desconocido."_

_"No es algo desconocido, eres tú que quieres alcanzar a Ikari por medio de mi."_

_"¿No será al revés?" Manifestó su reflejo hiriente._

_La chica simplemente miró al cielo meditando._

Ya consciente de la realidad y de que la infección se extendía por todo su cuerpo, hizo un esfuerzo físico y cambió tirando de una palanca el sistema de su cabina a Modo D. Una alarma alertó de la modificación en el Centro de Mando.

"¡Dios mío! ¡La piloto ha activado el sistema de autodestrucción!" Un atónito Aoba fue el primero en darse cuenta.

"¡Cancélenlo!" Ordenó Gendo a pesar de que sabía que si la voluntad del piloto era esa poco podían hacer.

"¡Bloquea la señal!" Confirmó Maya desesperada.

"¡Rei! ¡Te ordeno enseguida que canceles el Modo D!" El Comandante se puso en pié y golpeó la mesa con sus puños enguantados.

Ayanami apareció por el intercomunicador, con gesto triste y la perfecta piel pálida corrompida por las venas del Ángel. "Adios Comandante... y gracias." La joven piloto apagó las transmisiones entre su unidad y el Geofront dejando a hombre de gafas con la boca abierta y una gota de sudor frío resbalando por su mejilla.

_¿Por qué haces esto? ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de dañarte."_

_"Al menos de la forma en la que los demás."_

_"El dolor, el amor, la felicidad, la tristeza... son sólo palabras, su significado depende de vuestros corazones, déjame que una el tuyo."_

_"Nunca. He tomado mi decisión."_

_"Equivocada."_

_"No... por que él vivirá."_

_"Y tú morirás."_

_"Así lo he elegido, ya no tengo que seguir más ordenes... aunque no me arrepiento."_

_"Nunca volverás a sentir su contacto."_

_"Me llega con haberlo podido experimentar una vez."_

_"El frió será eterno."_

_"Encontraré el calor en mi corazón..."_

"¡Evacuen la unidad 01!" Haciendo gala de su mente práctica el Vice-comandante dió la orden. Afortunadamente el Evangelion tipo Test estaba sobre una plataforma de entrada/salida y fué recogido sin problemas mientras su piloto aún se tapaba los ojos suplicando que lo que el creía que eran visiones terminasen.

Un grito de frustración y rabia salió de la boca de la réplica luminosa de Rei al ver escapar a su objetivo mientras en el otro extremo el núcleo al que estaba unida alcanzaba su máxima expansión a punto de reventar.

Rei miró al frente, hacia el cielo despejado, su corazón se encogió y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, era el final, ya no había más oportunidades, vió la imagen de un ser querido sonriéndole y abrió la boca para decir algo pero una cruel y brutal explosión que arrasó la ciudad e hizo temblar los cimientos de NERV la acalló para siempre.

Dentro del EVA-01 el joven Ikari temblaba y lloraba de pánico, había sentido la detonación en su propia piel y no quería que nadie le dijese que había pasado, tenía miedo de confirmar que sabía de lo que se trataba, que a lo peor tampoco había podido salvarla ni despedirse de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el centro de la explosión del EVA-00 el suelo había quedado completamente calcinado y humeante, los equipos de rescate habían acordonado la zona donde estaban los restos del gigante azul con cinta amarilla y negra, varias cuadrillas de operarios vestidos con trajes de seguridad especiales para evitar cualquier tipo de riesgo de radiación o contaminación. Con mucho cuidado fueron examinando todos los restos de metal retorcido que se iban encontrando hasta hallar el entry plug, antes blanco y ahora grisáceo, dentro se encontraban los restos mortales de Rei Ayanami. Uno de los operarios se asomó y luego miró a la Doctora Akagi que permanecía fuera del perímetro y negó con su cabeza encapuchada.

La mujer rubia entendió el gesto y procedió a dar la noticia al Centro de Mando pero escuchó llegar a una ranchera negra de la que bajaron dos hombres trajeados y con gafas de sol pertenecientes a la Sección 2.

Sabiendo a que habían venido Ritsuko caminó con dificultad hacia ellos tratando de no caerse en el inestable terreno para entregarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei ha muerto." Las palabras salieron con esfuerzo de la garganta de Shinji Ikari. Estaba de pié al lado de la cama donde Asuka reposaba sin poder oir a su compañero.

"Misato ya no está." Continuó. "La ciudad ha quedado casi totalmente destruida, todos están a punto de irse..."

"Y mi padre me presiona para que siga subiéndome al Evangelion."

"Nunca me he sentido tan sólo en mi vida, ya no me queda nada, necesito que despiertes y que estés a mi lado." El chico se inclinó sobre la otra piloto.

"Venga, abre los ojos, sé que puedes hacerlo." Con suavidad la zarandeó por el hombro.

"Quiero que despiertes para volver a oir tu voz." Su propia voz se empezaba a quebrar.

"¡Háblame, gítame, insúltame, haz lo que sea!" La movía con mucha más fuerza y mas agresividad.

"¡¿No ves que eres lo único que tengo?!" Ya casi le gritaba desesperado para que la chica saliera de su coma.

"¡¿NO VES QUE TE NECESITO ASUKA?!" Shinji se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas llorando y agarrado a una de las manos de la chica. Siguió llorando durante un buen rato mojando la suave piel de la alemana hasta que sintió que había alguien tras él, se giró y pudo ver a un muchacho de practicamente su misma edad al que nunca antes había visto.

Justo a la entrada de la habitación el recién llegado permanecía en pié con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros que conformaban el uniforme escolar del mismo tipo que el que vestía Shinji. Su cabello desordenado era de un gris casi blanco y sus ojos de color rojo recordaron al instante al joven piloto a su recientemente desaparecida compañera. Esos ojos miraban al joven Ikari acompañados de una sonrisa casi irónica en su rostro.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Shinji incorporándose y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Normalmente le hubiese incomodado que alguien le viese en esa situación, pero ahora esas cosas ya no le importaban.

El chico que estaba en el umbral de la puerta terminó de entrar en la habitación y dijo con voz casi divertida.

"Disculpa que no me haya presentado, soy Nagisa Kaworu, el Quinto Elegido."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin del cápitulo y también el adios de Rei en esta historia, no habrá Rei-3 al haber destruido Ritsuko los clones en venganza contra Gendo.

El combate contra Armisael lo he cambiado ya que es el último Ángel para que fuera algo diferente, me he basado en el nuevo Ramiel del Rebuild que cambia de forma para realizar distintos ataques.

¿Dije que era el último Ángel? Bueno, es lo que dicen las escrituras aunque en la última escena aparece por primera vez Kaworu.

Shinji con Asuka en el hospital es una escena de EOE aunque aquí la adelanto ya que los acontecimientos como la muerte de Misato o Rei hacen que se precipite la desesperación.

Creo que Shinji en este capítulo se muestra muy egoista, es algo que no hice a propósito pero que creo que va en el carácter depresivo del protagonista


	13. El Enviado de los Hombres

Conversión: Capítulo 13: El Enviado de los Hombres

Autor: Malleus

Tras la aparición de Kaworu en la última escena del anterior capítulo, la etapa definitiva de la historia comienza ya y tenemos a un Shinji bastante deprimido, quizá la presencia del Quinto Elegido pueda animarle o lanzarle más hondo en su pozo de desesperación.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con un ruido chirriante y pesado la puerta de una de las celdas de los calabozos del subsuelo del Geofront se abrió dejando que un halo de luz artificial y azulada diese de lleno en la cara de Ritsuko que permanecía sentada en el sencillo banco anclado a la pared que era el único mueble de la estancia.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y se protegió con una mano ante tanta claridad que le hacía daño en los ojos al haber pasado horas sumida en una completa oscuridad.

En el umbral de la puerta se quedó esperando Gendo que la miraba severamente.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Le preguntó sin más miramientos.

"El tener esas abominaciones de la naturaleza almacenadas como ganado era un crimen contra la humanidad." Respondió la doctora mirando al suelo abatida por su situación.

"No me tomes por idiota Ritsuko." Le avisó molesto. "Dime la verdadera razón, ¿por qué destruiste los clones?"

La mujer de ojos verdes estuvo un rato en silencio.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó exhasperado.

Ritsuko se sobresalto y finalmente habló. "Lo que escondías fue la causa de la muerte de Misato, destruyendo tu trabajo ya no habrá más muertes." Manifestó vengativa.

"¿Me culpas a mi? Creía que me conocías mejor."

"El que uses mi cuerpo no significa que nos conozcamos." Le replicó contrariada.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se dió la vuelta para salir de la prisión y abandonar a su amante pero antes añadió. "Con lo que has hecho no conseguirar arruinar mis planes." Un portazo anunció que se había ido.

La Doctora Akagi se recostó sobre el incómodo banco meditando lo que le había dicho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cortinas ondeaban debilmente por la brisa que se colaba en las ventanas abiertas de una habitación de la clínica de NERV. Un joven permanecía conectado a un respirador en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, llevaba así algunos meses después de que fuera herido de gravedad cuando fué elegido para pilotar la unidad Evangelion 03.

Las cosas no habían salido como se habían planeado, algo fuera del control de la gente de NERV sucedió y perdió la conciencia dentro de la cabina de piloto al sentir como si le aplastasen todo el cuerpo.

Aquella mañana Touji Suzuhara al fin abrió los ojos, totalmente desorientado y desconcertado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿El Quinto Elegido?" Con los ojos irritados y húmedos Shinji Ikari se encaró a la persona que se había presentado como tal. Este sonriendo meneó la cabeza en señal afirmativa. "No me han dicho nada de que iba a llegar otro Elegido." El joven piloto de la unidad 01 recorrió al personaje con su mirada.

"Creo que han estado muy atareados por aquí ultimamente." Se justificó este.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?" Preguntó el Tercer Elegido de forma muy poco amable.

"Sólo quería presentarme Shinji Ikari." El chico albino seguía con su cínica sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Seguía desconfiando de él.

"Soy un Elegido, se supone que sé esas cosas." Sus orbes carmesí se fijaron en la chica que estaba acostada en la camilla. "Y esa es Soryu Asuka Langley, la piloto designada a la unidad 02 ¿verdad?" Caminó hacia ella pero Shinji se puso en medio frenándole en seco al poner su mano derecha en el pecho de Kaworu.

"No te acerques a ella." Dijo muy seriamente.

"¿Por qué? Sólo quiero ver a la que fué piloto de la unidad a la que seré designado." Replicó.

"¡No hables de ella en pasado!" El joven de 15 años apretó los dientes con rabia.

"Está bien, pero asume que yo seré el nuevo piloto." Dijo ampliando más la línea de su labios.

"Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero hasta que no me confirmen que eres un nuevo piloto voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas de aquí." Sin perder un ápice de su decisión

El joven de cabello casi blanco no perdió su sonrisa. "Eres cauto Ikari, quizá demasiado, aunque supongo que no es un defecto reprochable." Tal y por donde llegó se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

Shinji se quedó en el cuarto un poco más de tiempo hasta que hicieron aparición dos enfermeras para asear a la chica, el joven se fué sin hablarles ni mirarlas caminando por los pasillos del complejo hospitalario. Su primer impulso fué volver a casa, pero se negó a ir a ese lugar vacío que ya no era el hogar que había conocido. El tiempo en el que creyó encontrar la felicidad había llegado a su fin y volver a ese lugar era demasiado doloroso por todos los recuerdos que le traía. Tampoco podía ir a muchos más sitios en la ciudad, la explosión derivada de la autodestrucción del EVA-00 al sacrificarse Rei para eliminar al último Ángel aparecido había casi borrado del mapa Tokyo-3, eran muy pocos los edificios que quedaban en pié y toda la ciudad estaba tomada por los militares que ya habían empezado a evacuar la zona asegurándose de que las vías de comunicación estuvieran libres.

"¡SHINJI!" Una voz que hacía mucho que no oía le llamó con un tono entusiasmado. El joven se giró y pudo ver en una de las cafeterías a su amigo Touji Suzuhara que agitaba una mano en señal de saludo.

El joven Ikari se quedó mirando para el con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa de encontrarse a su compañero con la misma vitalidad con la que lo recordaba, parecía que nada hubiese pasado en esos meses ni nada en él hubiese cambiado a excepción de que ahora llevaba un pijama gris azulado en vez de su típico chándal azul marino casi negro.

Dentro de si Shinji creyó experimentar un atisbo de alegría por la milagrosa recuperación del joven deportista, pero esta pronto murió al recordar que era culpa suya el que Touji casi hubiese perdido la vida.

Con el rostro sombrío caminó hacia él, lo lamentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero tenía que contarle muchas cosas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touji Suzuhara dió un lento trago a su lata de refrescos de color verde y la dejó sobre la mesa que compartía con Shinji Ikari en una de las caféterias del centro hospitalario de NERV. Tras beber dejó la lata sobre la superficie del mueble haciendo un ruido metálico.

"Vaya..." Expresó relamiéndose los labios. Lo que su amigo le acababa de contar era muy difícil de asimilar, sobretodo si habías salido de un coma hace tan sólo unas horas.

Misato había sido asesinada dentro del que se suponía recinto con mayor seguridad del mundo durante un ataque y Kaji, que era el principal sospechoso había desparecido. Asuka estaba en estado vegetativo tras el ataque de un Ángel y Rei había muerto al hacer estallar su EVA durante el ataque de otro, dejando de paso la ciudad medio destruida. Sabía que su familia estaba bien, incluida su hermana que había sido trasladada a la misma planta donde el se encontraba, se lo habían dicho practicamente nada más despertarse al haber sido una de las primeras cosas que preguntó.

En frente de él Shinji permanecía sentado con los brazos sobre la mesa y la mirada baja, sentía que debía decirle algo. ¿Pero el qué? ¿Qué es lo que podía decirle en una situación así? A sus casi 15 años nunca había vivido nada igual, además nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y menos para expresar sentimientos.

Durante un rato tan sólo se escuchaba el ruido de gente caminar por los pasillos cercanos y el tintineo de cucharillas al remover tazas de café mientras los dos chicos permanecían sentados sin decir una sola palabra.

"¡¡¡TOUJI!!" Los dos giraron la cabeza al oir a una persona gritar el nombre de uno de ellos. Corriendo hacia la cafetería iba un muchacho de cabello castaño y revuelto que llevaba gafas, detrás, una chica le seguía de cerca con aspecto algo tímido comparada con la efusividad del que la acompañaba.

El aludido se levantó para ir a encontrarse con los recien llegados.

"¡Kensuke!" Exclamó igual de feliz que su amigo.

"¡Cuando me dijeron que habías despertado no me lo podía creer!" Dijo Aida dando amistosos golpes en el hombro izquierdo del Cuarto Elegido con una gran sonrisa.

La delegada Hikari apartó a Kensuke para acercarse a su otro compañero. "Tendrás que estudiar mucho si quieres aprobar este trimestre, te has perdido un montón de clases." Le dijo a Touji ceñuda y con las manos en las caderas.

Este miró hacia el techo iluminado por tubos fluorescentes mientras resoplaba hacia un lado, por su parte la chica sonrió y se abrazó a él. "Menos mal que te has recuperado Suzuhara, las clases son muy aburridas sin tus tonterías."

"Eh... mmm... si, bueno, gracias... supongo..." El joven se sonrojó y carraspeó ante el gesto de Hikari. Kensuke miraba hacia otro lado sonriendo y silbando mientras se arreglaba los pantalones.

"¡Ikari!" Exclamó la chica de coletas cuando vió a Shinji que permanecía sentado en silencio. "Estaba preocupada por vosotros, con todo lo que pasó ayer y sin tener nocitias vuestras."

El chico que llevaba el pijama de hospital miró a su compañero piloto con gesto de asombro, este torció la cara avergonzado al sentir que era una mirada acusadora al descubrir que no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido a la chica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por los pasillos de NERV caminaban Kozo Fuyutsuki y Gendo Ikari rumbo al despacho de este último, los dos con el rostro serio.

"¿A qué viene qué el Comité nos envíe a un Quinto elegido?" Preguntó el profesor en voz alta.

"No lo sé pero está claro que no puede tratarse de nada bueno." Dijo el Comandante de la organización. "Saben tan bien como nosotros que todos los Ángeles han aparecido y los hemos destruido."

"Quizá tenga algo que ver con el Proyecto, ya deben saber de tus planes alternativos."

"Por precaución ya le he puesto vigilancia, pero es muy escurridizo, parece conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano y sólo hace unas horas que está aquí."

"Si, es curioso..." El hombre más anciano se rascó la barbilla en un gesto que indicaba que estaba pensando. "¿Y que harás ahora? Rei ha muerto y Ritsuko te ha traicionado." Dijo con pena.

"Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello." El hombre de gafas sabía que su viejo amigo no aprobaba el hecho de haber encerrado a la responsable científica. "Pero todo saldrá bien."

"Está bien." Se resignó el hombre del uniforme marrón. "Confío en tu modo de hacer Ikari."

Los dos entraron en el espacioso despacho para seguir discutiendo temas más ordinarios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuka..." Con voz triste su amiga acarició la mejilla de la chica retirando los mechones de pelo naranja que la cubrían.

A parte de ella en la habitación se encontraban acompañándola Shinji, Touji y Kensuke, los tres dejándole el espacio y tiempo que necesitase.

La delegada había insistido en ir a verla en cuanto le contaron lo que le había pasado, en realidad Shinji no dió detalles, solamente le dijo que había resultado herida mentalmente y que se encontraba en un coma profundo.

"¿Cómo ocurrió?" Preguntó la joven al chico que vestía camisa blanca y camiseta azul oscuro.

"..." El joven Ikari no sabía que contestarle.

"¡¿Por qué dejaste que le pasase algo así?!" La chica de coletas se encaró con su compañero de clase gritándole.

"Hikari..." Kensuke intervino pensando que su amiga se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa por la situación. Hacía tan sólo un par de minutos estaba contenta porque Touji había salido del coma en el que había permanecido durante tres meses pero ahora se había enterado de que su mejor amiga había caido en uno aún peor ya que no sabían como se iba a desarrollar al haber sido causado por un ataque psíquico por parte de una criatura de origenes desconocidos.

Hikari cada vez más alterada agarró por la camisa al piloto y lo zarandeó, este dejó que lo hiciera pero sin poder mirarla a la cara. "¡Ella... Ella creía en ti! ¡¿Qué hiciste por ayudarla?!" Shinji torció el gesto, al oirla al recordó como Asuka le pidió ayuda y el fué incapaz de dársela y como Rei murió por no haber sido capaz él mismo de defenderse.

"Vámonos, no fué buena idea venir." Con suavidad Touji la tomó de los hombros y esta sollozó pegando su cara a su cuerpo mientras la acompañaba afuera de la habitación donde estaba internada la joven piloto.

"Estoy seguro de que no piensa lo que dijo Shinji, lo que pasa es que está muy afectada por todo lo que ha pasado entre ayer y hoy, son muchas emociones juntas." El chico de gafas intentó justificarla.

"Tiene razón en lo que dice Kensuke." Respondió este. "En mis manos estaba el haberlas ayudado pero no fuí capaz, debería ser yo quien hubiese muerto..."

Su amigo le censuró con la mirada pero este no se dió cuenta ya que desde hacía unos días había estado evitando cualquier contacto ocular con otras personas.

"Se ha ido a casa." Touji Suzuhara volvió a entrar a la habitación anunciando que la delegada se había ido.

"Será mejor que todos nos vayamos, Soryu necesita tranquilidad y llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo." Dijo Kensuke cabalmente.

Los tres amigos caminaron hacia la salida, aunque en realidad el único que se iba a marchar era el joven de pelo castaño y gafas ya que Shinji decidió quedarse en NERV al no querer volver a casa de Misato y Touji aún no había recibido el alta médica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde la Sala de Control los tres operadores de Magi controlaban los resultados de dos pilotos metidos en sendos entry plug de simulación hundidos hasta la mitad en agua.

En las pantallas se veía el rostro triste de Shinji Ikari vestido en su plug suit y a su lado la cara con media sonrisa de Kaworu Nagisa, también con el traje de piloto. Los dos muchachos tenían los ojos cerrados.

"Los registros de Ikari son penosos." Dijo Maya meneando la cabeza.

"Ese chico ha pasado por mucho en muy pocos días, me sabe mal tenerlo aquí todavía haciendo tests, pero son órdenes de arriba." Manifestó Shigeru Aoba.

"En cambio el nuevo tiene una sincronización asombrosa para su primera vez y por su cara diría que no se está esforzando nada." Aseguró Hyuga mientras tecleaba en su consola.

"Es todo un misterio, desearía saber la opinión de la Doctora Akagi, ¿aún no se sabe dónde esta?" Preguntó el teniente de pelo largo.

"No, por eso empezamos esta prueba con restraso, dicen que la última vez que la vieron estaba en las inmediaciones de donde explotó la unidad 00" Aclaró la mujer de pelo corto.

"Fué una tragedia lo que le ocurrió a Rei, pero fue muy valiente al sacrificarse, nos salvó a todos." Reflexionó Aoba.

"Si tan sólo el Ángel hubiera esperado unos días en atacar..." Suspiró el hombre de gafas.

El de pelo largo y la mujer se miraron el uno al otro sin entender lo que decía su colega.

"¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabeis?" Dijo este al ver sus expresiones de perplejidad. "Ayer llegaron a Japón nueve nuevas unidades." Le explicó.

"¿Nueve?" Preguntó Maya impresionada.

"¿Y han encontrado tantos pilotos?" Dijo Shigeru incrédulo.

"No, son pilotados por el dummy plug, al parecer han estado desarrollándolo de otro lugar. Todas las unidades han salido de la base de Geilenkirchen pero han sido construidas en diferentes paises." Explicó Hyuga, que estaba más enterado.

"¡No hubo ninguna circular para informarnos de un tema de semejante importancia!" Se quejó Aoba.

"Cierto, yo me enteré al investigar sobre la rama norteamericana." Se justificó Makoto.

"Con unos Evangelion con piloto automático podríamos haber prescindido de los pilotos y evitar tantas tragedias. ¿Por qué no fueron usados antes?" Reflexionó la Teniente Ibuki en voz alta.

"Supongo que los usarán a partir de ahora." El hombre de gafas se encogió de hombros.

"Ahora no habrá oportunidad." La operadora se inclinó hacia sus dos compañeros y bajo la voz para compartir un secreto. "Después de la aparición del penúltimo Ángel escuché por casualidad a la Doctora Akagi hablando con alguien por teléfono y decía que ya solo quedaba un Ángel por venir."

"¿Significa eso que todo ha acabado al fin?" Preguntó Hyuga.

"Me parecería muy raro, he oído algunos rumores de que van a cerrar el Geofront durante unos días." Comentó Shigeru hablando en el mismo tono confidencial de Maya.

Varios pitidos que venían de los ordenadores recordaron a los tenientes que tendrían que estar atendiendo a la spruebas de sincronización en vez de estar charlando. Recuperando su profesionalidad se centraron en ajustar los niveles de armónicos y demás instrucciones que debían ejecutrar para dar por finalizados los tests.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, acababa de ducharse después de haber tenido que completar un nuevo test de sincornización y se había deshecho del horrible olor del LCL.

Al acabar de vestirse salió de los vestuarios y torció el gesto de su cara al encontrarse con alguien que acababa de conocer.

"¿Otra vez tú?" Le espetó en la cara a Kaworu.

"Sigues siendo agresivo." Afirmó sin perder su sonrisa.

"No tengo ganas de hablar." El joven de ojos azul oscuro apartó al otro chico y se fué. El Quinto Elegido le siguió en silencio.

"¡¿Por qué me sigues?!" Le gritó Shinji dándose la vuelta.

"Soy nuevo en la ciudad, esperaba que pudieras enseñármela." Dijo inocentemente.

"¡Búscate a otro para eso!" El Tercer Elegido aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

"Tienes mucha ira en tu interior Shinji Ikari."

"No sabía que fueras psicólogo." Dijo este con sarcasmo.

"Tan sólo quiero que seamos amigos." El chico albino puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

"Escúchame Nagisa." Le retiró la mano. "Es mejor que no seamos amigos, siempre que he conocido a alguien en esta ciudad ha acabado siendo herido o algo peor, es mejor que las cosas queden como estén." Shinji siguió su camino mientras el enviado de SEELE le observaba en silencio. "Una persona muy interesante." Pensó divertido.

Mientras meditaba sobre el piloto de la unidad 01 un agente de la Sección 2 se le acercó por la espalda.

"Kaworu Nagisa, el Comandate Ikari reclama tu presencia." Le informó con voz aburrida. El chico sonrió y sin decir nada se dirigió al despacho del jefe de NERV.

"¿Se puede?" De forma infantil el piloto sin unidad asomó su cabeza hacia la oscura oficina. Al fondo se veía a Gendo sentado en su escritorio con su posición clásica y al lado a Fuyutsuki de pié con las manos tras la espalda.

"Pasa." La orden reverberó por toda la cavernosa estancia.

Sin intimidarse el muchacho entró con paso decidido observando con fascinación los gráficos que adornaban paredes, techo y suelo.

"¿Sabes lo que son esos símbolos?" Le preguntó el Comandante Ikari con interés ante las observaciones del recién llegado.

"¿Me ha mandado llamar para eso?" Dijo con ironía riéndose.

"¡Ten un poco de respeto chico!" Le reprendió el viejo profesor. Su amigo hizo un gesto quitándole importancia a la irreverencia.

"¿Sabes para que has sido elegido?" Gendo le miró tras sus gafas tintandas.

"Para pilotar un Evangelion." Respondió confiado.

"Exacto." Confirmó el hombre. "Pero normalmente somos nosotros quienes elegimos a los pilotos, en cambio tú nos has sido enviado."

"¿Qué quiere decir Comandante Ikari?"

"¿Se te encomendó algo más a parte de ser piloto?" Se interesó el hombre de barba.

Kaworu se carcajeó. "No sabía que fuera tan ingenuo Comandante. ¿En serio piensa que si tuviera una doble misión se lo confesaría así por qué así?" El Ikari de mayor edad arqueó las cejas. "Pero no se preocupe, no me han ordenado espiarle ni nada por el estilo."

El joven miró fijamente con sus ojos carmesí a los dos mandos.

"Soy tan sólo un Elegido."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche el cielo de Tokyo-3 estaba ligeramente nublado, pero no impedía ver las muchas estrellas que salpicaban el firmamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

En el suelo solo una luz iluminaba la alfombra de cesped húmedo que cubría las colinas y valles de la zona. El fuego chisporroteaba en la hoguera que tres jóvenes había encendido en una acampada.

"Es bueno volver a respirar el aire nocturno." Dijo Touji con los ojos cerrados y llenando sus pulmones profundamente.

"Llevas diciendo cosas así todo el día." Se rió Kensuke que iba vestido con ropas militares mientras movía un palo cerca del fuego.

"He estado KO un buen tiempo, me merezco volver a disfrutar de la vida." Se justificó el joven del chándal.

"¿Tú que opinas Shinji?" Dijo Kensuke.

El piloto de Evangelion esta sentado frente al otaku pero parecía como si no estuviera en el lugar. Se había quejado hasta el último momento sobre ir de acampada pero sus amigos le obligaron llevándolo casi a rastras.

El anaranjado fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos fríos que parecían no tener vida, él no dijo nada.

Sus dos amigos se miraron. Desde que lo habían conocido nunca le había visto tan deprimido y, aunque no lo habían dicho, temían que su estado derivase en consecuencias trágicas.

"Shinji, anímate un poco, es el último momento en el que vamos a estar juntos, mañana nos evacuan." Dijo Touji.

"¿Y a dónde ireis?" Preguntó el chico sin mostrar mucho interés.

"No nos lo han dicho, supongo que a la ciudad grande más cercana." Dijo el chico de gafas colocándose bien estas.

"Me alegro de que al menos vosotros podais huir de esta pesadilla..." Shinji se tumbó en el suelo cerrando los ojos.

Los tres estuvieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Touji volvió a hablar. "¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que vengas con nosotros?"

El chico al que le había hecho la pregunta negó con la cabeza. "Sería inútil, él encontraría la forma de encontrarme y traerme de vuelta, me va a usar hasta que ya no le sirva o me muera, pienso que eso sería lo mejor."

"¡No digas eso Shinji!" Se quejó Aida con tristeza mientras Touji miraba a su amigo de ojos azules enfadado. "Ikari, no tires a la basura todo por lo que has luchado." Le recriminó el Cuarto Elegido.

"¿Y qué más da? Ya no me queda nada..." Escupió las palabras.

"¡No eres la misma persona que conocí!" Le reprochó el joven del chándal.

"Touji..." Kensuke intentó poner calma. Shinji simplemente miraba en silencio las llamas. "Creo que será mejor que cada uno nos vayamos a nuestra casa, deberíamos prepararnos para todo el ajetreo de mañana."

"Está bien." Suzuhara se levantó a la vez que su amigo que vestía ropas militares.

"De acuerdo." Dijo el joven Ikari anodinamente. "Yo me quedaré aquí recogiendo."

Kensuke se había ido ya pero Touji parecía algo rezagado, finalmente se aproximó de nuevo al piloto y le habló con un tono más sosegado que el que había estado utilizando con anterioridad.

"¿Sabes Shinji? Durante el día he estado pensando una cosa."

El chico dejó de recoger la basura y meterla en una bolsa para prestar atención a su compañero.

"Sé que es una situación difícil y como yo he sido designado piloto después de todo... Me estoy planteando el quedarme por si reclamasen mi ayuda." Manifestó pensativo.

"Si Asuka se enterase de que tocaste su EVA y yo lo permití me mataría, tendrías que pasar antes por encima de mi cadáver."

Aunque su voz era triste el Cuarto Elegido notó el tono de broma que intentaba usar para disuadirle y sonrió. "Está bien Shinji, como tú digas." Le palmeó el hombro de forma amistosa. "Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, confío en ti y que saldrás adelante." Se despidió finalmente.

Sin palabras que salieran de su garganta el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras su amigo desaparecía yendo hacia la carretera donde estaba Kensuke.

Shinji apagó el fuego echándole tierra encima y retomó la recogida de la basura cuando se dió cuenta de que alguien estaba observándole desde más cerca.

"¿Por qué echas de tu lado a la gente que te importa?" Le preguntó Kaworu.

"Ya te lo dije." Sin molestarse en mirarle siguió agachándose para limpiar el suelo. "¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?"

"Puede." Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. "Eres una persona realmente interesante."

"¿Ah si?" Sin prestarle mucha atención.

"¿A dónde irás ahora?"

"No te importa." Le dió la espalda.

El joven albino rió quedamente. "En realidad si que te estaba buscando, me han pedido que te buscara para llevarte al Geofront para que pases allí la noche."

"Normalmente envían a hombres de negro."

"Lo sé, pero no querían que te asustases, sólo están preocupados por tu estado y quieren vigilarte de cerca."

"Que amables." Dijo amargamente.

"¿Regresarás conmigo? Me gustaría conocerte más a fondo Ikari Shinji, siento tu dolor y me gustaría reconfortarte, las personas no deberían estar solas cuando la tristeza ha invadido sus corazones." Se acercó al joven que tenía la bolsa y tomó su mano con la de él.

Shinji se sonrojó un poco y se sorprendió ante el gesto de su compañero piloto. "E... está bien." Tartamudeó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos jóvenes habían colocado sus colchones en el suelo de una de las habitaciones de NERV, casi sin mobiliario los dos estaban casi juntos en sus respectivos lechos, con las luces apagadas ambos miraban al techo en vela, Kaworu con las manos tras la nuca con su eterna sonrisa y Shinji con expresión preocupada.

"Visioné las grabaciones de vuestros combates contra los Ángeles." Dijo a modo informativo Nagisa.

"Un desastre, ¿verdad?"

"No lo haciais mal, pero las cosas se os fueron de las manos y dejasteis que os superasen las emociones."

El piloto de la unidad 01 recordó los acontecimientos relacionados con los dos últimos enemigos que habían tenido y ladeó el rostro cerrando los ojos de los que salieron lágrimas.

"No te avergüences de llorar Shinji." Le dijo sin dejar de mirar al techo.

"Yo ya estoy perdido, pero tú deberías huir, pilotar un Evangelion no conlleva nada bueno."

"Al contrario, he aprendido mucho de vuestros aciertos y errores." Dijo el albino casi divertido. "Tú deberías ser el que quede libre de obligaciones, ya has sufrido bastante."

"Aunque quisiera no podría marcharme, me encontrarían antes de poder salir de la ciudad."

"No si haces el suficiente ruido." Dijo despreocupado. "¿Qué tipo de vida llevabas antes?"

"Una vida supongo que normal, vivía con unos familiares de mi madre, iba al colegio, tocaba el cello..."

"Creo que deberías plantearte en serio el volver a esa vida." Le sugirió el chico de pelo gris claro. "Te voy a confiar un secreto, tan sólo queda por aparecer un Ángel, yo me encargaré de el y todo acabará." Sentenció confiado.

Shinji miró hacia él sorprendido. "¿En serio?" El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

"No puedo dejar a Asuka aquí sola." Reflexionó el joven Ikari.

"¿La chica que estaba en la clínica?"

"Si, no puedo irme con ella en ese estado. Después de todo fue culpa mia..."

"Es muy responsable por tu parte Ikari Shinji, pero, ¿qué puedes hacer tú por ella en su estado? No conseguirás que mejore quedándote."

"Lo sé, es más como si tuviera una deuda con ella."

Kaworu se giró dándole la espalda. "Dice mucho de ti el que te quedes a pesar de todo. Buenas noches Ikari." Dijo alegremente y se quedó placidamente dormido.

Por su parte Shinji no podía pegar ojo, cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a revivir lo que le había ocurrido desde la muerte de Misato hasta ahora, dando vueltas en su colchón, deshaciendo las sábanas, reflexionaba sobre que debía hacer, qué era lo correcto y qué lo egoista.

A la mañana siguiente el Quinto Elegido despertó y se encontró sólo en la habitación. Se levantó y fue hacia una mesita donde había visto un papel arrugado, una nota en la que su compañero había empezado a explicar los motivos de su huída pero que no se atrevió a terminar de escribir. El chico de los ojos rojos sonrió complacido al constatar que había tenido exito.

En la base de NERV todo el mundo seguía su actividad rutinaria sin enterarse, por el momento, de que el Tercer Elegido había desaparecido por la noche.

Mientras tanto Kaworu caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su destino sin que nadie se percatase en el joven albino. Entrando en el nivel donde se encontraban las celdas de los Evangelion, gracias a su identificación completamente nueva accedió sin problemas hasta el puente hasta encontrarse de frente con la unidad 02. Miró sonriente su casco rojo con cuatro ojos verdes.

"Vámonos a dar un paseo." El brillo de las cuencas oculares del gigante fué la respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenemos que empezar a preparar todo." Dijo en voz baja Gendo Ikari al Profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki. Los dos estaban en el Puesto de Comandancia del Centro de Mando del Geofront, los operadores de Magi también estaban allí con la misión de programar el sistema para la nueva situación con un EVA y un piloto menos y las defensas exteriores al 90 inutilizables.

"¿Crees que ya es el momento adecuado para pasar a la acción Ikari?" Le dijo reflexivamente su viejo amigo.

"Cuanto antes llevemos a cabo nuestros planes mejor, no podemos dejar tanto margen de acción a los ancianos." Sentenció el Comandante.

"¡Señor, hay una anomalía!" Gritó desde su puesto Makoto Hyuga.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó contrariado el hombre de gafas.

"¡El Evangelion 02 ha vuelto ha activarse!" Le respondió el operador.

"¿Otra vez?" Dijo sorprendido. "Es muy extraño lo que ocurre con esa unidad..."

"Quizá si Ritsuko estuviera aquí podría resolver este enigma." Sugirió Fuyutsuki.

"Pongan la imagen de la celda 02 en los monitores." Ordenó Gendo ignorando el reproche velado de su Vice-comandante.

"¡No es posible!" Gritó ahogadamente Shigeru Aoba mientras miraba desconcertado las pantallas. "¡Las cámaras parecen no haber estado funcionando desde la noche anterior!"

"¡¿Cómo en eso posible?!" Replicó el Comandante Ikari enfadado.

Pero en esos momentos las luces de emergencia y sirenas de alarma comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, todo el mundo se quedo paralizada a la espera de que alguien diera la noticia, que para los dos hombres que ocupaban el despacho superior del lugar era imposible.

"¡Un patrón azul ha sido detectado en la celda de la unidad 02!" Informó Maya alterada.

"¡Recuperaremos la imagen de video en 30 segundos!" Anunció el operador de pelo largo.

"¡¿Un nuevo Ángel?! ¡¿Y ha infectado a la unidad 02?!" El viejo profesor se inclinó hacia el comandante pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo este no supo que decir debido a la sorpresa.

"¡Conexión hecha!" Finalmente las pantallas mostraron lo que estaba pasando en el lugar de reposo del gigante rojo. Los presentes dejaron escapar de sus gargantas una exclamación de asombro al ver al EVA moverse teniendo entre sus manos pero sin agarrarlo al muchacho que acababa de llegar como el Quinto Elegido, flotando en el hueco que había entre los dedos del Evangelion como si las leyes de la gravedad no funcionasen con él.

"¡Está descendiendo por las lanzaderas internas!" Gritó el teniente de gafas.

"¡¿Hacia dónde se dirige?!" Preguntó el Comandante histérico y sudando.

"¡Al Dogma Central"

"¡Envien de inmediato a la unidad 01 a interceptarlo!" Ordenó.

"¡No sabemos donde está el piloto!" Dijo Maya con temor.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"¡No está en su habitación ni se ha presentado esta mañana al control!" Se apresuró a explicar la mujer ante el tono iracundo de voz de su superior.

Gendo golpeó su mesa con uno de sus enguantados puños. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Envién a seguridad! ¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Encuéntrenlo!" Tan airado estaba que se levantó de su silla para dar las órdenes, en el Centro de Mando jamás le habían visto tan rabioso y todos se apresuraron a cumplir con sus cometidos para no exponerse a su ira.

"¡Esto ha sido un golpe bajo del Comité!" Dijo tirándose de nuevo en su asiento con enfado.

"No has enviado a un Ángel... ¿Pero como es posible?" El Profesor Fuyutsuki no se creía lo que veían sus ojos.

"Era la carta que se tenían guardada, o nos engañaron con los Manuscritos o hayaron la forma de crear un Ángel de la nada."

"¡El Objetivo está a 17 niveles del Dogma Central!" Avisó Hyuga. En las pantallas se veía al Evangelion rojo descendiendo a toda velocidad y protegiendo al joven que era un Ángel en realidad.

"No podemos esperar a encontrar a Shinji a tiempo." Avisó Gendo a su viejo colega. "¡Teniente Ibuki envíen a la unidad 01 por la lanzadera hasta el Dogma Central y conecten el circuito 343!

"¡A... A la orden!" La mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar que pronunciaba su rango y su apellido.

Mientras tanto Kaworu ya había llegado a su destino. El EVA-02 yacía inmóvil en el suelo cubierto de LCL, desconectado al ya no ser útil para el albino. Este se acercó lentamente aún flotando con las manos en los bolsillos hasta donde se encontraba el igante blanco crucificado en una cruz carmesí. La oscuridad de la vasta sala y el mar anaranjado que la cubría daban un aspecto aún más impactante a la escena.

Con cuidado reverencial el Ángel de forma humana se acercó a su igual sonriendo, pero algo apagó aquella casi perenne mueca.

"Un momento..." Susurró mirando fijamente al crucificado. "¡Tu no eres Adán, eres Lilith!"

En esos momentos se escuchó a su espalda un fortísimo golpe, el LCL acumulado en la estancia desbordó en olas cuando la unidad 01 cayó pesadamente en el suelo haciéndolo temblar. Sus ojos brillaban activados por el Dummy Plug.

"¿Que significa esto?" Reflexionaba Kaworu mientras el gigante morando se abalanzaba sobre él.

El Evangelion intentó agarrar y aplastar con una mano al insignificante ser que flotaba en el aire, pero por mucho que intentaba cerrar sus dedos no le era posible, la enorme mano temblaba mientras un escudo invisible protegía al muchacho que ignoraba lo que sucedía a sus espaldas centrado en el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

Cerrando los ojos parecía que mantenía una silenciosa conversación con alguien mientras el EVA intentaba destruirlo. En el Centro de Mando todos observaban por el circuito cerrado de cámaras como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, conteniendo la respiración.

De repente el joven de ojo rojos los abrió y sonrió divertido. "Ya entiendo, entonces esta existencia mía no tiene ningún sentido."

Como si se hubiese rendido la fuerza invisible que retenía la mortal garra del gigante construido por hombres desapareció y la mano se cerró con furia sobre el chico de pelo gris claro, se oyó un crugido y fluidos rojos y oscuros se derramaron de la cobertura metálica y violeta hacia el líquido anaranjado.

El último Ángel había sido destruido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La única estación de tren que quedaba en pié en todo Tokyo-3 estaba abarrotada por los últimos habitantes que iban ser evacuados de la destruida urbe. Las fuerzas de seguridad del ejército mantenían la calma y ayudaban a los más incapacitados que agurdaban su torno para tomar los trenes que les llevarían a otras ciudades lejanas. Se habían habilitado ampliaciones para poder acoger al desmedido número de personas que debían viajar, entre ellas se encontraba Shinji Ikari, piloto de Evangelion huido que intentaba pasar desapercibido llevando tan solo una mochila y un bolso de mano.

Sentado en el suelo, con las piernas abrazadas esperaba a que fuera su turno de irse cuando escuchó el ruido de rancheras acercándose haciendo oir sus sirenas, su primer impulso fue esconderse, el tercero huir, pero la adrenalina que había generado su cuerpo cuando salió del Geofront ya no hacía efecto y volviendo a su estado de pasividad deprimente se rindió ante el hecho irrefutable de que iba a ser capturado y conducido de nuevo hasta el cuartel general de NERV.

Seis hombres de traje negro se aproximaron al andén provisional, uno de ellos señalo al joven Elegido y avisó a los demás. Shini simplemete se quedó quieto observando como se acercaba su tren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por fin sabemos que pasó con Touji, sobrevivió y ha despertado justo a tiempo para irse, pero por lo menos él y los demás pueden despedirse de Shinji, aunque no en las condiciones que quisieran debido a lo que le paso a Rei y Asuka.

No he querido que Kaworu y Shinji tengan mucha relación por que ya ha sufrido bastante con lo que ha pasdo como para que la muerte del Ángel le destroce más.

El ataque de nervios de Gendo cobra sentido por que todo le está saliendo mal, aunque consiguió su objetivo activando el EVA con el dummy plug.

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que lee este fic su fidelidad, pronto tendreis el final.


	14. Este es el Fin de Nuestro Mundo

Conversión: Capítulo 14: Este es el Fin de Nuestro Mundo

Autor: Malleus

El Último Ángel ha sido eliminado. SEELE ve su primer plan frustrado mientras que Gendo, que temía fracasar al no contar con la llave a Lilith representada por Rei, recupera su confianza en lograr sus objetivos.

Shinji intentó huir debido a la influencia en el último momento de Kaworu pero fue encontrado. Ritsuko sigue encerrada y Asuka hospitalizada. Ayanami se sacrificó para salvar a Shinji y los amigos de este se han ido ya.

Capítulo que representa los últimos momentos de la historia original

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nuestra Punta de Lanza ha fracasado." Manifestó uno de los miembros del Comité de Intrumentalización Humana.

"Sabiamos que Kaworu era inteligente, ¿pero tanto? Descubrió nuestra 'pequeña artimaña' en el peor momento posible." Dijo otro de los presentes mientras su holograma se atusaba el espeso bigote.

Keel Lorenz tomó la palabra.

"Sin Ángeles ya, es nuestra obligación intervenir, confiábamos en que no tuvieramos que hacerlo, pero el destino ha querido que seamos los propios humanos quienes tengamos la responsabilidad de unir la Vida y el Conocimiento."

"Seamos más prácticos." Intervino un cuarto miembro del Comité. "¿Cómo vamos a plantear nuestra actuación?"

"La oveja descarriada no ha vuelto al redil. Habrá que capturarla y sacrificarla." Dijo el último hombre que quedaba por hablar.

"No queda otro remedio que atacar NERV" Sentenció el líder de SEELE.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto Hyuga tecleaba en su ordenador con su mano izquierda mientras con su derecha sostenía una taza de café. En actitud relajada, sentado cómodamente en su silla, completaba los informes sobre la Capitán Katsuragi.

Desde hacía unos días, y exceptuando el incidente del Quinto Elegido, había estado escaso de trabajo, parecía como si mantener el ritmo de actualización de Magi, y lo que era lo mismo, de las unidades Evangelion ya no fuese una prioridad. Casi no llegaban órdenes de trabajo así que el operador de gafas se dedicada a rendir ese último y pequeño homenaje a su superiora.

"¿Y ahora que ocurre?" Hyuga frunció el ceño al querer ejecutar un comando y no poder.

"Maya, ¿por qué no puedo acceder al panel 112?" Preguntó a su compañera mientras pulsaba teclas sin ningún resultado.

"¿Mmmmm?" La mujer le miró extrañada con un trozo de galleta en la boca. "Tendrías que poder." Dijo después de tragar, tras lo cual se puso manos a la obra para mirar lo que le preocupaba a Makoto.

"¡Va muy lento!" Se quejó irritada.

"¡Claro que va lento!" Se oyó gritar a Aoba. "¡Hay una intrusión en el sistema!" Su rostro endurecido era iluminado por la luz amarillenta de la pantalla que tenía en frente.

"¡¿Quíen?!" Dijo la Teniente Ibuki sorprendida.

El hombre de pelo largo giró su pantalla para que sus dos compañeros pudieran ver un gráfico muy revelador. "Todas las réplicas de Magi existentes en el mundo." Aclaró.

"¡Hay que avisar al comandante!" Gritó Hyuga alarmado por la noticia.

A los pocos minutos llegaron el Comandante Ikari y el Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki al Centro de Mando, fueron informados del ataque por parte de las demás bases de NERV y Gendo decretó un estado de emergencia color rojo. Todo el personal fue llamado a sus puestos y se selló el Geofront.

"Los ancianos no han esperado nada para atacarnos." Dijo el profesor.

"Eso demuestra que ya lo tenían planeado. Aún enviándonos a un Ángel se cubrieron las espaldas por si fallaba, como así lo hizo." Explicó el hombre de gafas.

"Tenemos que actuar rápido, aunque sean réplicas de Magi son lo suficientemente potentes como para hackear la original. Necesitamos pararlas a toda costa."

"Sé lo que estás pensando." Dijo Gendo. "Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, iré a junto Ritsuko."

"Otra vez me está usando..." Dijo en voz baja la Doctora Akagi mientras manipulaba las entrañas de Magi en un intento por parar el ataque exterior. Había sido liberada para tal tarea. Ya en libertad había estado pensando en la actitud de Gendo Ikari, lo más normal es que el hombre le hubiera suplicado que usase sus conocimientos para evitar el colapso de la base, pero no.

"Están intentando hackear Magi, sal si quieres impedirlo." Le había dicho, tras lo cual se había ido dejando la puerta de la celda abierta, parecía que era él quien le hacía el favor a ella.

"Soy una tonta, al igual que tú madre." Le dijo al entramado de cables y circuitos. Mirando los apuntes que había heredado de su progenitora, que había desarrollado los tres superordenadores, hizo los cambios de configuración necesarios para proteger el sistema informático de NERV.

En todas las pantallas de los operadore de Magi apareció el siguiente mensaje: "666. Todo el acceso desde el exterior queda restringido durante las próximas 24 horas."

"¡La Doctora lo ha conseguido!" Exclamó alegremente Maya al ver el texto amarillo en su pantalla. "¡Lo sabía! Espero poder verla, tengo ganas de hablar con ella, hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por el cuartel."

Hyuga y Aoba se cruzaron miradas cómplices, ambos sabían de la situación de Ritsuko pero no le habían querido decir nada a su compañera para no preocuparla, conocían el cariño y respeto que le tenía a la mujer que consideraba su Maestra. Además había algo que les preocupaba, y era saber si los que habían intentado sabotear Magi se iban a quedar sólo ahí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de las instalaciones del Geofront varios hombres vestidos con ropa militar de las JSSDF esperaban pacientemente recibir algún tipo de orden. Habían sido movilizados un gran número de milicianos pero tan solo un puñado de altos mandos conocían el motivo. Algunos fumaban, otros simplemente descansaban tumbados en el suelo creyendo que se trataba de algún tipo de maniobras de entrenamiento por sorpresa. De repente un teléfono sono, dos hombres de boinas azul oscuro casi negro se miraron sin decir palabra, uno de ellos se acercó al maletín que vibraba por el sonido del timbre y descolgó el auricular.

"¿Si? Entendido" Tras la escueta conversación hizo una señal al otro militar y este hizo la misma a su vece a otros. Esto inició un efecto dominó de órdenes silenciosas que desencadenó en una actividad febril de los soldados. Se bloquearon las carreteras cercanas por donde empezaron a desfilar tanques y otros vehículos pesados. En aeródromos cercanos aviones de despegue vertical, helicópteros de transporte y demás aparatos se preparaban para actuar.

A los pocos minutos los primeros comandos habían llegado pasando desapercibidos a los accesos al Geofront.

Dos soldados tumbados boca abajo colocaron con cuidado sendos rifles con mira telescópica y silenciadores, cada uno apuntó desde lo lejos a uno de los dos guardias de NERV que custodiaban una de las muchas entradas a la base, sin percatarse de nada de lo que sucedía los dos cayeron tras escucharse un zumbido con un minúsculo punto rojo sangrante en la cabeza.

Una figura de oscuro se acercó rapidamente agazapada hacia la verja metálica y de rodillas colocó un paquete grisáceo con cables, con la misma celeridad volvió a su puesto y después de unos segundos hubo una explosión no muy potente pero si lo suficiente como para tirar abajo la puerta que impedía el acceso. Al quedar sin protección muchos soldados armados con fusiles pesados entraron a cumplir su misión. En las demás puertas se vivían escenas similares.

La seguridad de NERV no estaba preparada para un ataque de tanta intensidad, solamente iban armados con pistolas y a lo sumo algún subfusil, sin chalecos anti-balas y en una desventaja de diez a uno los primeros desafortunados que intentaron frenar la oleada de los soldados acabaron en el suelo con cientos de agujeros de bala que deformaron su cuerpo.

Ya con el grueso de la infantería dentro, la artillería y la aviación de las JSSDF hacían su trabajo al descubierto bombardeando posiciones claves de comunicación y radar.

"¡Código 7! ¡Código 7! ¡Nos atacan!" Gritó un operador mientras sostenía un micrófono con auricular e intentaba ponerse en contacto con Seguridad.

El ambiente se tornó rojizo y ensordecedor debido a las luces de emergencia y a las sirenas, los operadores estaban nerviosos por la extraña e insólita situación que se había dado y la atmósfera que se respiraba no ayudaba nada.

"¡Qué el Tercer Elegido sea enviado al exterior con la unidad 01!" Levantándose Gendo Ikari dió la orden.

"¿Vas a ir ya?" Le preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"No queda más tiempo, es ahora o nunca. Quedas al mando." Respondió el Comandante Ikari.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograrlo?" El hombre de barba sostuvo la mirada tras sus gafas anaranjadas a su amigo sin decir una sola palabra.

"Muy bien." El profesor miró al frente. "Dale recuerdos a Yui." Gendo dejó el Puesto de Comandancia.

"Trasladen a la Segunda Elegida al EVA-02 y catapúltenlo al interior del lago." Asumiendo su responsabilidad como Comandante en Funciones Kozo Fuyutsuki dió la orden.

"Pero Asuka sigue en coma." Informó Maya. En su monitor se veía la imagen en vivo de su habitación en la clínica con la chica descansado, al parecer, placidamente.

"Si la dejamos en su habitación sólo conseguiremos que la maten, quien nos ataca seguramente tiene la orden de acabar con la vida de los pilotos, estará mucho más segura en el Evangelion." Explicó el hombre de traje marrón.

"¡Si señor!" La teniente acató la orden.

"Dios mío..." Tapándose la boca Hyuga observaba las cámaras de seguridad, escenas de soldados asesinando al personal de NERV a sangre fría se sucedían, algunos incluso parecían disfrutar de su trabajo usando cuchillos en vez de armas de fuego para acabar con los trabajadores desarmados. El hombre de gafas dió gracias de no tener conectado el audio para no escuchar los gritos de agonía de los que caían en manos del enemigo.

"No aceptan la rendición... van a acabar con todos nosotros."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por los corredores de NERV por dos guardias de boina roja. Habían llegado de repente a la celda donde había sido mantenido en custodia después de ser capturado cuando intentaba huir de la ciudad y le habían dicho que tenía que subirse al Evangelion. El se negó y sin mediar más palabra le agarraron cada uno de un brazo y le sacaron a la fuerza, parecía que tenían prisa y que no se iban a quedar a discutir con él.

Después de obligarle a que se pusiera el traje de conexión le condujeron hasta la celda de la unidad 01, se subió al entry plug y dieron aviso al Centro de Mando, desde allí se encargarían del lanzamiento así que los dos escoltas se retiraron a paso ligero a cumplir otra misión.

Nada más cruzar la esquina por la zona en la que se salía de las celdas ambos hombres recibieron sendos disparon en el pecho y cayeron muertos. Los responsables eran una escuadrilla de las JSSDF que se dirigían precisamente hasta donde se encontraba el gigante morado. El soldado que iba delante, con el rango de capitán se quedó quieto al escuchar un estruendo procedente de la estancia a la que iban en camino, sacando de su cinto un intercomunicador pidió la confirmación de lo que sospechaba.

"Aquí Equipo Sierra a Equipo Aire, pido confirmación visual de si el EVA-01 ha salido al exterior."

"Aquí Aire-12 a Equipo Sierra. Afirmativo." Se escuchó a una voz distorsionada por el otro lado del aparato.

"¡¡¡MIERDA!!!" El eco del furioso grito del militar al comprender que su misión había fracasado resonó por el cavernoso y metálico lugar. Tras tranquilizarse dió la orden de volver a primera línea de fuego, sus hombres le siguieron corriendo cargando con sus armas. Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos se había quedado rezagado, intentando gritar y moviendo sus extremidades de forma desenfrenada mientras alguien con un cordel de acero le estrangulaba. Finalmente aquel miembro de las JSSDF quedó tendido en el suelo sin moverse mientras sus compañeros se habían ido.

Cuando Shinji salió al exterior de la base se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba. El suelo normalmente verde estaba enegrecido por los incendios provocados por las hileras de acorazados y los enjambres de V-JOLT que bombardeaban sin cansancio el lugar minando las escasas defensas y recursos que le quedaban a NERV. Desde su cabina el joven pilotó observó el desolador paisaje sin creerse aún la magnitud del ataque que estaban sufriendo.

"¡Shinji!" En una pantalla de comunicación dentro de su cabina aparecío la imagen del Vice-comandante Fuyutsuki. El chico le miró seriamente sin decir nada. "Como ves nos están atacando, necesitamos que uses el EVA para ayudarnos."

"¡¿Qué?!" El piloto se horrorizó al escuchar a su superior. "¡Pero esto no son Ángeles! ¡Son seres humanos!" En esos momentos una escuadrilla aérea atacó al inmóvil Evangelion con misiles, al impactar hicieron que el interior del entry plug temblase pero Shinji no sintió ningún dolor.

"Lo sé, y sé que no es justo pedírtelo, pero has de saber que el enemigo tiene orden de no dejar a nadie de NERV con vida. Eres nuestra única esperanza."

Shinji se quedó pensando unos segundos, asimilando las terribles noticias, pero una explosión a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Un geiser de agua brotó del lago artificial que había a los pies de la pirámide. Al joven le llamó la atención que habían transportado un gran barco de guerra hasta el lugar, la explosión debió producirse por que estaban arrojando cargas de profundidad.

"¿Qué hay en el fondo del agua?" Se preguntó el joven a si mismo en voz alta.

"Está la unidad 02 con su piloto. Las enviamos allí para que estuviesen más seguras pero parece que las han descubierto." Dijo preocupado el hombre que estaba al mando.

"¡¡¡COBARDES!!! ¡¡¡ELLA NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE!!!" Ciego de rabia salió corriendo hacia el lago, la escuadrilla de aviones le siguió atacando pero le hacían tanto daño como un puñado de mosquitos a un elefante.

El Evangelion llegó al lago y se metió hasta las rodillas, se acercó al barco y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza. En tan delicada situación la estructura metálica comenzó a desquebrajarse y temeroso de que se le cayera encima Shinji arrojó el pesado barco contra la orilla del lago, este golpeó fuertemente y se rompió en varias partes oyendose detonaciones desde dentro.

"¡Mierda!" El joven Ikari se quedó horrorizado ante lo que había hecho, con toda seguridad había matado a decenas de personas. Quiso llorar pero no tuvo tiempo, sus enemigos ya se habían reunido en torno a él y descargaban todo su potencial ofensivo con la intención de debilitarle.

"¡¡¡AHHHH!!!" Esta vez si que sintió dolor al impactar toneladas de proyectiles contra el cuerpo del Evangelión. Con lágrimas en los ojos y rabioso dió un manotazo a un V-JOLT que tenía cerca, este cayó en barrena y reventó antes de tocar el suelo.

A partir de ese momento ya no le importó nada, centrándose solamente en su supervivencia y en la de la demás gente que confiaba en él aplastó los vehículos de combate, los aviones, helicópteros y cohetes que intentaban detenerle. Era una lucha desigual, el EVA eliminaba a las tropas de las JSSDF sin esfuerzo y estas solo podían, como mucho, irritar al piloto con explosiones que sentía semejantes al pinchazo de una aguja en su piel.

"¡Es inútil, que todas las unidades se retiren, pasamos al plan B!" Sujetando su boina militar para que el viento generado por las ondas expansivas no se la llevase, un mando del ejército que observaba todo agazapado en una zona segura, dió la orden por un teléfono.

Casi de inmediato aparecieron sobre el lugar nueve aviones de transporte similares a los que se utilizaron para transportar a los EVA. Habían estado recorriendo los alrededores esperando una orden que acababa de llegar, cada uno iba numerado del uno al nueve y cargaban con las últimas unidades Evangelion que se habían desarrollado, todas iguales, sin piloto, manejadas por un Dummy Plug de Kaworu Nagisa y sin necesidad de cable umbilical ya que llevaban el recién desarrollado núcleo S2 artificial.

Los aviones soltaron su carga, las unidades blancas desplegaron unas alas rectátiles y planearon lentamente en círculos descendiendo hasta donde se encontraba el gigante morado, dentro Shinji observaba inmóvil a los recién llegados preguntándose sorprendido de donde habían llegado y que es lo que eran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kozo Fuyutsuki observó frotándose nervioso las manos tras la espalda la pantalla principal donde se veía al Evangelion 01 correr hacia el lago artificial. El hombre suspiró, había conseguido que el joven Ikari luchase.

"¡Señor, la baquelita no es suficiente!" Gritó Hyuga. Por las pantallas veía como la sustancia rojiza y viscosa cubría lentamente algunos pasillos para bloquear el acceso a las zonas aún sin invadir. Los cadáveres de los miembros de NERV y algunos soldados que habían sido abatidos por Seguridad eran sepultados silenciosamente. La última protección que les quedaban no actuaba con la suficiente celeridad.

"¿Cuanto crees que falta para que lleguen aquí?" Preguntó con miedo Maya a Aoba.

Una explosión en la pared norte del Centro de Mando abrió un gran boquete en la puerta, decenas de soldados vestidos de oscuro entraron disparando a discreción sus ametralladoras y protegidos por pesados escudos.

Los operadores se tiraron al suelo en un reflejo de supervivencia mientras las balas silbaban.

"¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta!" Dijo el hombre de pelo largo mientras se arrastraba hasta un compartimento bajo sus mesas para abrirlo y sacar armas que repartió entre Maya y Hyuga.

"¡No puedo usar un arma!" Se quejó la mujer mientras miraba la pistola que sostenía con sus dos manos.

"¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Te entrenaste para ello!" Le gritó Aoba mientras se preparaba para disparar, Makoto Hyuga ya lo estaba haciendo.

"¡Una cosa es entrenarse y otra hacerlo de verdad! ¡No puedo!" Lloró la teniente. Sus compañeros la ignoraron y empezaron su particular combate por la supervivencia.

Minutos más tarde muchos de los operadores habían caido por el fuego desmedido de las JSSDF, uno de los soldados intentó a paso rápido acercarse a la zona de acceso de los niveles superiores para conseguir una visión de fuego mayor, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo una bala atravesó de lado a lado su casco dejándolo en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

"¡Esperemos que no usen explosivos! ¡Por ahora estamos teniendo suerte!" Le dijo Hyuga, que había sido el responsable del disparo, a Aoba.

"¡Seguramente no quieran dañar Magi, pero lo tendremos mal si usan armas químicas!" Dijo este sudando mientras recargaba su arma. Pero no le hizo falta disparar con el nuevo cargador. Tal y como habían venido los asaltantes desaparecieron por la brecha abierta de repente.

"He... hemos sobrevivido..." Susurró Maya Ibuki secándose las lágrimas.

Ninguno de los tres operadores de Magi sabía lo que había pasado, pero si su superior que ignorando lo que pasaba en la estancia donde se encontraba prefirió observar la lucha de Shinji Ikari, vió como las tropas se retiraban y ahora veía como los EVA de Serie descendían.

El hombre de avanzada edad respiró profundamente. "Por lo menos esto acabará, sea de la manera que sea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una de las puertas secundarias que daban acceso al Dogma Central, de un tamaño normal nada comparable al portalón de acero de la principal, se abrió y por un pasillo iluminado tan sólo por unas pequeñas luces rojas apareció Gendo Ikari llevando en su mano derecha una pistola y en su izquierda un maletín cerrado, el mismo que Kaji le había traido cuando llegó a Japón. El sonido de sus pisadas se incrementó por la cavernosidad mientras accedía a la plataforma que desembocaba en el estanque de LCL que rezumaba el cuerpo amputado del gigante blanco cruzificado.

La luminosidad del lugar hizo que sus retinas tardasen en acostumbrarse al nuevo nivel de luz y no se diera cuenta hasta después de un buen rato de que no estaba sólo.

De pié, justo en el borde de la metálica plataforma, le esperaba Ritsuko. En su mano derecha un revólver con el que apuntaba el hombre, la mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo del mismo lado de su bata blanca.

"Eres rápida." Dijo la voz con eco del comandante sin desvelar ninguna emoción.

"Tú no eres el único que conoce bien estos lugares." Sonrió irónica.

"¿Pretendes dispararme Ritsuko?"

"¿De veras vas a seguir tu plan sin la ayuda de Rei?" Le preguntó la Doctora Akagi sin hacer caso a la pregunta que le había hecho.

"He gastado mucho tiempo y recursos en este plan, además mucha gente ha desaparecido por esto. No voy a dejar que un pequeño detalle lo eche todo a perder." Explicó el hombre que portaba el maletín.

"Así que Rei es 'Un pequeño detalle'. Sigues teniendo el mismo respeto hacia las mujeres que siempre, bueno, excepto con una que es por la que haces todo esto. No sé como me dejé engañar." Se despachó a gusto la mujer rubia.

Durante un rato los dos estuvieron inmóviles en silencio, sopesándose el uno al otro.

"En fin." Ritsuko sacó de la mano que tenía en el bolsillo una agenda electrónica. "Aquí se acaba tu plan, con una explosión que borrará este sitio del mapa con nosotros dos dentro."

Gendo frunció el ceño preocupado, pero no podía actuar porque ella aún le estaba apuntando.

La científica pulsó varios botones que iniciaron una secuencia previamiente programada de destrucción de la sala donde se encontraba, tan sólo hacía falta que los tres ordenadores Magi dieran su consentimiento.

Melchior-1 se volvió verde, sinónimo de que aprobaba la operación, al igual que Balthasar-2. Pero Casper-3 parapadeó en rojo negando su voto a favor, y se necesitaba la unanimidad de las tres partes para ejecutar la orden.

"¡Madre! ¡¿Le eliges a él por encima de tu propia hija?!" Exclamó horrorizada al ver que el ordenador programado como la parte de mujer de Naoko Akagi le negaba su venganza.

Ritsuko alzó la vista de la pantalla y miró a Gendo, este era ahora quien la apuntaba a ella.

"Siento que tenga que acabar así." Se disculpó el hombre.

Al principio la Doctora Akagi se sorprendió pero cambió su gesto por una sonrisa triste.

"Mentiroso..."

Una bala disparada de la pistola de Gendo cruzó su pecho y casi sin dolor su cuerpo sucumbió a la muerte mientras caía al estanque de LCL.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de su cabina de piloto Shinji agarraba las palancas de mando para que sus brazos no temblase, sudaba por el esfuerzo y el nerviosismo y miraba hacia todos lados con los dientes apretados.

Formando un círculo casi perfecto alrededor de la unidad 01, los EVA de Producción en Masa habían aterrizado guardando sus alas artificiales, cada uno cargaba con una lanza pesada de color gris oscuro que asían con las dos manos.

"¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué hago?" Pensó el piloto intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Se parecían a Evas pero más orgánicos y flexibles, además eran nueve, y lo peor era que no parecían tener ninguna buena intención.

"¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!" Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía cargó contra el que tenía justo en frente buscando romper el círculo y tener una posición más ventajosa.

El Evangelion de color blanco flexionó las rodillas al ver al de Shinji embestir contra él y con un potente salto lo esquivó, tras frenar, la unidad 01 se dió la vuelta para ver como sus enemigos se dispersaban por el lugar. El que le había esquivado se giró tambien para encararse a él cargando con su arma por encima de su cabeza, afortunadamente era muy pesada y la lentitud al blandirla le permitió esquivar el ataque y darle un puñetazo en su cara ciega y con una eterna sonrisa siniestra. El golpe fue duro pero el enemigo permaneció en pié con la cabeza ladeada un poco hacia atrás, así que Shinji volvió a echar el brazo hacia atrás, pero ahora en vez de golpearle apresó su cuello y tomando impulso lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. El EVA de Serie cayó de espaldas rompiendo la tierra y levantando una polvareda. El joven Ikari dió gracias de que su unidad no necesitase de cable de energía y poder hacer sus movimientos agilmente.

"¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!" Gritó el joven Ikari al girarse y ver que otro de sus adversarios había saltado contra él con la intención de golpearle con la ancha lanza. Con mucho esfuerzo logró pararla con sus dos manos y ambos gigantes se enzarzaron en un duelo con el arma colocada de forma horizontal entre ellos, cada uno empujando contra su adversario. El EVA blanco ejercía una fuerza poderosísima y consiguió tumbar boca abajo a la unidad de Shinji, pero este inteligentemente apoyó un pie en el vientre de su enemigo y haciendo fuerza empujo con este y sus manos consiguiendo lanzar por encima al Evangelion aprovechándose del impulso de este.

Cuando la masa blanca desapareció de su campo de visión pudo ver como otro se venía acercando a toda velocidad. Se levantó pero el otro fue muy rápido y consiguió golpearlo, la hoja de su arma hizo un corte en el torso morado de la unidad 01. Shinji gritó de dolor y vió horrorizado como su traje de conexión se oscurecía en una franja en la zona equivalente en la que el EVA había sido herido. Había estado moviéndose muy rápido, su sincronización debía estar por las nubes y ese era el precio que debía de pagar.

Su enemigo no parecía dispuesto a darle tregua y con su mano izquierda le apresó mientras con su derecha, que sostenía la lanza, cargó hacia atrás para atacarle de nuevo. La hombrera derecha del Evangelion violeta se abrió y desplegó su cuchillo progresivo, lo cogió y arremetió contra la muñeca que sostenía el pesado utensilio de combate. La unidad de Producción en Masa aulló de dolor al ver como su mano derecha quedaba colgando de su antebrazo por apenas unos tejidos, otro corte del cuchillo energético la seccionó por completo. La lanza cayó rodando por el suelo con el apendice aún unido a ella.

Aprovechando que su rival estaba aturdido el piloto apuñaló varias veces el pecho de este tiñendo sus placas blancas de rojo sangre hasta que el pesado EVA cayó de espaldas sin moverse.

Sintiendo una presencia a su espalda Shinji Ikari se giró en posición de combate con su arma en frente. Vió a otras tres unidades de serie que le amenazaban inmóviles con las piernas flexionadas y los dientes asomando entre sus grandes labios.

Nadie se movió durante unos instantes, el joven de 15 años jadeaba cansado de tanta lucha, pero sabía que necesitaba esforzarse un poco más. Abrumado por los acontecimientos se precipitó al combate avanzado hacia el enemigo que estaba en medio de los tres, este alzó su arma para protegerse y plantar batalla, pero antes de que llegase el Evangelion 01 cambió por sorpresa su objetivo y fue a por el que tenía a su izquierda. Sin tiempo de reacción el gigante blanco fue movido por el brazo de su contrario quedando entre este y sus dos compañeros. Utilizándolo a modo de escudo temporal mientras acababa con el, Shinji clavó el cuchillo en el costado derecho del EVA de Producción en Masa, este bramó , y lo hizo más alto cuando el 01 hizo ascender la brillante daga abriendo su cuerpo hasta salir justo por debajo de la axila mutilando su mano a su paso. Con el brazo en alto goteando sangre dió un golpe de revés rajando la garganta y apagando su gutural voz mientras se derrumbaba sin aparente vida.

El sudor de su frente cayó en los ojos de Shinji, tuvo que soltar la palanca izquierda para secárselo y poder ver bien, fueron sólo dos segundos de distracción, pero fué lo suficiente para no ver venir el ataque con lanza de uno de sus enemigos.

Con movimientos rápidos hizo varios cortes en la zona baja del torso de la unidad 01. Su joven piloto gritó de dolor mientras en su cuerpo se reflejaban las heridas. Finalmente le dió una patada que hizo retroceder cayendo de rodillas al gigante morado.

"¡Mi... mierda, como duele!" Dentro del EVA-01 se quejaba su piloto agarrándose el vientre que rezumaba sangre. Alzó la vista mientras temblaba y vió como todos los Evangelion que habían llegado desde el aire, incluidos los que creía que había abatido, se estaban acercando a él. Para sorpresa del chico de repente sus armas transmutaron en réplicas de color grisáceo de la Lanza de Longinus, el mismo arma que había utilizado Rei Ayanami para acabar con un Ángel que orbitaba la Tierra.

Dos de las unidades de serie se pusieron en frente del EVA de rodillas que intentaba levantarse y con la parte afilada en un solo pico de sus lanzas atraveso cada uno una de las manos de este.

"¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¡¡¡DIOS!!!" Se quejó Shinji mirándose las agarrotadas manos por el daño que le habían causado.

Asiendo las réplicas los dos Evas desplegaron sus alas y elevaron hasta los cielos al gigante morado. Los demás les siguieron, incluso el que no tenía arma que apoyó los pies en los hombros de la unidad en posición de crucifixión, con su mano y muñón tiró de su barbilla obligándole a estirar el cuello. A cientos de metros del suelo los Evangelion de Serie y el 01 formaron una figura perfecta en el aire.

El joven Ikari miró aturdido hacia abajo sin saber que hacer. Le ardían las manos y le dolía al respirar. Para hacerlo peor comenzó a escuchar unos pitidos agudos desde el exterior provocados por los gigantes blancos. Esos pitidos golpeaban como un martillo su cerebro, no sabía lo que estaban haciendo pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

Al poco un zumbido y un pequeño temblor cerca suya llamaron su atención. Volteando hacia atrás vió unas letras resplandeciendo en la base de su asiento. "Mode: D"

El chico recordó que era eso, el modo de autodestrucción de los Evangelion, el mismo que había usado Rei para salvarle...

Lo primero que sintió fue rabia, después de todo lo que había hecho le iban a sacrificar como a un perro mientras agonizaba de dolor, lloró amargamente maldiciendo el día en el que fue nombrado el Tercer Elegido, él tan sólo quería llevar una vida normal que le habían negado y que ahora si que nunca podría tener.

Depués de secarse las lágrimas, tranquilizarse, respirar profundamente y sacar todo su rencor se dió cuenta de que su inmolación era necesaria. Seguramente no lo harían si no estuviesen todos en peligro. Si la explosión del EVA-00 había borrado del mapa casi todo Tokyo-3, la detonación de su unidad eliminaria a los Evangelion que le habían derrotado. Tan sólo esperó que todos se salvasen y que no le olvidasen.

Ya más en paz consigo mismo se acomodó en el asiento y con los ojos cerrados esperó a que todo acabase, por lo menos no iba a notar ningún dolor. Pero de repente se escuchó un ruido parecido a un aparato eléctrico fallando, el zumbido y el temblor cesaron volviendo la cabina a su estado normal, las letras dejaron de brillar.

Shinji sabía que no lo habían parado desde el exterior y también sabía muy bien lo que había pasado.

"¡Madre, no lo hagas!" Gritó. "¡Ya no puedes salvarme más! ¡Deja que muera! ¡Es necesario!" Las lágrimas invadieron de nuevo ssus irritados ojos. "¡Si no lo hago todos los demás moriran!"

"¡¡¡DÉJAME SALVARLOS!!!" Gritó desesperado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gendo dejó en el suelo el maletín que contenía a Adam y guardó su pistola, se acercó al borde de la piscina de líquido anaranjado y tras echar un leve vistazo al cuerpo de Ritsuko, que flotaba boca abajo con una mancha roja en la bata de científica, concentró su visión en Lilith, que seguía crucificada en silencio con la máscara de siete ojos.

El comandante de NERV meditó lo que iba a hacer, como le había dicho a la mujer que fue su amante no había llegado tan lejos para detenerse por que sus planes no se cumplieran al cien por cien.

El ruido de unas botas pesadas golpeando el suelo llamó su atención. Al girarse vió que por la puerta por la que había accedido al Dogma Central había entrado otra persona. Un hombre vestido con el uniforme de las JSSDF pero sin casco le apuntaba con una pistola, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y barba de dos días.

"Ryouji Kaji... Cuanto tiempo" Dijo Gendo aparentando divertida sorpresa pero la verdad es que tenía miedo. Estaba en una posición difícil, con un hombre que podía ser su peor enemigo en esos momentos apuntándole con un arma y él desarmado al haber guardado su pistola, intentaba ganar algo de tiempo para pensar algo.

El recién llegado le miró durante un momento sin ninguna expresión en su cara "Lo siento Comandante Ikari, pero no tengo ninguna gana de hablar con usted." Seguidamente apretó el gatillo, Gendo cayó de espaldas con un disparo en el pecho, sus gafas salieron volando y se rompieron al caer al suelo, el hombre siguió con vida con la cara desencajada para ver lo que pasaba. Todo su trabajo, toda su ambición, toda su vida, destruidas por un hombre al que no tuvo lo suficientemente en cuenta, un error que ya no se podía solucionar.

"Yui..." Susurró con los labios manchados de sangre.

Tras haber matado a Ikari y su cuerpo perder la verticalidad, Kaji pudo ver que sobre el lago de LCL había un cuerpo, se acercó y vió de quien se trataba.

"Rit..." Su rostro se estrmeció por la pena. "Tampoco te pude salvar a ti..."

El hombre se fijó que cerca suyo había un aparato electrónico, se agachó a recogerlo y lo examinó.

"Ya entiendo..." Dijo fijándose en la pantalla. "Al final quisiste hacer las cosas a lo grande." Sonrió con tristeza. "Por lo menos, tu también tendrás tu pequeña venganza." Kaji comenzó a manipular los botones de la agenda de Ritsuko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Aún no tenemos comunicación?" Preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"¡Negativo! ¡La señal con la unidad 01 no ha sido recuperada!" Informó Aoba.

Desde que los comandos de las JSSDF que habían atacado la Sala de Mando se habían retirado, los operadores que quedaron con vida empeñaron sus esfuerzos en intentar ayudar al joven piloto de 15 años que sostenía una férrea lucha en el exterior, pero nada más comenzar la pelea se perdió el contacto con el Evangelion de Shinji.

Mientras desde sus puestos en las consolas de Magi los responsables técnicos intentaban a toda prisa hacer su trabajo, el Vice-comandante observaba con paciencia como se desenvolvía el combate.

Se sorprendió de los veloces movimientos que el hijo de Ikari podía realizar, pero pronto comprendió a que se debían cuando Maya le informó de lo alto de sus valores de sincronización, también comprendió el dolor que debía sufrir el muchacho cada vez que las lanzas de los EVA de Serie laceraron el cuerpo del Evangelion 01.

Un murmullo de asombro se dejo oir por toda la Sala cuando los allí reunidos vieron por la pantalla principal como las unidades de Producción en Masa elevaron al gigante morado y formaron una figura estática.

"¡Los Campo A.T. de los Evangelion están resonando! Dijo Hyuga.

"¡Emiten a la vez un pulso de energía hacia algún punto a unos 300.000 kilómetros de distancia!" Aclaró Maya.

"¡¿La luna?!" Se preguntó Aoba en voz alta.

"La están llamando..." Pensó el Profesor Fuyutsuki.

En esos momentos en la Luna permanecía clavada sobre su superficie la Lanza de Longinus original, esta comenzó a moverse al ser llamada por los gigantes blancos.

De repente una tremeda explosión sacudió toda la base de NERV, se oyeron gritos asustados y varios de los operadores cayeron al suelo al ser cogidos por sorpresa por el temblos, gravilla y polvo cayó del techo dañado por semejante sacudida.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" Exigió saber el hombre de pelo canoso aferrado a la mesa del comandante para no perder el equilibrio.

"¡Ha habido una fuerte explosión en...!" Hyuga comprobó en el ordenador el plano del Geofront. "¡El Dogma Central!" Gritó confundido. "¡El Dogma Central se ha destruido!"

"¡Pe..pero si se ejecutó la secuencia de destrucción deberíamos haberlo sabido!" Dijo la Teniente Ibuki encogiéndose de hombres al no saber como había podido pasar tal cosa.

Kozo Fuyutsuki se quedó un momento meditando, no sabía el porqué, pero estaba claro que Gendo había fallado, y no sólo eso, los planes del Comité también estaban fracasados. La explosión tenía que haber aniquilado los cuerpos de Adam y Lilith.

Alzó la mirada y vió a la unidad 01 quieta con los brazos extendidos. Ya no tenía sentido que todo eso continuase.

"Teniente Ibuki." Dijo con voz calmada.

"¿Sí?"

"Active la secuencia de autodestrucción del Evangelion 01." Sentenció volviendo a tomar su postura de brazos tras la espalda.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó la mujer sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Es una orden." Manifestó en tono severo, pero luego suavizó su discurso. "Sé que es duro, pero si todo sigue así se creará un Anti-AT tan poderoso que toda existencia quedará destruida, no les pido que lo comprendan, pero será así."

Los operadores que le oyeron se sorprendieron ante tal revelación.

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo?" Se ofreció Shigeru al notar la preocupación de su compañera.

"No, está bien." Con gesto serio Maya comenzó a introducir la secuencia.

Fuyutsuki miró de nuevo hacia la pantalla centrándose en el Evangelion.

"Perdóname Shinji..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka permanecía inmóvil dentro del EVA-02. Vestida con el plug suit la habían metido en su unidad y enviado al fondo del lago artificial de la pirámide de NERV para que estuviera mejor protegida del ataque de las JSSDF, pero nada la podía proteger de los sueños que la acosaban desde que el Décimo Sexto Ángel invadió su mente.

Aunque no sentía las explosiones de las cargas que le lanzaban desde la superficie con intención de destruir al Evangelion estas se reflejaban en su inconsciente como perturbaciones en sus ya complicadas ensoñaciones.

"Asuka, tienes que dejar a tu madre tranquila, necesita descansar." Su padre tomaba de la mano a una Asuka niña mientras veían a la madre de esta a través del cristal de la habitación donde estaba internada. Despeinada y con correas que limitaban parcialmente la movilidad de sus manos, acariciaba el pelo de una muñeca de trapo.

La niña de deshizo de la mano de su padre y corrió al lado de su madre abrazándola.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mírame por favor!" Le suplicaba.

"¿Asuka, eres una niña buena?" Preguntaba su madre mirando al juguete.

"Si mamá, lo soy."

"¿Harás lo que diga tu madre?"

"Si, lo que sea, pero mírame."

"Entonces muere conmigo."

"Está bien, moriré contigo mamá."

Dos cuerpos colgaban de cuerdas en la habitación del hospital.

"¿Por qué quieres morir hija mía?" Susurraba una voz directamente en la cabeza de Asuka.

"No quiero morir, pero si tú me lo pides me iré contigo, tú fuiste la única persona a la que le importé." Respondió la Segunda Elegida.

_"¡Madre!"_

"¿Tan poco aprecias tu vida?" Respondió con tristeza.

"¿De qué me sirve? No tengo a nadie..."

_"¡No lo hagas!"_

"Él te necesita..."

"¡Cuando yo le necesité él no apareció! ¡Cuando le llamé no vino a mi lado!" Dijo dolida y con rencor.

_"¡Ya no puedes salvarme más!"_

"Por eso me da igual, prefiero irme contigo mamá..."

_"¡Deja que muera!"_

"Siempre he estado a tu lado..." Dijo la voz con dulzura.

_"¡Es necesario!" _

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Aunque mi cuerpo murió mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo, ¿me sientes?"

"¡Si mamá, te siento!" Gritó con la voz rota de la emoción.

"Haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti, hija mía." La voz esta vez sonó alegre.

_"¡Si no lo hago todos los demás moriran!"_

Poco a poco la joven pelirroja comenzó a abrir los ojos dentro de la cabina inundada de LCL. Sonrió un poco, tenía los ojos húmedos, había descubierto que su madre había estado con ella, que la había observado y protegido y no la iba a defraudar, iba a ser la mejor de nuevo, iba a demostrar lo que valía.

_"¡¡¡DÉJAME SALVARLOS!!!" _

Los cuatro ojos verdes del EVA-02 se encendieron bajo las oscuras aguas y poco a poco se fue moviendo.

"¡La secuencia de autodestrucción de la unidad 01 ha sido anulada!" Avisó la Teniente Maya Ibuki desde el Centro de Mando.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Fuyutsuki sin creérselo. "¡Maldición!" Golpeó frustado la mesa.

"Un momento..." La mujer revisó de nuevo sus monitores y los datos que Magi iba dando. "¡La unidad 02 acaba de activarse, Asuka está despierta!" Gritó con la mayor alegría del mundo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Pesadamente el Evangelion de color rojo salió caminando del agua arrastrando el cable umbilical que le daba soporte energético.

"¡¿Pero que diablos ha pasado aquí?!" Dijo la chica alemana aturdida mientras veía la chatarra humeante de los vehículos militares y los pequeños incendios de la pradera.

"¡¿Y que es ese ruido tan molesto?!" Asuka protestó tapándose un oido y miró hacia arriba que era de donde provenía. Al no distinguir los puntos que manchaban el cielo hizo un zoom con la pantalla de su unidad y vió la extraña escena que protagonizaban el EVA-01 y los de serie. Sorprendida abrió un canal de comunicación con su compañero, cuando la pantalla del intercomunicador se abrió vio la imagen del piloto con los ojos rojos de llorar, las manos agarrotadas y el vientre de su plug suit manchado de su propia sangre.

Cuando el chico se enteró de que alguien se estaba intentndo comunicar con él se fijó en el monitor y vió a Asuka, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

La Segunda Elegida apretó los dientes de rabia, no sabía lo que ocurría pero intuía que esos extraños seres de color blanco eran los responsables de lo que le pasaba a su compañero. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera para alcanzar a las criaturas que estaban en el aire y vió en el suelo una lanza ancha de color oscuro que tenía pegada a ella una mano cercenada. Rapidamente la tomó y apuntó hacia los cielos con ella, ayudada por los sistemas de apoyo de combate de su Evangelion centró su objetivo en el EVA de Producción en Masa que sostenía la réplica que perforaba la mano derecha de la unidad 01. Con todas sus fuerzas Asuka lanzó su arma que salió a toda velocidad.

El gigante blanco que había sido elegido como víctima por la pelirroja vió venir perfectamente el ataque pero su programación le impedía hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera intentar atraer a la Lanza de Longinus. Confundido y sin saber que hacer dejó que el arma le golpease, con tanta fuerza que le atravesó el pecho desgarrando sus tejidos y dividiendo su cuerpo en dos mitades provocando una lluvia de sangre.

Al romper la formación los A.T. dejaron de resonar y los demás Evangelion cayeron desde gran altura fracasada su misión.

"¡¡¡AHHHH!!!" Se quejó Shinji cuando su unidad aterrizó hundiendo por su peso el suelo donde se encontraba. Mirando al frente vió como el EVA rojo se acercaba caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

"Por... por qué tuviste que despertar... estabas más segura allí." Murmuró para si mismo.

Asuka se plantó delante de la arrodillada unidad de su compañero que seguía con las manos perforadas.

"Disculpa, necesito esto." Dijo con algo de ironía y cargó su pie izquierdo en el pecho metálico para después tirar con fuerza de las dos lanzas para sacárselas. El joven Ikari sintió de nuevo el dolor en sus manos pero no protestó.

Casi de inmediato la chica escuchó un bramido a su izquierda. Loco de ira un EVA de Serie cargó contra ella babeando y desarmado. Con mucha rapidez la alemana le atacó con una de las lanzas atravesándole la cabeza limpiamente de frente, la criatura aulló de dolor deteniendo su carrera y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, momento que aprovechó la chica para, con las dos manos, empalar con la otra arma a su enemigo por el vientre hasta que las dos puntas salieron justo por debajo de la nuca. El gigante blanco tembló durante unos momentos pero finalmente paró. Asuka inclinó la lanza y el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo se deslizó hacia la pradera dejando las puntas goteando sangre. Justo cuando acababa con ese otro se le acercaba blandiendo su propia réplica pero a pasos mas lentos, sopesando como actuar después de ver lo que le sucedió a su igual.

"¡¡¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!!!" Con un grito desquiciado el gigante rojo se puso en movimiento sin dejar a su oponente pensar, ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de la que se oía el estruendo de las armas chocando entre ellas.

Shinji Ikari se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, cansado y herido lo único que podía hacer era intentar ayudar a su compañera pero alguien se lo impidió. Sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás y vió como dos brazos blancos, uno de ellos manco, le aferraban por el pecho, una cabeza llena de dientes se pegó a la suya y abrió su sonrisa. La unidad 01 intentó zafarse como pudo, afortunadamente la falta de una de las manos de su adversario impidió que este pudiese acorralarle bien, de ser así estaría perdido porque casi no tendría fuerzas. Deshaciéndose de la mortal presa las tornas se cambiaron y fue ahora el muchacho quien con los brazos de su unidad apretó el cuello de la de color blanco, esta intentó resistirse pero finalmente su cuello giró 180º, se oyó un crujido y el cuerpo calló pesadamente.

Mientras su compañero se debatía en un cuerpo a cuerpo Asuka hacía retroceder a otro EVA de Serie con sus furiosas arremetidas, siendo su rival incapaz de superarla en agilidad recibió un tajo en el brazo que se lo cercenó desarmándole, a continuación otro rápido movimiento hizo que perdiese una pierna, casi no se había enterado cuando el filo externo de la réplica entró por su cadera y a mitad de camino ascendió partiendo a la mitad casi exacta, tronco y cabeza. Los pedazos de carne blanca y roja mancharon el suelo ante el regocijo de la Segunda Elegida. Tras comprobar que ya no seguía con vida giró a ver que ocurría con Shinji y si necesitaba de su ayuda.

"¡¡¡ASUKA CUIDADO, DETRÁS DE TI!!!" Le gritó el muchacho por el intercomunicador. La chica giró la cabeza y vió venir hacia a ella a una de las armas que había sido lanzada con el objetivo de matarla. Se echó hacia atrás como pudo y logró esquivar el objeto que se movía a gran velocidad pero que a su paso arrancó su cable de energía. Un contador de cinco minutos hacia atrás apareció en su cabina para indicarle el tiempo que le quedaba de batería interna.

Ese mismo contador apareció en la Sala de Mando del Geofront donde todo el mundo observaba con nerviosismo lo que estaba pasando, algunos incluso rezaban para que sus dos pilotos lograran salir airosos del trance.

"¡Necesitamos esa conexión rápido!" Insistía el viejo profesor.

"¡¡¡MALDITO!!!" Enfurecida por el ataque por sorpresa Asuka arrojó su lanza contra el EVA de Producción en Masa que se la había lanzado a ella, este desplegó sus alas y consiguió esquivarla con un gran salto. Cuando tocó suelo se encontró de bruces con la unidad 02 que cargó contra el obligándole a recular hasta quedar atrapado por una colina en la que apoyó su espalda. La chica de ojos azules alzó el puño para golpearle pero el EVA consiguió empujarla unos metros, los suficientes para reincorporarse.

"Así que quieres pelea ¿Eh? ¡Pues la tendrás!" De su hombrera derecha salió su cuchillo progresivo que brilló al blandirlo y de nuevo fue corriendo hasta su adversario con el arma en mano. El Evangelion blanco no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y se encontró siendo apuñalado en el pecho en repetidas ocasiones, finalmente cosiguió quitarle el arma de un manotazo y de una patada la empujó hacia atrás de nuevo. Asuka vió al EVA con múltiples heridas sangrantes pero sin perder la eterna sonrisa, sin pensar en si lograría lo que estaba planeando lo llevó a cabo y con un movimiento en horizontal de su brazo derecho desplegó su Campo A.T. que impactó en su enemigo. La energía originada penetró en los cortes hechos por el cuhillo e hizo reventar por dentro al gigante construido por el hombre. Con el torso desecho y sobre sus propias vísceras y sangre cayó de espaldas, la piloto se acercó a el y de un pisotón terminó de deshacer su dañado cuerpo.

Tras mirar con una sonrisa asqueada al charco de sangre fue hacia Shinji que luchaba por levantarse.

"¡No es momento de hacer el vago!" Intentó ayudarle a ponerse en pié.

"A... Asuka... me alegro de que estés bien..." Dijo levemente esbozando una sonrisa.

"Deja eso ahora y haz un esfuerzo."

"No... no soy capaz." El chico lo intentaba pero su EVA se venía abajo.

La niña alemana fué hasta uno de los enemigos caidos y arrancó una de las réplicas de su cabeza, la clavó en el suelo por el lado de una sola punta.

"Usa esto a modo de apoyo." Le dijo a su compañero piloto. Este asintió y obedeció, después de un par de intentos consiguió recuperar la verticalidad. Tras hacerlo se quedó mirando a su compañera, ambos sudando, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo.

Un grito a sus espaldas les sacó del momento de relax, otro de sus enemigos venía corriendo arma en mano dispuesto a atacarles, en un movimiento reflejo los dos alzaron sus manos para protegerse y generaron cada uno un Campo A.T. que se fundieron mostrando uno solo y poderoso contra el que chocó el EVA de Serie parando su arremetida. Tras recuperarse fue a golpear el A.T. con su lanza réplica.

"¡Apártate!" Gritó Shinji. Dejando de generar el escudo de energía cada uno se echó a un lado, sin objetivo que golpear, el ataque con lanza se perdió en el aire, quedando el Evangelion blanco en medio de los otros dos debido al impulso que llevaba.

"¡Ahora Shinji! ¡Ábrelo de nuevo!" Los dos pilotos desplegaron por segunda vez el A.T. Atrapado entre la presión de las dos fuerzas el EVA de Producción en Masa estalló literalmente en mil pedazos.

"Ya sólo quedan tres." Dijo Shinji agitado por el repugnante espectáculo.

"Pues ahí tienes a dos más..." Habiendo atravesado el río dos figuras blancas se acercaban lentamente con precaución hacia donde estaban.

"Me queda poco tiempo de batería, tenemos que actuar rápido, vete tú a por uno y yo a por el otro." Sugirió la pelirroja.

"¡Si!"

Antes de ir a por su adversario Asuka echó una última mirada preocupada a Shiniji, se había fijado en que solo sostenía una palanca con una mano, con la otra apretaba su estómago.

Los dos gigantes blancos decidieron atacar también al notar que sus contrarios iban hacia ellos. El primero que llegó lo hizo a junto de Shinji. Manteniendo una distancia el muchacho consiguió esquivar sus primeros ataques para, teniéndolo en un punto que había pensado, se abalanzó contra el en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante unos segundos estuvieron forcejeando para ver quien ganaba. El 01 flexionó las rodillas siendo vencido pero en un impulso enérgico cargó al gigante blanco sobre sus hombros horizontalmente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo lanzó haciéndole caer en la cercana lanza clavada en el suelo. El EVA gorgoteó antes de agonizar empalado.

Asuka maldecía a su par, parecía como si conociese que no disponía de tiempo para enfrentarse a el y se lo estaba intentado agotar. Cuando al fin se decidió apenas le quedaban cinco segundos de energía y decidió arriesgarlo todo a un solo paso. Esperó a que atacara primero y cuando lo hizo se dejó caer hacia atrás zancadilleándole, al perder el equilibrio cayó encima suya y con las rodillas y las manos lo impulsó hacia arriba para que también cayera sobre la réplica. El nuevo cuerpo empujó al que yacía de antes hacia más abajo para ser también atravesado por las dos puntas.

El EVA-02 quedó inmóvil mirando al cielo boca arriba en el campo.

"¡Asuka! ¡Asuka!" Shinji Ikari no obtuvo respuesta alguna y el Evangelion de la chica no hizo ningún movimiento, definitivamente se había quedado sin batería interna.

"¡Genial! ¡Estoy yo sólo y aún queda uno!" Murmuró entre dientes mientras oteaba el lugar en busca de la última amenaza.

Tan solo tuvo que esperar un rato para encontrarla. Desde detrás de la pirámide apareció la última unidad de serie que estaba en pié. Con sus alas desplegadas descendió arma de dos puntas en mano para acabar con su enemigo. El gigante morado extendió sus manos y apareció una protección geométrica anaranjada contra la que se estrelló. El ser alado cayó dentro del lago con gran estruendo y separado de su lanza que cayó en manos de su contrario.

Al poco salió del agua ya con los apéndices de ave recogidos y ascendiendo por la inclinación de la construcción artificial, Shinji en el borde y aprovechando la ventaja de la altura, arrojó el arma sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo que esta partiera en dos mitades el cuerpo de la unidad hecha en masa al haber entrado por el cráneo y salido por entre las piernas. Ambos lados cayeron de nuevo al estanque, esta vez separados y tiñiendo el agua de rojo sangre.

"Al fin ha terminado..." Suspiró el joven de 15 años mientras se dejaba caer hacia delante.

Pero uno de los supuestos cadáveres con el cuello roto y sin mano se levanto sin aviso y con mucho subterfugio comenzó a acercársele por la espalda agarrando con su única mano una de las lanzas de sus compañeros.

Desde su posición Asuka pudo verlo.

"No... No... ¡No! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡SHINJI!!! ¡¡¡SHINJI!!! ¡¡¡SHINJI!!!" Desesperada gritaba y movía bruscamente las palancas de su EVA mientras sacudía su cabeza, pero su unidad no se iba a mover y sin energía el intercomunicador no funcionaba y no servía de nada avisarle.

De repente cuando el EVA de Serie pasaba al lado del Evangelion apagado con intención de atravesar al EVA del joven Ikari por la espalda el de color rojo hizo un movimiento mecánico y rápido, casi sin notarse el brazo izquierdo se movió apresando por el tobillo al enemigo mientras sus cuatro ojos seguían mirando perdidos al cielo.

Al notar la presa se paró en seco y mirando al caido elevó su arma con intención de atravesarlo, pero cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba emitió un ruido gutural de furia, lo suficientemente alto como para que Shinji lo oyese y sacando energías de la nada se lanzó a impedir que ejecutase a su compañera. Viendo que en el costado derecho permanecía la herida abierta provocada por su cuchillo metió su mano izquierda por ella con la intención de atravesarle. El EVA de Serie bramó al sentir como destrozaba su interior, el joven notó algo duro al llegar más o menos al centro del cuerpo pero tras golpear fuerte lo atravesó y vió como la mano roja salía por el costado contrario. Elevando su cabeza y abriendo sus mandíbulas emitió un agudo grito de moribudo y se desplomó hacia delante sacudiendo consigo su réplica. El piloto intentó echarse hacia atrás pero al tener el brazo unido al cuerpo de su enemigo no lo logró y una de las puntas desgarró el abdomen del Evangelion profundamente.

Desde dentro Shinji vió como se formaba una nueva y larga franja oscura y vertical en su cuerpo, esta vez salpicó parte de la abundante sangre al exterior.

El muchacho, pálido y temblando intentó respirar dos veces con esfuerzo y finalmente cayó inconsciente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba pero el lugar le parecía familiar. El cielo resplandecía muy azul en un día soleado, y había un árbol, de hojas muy verdes, en toda su plenitud. Bajo la sombra de sus ramas vió a una mujer a la que conocía aún sin haber tenido fotos de ella, era su mandre, de cuclillas delante de un pequeño Shinji. Al lado de ellos permanecía de pié observando la escena una mujer a la que no conocía.

"Mi pequeño ya es un hombre." Dijo Yui tomando con los brazos al niño, este riendo adelantó los suyos para acariciarla pero sus brazos eran muy cortos.

"Me has hecho muy feliz, y sé que tú también lo serás." La mujer alzó al pequeño Shinji, este rió más.

"Gracias, muchas gracias." Lo abrazó con ternura y este se dejó con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Y gracias a ti también." La madre se dirigía ahora a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

El sol comenzó a brillar con intensidad, tanta que le cegó hasta convertirse en una luz artificial que colgaba de un techo.

Definitivamente ese también era un lugar desconocido para él. Se retiró las sábanas que le cubrían y movió sus aletargadas extremidades para ponerse en pié.

Estaba en lo que sin duda era una habitación de hospital pero le pareció curioso que no hubiese ventanas, al sentarse para incorporarse notó un agudo dolor en el abdomen, se abrió la ligera camisa que llevaba puesta y vió que tenía toda la zona vendada.

Después de esperar un rato y observar que nadie venía decidió salir él de la estancia, al hacerlo se topó de frente con dos militares vestidos de color caqui y gorra, se quedó sorprendido pero ellos se limitaron a mirarle hasta que uno sacó un teléfono y habló por el. No entendió la conversación que mantenía el hombre pero reconoció el idioma, era chino. Extrañado por la situación y viendo que no se dirigían a el decidió inspeccionar el lugar a ver si veía a alguien conocido, se dió cuenta de que uno de los dos soldados le seguía de cerca.

Abandonó el ala del edificio donde se encontraba, que parecía ser la clínica, y estuvo deambulando un rato hasta que en uno de los pasillos vió a través de una cristalera un patio donde se econtraba una chica pelirroja sentada en un banco al ire libre.

Rapidamente salió hacia el lugar para encontrarla.

"Asuka..."

La chica se giró y se levantó para acercarse a él.

"Así que te has despertado. Ya era hora." Dijo en un tono serio y sin emociones.

"¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Unos tres días." Se limitó a responder.

"¿Y dónde estamos?" Dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor.

"En China."

"¿En China?"

"Si, cuando terminó todo las cosas se pusieron difíciles en Japón durante un par de días. No me han contado mucho, pero te basta con saber que el pais está ahora bajo supervisión directa de la ONU."

"Ah..." Shinji no sabía que decir.

"De todas formas recuperaste la conciencia en el mejor momento. Volvemos a Japón en unas horas, te habrían llevado de todas formas aunque estuvieses dormido pero así disfrutaras del viaje en barco." Asuka dijo todo esto mirando hacia el arco que daba acceso al patio por donde acababa de entrar un hombre trajeado.

El hombre les apremió en que debían prepararse para marcharse. Todo eso le parecío muy precipitado al joven Ikari, a penas le dió tiempo a ducharse, vestirse y comer algo. De repente se vió subido al asiento trasero de un choche con su compañera a su lado.

También le extrañó la actitud de Asuka, estuvo muy seria durante su breve charla pero sin alterarse y durante el trayecto hacia el puerto apenas dijo algún monosílabo por mucho que él intentaba iniciar una conversación.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Shinji se bajó del coche pero la pelirroja no hizo ningún movimiento, solo permaneció cruzada de brazos mirando al frente.

"¿No bajas?"

"No." Respondió escuetamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo voy al aeropuerto."

Shinji no dijo nada, su cara hablo por él.

La chica tomó aliento para explicarle.

"Después de lo que pasó, NERV ha sido disuelta, tan sólo queda la rama de Alemania. Mi padre ha sido asignado allí y me ha llamado para que me vaya a vivir con él."

"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?"

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?" Preguntó sorprendida.

_"¡¿No ves que eres lo único que tengo?! ¡¿NO VES QUE TE NECESITO ASUKA?!"_

El joven Ikari meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

"Si, es una tontería, es solo que no sé que decir en las despedidas... Bueno, fue un placer haberte conocido." Dijo de manera bastante formal.

La chica entornó los ojos hacia arriba como pensando.

"Yo diría que fue... doloroso. Pero si, supongo que estuvo bien." Por primera vez esbozó una sonrisa. "¡Hasta siempre idiota!"

La puerta del automóvil se cerró y este se puso en marcha. Shinji se quedó quieto siguiendo con la mirada como lo último que representaba su vida en el último año desaparecida. Aún después de perder de vista al coche negro estuvo sin moverse con la mirada perdida, su escolta tosió para hacerle saber que debían irse y el joven se dispuso a subirse al trasporte que debía llevarle hasta Japón, a vivir una vida nueva que, irónicamente, ya había vivido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, en este capítulo creo que es necesario que explique unas cuantas cosas para que los que hayan seguido el fic entiendan mejor lo que pasó.

En la historia para que el Tercer Impacto tenga éxito se necesitan que ocurran dos eventos. Uno es la unión de Lilith con Adam o en su defecto alguna de las otras combinaciones, la otra es que la Lanza de Longinus cumpla su cometido de destruir el Campo A.T. de todos los seres vivos.

Gendo necesita a Rei como llave para poder manejar la instrumentalización a su antojo, al no estar ella presente se arriesga que sea al azar quien decida como se llevará a cabo el Tercer Impacto.

Cuando Fuyutsuki se da cuenta de que el Dogma Central ha sido destruido intenta evitar a toda costa que los EVA de Serie llamen a la Lanza ya que si esta se activa junto al EVA-01 lo único que se conseguiría es convertir a toda la humanidad en LCL y sin instrumentalización quedaría un océano de composición similar al agua que cubría el planeta hace millones de años, o lo que es lo mismo, una vuelta a los orígenes. el volver a empezar de la vida.

Cuando Misato es asesinada Kaji desaparece y sobre el recaen las sospechas aunque Gendo deja entrever que pudo haber sido SEELE, la verdad es que fué el propio Comandante Ikari quien organizó el sabotaje y ataque del comando que acabó con la vida de Misato. Al enterarse de los descubrimientos de la capitán temió que echara a perder todos sus planes y se deshizó de ella.

Sabía que Kaji no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y por eso lo acusó pero este ya había desaparecido. Culpable y furioso investigó por su cuenta hasta hallar al culpable y finalmente vengarse.

Yui detiene la secuencia de autodestrucción de la unidad 01 pese a las protestas desesperadas de Shinji por que sabe que Kyoko y su hija no abandonarían al piloto del Evangelion a su suerte. En esos momentos es cuando la madre de Asuka la intenta despertar haciendole saber que se encuentra con ella desde siempre.

Los Eva de Serie para funcionar necesitan el Dummy Plug de Kaworu y el motor S2, esos son sus puntos débiles, si cualquiera de estos dos mecanismos falla el Evangelion no funciona. En el combate final cuando son derrotados estos sistemas son dañados y por eso no se levantan de nuevo, a excepción del que le es roto el cuello por Shinji.


	15. Wilhelmshaven

Conversión: Capítulo 15: Wilhelmshaven

Autor: Malleus

Toda Historia tiene su final, todo Final tiene su Epílogo.

Evidentemente no tengo nada que ver con Neon Genesis Evangelion o Gainax y estos escritos son meramente producto de mi aburrimiento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¡Cariño, son casi las siete, despierta!" Una voz femenina despertó a Shinji Ikari, abrió con lentitud un ojo y miró hacia el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de su habitación, las 06:27.

Bostezando se sentó en la cama y se rascó su despeinada cabeza mientras terminaba de asimilar que había llegado un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo-2.

Tras ducharse, vestirse y tomar el desayuno se despidió de su tía y de su tío cargando su mochila. Desde que volviera a Japón, hace tres meses, se había ido a vivir a la casa en la que había vivido desde los cuatro años con sus tíos que de nuevo lo acogieron, esta vez al quedarse también sin padre.

Era cómodo vivir allí, el ambiente era lo suficientemente familiar como para sentirse a gusto y sus nuevos tutores nunca le habían preguntado nada acerca de su estancia en la desaparecida Tokyo-3 y él tampoco quería recordar, de hecho no guardaba ningún objeto que le recordase a su antigua vida.

"¡Hasta luego, ya me voy!" Anunció desde la puerta, acto seguido bajó las escaleras de la casa y salió por la puerta de la calle donde ya le esperaban Touji y Kensuke. Ambos chicos iban a su misma escuela, al igual que cuando los conoció, la verdad es que toda su clase estaba formada por los mismos alumnos que habían cursado 2-A en la ciudad que fuera fortaleza contra los Ángeles. No se lo habían dicho pero suponía que era una deferencia hacia él para no cambiar bruscamente su ambiente escolar.

"Buenos días Shinji, tengo que enseñarte mi última adquisición..." Dijo Kensuke saludándole y rebuscando en su cartera la nueva cámara de video que se había comprado.

El trayecto hasta el instituto transcurrió como siempre, con los tres amigos charlando de sus cosas como adolescentes cualquiera de su edad.

Al entrar al aula pasó desapercibido para todos excepto para su amiga Hikari que se acercó a saludar a los chicos, en especial al que llevaba chándal.

El viejo profesor dió las clases con la misma cadencia de siempre, explicando de nuevo el Segundo Impacto y las consecuencias que tuvo en el mundo, Matemáticas, Literatura, Gimnasia y Arte completarían el día.

Por azares del destino en el aula todos los puprites estaban ocupados a excepción de dos que estaban vacíos, cada vez que miraba hacia ellos, y no conseguía evitarlo, se acordaba de dos chicas a las que echaba mucho de menos, a una sabía que nunca la volvería ver y de la otra tenía la pena de que se había marchado muy lejos y no tenía esperanzas de verla jamás.

Pensar en Asuka y Rei era una de las pocas cosas que aún le unían a su tortuoso pasado, las pesadillas eran otra.

Era normal que se despertase por las noches sudando y agitado con las imágenes de sus peores momentos como piloto de Evangelion frescos en su mente al haber invadido sus sueños, normalmente se echaba a llorar para desahogarse hasta poder volverse a quedar dormido. Nunca comentó esto ya que sabía que le mandarían a un psicólogo, prefería guardárselo para el mismo y reprimirlo.

Cuando las clases acabaron por ese día se despidió de sus amigos y se fué corriendo a casa para ganar tiempo. Al llegar su tía le tenía la comida preparada, era un gusto no tener que cocinar a diario. Comió junto a sus tíos que como siempre le preguntaban sobre como iban las clases y él como siempre respondía que aburridas.

Tras acabar la comida y lavar los platos descansó un poco antes de partir hacia la Academia, cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta oyó la voz de su tutora legal llamándole.

"Shinji, es para ti." Le dijo ofreciéndole el teléfono que había sonado poco antes.

Este, extrañado al no saber quien le podría llamar al teléfono de la casa, cogió el auricular. "¿Diga?" Respondió expectante.

"Hola Shinji." Le saludó una voz de chica joven al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó este algo desconcertado.

"¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Sólo llevo tres meses en Alemania y ya te has olvidado de mi?!" Dijo rabiosa.

"¡¡¡A... A... A... ASUKA!!!" Al oir la voz de su antigua compañera de piso se puso nervioso y sintió que el corazón la daba un vuelco.

"Bueno, parece que no te has olvidado de mi nombre." Dijo la pelirroja con ironía.

"¡¿Pero por que me llamas?!" El nerviosismo y la confusión le habían invadido.

"¡Oh bueno!" Empezó a hablar con enfado. "¡Si te molesta que te llame, tranquilo, ya cuelgo!"

"¡No, espera!" Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Asuka había colgado y sólo se oían los tonos.

"¿Qué quería esa chica Shinji?" Preguntó su tía.

"No lo sé..." Le respondió con mucha sinceridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el resto del día y de la noche se maldijo a si mismo por no haber sido más inteligente y haber hecho el idiota como siempre, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Asuka y la tiró a la basura, y por si fuera ya poco sus tíos habían tenido la genial idea de decorar la casa con muebles antiguos, teléfono incluido, con lo que no tenía monitor de llamadas y no la podía llamar al no quedar guardado el número. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más frustrado se sentía. Aquella noche no pudo dormir bien, y no fue por las pesadillas, fue por la continua actividad cerebral pensando en las mil y una cosas que podía haberle dicho para no enfadarla y seguir con la conversación. Finalmente se quedó dormido de lo cansado que estaba de elucubrar.

"¿Así que te llamó Asuka eh?" Le preguntó Hikari ilusionada al día siguiente mientras empezaban las clases. "¿Y que te dijo?"

"Mmmmm no mucho." Dijo una verdad a medias.

"¿No mucho? ¡Si hace una eternidad que no os veis desde que se fue a Alemania!"

"Bueno es que..." En esos momentos fueron interrumpidos por una chica de pelo corto y rojizo. "¿Quién es Asuka?" Preguntó alegremente.

"Una antigua amiga Kirishima." Le respondió el chico a la recién llegada.

"¿Tienes amigas en Alemania? ¡Wow que exótico!" Dijo admirada la alumna mientras abría mucho los ojos. Todos se rieron con la reacción de la chica de ojos azules.

Al llegar a casa, y después de comer, Shinji se sentó en su escritorio y sacó un pentagrama en blanco para hacer los ejercicios que le mandaran ayer en la Academia cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono, miró la hora que era y teniendo un fuerte presentimiento salió corriendo de su cuarto y casi cayéndose logró llegar al aparato antes que nadie.

"¿Diga?" Contestó esperanzado.

"¿Hoy puedo hablar contigo o también te molesto?" Dijo la chica resentida.

"¡Asuka!" Su voz sonó demasiado estridente incluso para él.

"Si, ya sé como me llamo." Respondió resoplando.

"Perdona por lo de ayer, sólo fue que tu llamada me cogió por sorpresa..." Se disculpó el chico. "¿Puedo saber el motivo? No es que me moleste que me llames por supuesto." Añadió rapidamente para evitar que le colgase otra vez.

Durante unos segundos el auricular quedó silenciado. "Es que me aburría." Fué la respuesta de la pelirroja.

"¿Te aburrías? ¿Qué hora es allí?" Preguntó intentano encontrar algo de lógica en todo eso.

"Las ocho y media, mis padres se han ido a trabajar y aún me queda para ir a clases." Explicó la chica.

"¿Y llamas a Japón?" Sin entender nada. "Te va a salir por una fortuna la conferencia."

"¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso!" Dijo despreocupadamente.

"De todas formas..." El joven cambió de tema. "¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?"

"¡Vamos Shinji! ¡Tengo mis métodos!" Protestó al poner en duda de forma implícita su genialidad.

"Está bien, está bien." La tranquilizó. "Y dime, ¿cómo te va?"

Durante casi una hora estuvieron charlando por teléfono, hablando de cosas triviales de la vida, Shinji no recordaba haber estado hablando tanto tiempo con su antigua compañera piloto cuando vivía con él.

A partir de ese día las llamadas eran a diario a la misma hora y duraban hasta que uno de los dos tenía que irse, eso si, para Asuka siempre era un alivio porque decía que Shinji era un pesado, pero al día siguiente volvía a llamar puntual.

Incluso un día llevó a casa a sus amigos para que hablasen con ella. Hikari se mostró muy ilusionada al poder hablar por fin después de tanto tiempo con su amiga, y estuvieron un buen rato charlando, de vez en cuando lanzaba miraditas al Tercer Elegido que ponía cara de saber que estaba hablando de él pero no querer darse cuenta. Kensuke estuvo también hablando con ella contándole cosas que Shinji sabía que no le importaban a la joven alemana, sobretodo por lo mucho que hablaba el chico de gafas, suponía que ella le estaba respondiendo con aburridos monosílabos. Tambien convencieron, más bien obligaron, a Touji a hablar con ella y por la corta conversación y las pocas palabras usadas parecía que no había ido todo muy bien, esos dos nunca se llevarían bien pensó Shinji sonriendo. "¿Por qué me oligasteis a ponerme al teléfono?" Se quejó el joven del chándal cuando se marchó de casa de su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oye Asuka." Le dijo un día Shinji.

"¿Qué?" Su voz sonaba cada vez más animada a medida que pasaban los días.

"La próximas dos semanas son de vaciones y he estado pensando en hacer un viaje, me gustaría conocer otros paises, por ejemplo Alemania." Comentó alegremente.

"¡Vaya! si parece que tienes buen gusto y todo." Dijo Asuka orgullosa de su propio pais.

"Y ya que voy..." Tragó saliva. "¿Podríamos vernos?" Le preguntó con voz débil rascándose la nuca tímidamente aunque ella no podía verle.

"¿Asuka, sigues ahí?" Preguntó al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

"Si, si." Respondió al fin esta. "La verdad es que acabé un poco harta de ti no se si tengo ganas de ver tu cara."

"Está bien si no quieres, lo entiendo." Se resignó con tristeza.

"Bueeeeeno, si tantas ganas tienes de que nos veamos haz lo que quieras." Desde el otro lado del teléfono ella cedió.

"¿Eso es un si?" Quiso asegurarse.

"Si, si tu quieres." Le confirmó ella.

"Entonces ¿qué te parece si mañana lo arreglamos todo? Ahora tengo que marcharme." Le dijo alegremente.

"Muy bien, hasta mañana." No estaba seguro y no creía que eso fuese posible pero Shinji creyó detectar cierto tono de... ¿emoción? en la despedida de Asuka.

Dos días más tarde Shinji se preparaba para tomar un avión en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo-2. Sus tíos no pusieron ningún tipo de inconveniente en que se marchase a otro continente, casi a la otra punta del mundo, ya era suficientemente mayor para viajar sólo.

"¡¿Te vas a Alemania?! ¡Qué romántico, el caballero va en busca de su damisela atravesando el mundo!" Había gritado con voz cantarina Kensuke cuando el ex-piloto avisó de sus intenciones para las vaciones mientras hacía aspavientos exagerados.

"¡Pero que tonterías dices!" Le replicó rojo como un tomate, pero Touji ya se estaba carcajeando y Hikari reía quedamente tapándose los labios para no avergonzar más al muchacho.

"¡Voy a escribirle una carta para que se la des en persona!" La delegada se fue trotando alegremente a su pupitre.

"Aún por encima tengo que hacer de cartero..." Se quejó mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Protestó la chica de coletas mirándole con enfado.

"¡Qué aún por encima tengo que hacer de cartero!" Le respondió en voz alta para que le escuchase igual de enfadado.

Muy nervioso y a la vez emocionado por ser la primera vez que viajaba tan lejos tomó el avión que habría de llevarle a su destino a casi 9000 kilómetros de distancia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Berlín Tegel, Shinji se sentía muy cansado . Se rascó la cabeza, estaba atardeciendo, ¿pero de que día? fue lo que se preguntó, los efectos del jet lag ya los estaba comenzando a sentir en su propia piel.

"¿Shinji Ikari?" Un hombre de traje gris, alto, rubio con algunas canas y ojos azules y claros con arrugas alrededor se acercó a él.

"Si soy yo." Respondió mirándole algo cohibido.

El hombre le sonrió. "Soy el padre de Asuka." Tenía un fuerte acento americano pero le habló en japonés. "Y esta es mi esposa." Con un gesto de la mano le mostró a una mujer que estaba a unos pasos tras el que vestía blusa, chaqueta y falda, era de pelo corto y castaño oscuro, con una sonrisa le saludo agitando la mano derecha. El chico tímidamente le devolvió el saludo.

Tras recoger las maletas los tres se subieron en el coche del hombre para iniciar un viaje que duró algo más de cuatro horas y media desde la capital de Alemania hasta Wilhelmshaven, ciudad costera donde vivía la familia Langley, esto unido al ya agotador vuelo y el cambio de horario dejó al joven japonés casi sin fuerzas.

Durante todo el trayecto el padre de Asuka le estuvo hablando, lo que decían en japonés se lo traducía a su esposa al alemán y viceversa para que ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo perdiese detalle de la conversación. Al parecer la joven alemana no les había hablado mucho sobre Shinji ya que todas las preguntas se centraron en conocer un poco al recién llegado.

"Tengo aquí la dirección del hotel que he reservado..." Dijo Shinji buscando una nota de papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Olvídate de eso, te quedaras en nuestra casa." Con un gesto de la mano que desechaba la idea del chico le ofreció quedarse en su hogar casi como una orden.

"No quisiera molestar." Dijo en actitud sumisa.

"No es molestia, ¿verdad?" Le repitió la frase a su mujer y esta desde el asiento del copiloto miró al joven de 15 años para decirle con una sonrisa algo que no entendió lo que era pero si su significado.

"Muchas gracias." Contestó algo sonrojado y feliz.

Después de atravesar el centro de la ciudad, le sorprendió lo diferente que era a las ciudades japonesas, los edificios eran bajos y había muchísimas zonas verdes y construcciones antiguas, llegaron a un barrio residencial en la zona alta, algo alejada de la costa. Se pararon frente a una casa de dos pisos con jardín, por las ventanas no se veía ningún tipo de luz, los tres entraron y toda la casa estaba a oscuras.

"Asuka debe de estar durmiendo ya, es tarde." Le dijo el hombre en voz baja. "Has tenido un viaje largo, será mejor que tú también descanses, mañana podreis hablar todo lo que querais."

El joven asintió y su anfitrión le guió hacia la habitación que le habían preparado en el piso superior, sin deshacer las maletas, sólo para ponerse ropa de dormir, se tiró en la cama agotado, aún así le costó quedarse dormido ya que su cuerpo le dolía de tanto ajetreo, era curioso lo que podía fatigar el hecho de pasarte horas y horas sentado.

En medio de la noche Shinji se despertó agitado.

"¡Uch!" Se quejó agarrándose el estómago que se le retorcía. La comida del avión además de estar asquerosa le quiso pasar factura varias horas después.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para ir al cuarto de baño, nada más salir se dió cuenta de que las luces del pasillo estaba encendida, no recordaba haberlas dejado así, salió de la estancia y encaró el corredor para ir al servicio cuando la vió.

Habían pasado tres meses pero no había pasado ni un día sin que pensase en ella. Caminando torpemente hacia el lavabo, con cara de que no estaba despierta del todo, su cabello anaranjado despeinado y vestida con una camiseta amarilla corta que dejaba ver su ombligo y ropa interior blanca.

Al ver a Asuka así Shinji enrojeció del todo y se metió rapidamente de nuevo en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta y cargándose contra ella, si se daba cuenta de que la había visto así le mataba.

"Oh..." El chico notó humedad en su labio superior y se lo palpó con los dedos de su mano derecha que vió manchados de la sangre que manaban sus fosas nasales. "Lo que me faltaba..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se despertó cuando sintió los rayos de sol filtrarse por la ventana y darle en la cara, abrió los ojos con cuidado y miró por la ventana incorporándose. En la habitación no había ningún tipo de reloj y el tampoco llevaba consigo ninguno, pero por la luminosidad del día suponía que era primera hora de la mañana. Con pereza estiró sus aletargadas extremidades y bostezó, no había dormido lo suficiente pero era hora de levantarse.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, no le habían enseñado la casa así que no tenía mucha idea de a donde ir y siguió los ruidos que venían de una estancia, abrió una puerta y se encontró en la cocina.

Estaba amueblada con eletrodomésticos modernos de color gris metálico y madera oscura, tenía forma casi hexagonal y estaba en una de las esquinas de la casa, ya que la pared de enfrente del recién llegado era una cristalera por la que se podía salir al jardín. En el centro una gran mesa que estaba cubierta por un mantel y encima cestas con tostadas de pan, bollería variada y fruta, también había jarras con leche, zumos y café.

Pero lo que era más importante, sentada a la mesa estaba Asuka con una tostada a punto de llegar a su boca cuando le miró. Él le sonrió como nunca había hecho en la vida pero la reacción de la chica pelirroja si que no se la esperaba.

"¡¿Pero qué haces tu aquí?!" Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Si hubiese aparecido un signo de interrogación gigante sobre la cabeza de la joven al chico no le hubiera extrañado en absoluto debido a la expresión que tenía.

"¿Yo?" Señalándose a si mismo." Pero... mmm... sabías que iba a... mmm... venir, ¿verdad?" Aunque estaba seguro de que lo sabía la sorpresa de Asuka le hizo dudar de si mismo.

"¡Si, claro que lo sé pedazo de idiota! ¡Me refiero a que haces AQUÍ!" Señaló el suelo de la cocina para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. "¡En mi casa!"

"Vamos pequeña, no pretenderás que nuestro invitado se quede en un hotel lleno de desconocidos cuando hay tanto espacio libre en casa." El señor Langley apareció por la otra puerta que daba acceso a la cocina anudándose la corbata, dió los buenos días a los chicos, se acercó a su hija y le besó la frente, esta se apartó algo avergonzada diciéndole una palabra en inglés mientras miraba de reojo al chico que sonreía divertido. Aunque Shinji no sabía mucho inglés le era fácil reconocer la palabra 'Padre'.

"Además." Continuó el hombre mientras tomaba asiento y se servía una taza de café. "Sé que habeis estado viviendo juntos en Japón así que no habrá problema."

"¡Pero no hicimos nada malo!" Se apresuró a añadir Shinji.

Asuka se tapó la cara avergonzada con claro gesto de decir. "¡¿Pero por qué has dicho eso?!"

El hombre de cabello canoso agtitó los hombros riéndose con la boca cerrada mientras echaba mano de un periódico y el chico se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que sus palabras sobraban.

"Bueno chicos." Dijo el padre de Asuka tras apurar su taza. "He de ir al trabajo, no hagais nada malo." Les echó una mirada divertida que la chica devolvió con una furibunda. "Y trata a Shinji como si fuera su casa." Despeinándola con su mano mientras esta protestaba se marchó de la casa.

"¿Quieres sentirte como en casa?" Le dijo Asuka sonriéndole inocentemente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció minutos más tarde cuando se encontró con un delantal fregando los platos sucios del desayuno mientras ella trotaba por la casa silbando alegremente.

"Como en casa, como en casa..." Protestó entre dientes mientras frotaba con un estropajo un plato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera semana en Alemania fue muy divertida para el chico japonés, los padres de Asuka le llevaron a visitar lugares del pais en varias salidas que hicieron, no sabía en que trabajaba el señor Langley pero parecía que tenía mucha flexibilidad laboral.

Por su parte la chica pelirroja había vuelto a la universidad.

"Aún soy muy joven para trabajar." Le había dicho a Shinji un día antes de irse a clase. Lo cual era irónico teniendo en cuenta lo que había estado haciendo durante el último año.

Normalmente no iba mucho a clases y se quedaba con su compañero mientras sus padres trabajaban hasta que este decía o hacía algo que la irritaba y se marchaba a la facultad después de haberle gritado e insultado. Pero a lo sumo en dos horas volvía al hogar quejándose de que la gente allí eran incluso más idiotas que él, si es que eso era posible.

Una de las broncas se la había llevado mientras estaba sentado en un sillón en el salón viendo un partido de fútbol ( una de las pocas cosas que podía ver por televisión ya que no tenía ni idea de alemán ) y Asuka sentada en la mesa haciendo una hoja de ejercicios. Al parecer debían de ser complicados porque la pelirroja maldecía cada cinco segundos. Shinji se ofreció a ayudarla y esta le humilló recordándole que él aún iba al instituto y esos eran problemas universitarios. Resignándose se centró en mirar hacia la tele para no enfadarla más de lo que estaba, aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba rápidas miradas.

Cuando el partido llegó al descanso Shinji se levantó y se acercó a Asuka que seguía concentrada en sus folios garabateados.

"Oye Asuka." Le dijo con cuidado.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le respondió esta con un tono que parecía que se aguantaba las ganas de gritarle, pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Es que desde que vine y te vi he querido decirte una cosa." Mirándola fijamente.

La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y dió orden a su cerebro para impedir que la sangre fluyese en tal cantidad hacia sus mejillas. "¡¿No se atreverá a...?!" Pensó.

"¿Por qué... por qué ahora llevas siempre el pelo suelto?" Preguntó muy interesado mientras hacía un gesto en su propio cabello con una mano.

Asuka se quedó perpleja durante unos segundos y después le empujó. "¡Buffff!" Resopló "¡Pero mira que eres idiota!"

Sin entender nada se disponía a irse de nuevo al sofá cuando la pelirroja le habló de nuevo.

"Por cierto." Dijo aprovechando que Shinji había roto el hielo de la conversación. "¿Sabes que día es hoy?"

"Mmmm... once si no me equivoco." Respondió mirando hacia el techo para acordarse.

"Si, ¿recuerdas que pasó hace un año exactamente?" Insisitió la alemana.

El joven ex-piloto negó con la cabeza.

"Hace un año derrotamos a ese Ángel que se dividió en dos." Le recordó levantando un dedo índice como haría una maestra con su alumno.

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamó el chico maravillándose de la memoria de la chica.

"¡Todo lo que tuvimos que bailar!" Se quejó Asuka.

"Si, y que trajes teníamos que llevar ¿verdad? Jajajajaja." Shinji rió con ganas, era un recuerdo divertido.

"Es curioso." Añadió la chica. "Si hoy hace un año de eso, hace una semana hizo un año desde que me mudé a casa de Misato al igual que hace una semana que llevas viviendo aquí."

"Si, es una casualidad." Dijo algo apenado al escuchar el nombre de su tutora.

"Mmmm Shinji..." La pelirroja le miró con una sonrisa algo maliciosa mientras el seguía algo aturdido por los recuerdos.

"¿Bailamos?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú y yo?!" Se sobresaltó señalándose a él mismo y a ella intermitentemente.

"¡Pues claro idiota! ¡¿Quienes más si no?!" Perdiendo ya toda paciencia con Shinji.

"¡Pero si no sé bailar!" Se quejó.

"¡Si que sabes, al final del entrenamiento lo hacías medianamente bien!" Insisitió ella

"¡Fue hace mucho, ya me he olvidado!" Pero sus protestas no sirvieron de nada ya que sin escucharle Asuka se levantó y agarró el mando a distancia del equipo de música encendiéndolo.

"¡No seas aburrido!" Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le tomó el brazo izquierdo y le obligó a rodear con el su cintura, ella hizo lo mismo con su derecho y con su mano izquierda entrelazó los dedos con la derecha del chico.

"Ahhhh..." Shinji se sobresaltó y sonrojó ante la actitud de Asuka.

"¡Muévete un poco!" Le exigió mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de la música.

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Gritó cuando el torpe joven estuvo a punto de caerse.

"¡Mejor guío yo!" Se aferró mas fuerte a él con cara de pocos amigos.

"Lo... lo siento." Dijo en voz baja medio avergonzado y medio asustado.

Después de 5 minutos de baile ya se habían sincronizado, y aunque no iban a ganar ningún premio de un concurso de baile por lo menos daban algún paso en condiciones.

Ambos sonreían mirándose, Shinji sintió que nunca había estado tan cerca de Asuka como lo estaba estando en estos siete días y aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta bastante personal.

"¿Eres feliz?" Le preguntó.

El baile cesó ante esa pregunta y la chica de pelo largo y anaranjado se quedó dudando durante un momento antes de responder.

"Durante toda mi vida sólo tuve un propósito, ser la mejor en pilotar el EVA, y ahora que todo eso ha acabado y he sentido que mi madre ha estado siempre conmigo he decidido olvidar el pasado y vivir como una chica normal, aquí en mi pais y con mi familia. Así que supongo que la respuesta es que si." Le confesó a Shinji. "¿Y tú?"

"Llevo la misma vida que tenía antes de que los ataques de los Ángeles sucediesen, sólo que ahora tengo heridas que nunca sanarán. Estando aquí siento que estas se me alivian, pero cuando vuelva a Japón volveran a abrirse por que me faltará algo que se ha vuelto muy importante para mi." Tragó algo de saliva con esfuerzo y miró con sus ojos azul oscuro los ojos azul claro de ella, o lo decía ahora o no lo decía nunca. "Me faltarás tú." Terminó de decir con voz suave.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente cargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y se apretó más contra su cuerpo. Shinji cerró los ojos para sentir el cuerpo de la chica, oía la música suave que aún seguía sonando pero también escuchó el corazón y la respiración de ella.

Poco a poco fueron viniendo imágenes a su cabeza rememorando todo lo que había vivido con Asuka. Momentos de tensión, momentos alegres, momentos divertidos, momentos de estrés, momentos de compañerismo, momentos de tristeza, momentos de odio, momentos de angustia...

El antiguo piloto de la unidad 01 arqueó las cejas y se apartó dando dos pasos hacia atrás de su compañera pelirroja, esta le miró con extrañeza.

"Pero no puedo ser feliz..." Comenzó a hablar con la voz rota. "Te dije una cosa horrible, pensaba que era lo último que te había dicho en la vida." Lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos. "Ni siquiera te he pedido perdón por ello por que no me lo merezco." Apartó su mirada de ella. "Cuando me pediste ayuda no fuí capaz de dártela." Las lágrimas recorrían sus ardientes mejillas. "Y te abandoné huyendo como el cobarde que soy cuando..."

La joven alemana tomó con fuerza la cara del chico con las manos y le obligó a que la mirase cara a cara.

"¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!!" Le gritó sin furia para que entendiese sus palabras.

"¡El pasado ya no me importa ni lo que hiciste, lo único que quiero es vivir mi vida y tú eres una parte importante en ella! ¡Todos tenemos nuestros pecados y nuestros demonios internos pero no pueden evitar que sigamos hacia adelante! ¡Olvídalos y sé feliz! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Si tú eres féliz yo también lo seré!"

Agitada terminó de hablarle mientras Shinji la miraba con la boca y los ojos abiertos, durante un rato ninguno supo que decir.

"Tengo... que seguir con esto." Finalmente Asuka rompió el silencio y se sentó delante de sus libros de texto limpiándose sus manos humedecidas por las lágrimas de él.

"Si, mmm y yo..." El chico aclaró su garganta. "Ya empiza la Segunda Parte." Se sentó en el sillón para seguir viendo el partido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"De veras lamento que tengamos que dejarte sólo, pero a penas será durante unas horas." El señor Langley estaba con su esposa y su hija delante de la puerta principal de su casa, en frente Shinji Ikari miraba hacia ellos.

"No se preocupe señor Langley." Le respondió el chico alegremente. Asuka tenía los brazos cruzados y daba pequeños golpes al suelo con su pie en señal de impaciencia.

"Te llevaríamos con nosotros pero en maternidad sólo dejan entrar a la familia." Siguió justificándose el hombre trajeado.

Con un gesto de la mano Shinji le restó importancia a la situación. "Me hago cargo, un nacimiento es un acontecimiento feliz para una familia."

"Cursi..." Susurró Asuka lo bastante alto para que el joven la escuchase pero mirando a otro lado, este puso muy mala cara.

La madastra de la pelirroja le dijo algo a la chica en su idioma natal mientras reía y le guiñaba un ojo. Asuka se puso muy roja y protestó mientras su padre se reía con ganas.

"Mi esposa dice que..." Comenzó a explicarle el hombre a Shinji.

"¡Cómo se te ocurra seguir traduciendo te mato!" Amenazó una nerviosa Asuka a su padre mientras agitaba el puño, este rió y tomó de los hombros a su hija.

"Bueno... No dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo Shinji. Hasta luego." Se despidió el señor Langley.

"Hasta luego." Shinji Ikari despidió a la familia quedándose el sólo en la casa.

Subió a su cuarto y buscó en una de sus maletas un reproductor de música que había comprado nada más llegar a Tokyo-2 ya que su antiguo S-DAT había quedado destruido en un acceso de furia tras una pelea con Asuka.

Desde que estaba en Wilhelmshaven había visto que por las mañanas muchos residentes de la urbanización salían a hacer footing y le pareció una excelente idea que quizá le era conveniente convertir en un hábito para el mismo.

Vestido con una camiseta, pantalón corto de deporte. calcetines y zapatillas deportivas salió de la casa a la calle. El primer impulso que tuvo fue el de volverse a meter en el cálido hogar, ahí fuera hacía un frío terrible y llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en un pais que vivía un verano eterno que se olvidaba de que no en todo el mundo hacía el mismo clima. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se decicdió a salir, temblando y abrazándose mientras sus dientes castañeaban empezó a dar pequeños saltos en el jardín para entrar en calor, fuera estaba nublado y podía ver el vapor de su respiración.

Haciéndose a la idea de que si no conseguía caldear su cuerpo iba a caer enfermo abrió la verja de la casa y salió a la calle a correr.

A los tres minutos regresaba arrastrándose por los muros, había estado corriendo demasiado deprisa y el aire helado había congelado sus pulmones, tosiendo regresó como pudo a la casa de Asuka, al entrar suspiró aliviado, tenían un muy buen sistema de calefacción central.

Desilusionado por fracasar tan pronto se secó el sudor halado de la frente y decidió tomar una ducha de agua casi hirviendo para sacarse el frío que aún tenía dentro.

El agua caliente le hizo mucho bien y salió de la ducha más animado hacia el salón donde había dejado la ropa para cambiarse.

"Shinji, soy yo, he vuelto a buscar..." Asuka estaba en el salón cuando él salió de la ducha, afortunadamente para su dignidad Shinji era demasiado tímido para ir desnudo por una casa extraña aún sabiendo que no había nadie, así que salió con una toalla atada a la cintura. "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pervertido, lo sabía, te paseas desnudo por ahí!" Se rió mientras le señalaba la joven pelirroja.

"¡¡¡PERO QUÉ...!!!" A punto estuvo de caerse del susto al resbalar con el suelo mojado al ir goteando desde que salió del baño, se agarró a una silla y se cubrió tras ella.

"¡¡¡NO ME MIRES!!!" Suplicó muy enrojecido.

"¡Pero si no tienes nada que no haya..." Su frase y su risa se cortaron cuando se quedó muy seria mirándole detenidamente.

"¿Qué... qué ocurre?" Dijo este con voz débil cuando vió que la chica se acercaba a él.

Asuka adelantó su brazo derecho hacia el torso desnudo del joven y con dos dedos acarició una cicatriz de forma vertical de dos centímetros de grosor que atravesaba su cuerpo desde la parte inferior de su pectoral izquierdo hasta casi llegar a su cintura. Además de esta tenía otras mas pequeñas que salpicaban su vientre consecuencia del combate que tuvo contra los Evangelion de producción en masa.

"¿Te dolío mucho?" Preguntó la alemana con un tono medio asustado y medio triste.

Apartándose de ella tomó sus ropas y las puso delante de él para que no viese sus heridas. "No quiero hablar de eso." Con rapidez se dió la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio dejando a la chica mirándo hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido con rostro apenado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche cubría el paseo marítimo de la ciudad costera alemana de Wilhelmshaven. Se celebraban fiestas locales y habían instalado un gran número de atracciones de las que destacaban una enorme noria y una serpenteante montaña rusa. Puestos de tenderos que vendían variedad de dulces golosinas y jueguetes formaban corredores por donde los viandantes disfrutaban de las vistas del mar y las luces.

Shinji Ikari caminaba alegremente con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora para resguardarse de la fresca brisa marina. A esas alturas de año el frío aún estaba presente, sobretodo a primeras horas del día y por la noche, pero afortunadamente esa noche no se veía una sola nube en el cielo, sin riesgo de lluvia alguno la gente se había echado a la calle para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

A su lado iba Asuka vestida con abrigo largo e igualmente sus manos en los bolsillos, en su cara muecas de disconformidad. Detrás de ella su padre iba con su esposa abrazada hacia él con su brazo izquierdo. La niña lanzaba miraditas de desaprobación a la pareja.

"No sé por qué tienen que venir ellos, ya casi tenemos 16 años, podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos." Protestó poniendo morros y mirando hacia su compañero pero sin que sus padres la oyesen.

"Pues a mi me caen muy bien tus padres." Le respondió sin perder la sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

"¡Que raro!" Exclamó con ironía.

Aunque la ex-piloto de la unidad 02 se mostró reticente a montarse en los aparatos de la feria su padre insistió tanto que finalmente tuvo que ceder y aceptar a viajar con Shinji en las atracciones.

"¡Son cosas de niños!" Agitando un puño airada mostró su descontento mientras su padre sacaba los boletos en la taquilla.

"Tenemos que aprovechar, antes no podíamos divertirnos así y probablemente dentro de poco ya no nos interesarán." Shinji, diplomático como siempre, intentó apaciguarla.

"Si tu lo dices..." Sin estar muy convencida esperó entrelazando sus manos tras su nuca.

"Aquí teneis chicos, divertiros." Con una sonrisa paternal el señor Langley fue hacia ellos con un ticket rojo en cada mano.

"¿Para que son?" Preguntó el joven Ikari.

"Para la montaña rusa." Respondió el hombre.

"¿Uh? ¿La montaña rusa?" El chico japonés miró hacia el entramado de hierros retorcidos de colores chillones y vagones apenas anclados a la estructura por rodamientos y se le cayó el alma a los pies, juraría que cada vez se estaba haciendo mas grande y ya ocupaba todo el horizonte.

"No tendras miedo ¿verdad?" Asuka le miró con malicia mientras se reía.

"Pues un poquito..." Terminó la frase en voz baja.

"¡No seas crío! ¡Eras tú el que quería divertirse!" Sin darle opción a su compañero le agarró de su brazo izquierdo y tiró de él arrastrándole en contra de su voluntad hacia la atracción.

"P... pe... pero..." Sus quejas no sirvieron de nada y al poco rato se vió sentado en una de las carlingas con los cepos sobre sus hombros.

"Por favor Asuka, ten piedad y déjame salir, creo que no me encuentro muy bien." Podría decirse que pronto iban a caer sendos ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Ya no hay manera de salir de aquí." Le mintió esta.

Abatido miró hacia el suelo del carro y se fijó en que en sus manos llevaba los boletos partidos que el hombre de aspecto desaliñado, camiseta usada de algún grupo germano de metal, barba sin afeitar y peinado rastafari que no le daba mucha confianza como operador de la maquinaria. Miró los papeles de color que tenía entre los dedos y luego a la chica que tenía al lado, repitió lo mismo unas cuantas veces y colocó los tickets en la cabeza de la pelirroja a la usanza de los conectores neuronales que usaba cuando vivía en Japón.

Ella se preguntó que estaba haciendo pero pronto se dió cuenta de la broma y le devolvió la sonrisa que él le daba algo ruborizada.

"¡UUUAHHHHHH!" A los dos chicos la salida de los vagones les pilló por sorpresa, el pelo de Asuka se desmelenó hacia atrás y los papeles volaron agitados por el aire marino por todo el lugar hasta que cayeron cada uno en un sitio.

Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron dando vueltas por toda la feria ambulante subiéndose a las atracciones, tomando dulces y jugando a los juegos de los puestos ambulantes.

La alemana se fijó en uno de estos tenderetes, era un juego en el que había que disparar con una pistola de agua hacia la boca del dibujo de la cara de un payaso, a cuanta más agua bebiera se iría hinchando un globo. El primero de los ocho jugadores que podían participar como máximo a la vez que lo hiciese estallar ganaba.

Asuka le dió un codazo a Shinji para llamar la atención.

"Oye Tercero." Dijo con divertido sarcasmo. "¿Vemos quién tiene aún mejor puntería?"

"Como quieras Segunda." Le respondió en el mismo tono. "Pero no creas que me vas a ganar." Riéndose.

Shinji tenía que reconocer que aunque él no había perdido la habilidad de disparar después de meses de entrenamiento en los simuladores cuando era piloto no podía ni compararse con la destreza de Asuka, al fin y al cabo ella había dedicado años de su vida a entrenarse para su misión y se podía ver en la facilidad que tenía para acertar en el blanco.

"¿Quién es la mejor?" Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

"Sólo has ganado porque te he dejado." Mintió con una sonrisa igual.

"¡JA! ¡Qué te lo crees tú!" Sin avisar le disparó con la pistola de agua.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Me has empapado!"

El dueño de la caravana-puesto, un gitano que hablaba alemán pero con un marcado acento francés que hasta Shinji podía distinguir, le dijo algo a Asuka y por el tono parecía que la estaba abroncando. Esta no se amedentró y comenzó a discutir con el feriante, las voces cada vez se elevaban más hasta que la chica amenazó con lanzarle el arma de juguete a la cabeza momento en el que Shinji se la llevó de allí, entre otras cosas por el espectaculo que estaba dando y que había propiciado que un buen puñado de personas se arremolinasen alrededor de ellos.

"¡Brffff! Por tu culpa me estoy helando." Se quejó el japonés mientras caminaba apretando su cuerpo para combatir el frío húmedo que atravesaba su ropa.

"¿Así estás mejor?" La pelirroja le abrazó por su espalda frotando su torso con sus manos y juntando lo más que pudo su cuerpo al de él.

"Ah... si." Sintiendo que el calor invadía sobretodo su rostro sólo acertó a sonreir debilmente.

"Mira, tus padres. Deberíamos ir a junto de ellos, son casi las doce." Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó una terraza donde se encontraban su padre y su madastra disfrutando de la actuación de una banda de música bávara.

"Ya están celebrando la _Oktoberfest_ antes de tiempo." Les miró con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de desprecio sin malicia.

"Shinji... ¿Quieres hacer algo malo?" Le susurró al oido de tal manera que hico que el joven Ikari se estremeciese a pesar de que ya no tenía frío.

"¿A... a qué te refieres?" Intentando no parecer nervioso.

"Jijijiji." Rió traviesa. "¡Vamos!" Soltándole le agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó corriendo del lugar ante el estupor del chico.

"¿No se preocuparán tus padres?"

Después de diez minutos corriendo por todo el paseo marítimo habían llegado a una pequeña playa que estaba vacía, el mar golpeaba la arena con suavidad y la luna llena se reflejaba sobre las aguas oscuras. Al este podían verse las atracciones de la feria y al norte el lugar donde iban a ser lanzados los fuegos de artificio. Ambos se sentaron en la blanca y limpia arena.

"Que va, he hecho esto muchas veces." Respondió la pelirroja sin darle a penas importancia.

"¿Te escapas a menudo?" Sin poder creérselo. "No deberías hacerles eso, son buenas personas." Le recriminó.

"Si, supongo que si, mi madrastra siempre me ha tratado bien. Mi padre... bueno, casi nunca le veía por que trabajaba en Estados Unidos. Cuando todo terminó se volvió a Alemania a trabajar en la rama de NERV de aquí y quiso formar de nuevo una familia, supongo que se ha concienciado de sus obligaciones paternales y... bueno, esta bien creo."

"¡¿NERV aún existe?!" Exclamó sorprendido.

"Si, ¿no lo sabias?" Preguntó la chica con igual sorpresa.

Este negó con la cabeza.

"La ONU disolvió NERV al mismo tiempo que las fuerzas extranjeras ocupaban Japón. Con excepción de la división de aquí." Le explicó.

"¿Y para qué?"

"¿No lo adivinas?"

Shinji miró hacia el cielo mientras intentaba deducir el motivo.

"Para almacenar y custodiar nuestras unidades por supuesto." Al ver que no se le ocurriá se lo dijo como una maestra haría con un niño que no se sabe una pregunta aparentemente sencilla. "De hecho..." Sacó de un bolsillo de su abrigo su cartera. "Yo aún sigo siendo miembro de NERV." Enseñándole una identificación.

Shinji acercó su cara a la tarjeta para fijarse, era como la que había tenido en Japón, sólo que con palabras en alemán y una foto más reciente.

"Mi padre fue designado como Jefe Científico a la subsede de Wilhelmshaven, que es el puerto oficial de NERV, así que por eso vivimos aquí." Terminó de contar la historia.

El chico suspiró y bajó la mirada

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Le preguntó Asuka algo extrañada y un poco irritada por la actitud de él.

"Es que... me he acordado de Misato y Rei."

"¿Las echas mucho de menos?" Su tono de voz era suave pero para un oyente perspicaz se notaría que le incomodaba hablar del tema.

"Cada vez que tengo una pesadilla, estoy condenado a revivir sus muertes en mis sueños. ¿Tú también las echas en falta?"

"Misato fue mi tutora en Alemania durante algún tiempo y también cuando vivía contigo, aunque era descuidada e irresponsable creo que después de mi madre fué la mujer a la que más he respetado.

Siento que Rei muriese, por supuesto, la vida es valiosa, pero no puedo decir que lo lamente ni que me entristezca por que no sería cierto." Hizo una pausa. "Me odias por eso, ¿verdad?" Entre los dos se hizo un silencio muy poco agradable.

El sonido de detonaciones les sacó de su letargo para alzar la vista a ver el espectaculo que tenía lugar en el cielo. Cohetes voladores, tracas, petardos, barrenos, luces de bengala y demás pirotecnia ardió obscenamente en las alturas iluminando los rostros de quienes los contemplaban, a mitad del espectáculo Asuka no se dió cuenta de que Shinji había dejado de mirar al cielo para mirar algo que le fascinaba aún más que las luces amarillas, naranjas, rojas, verdes, azules, moradas y de todos los colores brillantes que imaginase.

Con un gran despliegue de intensidad el espectaculo se dió por terminado y los aplausos desde el camino de madera del paseo de orillamar pudieron ser oidos en las playas cercanas.

"¿Sabes qué?" Al oirle Asuka giró su rostro para verle, el la estaba mirando a ella con una sonrisa. "Por primera vez me he dado cuenta de que si quiero puedo encontrar la felicidad y está en mi mano conseguirla si soy sincero conmigo mismo y con los demás."

"Eres un sentimental." Sonriendo ella le dió un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Sentados en la arena observaron el horizonte, el tranquilo océano en el que se reflejaba el cielo plagado de estrellas con una luna brillante atravesada por el rojizo rastro de un cohete. Durante un buen rato no hablaron, solamente se dedicaron a ver, escuchar y respirar, no había prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

FIN

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wilhelmshaven es una ciudad costera situada en el _Länder _de Baja Sajonia, y para los fans de Evangelion conocida por ser el lugar desde el que Asuka, el EVA-02, Kaji y Adam partieron hacia Japón.

No me puedo creer que hay terminado el fic, para ser el primero creo que lo hice bastante largo. Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews!


End file.
